La eternidad es solo el comienzo
by M.C Hale
Summary: Cuando Bella es mordida por James, impide que Edward succione la ponzoña de su sistema transformándose en vampiro. Ahora, con toda una eternidad por delante, Bella intenta regresar a su vida en Forks junto a Edward y los Cullen. [Summary completo adentro] Parejas: Bella/Edward - Seth/OC.
1. Renée

**¡Hola! **

**Acá yo de nuevo. Hacia mucho, muchísimo en realidad, que no paso por FF. Pasa que... bueno, en realidad me re colgué. Comencé a escribir como loca y me olvidé. Además, comencé una extraña etapa donde me emocioné con todo tipo de libros de ciencia ficción y distopías y cosas así. Y llevo en eso un buen tiempo. **

**Pero ahora como que... volví a la "realidad." Mi realidad, que es la mejor (?)**

**Primero que nada y ante todo, tengo que disculparme porque dejé colgadas algunas historias que tengo que seguir sí o sí. Como por ejemplo, creo, Superando el dolor. Y la secuela de Edward&Bella. Pero que sepan, que la inspiración en esas está un poco colgada xD En cambio, leyendo por ahí, se me ocurrió esta historia. **

**Espero que les guste y... ¡A leer! Nos vemos al final ;) Y lean porque es importante :B **

* * *

**Aclaración, los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a SM. Claro, puede que se encuentren con alguno por ahí que no pertenezca a la saga. Entonces ahí sí son míos. Dicho esto, pasemos al summary. **

**Summary: **Cuando Bella es mordida por James, impide que Edward succione la ponzoña de su sistema transformándose en vampiro. Ahora, con toda una eternidad por delante, Bella intenta regresar a su vida en Forks junto a Edward y los Cullen. Al poco de regresar, una vampira y vieja amiga de Edward llega al pueblo buscando su ayuda. Más tarde, esta termina siendo ¿la imprimación de un licántropo? Con su llegada no solo llegan problemas con los licántropos por eso, sino también con los Vulturis. Bella/Edward - Seth/OC. **  
**

* * *

**Capitulo uno: Renée. **

**Bella**

"_**El dolor agudo que traspasaba mi mano alzada me trajo de vuelta, casi hasta la superficie, pero no era un camino de regreso lo bastante amplio para que me permitiera abrir los ojos."**_

El teléfono sonó tres veces antes de que alguien lo contestara. La voz de mamá resonó al otro lado de la línea, su voz cansada y un poco adormilada.

— ¿Mamá?

— ¿Bella? ¿Eres tú, hija? — preguntó insegura, como si no lo creyera.

"_**Entonces, supe que estaba muerta... **_

_**...porque oí la voz de un ángel pronunciando mi nombre a través del agua densa, llamándome al único cielo que yo anhelaba." **_

— Si, mamá, soy yo, Bella — murmuré, intentando tranquilizarme un poco. Tomé una innecesaria bocanada de aire y continué — ¿Estás ahí? — pregunté, cuando luego de un largo silencio, ella no habló.

"— _**¡Oh no, Bella, no! — gritó la voz horrorizada del ángel. **_

_**Se produjo un ruido, un terrible tumulto que me asustó detrás de aquél sonido anhelado. Un gruñido grave y despiadado, un sonido seco, espantoso y un lamento lleno de agonía que repentinamente se quebró..."**_

Un sollozo a través de la línea me trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

— ¿Mamá? — pregunté insegura, sin saber qué decir exactamente.

— ¡Oh, Bella, no te das una idea de lo preocupada que estaba por ti! — exclamó, entre sollozos, aunque su voz ahora sonaba más tranquila que cuando había contestado la llamada.

"_**Yo en cambio decidí concentrarme en la voz del ángel. **_

— _**¡Bella, por favor! ¡Bella, escúchame; por favor, por favor, Bella, por favor! — suplicaba. **_

_**Sí, quise responderle. Quería decirle algo, cualquier cosa, pero no encontraba los labios."**_

— Lo sé, mamá, lo siento. No quería preocuparte — dije con voz baja y temblorosa. Sus sollozos continuaron otro minuto.

"— _**¡Carlisle! — llamó el ángel con su voz perfecta cargada de angustia — ¡Bella, Bella, no, oh, no, por favor, no, no!**_

_**El ángel empezó a sollozar sin lágrimas, roto de dolor. **_

_**Un ángel no debería llorar, eso no estaba bien. Intenté ponerme en contacto con él, decirle que todo iba a salir bien, pero las aguas eran tan profundas que me aprisionaban y no podía respirar." **_

— ¡Oh, Bella! — exclamó, luego oí como alguien entraba a la habitación en la que me encontraba, pero no le presté mucha atención — ¿Dónde estás? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Has hablado con tu padre? ¡Nos tenias muertos de preocupación, Isabella, hace días que no sabemos de ti! — dijo, ahora sonando un poco molesta y dejando atrás los sollozos.

— Lo siento mucho, mamá, no era mi intención. Solo…— me mordí la lengua sin saber como terminar la frase. No es como si pudiera decirle que no había contestado ni devuelto las llamadas por un motivo de fuerza mayor, no a menos que estuviera dispuesta a contar la historia completa.

Y no lo estaba.

"_**Sentí un punto de dolor taladrarme la cabeza. Dolía mucho, pero entonces, mientras ese dolor irrumpía a través de la oscuridad para llegar hasta mí, acudieron otros muchos más fuertes. Grité mientras intentaba aspirar aire y emerger de golpe del estanque oscuro. **_

— _**¡Bella! — gritó el ángel. **_

— _**Ha perdido algo de sangre, pero la herida no es muy profunda — explicaba una voz tranquila — Echa una ojeada a su pierna, está rota. **_

_**El ángel reprimió en los labios un aullido de ira."**_

— Juro que si no estuviera en Florida ahora mismo, estaría ahí echándote el sermón de tu vida, Bella — mascullo, muy molesta. Y era difícil molestar a mama.

— Mama, por favor, solo déjame hablar un momento — pedí, ya no tan segura de continuar la conversación. Ella se oía tan molesta justo ahora, incluso a través del teléfono. Daba algo de miedo.

— Está bien — acepto, a regañadientes.

— Sin interrupciones...— agregué con advertencia en mi voz.

Un bufido sonó a través del teléfono y luego un chasquido de lengua.

— Está bien — gruñó en respuesta.

_**"Sentí una punzada aguda en el costado. Aquél lugar no era el cielo, más bien no. Había demasiado dolor aquí para que lo fuera. **_

— _**Y me temo que también lo estén algunas costillas — continuó la voz serena de forma metódica."**_

— ¿Papá te dijo algo respecto a porque me fui de Forks? — pregunté, queriendo primero que nada tener conocimiento de qué es lo que sabían y pensaban mis padres. Eso me daba una buena excusa del porqué de mi repentina "fuga" del pueblo.

— Me dijo que el chico con el que salías, un tal Edward Cullen, te hizo algo que él no sabia y que te habías molestado con él por eso, así que habías decidido regresar a Phoenix para alejarte de él — respondió, entonces agregó — ¿Es eso cierto, Bella? ¿Ese chico te hizo daño?

Chasqueé la lengua.

"_**Aquellos dolores iban remitiendo. Sin embargo, apareció uno nuevo, una quemazón en la mano que anulaba a todos los demás. **_

_**Alguien me estaba quemando." **_

Por supuesto que papá no iba a decirle la verdad, al menos no la parte donde yo me iba de la casa bajo el mismo discurso que ella había dicho años atrás antes de irse del pueblo conmigo y no por culpa de Edward.

"— _**Edward — intenté decirle, pero mi voz sonaba pastosa y débil. Ni yo era capaz de entenderme.**_

— _**Bella, te vas a poner bien. ¿Puedes oírme, Bella? Te amo." **_

Por más que sabia que, en realidad, él lo había dicho con intenciones de no herirla aún así no quitaba el hecho de que me molestara la forma en la que él presentó el asunto a mamá. Seguramente ella estaría pensando cualquier cosa de Edward ahora y eso era lo que menos necesitaba en este momento.

"— _**Edward — lo intenté de nuevo, parecía que se me iba aclarando la voz. **_

— _**Sí, estoy aquí.**_

— _**Me duele — me quejé."**_

— No, mamá. Eso no es cierto — dije intentando que la furia por las palabras de Charlie se filtrara en mis palabras — Lo que sucedió fue muy diferente a eso.

— ¿Podrías explicármelo, por favor? — pidió, sonando ahora mucho más tranquila que antes.

— Bueno, verás… todo comenzó con…

"— _**Lo sé, Bella, lo sé — entonces, a lo lejos, le escuché preguntar angustiado — ¿No puedes hacer nada? **_

— _**Mi maletín, por favor... No respires, Alice, eso te ayudará — aseguró Carlisle. **_

— _**¿Alice? — gemí. **_

— _**Está aquí, fue ella la que supo dónde podríamos encontrarte."**_

— ¿De verdad te sentías atada a Forks sólo por un muchacho? — me preguntó mi mamá como si no lo creyera una vez que terminé de contarle la historia que Edward y yo habíamos estado trabajando los últimos días desde que desperté junto a Alice y Carlisle.

Apreté los labios para contenerme de decir alguna estupidez.

Por supuesto que Edward no era sólo un muchacho más, no era sólo un muchacho y mucho menos para mí. Para mí Edward era mi mundo y mi universo, a pesar de que él y muchos no puedan creerlo.

Ahora por lo menos, tendría la oportunidad de demostrarle cuan ciertas eran mis palabras. Después de todo, teníamos toda la eternidad extendiéndose ante nosotros.

"— _**Me duele la mano — intenté decirle. **_

— _**Lo sé, Bella, Carlisle te administrará algo que te calmé el dolor. **_

— _**¡Me arde la mano! — conseguí guitar, saliendo al fin de la oscuridad y pestañeando sin cesar."**_

— Edward no es sólo un muchacho, mamá — repliqué en voz alta lo que pasaba por mi cabeza en ese momento. Al menos una parte de ello.

El silencio invadió la línea un momento.

"_**No podía verle la cara porque una cálida oscuridad me empañaba los ojos. ¿Por qué no veían el fuego y lo apagaban? **_

_**La voz de Edward sonó asustada. **_

— _**¿Bella?"**_

— Así que… ¿lo amas? — preguntó luego de un largo y algo incomodo silencio.

Casi me ofendí ante tal pregunta. Quiero decir, ¡era obvio que lo amaba! Sino no estaría aquí ahora mismo y seguramente estaría en Florida con ella y Phil. Pero tenia que recordarme que ella no había estado aquí los últimos meses y no podía ver como era yo alrededor de Edward.

Tomé una bocanada de aire antes de responder.

— Con todo mi corazón — admití sonando incluso más segura de lo que me había esperado.

"— _**¡Fuego! ¡Que alguien apague el fuego! — grité mientras sentía como me quemaba. **_

— _**¡Carlisle! ¡La mano!**_

— _**La ha mordido. **_

_**La voz de Carlisle había perdido la calma, estaba horrorizado. Oí cómo Edward se quedaba sin respiración, del espanto." **_

Su risa invadió la línea mientras yo parpadeaba, o algo así, sorprendida. ¿Qué clase de reacción era esa? Yo esperaba un grito, quizás un sermón acerca de lo joven como para saber lo que era amar, como recuerdo alguna vez Billy me había dicho.

Sin embargo, esa reacción yo no la esperaba.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso, mamá? — mascullé entre confundida, molesta y avergonzada. Seguramente, si siguiera siendo humana mis mejillas se habrían sonrojado un poco por su reacción.

"— _**Edward, tienes que hacerlo — dijo Alice, cerca de mi cabeza; sus dedos fríos me limpiaron las lágrimas. **_

— _**Alice — gemí."**_

— Oh nada, cariño, es sólo que no me sorprende demasiado tu respuesta — respondió conteniendo la risa — Por como Charlie me ha planteado las cosas en las pocas ocasiones que hemos hablado sobre el tema, él nota como te mira y, aunque no quiera aceptarlo, sabe que ese chico te ama. Demasiado. Y, por lo poco que me has contado tú, yo también lo creo. Así que no me sorprende tu respuesta tampoco.

Fruncí el ceño.

¿Charlie y Renée hablando acerca de mi relación con Edward a mis espaldas? Eso no me gustaba demasiado.

— Gracias, mamá. Significa mucho para mí que tú pienses eso — admití mientras una sonrisa se formaba en mi rostro.

Aunque las posibilidades de que Edward y Renée algún día se conocieran, ya que él no podía ir a Florida y dudaba mucho que Renée pisara Forks, su opinión era muy importante para mí. Porque, bueno, ella era mi madre después de todo. Y como era normal, su opinión era sumamente valiosa para mí.

"— _**Hay otra posibilidad — intervino Carlisle. **_

— _**¿Cuál? — suplicó Edward. **_

— _**Intenta succionar la ponzoña, la herida es bastante limpia. **_

_**Mientras Carlisle hablaba podía sentir cómo aumentaba la presión en mi cabeza, y algo pinchaba y tiraba de la piel. El dolor que esto me provocaba desaparecía ante la quemazón de mi mano." **_

— Bueno, tú sabes, mientras no lo tenga frente a mí no daré mi veredicto final, pero por lo pronto lo que me cuentan Charlie y tú es suficiente para mí — dijo, podía sentir la sonrisa en su rostro.

"— _**¿Funcionará? — Alice parecía tensa. **_

— _**No lo sé — reconoció Carlisle — Pero hay que darse prisa. **_

— _**Carlisle, yo...— Edward vaciló — No sé si seré capaz de hacerlo."**_

— Aunque, siempre pueden tomarse unos días y volar hasta Florida una vez que Phil y yo nos instalemos. Ya que dudó que tú quieras dejar Forks, ¿cierto? — agregó un momento después.

Oh, no había pensado en eso hasta ahora. Quiero decir, en regresar al pueblo. No lo habíamos hablado demasiado todavía. Pero las posibilidades de que yo pudiera, ahora que era un vampiro, regresar como si nada eran muy escasas.

Claro que todo esto no tenia porque informárselo a Renée.

— Por supuesto, mamá — mi voz salió un poco forzada.

— Lo cual me recuerda…— entonces puso su voz más seria y casual.

"_**La angustia había aparecido de nuevo en la voz del ángel.**_

— _**Sea lo que sea, es tu decisión, Edward. No puedo ayudarte. Debemos cortar la hemorragia si vas a sacarle sangre de la mano. **_

_**Me retorcí prisionera de esta ardiente tortura, y el movimiento hizo que mi pierna llameara de forma escalofriante." **_

—… ¿Dónde se supone que están ahora? Porque me imagino que no estás sola y Edward está contigo y han arreglado las cosas, ¿verdad? — agregó lo ultimo, más bien con curiosidad de saber.

Sonreí mientras giraba un poco la cabeza, encontrándome con los hermosos ojos dorados de Edward que brillaron mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

— Claro que estoy con él, mamá. Y no dudes en que hemos arreglado las cosas — respondí con un tono alegre y optimista.

— Eso me gusta, entonces — dijo sonando igual de feliz que yo — Pero aún no me dices donde es que están ustedes dos. Forks no es, porque Charlie ha llamado casi toda la semana desde que te fuiste y no sabe nada de ti.

Mi sonrisa flaqueó un poco, pero aún así intenté disimularlo frente a mi acompañante. Aunque, por supuesto, me conocía demasiado bien como para que le pasara desapercibido algún detalle como este.

"— _**¡Edward! — grité y me di cuenta de que había cerrado los ojos de nuevo. Los abrí, desesperada por volver a ver su rostro y allí estaba. Por fin pude ver su cara perfecta, mirándome fijamente, crispada en una máscara de indecisión y pena." **_

— Ehm…— miré a Edward en busca de ayuda. No había pensado demasiado en eso hasta ahora. Él tomó rápidamente una libreta y comenzó a escribir en ella para luego enseñarme lo que había escrito — Estamos en un pueblo cerca de Sacramento.

No sabía si ella iba a creerme o no, yo no era buena mintiendo y tampoco lo era por teléfono. Sobre todo si se trataba de Renée, ella me conocía demasiado bien para mi gusto y sabia distinguir cuando decía la verdad.

"— _**Alice, encuentra algo para que le entablille la pierna — Carlisle seguía inclinado sobre mí, haciendo algo en mi cabeza — Edward, si harás algo este es el momento o será demasiado tarde." **_

— ¿Van de regreso a Forks? — preguntó intentando disimular la ¿sorpresa? Quizás ella esperara que, a estas alturas, casi cinco días después de haberme ido de Forks, ya estuviera mucho más cerca que eso.

Suspiré más tranquila, al menos se lo había creído.

— Si, el padre de Edward cree que si llegamos esta noche a la ciudad podremos tomar un avión a Vancouver en la mañana y luego conducir el resto del camino. Según mis cálculos, estaríamos llegando a Forks por la tarde.

Ella hizo un sonido, lo cual interpreté como si en realidad estuviera asintiendo.

"_**El rostro de Edward se veía demacrado. Lo miré a los ojos y al fin la duda se vio sustituida por una determinación inquebrantable. Apretó las mandíbulas y sentí sus dedos fuertes y frescos en mi mano ardiente, colocándola con cuidado. Entonces inclinó la cabeza sobre ella y..." **_

— ¿Has hablado con Charlie?

Hice una mueca de sólo pensarlo.

Aunque la realidad de los hechos es que recién ahora que ella lo mencionaba era que lo recordaba. No es como si lo hubiera olvidado, pero ahora teníamos problemas mayores que Charlie enojado conmigo por haberme ido de Forks sin más y no tener ninguna novedad sobre mí en casi una semana.

— En realidad, no — admití, bastante avergonzada por aquél hecho.

Me sentía culpable por ello, ya que seguramente él estaría que se subía a las paredes de preocupación. Al menos, así lo había hecho parecer Alice cuando le pregunté como se encontraba. Pero la realidad es que todavía no me sentía lista para enfrentarlo luego de haberlo lastimado tan cruelmente aquella noche, aún si era sólo por teléfono.

"… _**lo aparté con brusquedad, tanta como podía en mi condición, cuando noté sus claras intenciones y al fin las palabras de Carlisle tuvieron sentido para mí. Él iba a extraer la ponzoña de mi cuerpo y evitaría la transformación. **_

_**No quería que eso pasara. Yo quería convertirme en vampiro y ser como él. Estar para siempre con él."**_

— Deberías hacerlo, Bella. Él está muy preocupado por ti — mencionó.

La culpa bulló dentro de mí nuevamente.

— Lo sé, es sólo que…— busqué las palabras indicadas — ¿Y si ya no quiere hablar conmigo? Quiero decir, yo lo herí mucho cuando me fui y…— _le repetí las mismas palabras que tú antes de irte de Forks conmigo_, completé en mi mente sin atreverme a decirlo en voz alta. No quería herirla a ella también.

— Estoy segura que lo ha olvidado, Bella. Él te ama, y lo sabes. Jamás podría no querer saber de ti. Eres su única hija — replicó, como si estuviera hablando con una niña pequeña.

Me hundí en el sofá y cerré los ojos.

"— _**¡No! — grité, haciendo que los tres vampiros a mi alrededor me miraran sorprendidos." **_

Sentí una suave caricia en mi cabello que me distrajo por un momento, sonreí mientras una gran tranquilidad me invadía. Era bueno tener a Edward cerca justo ahora.

Bueno, siempre era bueno tener a Edward cerca.

"_**Seguramente les había sorprendido mi reacción ante la situación, teniendo en cuenta como me encontraba. Pero yo estaba determinada a impedir que Edward cumpliera con su cometido. **_

_**Había tomado una decisión y no había forma en el mundo de que alguien me convenciera de lo contrario. **_

— _**Bella, Bella, tienes que dejar que lo haga. Prometo que no durará mucho, y entonces el dolor acabará — murmuró Edward muy cerca mío." **_

— ¿Prometes llamarlo antes de abordar el avión por la mañana? — me preguntó mamá.

Lo pensé un momento, pero sinceramente estaba más distraída con las caricias de Edward como para preocuparme por lo que ella dijera en este momento.

— Claro, mamá, lo que tú quieras — prometí sin prestarle atención a sus palabras. Miré a Edward y le sonreí, me moví un poco y rocé un momento mis labios con los suyos. Él sonrió cuando me aparté y aprovechó para apoyar su cabeza junto a la mía, dejando el teléfono entre ambos.

— Vale, en ese caso está bien — aceptó ella.

"— _**¡No! ¡No, no! — grité de nuevo, mientras intentaba alejarme de él. No quería que lo hiciera. Iba a luchar tanto como pudiera, aún cuando me estaba incendiando por dentro, contra él para que no evitara mi transformación. **_

— _**Edward, no queda mucho tiempo — dijo Carlisle suavemente, su voz se oía un poco lejana para mí. Pero no le di importancia a aquél hecho, estaba mucho más ocupada intentando evitar que Edward actuara. **_

— _**Edward, va a suceder. Lo he visto — anunció Alice mientras tomaba mi mano, su frío tacto contra mi sudorosa mano me hizo sentir un poco mejor sobre tanto fuego." **_

— Por cierto, mamá…— la llamé, recordando repentinamente la verdadera razón detrás de mi llamada. Era ahora o nunca, tenia que aprovechar que ya no parecía tan molesta como al principio — Necesito pedirte un favor.

Su respiración era lo único que podía oírse. Un minuto después, habló.

— Por supuesto, hija, dime.

Sonreí, quizás esto no fuera tan difícil como había pensado.

— ¿Podrías, quizás, llamar a papá luego de colgar conmigo y decirle que estaré un par de días contigo en Jacksonville?

Silencio de nuevo.

"— _**¡No, no, no! — gruñó Edward, intentando tomar mi mano de nuevo, pero otra vez, no sé como, volví a alejarlo ganándome otro gruñido — ¡Bella! — exclamó — Déjame ayudarte. Haré que el dolor pase. **_

— _**¡No quiero! — grité como pude, mientras las llamas se extendían por mi cuerpo no me paso desapercibido un punzante dolor en mi cabeza — ¡Quiero ser como tú! **_

— _**Pero, Bella… **_

— _**Edward, solo unos segundos. Debes darte prisa o será muy tarde — repitió Carlisle suavemente. **_

_**Edward soltó una maldición seguido de un gruñido. **_

— _**Alice, ayúdame, tengo que hacerlo — casi rogó. **_

_**Sentí como Alice se movía un poco, aunque no estaba muy segura. Apretó mi mano y entonces habló. **_

— _**No lo haré. Ella ha tomado su decisión, la has oído — soltó con voz firme. **_

_**Al menos tenía a alguien de mi parte. **_

— _**Edward…— advirtió Carlisle." **_

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres lograr con eso, Bella? — preguntó, un tono de advertencia en su voz.

— Bueno, quiero…— dudé un momento y luego continué — Quiero pensar un poco. Tú sabes, calmarme — tomé una bocanada de aire — Creo que será lo mejor tanto para Charlie como para mí.

Bueno, eso no era del todo mentira, al menos.

— Ya — dijo, sabia que no la había convencido del todo con mi argumento — Seguro que lo único que quieres es tener un tiempo a solas con Edward. ¿Acaso no han sido suficientes los últimos días? — preguntó con picardía.

— ¡Mamá! — chillé avergonzada.

¡Dios! Edward estaba a mi lado oyendo toda la conversación y ella soltaba algo como eso. Claro, eso ella no lo sabia, pero aún así.

"— _**Lo sé. ¡Lo sé, Carlisle! — dijo con un poco de pánico en su voz, luego sentí su mano tomar la mía, intenté alejarlo pero él usó más fuerza esta vez y no pude — Bella, por favor, tú no quieres esto. **_

_**Estuve a punto de soltar una maldición cuando otra llamarada golpeó con fuerza en mi interior haciéndome sentir como si estuviera incendiándome. Aunque no era nada más alejado de la realidad. **_

— _**Edward — dijo, esta vez Alice — Ya es tarde. Se ha acabado el tiempo — dijo, y pude notar una nota extraña en su voz. Casi como si se alegrara de ello. ¿Acaso eso era bueno? ¿Significaba que ya acabaría el suplicio?" **_

Sentí como Edward se reía en silencio. Incluso me pareció oír otra risa en la habitación, pero le atribuí eso a mi imaginación.

Decidí concentrarme en lo importante.

— ¿Podrías hacer eso por mí, mamá? — pedí con suplica.

— Claro que sí, hija — aceptó, incluso me la imaginaba sonriendo por su tono alegre de voz. Mejor, eso significaba que ya no estaba molesta conmigo — Siempre y cuando obtenga todos los detalles en cuanto estés de vuelta en Forks.

Quise golpearme la cara con la mano en gesto de frustración, pero decidí no hacerlo.

— Bien — acepté a regañadientes, no era como si fuera a darle todos los detalles morbosos de lo que haría, además no sabía cuando estaría en Forks de vuelta. Si es que regresábamos.

Como sea.

— Bueno, en ese caso, hablaré con tu padre luego y le diré que vendrás a quedarte conmigo y Phil unos días — comentó con total naturalidad y alegría.

— Vale, gracias mamá — sentí un gran peso desaparecer de mi cuerpo.

"— _**¡No, no, no puede ser! — exclamó Edward bastante alto — Carlisle…— casi suplicó. **_

— _**Lo siento, Edward. Es tarde. Ya no hay más que hacer que esperar. **_

_**Luego de esas palabras de Carlisle, apreté mis ojos con fuerza y supe que la próxima vez que los abriera todo seria diferente. Yo seria diferente. Y, sobre todo, al fin tendría lo que tanto había estado anhelando. **_

_**Pasar el resto de mi existencia junto a Edward." **_

Cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró Emmett por ella, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, supe que era hora de finalizar la llamada.

— Mamá, tengo que irme. Edward me está llamando para ir a almorzar — mentí, Emmett sonrió con burla y sentí como Edward negaba con la cabeza.

— Claro, hija, yo debería ir a prepararme ya que Phil va a llevarme a almorzar hoy — dijo alegremente.

Sonreí, al menos ella tenia a Phil.

— Dale mis saludos.

— Por supuesto que si, hija.

— Oh, y ¿mamá? — la llamé recordando algo a ultimo momento.

— ¿Si, Bella?

— No le digas a papá de Edward. Yo me encargaré luego.

— Claro, Bella.

— Bien, gracias — sonreí un poco — Adiós, mamá, te quiero.

— También te quiero, hija. Pórtate bien — canturreó lo último antes de colgar la llamada, dejándome completamente estupefacta por sus palabras.

Apenas Emmett supo que la llamada había acabado, estalló en sonoras carcajadas que fácilmente podrían hacer estremecer las terminaciones de la casa. Edward soltó una pequeña risita, que calló cuando notó mi fulminante mirada sobre él.

— ¡Ya, deja de reírte, Emmett! No es gracioso — me quejé mientras me ponía de pie y le lanzaba un almohadón del sofá blanco de Esme. Él lo atrapó incluso sin dejar de reír, lo cual me molestó más — ¡Eres insoportable!

— ¡Y tú muy divertida, Bella! — exclamó entre risas mientras me devolvía el almohadón con fuerza, logré esquivarlo y este se estrelló contra uno de los caros jarrones de Esme que estaba sobre una de las mesas detrás del sofá — ¡Ups!

Cuando me giré para ver, el hermoso jarrón azul y blanco estaba hecho miles de trocitos en el piso.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero nada salió. En cambio, Edward frunció el ceño y se giró hacia su hermano mirándolo un poco molesto.

— Tú estás en problemas ahora — dijo rápidamente, tan rápido que de haber sido humana no lo habría oído.

— ¡Emmett Cullen! — gritaron Rosalie y Esme, cada una desde sus habitaciones. Emmett se estremeció al oírlas y su sonrisa burlona cayó rápidamente.

Le sonreí y miré con burla mientras negaba con mi cabeza.

— Parece que alguien está en problemas.

Emmett me fulminó con la mirada por mi tonito burlón, pero yo sólo me encogí de hombros y amplié más mi sonrisa mientras las figuras de Esme y Rosalie aparecían detrás de él a una velocidad impresionante.

— ¡Emmett! — gritaron las dos de nuevo, sonando de todo menos felices.

Cuando vi a Emmett estremecerse, supe que los próximos días en la casa de los Cullen iban a ser de todo menos aburridos.

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo! xD **

**Bueno hasta acá. Primero que nada, gracias a todos los que me siguen y siguen mis historias. Y, por sobre todo, esta porque me tiene muy emocionada. Debo decir que, este capitulo me encanta. Pero no se preocupen, esto apenas comienza. **

**¡Y para que vean que no soy mala! Tengo el próximo capitulo más que listo y lo subiré el jueves. Los días de actualización serán dos veces por semana. Domingos y jueves. **

**Por otro lado, si les gustó, no duden en dejar un RR. Siempre son bienvenidos, aún si estos contienen amenazas, observaciones o cualquier cosa. ¡Excepto insultos a la historia! Si van a insultar a alguien, que sea a mí. **

**Sin más, me voy y les dejo un adelanto del próximo capitulo:**

* * *

**Capitulo dos: El instituto. **

**Bella**

— Bella, ya llegamos — anunció Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Mi cuerpo entero se tensó y dejé de respirar cuando lo oí y noté que, efectivamente, el Volvo ya estaba aparcado en el estacionamiento frente a la entrada del instituto junto al Jeep de Emmett.

— No tienes porque preocuparte, Bella. Todo saldrá bien.

Y aunque sabía que así era, aunque sabía que Edward tenía razón, mi nerviosismo no se hizo menor cuando él bajo del auto y lo rodeó para abrir mi puerta y ofrecerme su mano.

— Todos estaremos contigo — agregó, para mi sorpresa, Jasper mientras él y resto de los chicos se dirigía hacia nosotros.

— Bueno es saberlo — murmuré rápidamente, intentando ignorar todos los murmullos, aromas y latidos que me rodeaban.

Tomé la mano de Edward y bajé del Volvo_. _

* * *

**MC Hale.**


	2. El instituto

**¡Hola! Estoy aqui de nuevo con el capitulo dos, como prometí. Aunque, eso sí, les debo una GRAN disculpa por retrasarme todo un día. No tengo excusa, después de todo, la razón por la que no publiqué fue porque me olvidé completamente de actualizar. Por eso, lo siento mucho, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer ya para remediar el retraso. Sólo disculparme y dejarles el capitulo dos. **

**Segundo, quería agradecer los RR, que aunque no fueron muchos, al menos hubo un par de ellos. ¡Gracias! Y a las que lo leen pero no comentan, también quiero agradecerles, ya que aunque no comenten, lo leen y supongo que eso es bueno. Aunque un RR nunca está de más ;) **

**Ahora los dejo con la historia y nos vemos allá abajo. **

* * *

**Los personajes que han aparecido hasta ahora, no me pertenecen, sino a la genialisima de S. Meyer. **

**¡A leer! **

* * *

**Capitulo dos: El instituto. **

**Bella**

Dos días después de haber hablado con Renée, me encontraba tranquilamente sentada junto a Edward en el cómodo sofá de cuero negro de su habitación. Eran como las tres de la mañana y estábamos aprovechando para simplemente estar juntos. No es como si no lo hubiéramos hecho los últimos días, pero no iba a quejarme al respecto mientras tuviera a Edward a mi lado.

Amaba estar simplemente junto a Edward, abrazados, mientras escuchamos algo de música tranquila.

— Que extraño…— murmuré en voz baja mientra acomodaba mejor mi rostro sobre el pecho de Edward para poder ver hacia la puerta de su habitación.

— ¿Qué sucede? — me preguntó suavemente.

— Alice.

— ¿Qué sucede con ella? — preguntó extrañado. Entonces dejó un beso en mi cabello y comenzó a mover suavemente su mano por mi espalda en una suave caricia.

— No ha venido a interrumpir. Eso es extraño. Desde que he despertado no ha hecho otra cosa que venir aquí cada día para interrumpirnos y secuestrarme — indiqué mientras me encogía de hombros.

No iba a quejarme tampoco si es que no aparecía. Eso significaba más tiempo con mi perfecto novio.

— Ha salido de caza con Jasper — indicó Edward mientras continuaba en lo suyo, aunque podía percibir la sonrisa en su voz.

Levanté la mirada hacia su rostro y si, efectivamente, él estaba sonriendo. Seguro le parecía divertido el hecho de que pensara que era extraño que Alice no siguiera esa rutina algo molesta que había tomado los últimos días de interrumpirnos cada día para luego llevarme con ella a su habitación y mostrarme mucha ropa.

— Bueno, señor lector de mentes, siento no poder hacer lo que tú. Pero ni siquiera lo había notado — dije frunciendo el ceño. Su sonrisa se acentuó más y luego acercó su rostro hasta dejar sus labios a escasos centímetros del mío.

— No hace falta leer mentes para notar que no están en la casa — murmuró, haciendo que su aliento chocara contra mi rostro. Me mordí el labio inferior mientras clava mis ojos en sus labios — Además, he notado que estás más distraída con otras cosas.

— ¿Ah si? — susurré sin despegar la mirada de sus labios. Tenía unas tremendas ganas de cerrar la distancia entre nuestros rostros y simplemente unir mis labios a los suyos, sin prisas.

— Oh sí.

Él sonrió una vez más y entonces la distancia entre ambos desapareció. Sus labios tocaron los míos, con suavidad al principio. Luego, cuando rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, el beso se volvió poco a poco más intenso. Pero aún así, era tranquilo. Después de todo no teníamos prisas…

— ¡Oye, Edward, tú…! ¡Ow, Dios! — el grito de Alice nos hizo apartarnos bruscamente para girarnos a verla. Pero tan pronto se percato de la interrupción, cerró la puerta detrás de ella dejándonos algo de privacidad.

Seguramente, si siguiera siendo humana me habría sonrojado hasta la punta del cabello. Gracias que eso no iba a suceder más.

— ¡Alice! — gruñó Edward molesto, su rostro aún estaba muy cerca del mío. Fácilmente podría acabar con la distancia entre ambos, y simplemente continuar donde nos habíamos quedado — ¿No se suponía que estabas cazando con Jasper?

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No fue mi culpa que no notaran que habíamos regresado! — gritó desde afuera de la habitación — ¡Más vale que estén listos porque voy a entrar ahora!

Y sin esperar respuesta, Alice abrió la puerta bruscamente y se paró dentro de la habitación. Nos fulminó con la mirada, y Edward hizo lo mismo. Al parecer, la interrupción no le había sentado tan bien.

— No me mires así, Edward. No ha sido mi culpa. ¡Deberían avisar! — exclamó, como si nosotros tuviéramos la culpa por besarnos cuando ella aparecía por aquí. ¡Ni siquiera había tocado la puerta! — Además, no puedes enojarte conmigo por el simple hecho de que aparecí cuando tú sabes que iba a hacerlo. ¿No que leías mentes, hermanito?

Lo que digo, Alice siempre interrumpe.

Aunque… no recordaba si la habíamos cerrado, de cualquier forma. Además, se supone que ella ve el futuro, por lo que me sorprendía el hecho de que viniera justo cuando estábamos… ocupados.

— Bella, deja lo que estés haciendo — ordenó. La miré casi con la boca abierta por su repentino sobresalto. Miró a Edward un momento y le dedicó una mueca antes de regresar su mirada hacia mí — En unas horas vuelves al instituto y necesitamos escogerte la ropa que usarás. Así que, vamos, anda. Levántate de ahí y vamos a mi habitación.

Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de protestar cuando había sido arrebatada de la comodidad en los brazos de Edward y era arrastrada por Alice hacia su habitación. Miré con horror a Edward mientras me alejaba pero él sólo se dedicó a mirarme y encogerse de hombros.

_Maldito cobarde, que no quiere enfrentar la furia de Alice_ pensé frunciendo el ceño en su dirección.

Entonces me percaté de las palabras de Alice.

Instituto.

Me sentí nerviosa de solo recordarlo. De pensar en el hecho de que en unas pocas horas, luego de desaparecer casi diez días, regresaba al instituto. Y no sólo eso, también regresaba a casa de Charlie.

Me estremecí.

Sólo había hablado dos veces con Charlie desde la conversación que había tenido con Renée dos días atrás. Y sólo había llamado para decirle que estaba bien y que no necesitaba preocuparse por mí. En la segunda llamada, le avisé que estaría de vuelta el lunes por la tarde luego de asistir al instituto.

Estaba preocupada por eso. Porque ya sabia lo que nos deparaba el día de mañana. A todos. Porque Alice y Edward, para mi suerte, habían prometido estar conmigo cuando eso pasara. Al menos podía contar con todos ellos durante el instituto, que era lo que más me preocupaba.

Quería creer, desde el fondo de mi muerto corazón, que Charlie no correría ningún peligro teniéndome cerca sin supervisión. Pero igualmente no iba a arriesgarme a tentar a la suerte por lo que siempre tendría a alguno de los Cullen cerca, sólo por las dudas.

— ¡Eh! — solté cuando Alice cerró la puerta de su habitación detrás de nosotras. Cerró la puerta con seguro, lo cual era exagerado teniendo en cuenta que cualquiera de nosotros podría arrojarla abajo si lo quisiera, y luego me miró con una enorme sonrisa en su pequeño rostro de duende.

— Bella…— canturreó, caminando lentamente hacia mí.

Yo retrocedí, pero sabía que era inútil e inevitable.

— ¿Qué? — pregunté con temor.

No quería ni pensar en el tormento que Alice me haría pasar las próximas horas antes de encontrar un atuendo adecuado para el instituto. Y eso sí, estaba muy segura de ello, iba a ser una tortuosa tarea.

— ¡Vamos a escoger algo de ropa para el instituto! — dijo alegremente mientras venia hacia mí y me arrastraba con ella hacia su enorme closet.

No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando otra figura entró en la habitación por la ventana, ya que la puerta estaba cerrada con pestillo para que nadie entrara.

O algo así.

— Alice…— la llamó suavemente. Alice dejó de hurgar en su gran armario y se giró para verla con atención esperando a que hablara. No lo hizo.

— ¿Qué sucede, Rose?

Yo me quedé quieta como una estatua.

Desde que había despertado como vampiro mi relación con Rosalie no había cambiado demasiado. Si bien ella entendía el porqué había terminado transformándome, no lo terminaba por aceptar. Y es que cuando alguien, no estoy segura quien, mencionó como fue que todo acabó allí, la poca empatía que ella podía llegar a sentir por mí desapareció por completo. No había estado para nada de acuerdo con mi decisión, con no aceptar la ayuda de Edward para evitarla. Para, según ella, evitar transformarme en un monstruo.

Yo, con gran esfuerzo, me había mordido la lengua para no contestarle algo que hiciera que ella me odiara más. A pesar de que yo comprendía sus razones, igual que ella, no podía aceptarlo. Después de todo, esa había sido mi elección, siempre lo había sido, y no tenia porque tomárselo tan a pecho.

Finalmente, y luego de unos cuantos minutos de guerra de miradas con Edward, ella había soltado un bufido y subido a su habitación completamente inconforme con la situación en la que se encontraba su familia ahora.

— ¿Crees que podamos ir a cazar las tres juntas cuando acabes aquí?

Alice y yo intercambiamos una rápida mirada, antes de girarnos para verla con la boca abierta, completamente sorprendidas por su actitud. De verdad, no me había esperado esa promoción por parte de Rosalie.

Al menos, no que me incluyera a mí.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí, Rose! Me parece genial. Creo que es buena idea — celebró Alice, aunque no parecía hablar de la salida de cacería solamente. Luego se giró hacia mí con una radiante sonrisa en su pequeño rostro — ¿Qué dices, Bella? ¿Quieres ir?

Intenté decir algo, pero no pude.

— C-Claro — respondí, luego de un largo momento de silencio.

Rosalie nos dedicó una sonrisa —sorprendentemente a las dos, yo incluida— y luego se giró hacia la ventana para salir por ella, pero antes se detuvo y se giró para vernos.

— ¿Dos horas? — preguntó a Alice.

— ¡Por supuesto!

Rosalie asintió y luego salió ágilmente por la ventana.

— Eso ha sido extraño — murmuré tan bajo como pude, rogando porque sólo Alice oyera. Aunque sabía que eso no seria posible.

— Lo ha sido, si. Pero es bueno también — dijo Alice volviendo su atención al armario y la gran cantidad de ropa en él. Rebuscó algunos minutos y luego se asomó entre las ropas — ¿Algo en especial que quieras usar? Tengo de todo aquí.

No tuve ni que pensarlo antes de responder.

— Podría ir por algo de ropa a casa de Charlie. Después de todo, a estas horas él estará durmiendo y si soy lo suficientemente…— no pude continuar cuando Alice ya estaba saltando frente a mí para callarme.

Así lo hice, no valía ganarme su odio por algo tan estúpido.

— ¡No, ni hablar, Bella! — chilló, aturdiéndome un poco — ¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo te dejaré usar algo de tu ropa justo ahora?

Eso me ofendió un poco.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa?

Ella abrió la boca y luego la cerró, hizo una mueca y se cruzó de brazos.

— Tiene mucho, pero, para empezar, no va para nada con tu nueva apariencia — dijo asintiendo solemnemente — Ahora tú eres un vampiro, alguien como nosotros, por lo que realmente tienes que comenzar a pensar más en tu apariencia. No puedes simplemente pasar por alto esta oportunidad que tienes de poner celosas a Lauren y Jessica — agregó, cuando vio que no llamaba para nada mi atención. Pero lo había logrado, sólo un poco en realidad, con su ultimo comentario.

Me crucé de brazos, sospesando mi respuesta.

Alice soltó un chillido apenas diez segundo después. Ya sabia cual había sido mi decisión. ¿Para qué negarlo? Eso de molestar un poco a Lauren y Jessica, sonaba tremendamente tentador. Sobre todo cuando ellas habían estado haciéndolo todo el semestre desde que había llegado al pueblo.

— ¡Te juro que no te arrepentirás, Bella! Te dejaré tan hermosa que cuando esas te vean, se les caerá la mandíbula hasta el piso de la impresión. Y cuando esta pase y deje lado a los celos… ¡Pff, tú las harás rabiar en pocos minutos! — dijo con un chillido mientras se lanzaba dentro del closet de nuevo.

No pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco ante sus palabras.

— Y Edward, pff, él va a morirse de nuevo cuando te vea — agregó más bajito, como si no quisiera que alguien más la oyera.

Probablemente así era.

Luego de volver de cazar con Alice y Rosalie, Alice me ofreció vestirme en su habitación así no cambiaba de opinión sobre la ropa que ella había escogido. Aunque esa era la forma amable de decir que apenas pusimos un pie en la casa, sobre las seis y media, ella me arrastró a su habitación sin darme más opciones que esa.

No pude ver a nadie más que a Alice y Rosalie, quien se nos unió minutos después, sino hasta las siete y media de la mañana. Que era cuando teníamos que ir al instituto.

Cuando terminamos de vestirnos, Alice me dio luz verde para poder salir al fin de su habitación.

Me había obligado a ponerme un polo marrón con el dibujo de un búho en el centro, una chaqueta de cuero marrón ajustada y unos aún más ajustados jeans azules. Una bufanda y un par de zapatos bajos del color del polo para acabar el look.

Mientras bajábamos al primer piso, donde ya estaban el resto de los chicos, Rosalie y Alice iban conversando acerca de algo que yo no tomé mucha importancia.

— Eh, Bella, el baile está cerca y necesitamos vestidos — dijo Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos. La miré un momento.

El baile de graduación. Cierto. Faltaban menos de tres semanas.

Me estremecí de sólo pensarlo. ¿Yo en un baile? ¡Ja! Ni siendo vampira eso iba a suceder. Oh no, no, señor. Ya buscaría alguna buena excusa para no asistir, pero yo definitivamente NO iba a asistir al maldito baile. Quizás, con algo de suerte, podría usar a mi defensa eso de ser neófita.

Sí, eso podría funcionar.

— ¡Ni lo pienses! Tú no vas a zafarte tan fácil de eso, Isabella — exclamó Alice fulminándome con sus dorados ojos.

Mierda.

Maldición, había olvidado el don de Alice.

Rosalie la miró confundida por su reclamo, y Alice a su vez me miró con ojos entornados antes de levantar una de sus pequeñas manos y apuntarme con su dedo.

— Tú irás al baile de graduación como que me llamo Alice Cullen — repitió, ahora mucho más segura, su voz era firme y muy, muy segura.

La mirada de Rosalie cambio, como si ahora entendiera de qué hablaba.

— Pero yo…— Alice ni siquiera me dejó acabar la frase.

— Tú nada. ¡Vas a ir y no hay discusión al respecto!

Y con eso, Alice dio por finalizada la conversación para luego terminar de bajar el último tramo de escaleras hasta el recibidor, donde ya estaban todos los Cullen reunidos.

Vi como Rosalie me echaba una mirada, para luego negar con la cabeza. Aunque no sabia si se estaba burlando o le divertida, ya que había una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro que no pude identificar.

Decidí dejar eso de lado y terminar de bajar de una vez por todas, antes de que Alice comenzara a quejarse acerca de que me apurara. Cuando estuve en el primer piso, no pasó ni medio minuto cuando Edward ya estaba a mi lado sonriendo.

— Te vez hermosa — dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y se alejaba unos pasos para observarme completamente.

Ah, gracias a Dios que ya no podía sonrojarme.

— Gracias — mascullé avergonzada, mientras le sonreía.

La risotada que Emmett dio, se vio aplacada luego de recibir un golpe por parte de Rosalie. Él comenzó a quejarse, pero Rosalie no le prestaba nada de atención.

— ¿Dónde están Esme y Carlisle? — pregunté extrañada de no verlos por aquí ya que los últimos días ellos estaban mucho en la casa intentando ayudarme a prepararme para el instituto. Y aunque me sentía culpable por ello, agradecía demasiado la ayuda. Era bueno tenerlos cerca siempre que los necesitaba.

Aunque nunca faltaba alguien para ayudarme con lo de ser vampiro.

— Carlisle fue al hospital, ya se ha ausentado mucho — dijo Emmett.

La culpa me invadió, pero no duró mucho cuando alguien agregó.

— Pero él está encantado de estar en la casa también, cielo. Así que no debes preocuparte — dijo Esme apareciendo de no sé donde. Me sonrió y se detuvo junto a nosotros — Te vez genial, Bella.

Oh sí, gracias que no puedo sonrojarme más.

— Gracias.

Emmett iba a agregar algo, pero bastó una mirada de Rosalie para que no lo hiciera. En cambio, fue Jasper quien tomó la palabra.

— ¿Lista para regresar al instituto, Bella? — preguntó amablemente.

Con todo esto de la transformación y lo que esto acarreaba, había logrado llevarme mucho mejor con Jasper, sin contar que ahora podíamos tratarnos libremente sin dudas de que pudiera atacarme o no. Además, los dos éramos los más nuevos en esto de ser vegetarianos, por lo que él era quien mejor me entendía.

— Tú deberías saberlo, después de todo puedes sentir las emociones, ¿no? — comenté en broma mientras le sonreía.

Él sonrió un poco al mismo tiempo que Alice me brindaba la más grande y brillante de sus sonrisas y rodeaba la cintura de Jasper con sus brazos.

— Te concedo eso — aceptó Jasper mientras se encogía de hombros — Aunque debo admitir que me sorprende el hecho de que estés tan tranquila. Sin contar, por supuesto, que has demostrado ser bastante buena — admitió.

No pude más que sonreír ante aquél halago por parte de Jasper.

— Gracias.

— De nada — sonrió mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

— ¿Ya nos vamos? — se quejó Emmett como niño pequeño, haciendo que muchos de nosotros rodáramos nuestros ojos.

— Él tiene razón, niños, es algo tarde y si no se apresuran llegaran tarde — agregó Esme mirando la hora. Faltaban veinte minutos para las ocho.

— Ella tiene razón, es mejor que vayamos yendo si queremos llegar a tiempo.

Y así, luego de despedirnos de Esme y prometerle llamarla si pasaba cualquier cosa, salimos de la casa para montarnos en los autos y partir al instituto.

El viaje fue corto y silencioso, pero bastante cómodo entre Edward y yo, que íbamos solos en su Volvo. El resto de sus hermanos habían decidido ir con Emmett en el Jeep para darnos un momento antes de llegar al instituto y tener que soportar los murmullos malintencionados, en su mayoría, de nuestros compañeros acerca de mi desaparición y mi gran cambio de imagen.

Y vaya si iba a haberlos con mi nueva apariencia. Ya que, además de que ahora Alice manejaba a su antojo el como me vestía, mi apariencia física era muy diferente a la que tenia hace unos cuantos días. Mi piel, aunque antes era clara, ahora era mucho más blanca ya que era igual de pálida que la de todos los Cullen. Al igual que con mis ojos que ya estaban muchísimo más claros y casi llegaban al tono dorado que era el de los Cullen. Aunque, por el bien mental de algunos, Alice había dicho que era mejor que usara lentillas del mismo color de mis ojos de cuando era humana.

Yo acepté, pero estos eran muy incómodos y tenía que cambiarlos cada pocas horas porque estos no duraban demasiado frente a mis nuevos ojos vampiros. Eso era algo que no entendía muy bien, pero tampoco me importaba.

Alice tenía razón, ya que también tenia que pensar en eso cuando viera a Charlie esta tarde. Si iba con mi nueva apariencia, y además mis ojos de un tono naranja dorado, él se iba a espantar.

Era lo mejor.

— Bella, ya llegamos — anunció Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Mi cuerpo entero se tensó y dejé de respirar cuando lo oí y noté que, efectivamente, el Volvo ya estaba aparcado en el estacionamiento frente a la entrada del instituto junto al Jeep de Emmett.

— No tienes porque preocuparte, Bella. Todo saldrá bien.

Y aunque sabía que así era, aunque sabía que Edward tenía razón, mi nerviosismo no se hizo menor cuando él bajo del auto y lo rodeó para abrir mi puerta y ofrecerme su mano.

— Todos estaremos contigo — agregó, para mi sorpresa, Jasper mientras él y resto de los chicos se dirigía hacia nosotros.

— Bueno es saberlo — murmuré rápidamente, intentando ignorar todos los murmullos, aromas y latidos que me rodeaban.

Tomé la mano de Edward y bajé del Volvo.

Cuando lo hice, se hizo un pequeño y corto silencio a mí alrededor. Y no me refería específicamente a los Cullen. Todos los que estaban a nuestro alrededor se habían quedado en shock al verme. Lo sabía aunque no podía verlos. No a todos al menos.

Comenzaron a murmurar de nuevo, esta vez cosas como _"¿Es esa Bella Swan? ¡Es increíble el gran cambio!" "¡No puedo creer que esa sea Bella!" y mi favorito "¡Vaya, Bella si que se parece a los Cullen! ¿Qué habrá pasado en estas dos semanas que estuvo fuera?". _

Y no era el hecho de que estuvieran curioseando en lo qué había pasado las ultimas dos semanas, ya ni me preocupaba por ello, sino el hecho de que dijeran que me parecía a los Cullen. Aunque por eso llamaba la atención, me agradaba pensar que ahora estaba un poco más a la altura de Edward.

— ¿Por qué sonríes y te sientes tan satisfecha contigo misma? — me preguntó Jasper mirándome mientras arqueaba las cejas.

Me encogí de hombros y sonreí. No iba a decirle, y realmente agradecía el hecho de que Edward no leyera mi mente.

— Vale, ya, ¿entramos? — saltó Alice sonriendo tranquilamente.

Todos asentimos y comenzamos a caminar hacia el instituto mientras conversábamos sobre cosas triviales e ignorábamos completamente los comentarios de todos los alumnos. Y aunque ahora estaba tranquila sobre el largo día que me esperaba, aún así en el fondo me sentía nerviosa.

Solo esperaba no beberme a nadie hoy.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo, amigos. **

**Primero que nada _-oh, dios, sueno tan repetitiva-_ quiero agradecerles a todas por leer. Y a las que comenten, también. Además, quiero mandarle un saludo a mi amiga, Karen, que siempre me apoya con todas mis locuras. También quiero decirles que... bueno, en realidad, quiero disculparme de nuevo por el retraso. Y decirles que, por complicaciones en mi casa, voy a actualizar una vez por semana y va a ser, o lunes o martes. **

**Segundo... quiero decir que, a las que estaban siguiendo mi historia "Superando el dolor" que ya estoy a pocos capitulos de terminarla y cuando eso pase, voy a subir los capitulos una vez por semana cuando suba los de "La eternidad es sólo el comienzo" Y también, decirles que he comenzado a escribir una historia que irá, práctricamente, dirigida casi al completo a Seth -de quien me he enamorado al verlo en las ultimas dos pelis, durante la semana- y bueno, eso. De ahora en más, incluyendo en esta historia, voy a comenzar a escribir más sobre Seth porque, ey, es tierno y lo amo igual que a Edward, Emmett, Jasper y Carlisle. **

**Bueno, sin más, me despido y les dejo un adelanto del próximo capitulo ;)**

**M.C Hale**

* * *

**Adelanto:**

**Capitulo tres: ¿Una antigua amiga?  
**

**Bella **

— Entonces, Catherine, ¿qué te trae por Forks? Hace más de cincuenta años no he sabido de ti — dijo Edward de repente, luego de las debidas presentaciones.

Ella sonrió con un poco de nostalgia antes de responder.

— Necesito tu ayuda, Edward.

Ella no dijo más, pero por la expresión en el rostro de Edward supe que, lo que ella necesitara, se lo estaba diciendo a través de sus pensamientos. Mientras tanto, el resto de nosotros observaba el intercambio con curiosidad.

En lo que ellos tenían su intercambio, una sola pregunta vino a mi mente:

¿Qué era eso tan importante que la había traído a Forks buscando a Edward?


	3. ¿Una nueva amiga?

**¡Hola! **

**Bueno, primero que nada. MIL disculpas. El retraso de más de tres días no tiene perdón. Pero, en mi defensa, debo decir que tuve problemas en mi casa, el trabajo va mal y estube programando una entrevista para un nuevo trabajo, que por suerte conseguí para el lunes a medio dia. Aún así, eso no es excusa para no haber actualizado ni el lunes ni el martes. En cualquier caso, aquí tienen el capitulo tres. **

**Y en pocos minutos subiré el cuatro como recompensa del retraso.**

**Oh, y, como siempre, un review nunca está de más. (; **

* * *

**Capitulo tres: ¿Una antigua amiga? **

**Bella**

Tallé las palmas de mis manos contra mi regazo una vez más en los últimos minutos. Llevaba haciéndolo desde que me había subido al Volvo hace casi quince minutos luego del instituto.

Ahora estábamos por aparcar frente a la casa de Charlie ya que la hora había llegado. Tendría que enfrentar a papá, de nuevo, y ahora muy cambiada.

Sabia que él estaba en casa ya que su patrulla estaba estacionada en la entrada, podía distinguirla incluso a varios metros.

Por suerte el día en el instituto fue relativamente normal. Si no contamos los constantes chismes acerca de mi apariencia, entre los cuales circulaban cosas como supuestas operaciones para parecerme más a los Cullen y no sé que otra cosa más, pero dentro de lo cabe no estuvo tan mal.

Al menos, no me había bebido a nadie para el almuerzo.

Y eso era bueno, al menos para mí, ya que temía demasiado obrar mal y no sólo delatarme a mí, sino también a los Cullen y que por ello tuviéramos que irnos. Aunque, probablemente, eso sucediera en cualquier momento.

Pero ahora no podía pensar en otra cosa más que lo que estaba por hacer.

Tenia que hablar con Charlie, conversar acerca de mi huida, y explicarle el porque de mi prolongada desaparición. Y seguramente, explicarle que había vuelto con Edward y que planeaba quedarme en Forks.

Conmigo habían venido Edward y Alice. Habría sido buena idea traer a Jasper también para que me tranquilizara ya que mis nervios parecían estar molestando a Alice un poco, ya que cuando nos estacionamos frente a la casa, ella saltó en asiento trasero fulminándome con la mirada.

— ¡Bella! Tienes que tranquilizarte. Es tu padre, después de todo, no es como si te fuera a comer — me dijo en un intento de tranquilizarme, pero más que hacerlo, sólo logró ponerme más nerviosa. ¿Y si no era el quien me comía sino al revés? ¿Y si era yo quien se lo cenaba a él?

Me estremecí de solo pensarlo.

— Bella…— Alice me miró, la advertencia escrita en su mirada, seguramente conociendo el rumbo de mis turbados pensamientos en aquél instante.

— Alice, cállate.

Ella miró ofendida a Edward, quien la ignoró y se giró para verme. Sonrió mientras tomaba mi mano en la suya y le daba un pequeño apretón.

— Bella, debes estar tranquila — dijo, Alice desde atrás murmuró un rápido y silencioso _"Ja, como si dijeras algo diferente", _que Edward ignoró antes de continuar — Tu padre no va a molestarse contigo ni mucho menos va a comerte — echó una mirada hacia Alice, como advirtiéndole que se abstuviera de comentar. Ella apretó los labios. Luego él regresó sus preciosos ojos hacia mí — Todo saldrá bien, ¿ok? Alice y yo estaremos ahí para ti si nos necesitas.

Asentí sin palabras.

No sabia que decir y dudaba seriamente que mi voz no se quebrara si intentaba hablar justo ahora. Edward dejó un rápido beso en mis labios antes de bajar del Volvo y rodearlo, abrió mi puerta y me ofreció su mano. La tomé y bajé, intentando tranquilizar un poco mis pensamientos.

Alice bailó fuera del auto y luego los tres nos dirigimos hacia la casa.

Nos detuvimos frente a ella y comencé a respirar un poco más fuerte, aunque no lo necesitaba en verdad, sentía que eso servia para tranquilizarme.

— Todo saldrá bien, Bella — me repitió Alice muy segura de sus palabras.

Yo le creí. Alice nunca se había equivocado en lo que la conocía.

Cuando levanté la mano para golpear la puerta, esta se abrió rápidamente, y sin que yo me lo esperara. Lo próximo de lo que fui consciente fue que Charlie me aprisionó en un gran y fuerte abrazo. Casi tan fuerte como lo eran los de Emmett. Mi rostro quedó enterrado en su pecho, e intenté con todas mis fuerzas no respirar ya que temía lo que podría hacer.

Aunque había estado casi toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde rodeada de humanos en el instituto, no quería correr el riesgo tomando aire y lanzándome sobre alguien. Mucho menos si ese alguien era Charlie.

— Bella, ¿estás bien? — preguntó un minuto después mientras se apartaba para verme a los ojos.

— Si, estoy bien, papá — respondí conteniendo la respiración, pero simulando respirar para que no se notara. Tal y como Esme, Carlisle y Alice me habían estado enseñando desde que había despertado.

Mi voz había salido un poco tensa, pero no había podido evitarlo al notar la gran sorpresa en su rostro al examinarme mejor. Seguramente ni siquiera se había fijado en mi apariencia cuando abrió la puerta para abrazarme. Pero ahora que me veía bien, seguro que sí lo noto.

En este momento, agradecí el hecho de que Alice me hubiera obligado a usar las lentillas.

— ¿De verdad? — preguntó inseguro, sus ojos se clavaron detrás de mí. En Edward y Alice que venían conmigo.

Frunció el ceño un poco antes de regresar sus ojos hacia mí.

— Si, papá.

El silencio entre nosotros se volvió un poco incómodo, hasta que él volvió a hablar.

— ¿Quieren entrar? — preguntó, y por su expresión supe que en realidad quería que nos dejaran solos. Pero no iba a ser maleducado frente a ellos. Eché una rápida mirada a Edward y Alice quienes asintieron en mi dirección.

— Seguro.

Los cuatro entramos a la sala, aunque Edward y Alice se quedaron un poco más atrás para darnos algo de privacidad, supongo yo. Esperaba que no se alejaran demasiado, sólo por las dudas.

Cuando llegamos a la sala, Charlie y yo nos acomodamos en el sofá. Edward y Alice se quedaron de pie bajo en marco de la puerta luego de rechazar el ofrecimiento de Charlie acerca de sentarse. El silencio, de nuevo era algo incómodo pero lo agradecía un poco ya que me daba tiempo de acostumbrarme a tener a Charlie tan cerca y pensar bien lo que iba decir para no arruinarlo olímpicamente con él ya que yo era horrible mintiendo.

Sabía que tenía muchas preguntas pero daba gracias a que no se animara a hacerlas aún.

Además, tenía que recordar todo lo que los Cullen me habían dicho para decirle acerca de mi gran cambio. Habíamos estado todos los días desde que desperté pensando y pensando que podríamos decirle. Por un momento, pensé en decirle toda la verdad. Después de todo, ¿qué podía salir mal? Pero entonces Edward y Carlisle me explicaron que si lo hacía, lo pondría en peligro de muerte.

Literalmente.

Me contaron que en Italia, en una pequeña ciudad llamada Volterra habitaba un grupo de vampiros muy antiguos. Mucho más que Carlisle, y que habían sido amigos de él en un pasado antes de que él comenzara a viajar por el mundo. Según me habían dicho, estos eran algo así como la realeza del mundo vampiro. Ellos eran uno de los clanes más numerosos del mundo, junto los Cullen, y que eran muy poderosos ya que muchos de sus miembros tenían dones como Edward, Alice y Jasper.

En fin, estos vampiros, los Vulturis, según había oído, no permitían que ningún humano supiera su secreto a menos que estuviera por ser transformado o que luego acabaran con su vida. Así que sí, si le decía a Charlie y el chisme llegaba a los Vulturis, entonces Charlie corría peligro de muerte.

Así, fue como decidí que él podría vivir con la información más básica acerca de mi gran cambio. No necesitaba saber ciertos detalles sin importancia. Como que Edward y su familia eran vampiros, que un vampiro sanguinario se obsesionó con beber de mí, que yo había ido a Phoenix para huir de él pero terminé entregándome al pensar que tenía a Renée y que por eso ahora yo también era uno de ellos.

Seh, él no necesitaba saber todo eso.

— Bella...— casi salto del susto cuando Charlie hablo.

Vi como Alice sonreía disimuladamente al otro lado de la sala con mi reacción. Fruncí el ceño y la fulminé con la mirada por eso. Ya luego me encargaría de ella.

— ¿Si, papá? — pregunté con algo de temor.

Tampoco me había girado para verlo, pero sabía que él me estaba mirando, podía sentirlo.

— Sabes que me debes muchas explicaciones, ¿cierto? — fue entonces que me giré para verlo y noté como echó una rápida mirada en dirección a Edward. Ugh ya me lo temía — Y que estás en muchos problemas, también.

_Ja, como si no lo supiera ya_ pensé con sarcasmo.

— Si, papá.

En ese momento, Alice dio un paso hacia adelante en nuestra dirección y habló:

— Nosotros los dejaremos solos un rato, así tienen más privacidad.

Mi cuerpo entero se tensó al oír sus palabras y miré en su dirección casi con pánico.

¿Cómo? ¡Ellos no podían simplemente irse y dejarme sola con Charlie! ¿Y si algo salía mal y terminaba siendo mi cena?

Me estremecí de solo pensarlo.

— Estaremos afuera, Bella, tranquilízate. Todo estará bien — murmuró Edward para que sólo yo lo oyera. Me tranquilicé, aunque sólo un poco.

No estaba muy convencida acerca de ello. Pero no había otra opción por ahora. Solo esperaba que no pasara nada.

— Muy bien, gracias — masculló Charlie en dirección a Edward.

Ambos hermanos Cullen abandonaron el lugar y un minuto después se oyó la puerta principal ser cerrada.

Luego, silencio. Incomodo silencio.

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, Bella? ¿Por qué te fuiste… de esa manera? ¿Por qué no has contestado ni las llamadas de Renée ni las mías desde que saliste de Forks? — comenzó a preguntar, volviendo de nuevo a la carga.

Cerré mis ojos un momento, y luego los abrí. Me sorprendió un poco que no preguntara sobre mi apariencia y sobre Edward, pero seguro que lo haría en cuanto menos lo esperara.

— Papá, despacio — pedí, aunque mi mente había analizado todas y cada una de sus preguntas menos de un minuto después de que las hiciera, necesitaba tranquilizarme porque estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

— Bella…

— Lo sé, papá, te diré todo lo que quieras — _sólo lo que necesites saber,_ agregué mentalmente — Pero ve despacio, no puedo contestar a tantas preguntas al mismo tiempo.

Él frunció el ceño pero asintió.

— Bien, iré más despacio — aceptó, luego de un minuto se acomodó mejor en el sofá para poder verme directamente a los ojos — ¿Qué fue lo que en realidad sucedió para que quisieras irte tan de repente? Pensé que estabas cómoda aquí.

Ignoré la nota de dolor en su voz, probablemente si no lo hiciera metería la pata con mi respuesta y eso era lo que menos necesitaba ahora.

— Lo estaba…— admití, bajé la mirada a mis manos y comencé a jugar nerviosamente con mis dedos — Lo que sucedió fue que… me sentía un poco asfixiada aquí — dije, recordando las manos de James en mi cuello la noche en el estudio de ballet.

— ¿Es por el chico Cullen? — preguntó, y supe que no lo preguntaba sólo en tiempo pasado. Fruncí un poco el ceño por eso.

— No, papá, no era por Edward — remarqué su nombre y lo miré a los ojos — Es que no me sentía yo misma aquí, sentía que si me quedaba iba a encariñarme y luego no podría regresar a mi vida antes de llegar aquí — probablemente jamás lo haga de nuevo, pero ya no importa, ahora tenia algo mejor. Ahora tenía a Edward en mi vida.

— ¿Y saliendo del pueblo? ¿Preocupándonos a tu madre y a mí hasta la muerte te sentiste tu misma, Bella? — replicó molesto.

Mordí mi lengua para no soltar una grosería.

— No, papá, pero necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Quería volver a Phoenix para recordar un poco a la antigua yo. Para acomodar mis ideas y mis sentimientos — _y sobre todo para alejar a James de ti y del pueblo_, pensé en mi fuero interno.

— ¿Y qué? ¿Ya lo has hecho? ¿Piensas quedarte aquí o irte con Renée? Supe que su marido firmó contrato en Jacksonville y ya encontraron una casa — masculló lo último mientras desviaba la mirada y cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

Oh, yo no sabia eso. Y es que las pocas veces que mamá y yo hablamos, ella simplemente me preguntaba como iban las cosas con Edward y si ya había hablado con Charlie.

Sacudí la cabeza y alejé esos pensamientos.

Después de todo, se suponía que yo estuve los últimos días con ella en Florida.

— Si, lo sé. Es una bonita casa — mentí, no tenia idea de cómo era la casa pero él tampoco necesitaba saber eso.

Charlie se giró hacia mí, frunciendo el ceño y una mueca en sus labios.

— ¿Qué sucede con Edward Cullen?

La pregunta del millón. Más o menos.

Me tensé un poco mientras respondía, sabiendo que no le iba a gustar nada lo que iba a decirle, así que…

— ¿Qué hay con Edward?

…podría ganar aunque sea unos minutos con algo de distracción. Y si tenia suerte, podría evitar el tema.

— ¿Qué hay entre ustedes? ¿Están juntos de nuevo? ¿Han arreglado las cosas? — preguntó notablemente tenso por el tema de conversación.

_Bueno quizás no,_ pensé.

Era más que obvio que Edward ya no le caía tan bien como antes. Y eso era mucho decir, porque antes no le caía demasiado bien.

— Estamos bien, papá. Él viajo a Phoenix con el doctor Cullen y Alice para buscarme y convencerme de volver a Forks — dije, sabiendo que si le decía algo como que estábamos huyendo de un nómada que quería comerme, probablemente enloquecería.

— ¿Viajaron a Phoenix? Eso explica el porqué no los vi por unos cuantos días…— murmuró lo ultimo en voz baja, creyendo que no podía oírlo.

Casi suelto un bufido.

Tendría que aprender a llevarse con Edward y su familia, porque él iba a estar en mi vida mucho, muchísimo tiempo, al igual que toda su familia. Claro, hasta que tengamos que dejar el pueblo. Que seguramente seria dentro de poco.

— Entonces…— clavé mis ojos en él. Me miró detenidamente un momento antes de hablar — ¿Qué ha sucedido, Bella? Estás muy cambiada.

Ja, lo que más temía que llegara, llegó.

Era el momento de poner en práctica mis dotes de actuación. Esperaba no fallar y arruinarlo todo.

— Bueno, no hay mucho respecto a eso… Alice jugó conmigo mientras estuvimos en Phoenix — respondí encogiéndome de hombros. Eso no era nada muy lejos de la realidad, ya que me había enterado por Edward y Emmett que mientras yo dormía, ella aprovechó para arreglar mi cabello, cambiarme de ropa y no sé cuantas cosas más.

Entrecerró los ojos, sin creérselo.

— ¿De verdad?

Sólo asentí.

— Pues ha sido un gran cambio — admitió con simpleza, luego ladeó la cabeza mientras decía: — Ahora pareces uno de ellos.

Me tensé al oírlo, pero intenté disimularlo lo mejor que pude. Él no pareció notarlo y me sentí un poco mejor, así que decidí hablar.

— Bueno, ella pensó que seria divertido.

Me encogí de hombros mientras lo decía, ¿qué más daba?

— ¿Seguro que no hay nada más detrás de tu gran escape, Bella?

¿Cómo diablos es que él lo sabia? Pues claro, yo no había hecho bien mi trabajo, por supuesto.

— Muy segura, papá. Todo está bien conmigo, nada cambio. Excepto el hecho de que Alice cambió por completo mi imagen y también mi ropa, y que Edward y yo regresamos.

Ok, quizás no debí mencionarlo tan pronto, a pesar de que antes lo había insinuado, no lo había dicho directamente. Así que él no se esperaba que lo soltara tan repentinamente.

Me puse de pie de un salto.

— Papá, iré por mis cosas a casa de los Cullen. He dejado todo allí luego de que Alice fuera por mí al aeropuerto esta mañana y necesito algunas cosas — dije rápidamente, no sabia si había podido oírme así que me apresuré a agregar — Estaré de regreso para hacer la cena. Lo prometo.

Dicho esto, no esperé respuesta y corrí fuera de la casa.

Junto al Volvo estaban Alice y Edward sonriendo hacia mí. Les sonreí también, después de todo no había salido tan mal.

— ¡Bella! — me llamó Charlie, podía oír como sus pasos se acercaban hacia nosotros. Decidí que era momento de huir.

— ¡Vámonos de aquí! — dije sólo lo suficientemente alto para que ellos me oyeran. Corrí hacia el Volvo y me monté en él, por suerte logramos salir de allí antes de que Charlie llegara al porche.

Mientras nos alejábamos, podía oír como me llamaba, y no parecía muy contento. Pero luego tendría tiempo de ser regañada.

Por la noche me encontraba acostada en mi cama. Como ya no podría dormir nunca más, agradecí el hecho de que Edward pasara la noche conmigo. Como siempre. Como se suponía que debía ser.

Eran como las once de la noche. Había regresado a casa algo tarde, como a las ocho, ya que había estado conversando con Carlisle y Edward acerca de cómo íbamos a proceder ahora con Charlie respecto a mí. Por las noches no habría problema, ya que Edward estaría conmigo. Durante el día y las tardes, Alice estaría "haciendo la tarea" conmigo y Edward. Y durante los fines de semana, alegaría tener planes con Edward o Alice para estar en la casa el menor tiempo posible.

Cuando había regresado a la casa horas atrás, había llegado con unas tres grandes maletas en las que llevaba toda la ropa que Alice había comprado para mí. Desde un principio le había dicho que no iba a usarlas, pero ella me amenazó, y era Alice Cullen, no había forma en el mundo de que ella cambiara de opinión. Así que me había resignado a tomar la ropa y ya.

Charlie se había sorprendido al ver a Edward llegar con dos maletas y a mí con otra más, además de mis cosas del instituto y un par de bolsas con zapatos nuevos. Cuando preguntó, todo lo que dije fue "Alice" y él no preguntó más al respecto. Preparé la cena y le "ofrecí" a Edward quedarse, por supuesto, él se negó y alegó que ya había quedado con su familia. Cuando se fue, quedamos de vernos poco después en mi habitación, mientras él iba a dejar el Volvo en un lugar donde Charlie no lo viera por la mañana. Cuando yo había servido la cena y había alegado sentirme mal del estómago para no comer y luego subí a mi habitación para hacer mi tarea.

Por supuesto, hice de todo menos mi tarea.

Cuando subí a mi habitación, Edward ya estaba ahí, sentado en mi cama cómodamente mientras esperaba. Luego de ordenar mi nueva ropa, nos acomodamos en la cama y pasamos el rato abrazados, besándonos de vez en cuando, y conversando.

Una hora después de que Charlie subiera para dormir, el teléfono de Edward comenzó a sonar. Ni siquiera se molestó en contestar ya que estaba en vibrador, pero yo podía oírlo vibrar en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, que estaba sobre la mecedora.

Viendo que Edward no estaba dispuesto a levantarse, tuve que hacerlo yo. No sabia si pronto comenzaría a sonar, y si eran Alice o Emmett, probablemente vendrían a la casa pronto si nadie contestaba.

Eso no iba a ser muy bueno, así que atendí sin ver de quien se trataba mientras miraba mal a Edward, quien sonreía burlón.

— ¿Hola?

— ¿Bella? — dijo la voz de Carlisle al otro lado del teléfono. Alejé el aparato de mi oreja y miré la pantalla. Sip, era Carlisle.

— Hola, Carlisle, lo siento. No sabia que eras tú — me disculpé mientras me dirigía hacia la cama. Me senté junto a Edward y puse el altavoz.

— ¿Está Edward contigo?

Edward rodó los ojos y murmuró por lo bajo un "¿Dónde más podría estar?" que no sé si Carlisle no oyó o decidió ignorar. Le di un codazo en el estómago, no muy fuerte, para que se comportara.

Él me regaló una radiante sonrisa antes de contestar.

— Estoy aquí, Carlisle. Estás en altavoz así que habla despacio porque Charlie está durmiendo en la otra habitación.

— Muy bien. Llamaba para ver si podían venir a la casa ahora.

— ¿Ahora? — preguntamos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo mientras nos mirábamos confundidos. ¿Qué podría ser tan importante como para que necesitaran que fuéramos justo ahora?

— Si, Edward, ahora. ¿Qué eres sordo? — se oyó la voz de Alice al otro lado de la línea. Al parecer, no éramos los únicos con el altavoz puesto.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Carlisle? — preguntó Edward luego de rodar los ojos por la actitud de su hermana, seguramente.

— Tenemos un asunto aquí que te concierne y necesito que vengas. Probablemente Bella quiera venir también para no quedarse sola — agregó suavemente.

Aunque debería ofenderme por ello, ya que con eso podía asumir que él pensaba que no podría controlarme con Charlie en la habitación de alado, en realidad no fue así. Más bien lo agradecía, ya que no tenia nada para hacer y como el bien decía, no quería quedarme sola. Mucho menos cuando no sabia cuanto iba a tardar Edward.

Edward me miró un momento, como preguntándome si quería ir.

— Seguro, Carlisle, estaremos ahí enseguida — respondí por ambos. Edward me regaló una pequeña sonrisa antes de hablar.

— Ya la has oído, Carlisle. Estaremos ahí en un rato.

— Por supuesto. Gracias, Bella. Y lamento haber interrumpido su noche — dijo antes de colgar. Cuando lo hizo, le entregué el teléfono a Edward y me puse de pie para caminar hacia mi guardarropa por un abrigo.

No iba a necesitarlo, pero aún así no quería salir sin él.

Tomé lo primero que encontré, que resultó ser un muy pesado abrigo color gris con botones negros que llegaba hasta mis rodillas. Me lo puse y me giré hacia Edward. Él ya se había puesto su chaqueta y estaba guardando su teléfono.

— ¿Lista para irnos?

— Por supuesto — respondí sonriendo.

Edward se aseguró que Charlie estuviera realmente dormido antes que nada. Cuando estuvimos seguros que Charlie no iba a despertar enseguida, nos dirigimos hacia la ventana. Por supuesto, Edward fue el primero en saltar. Poco después yo estaba a su lado. Me sonrió y besó mi frente antes de comenzar a correr hacia el bosque con dirección a su casa. Yo lo seguí de cerca.

No nos llevó demasiado tiempo llegar, sólo quince minutos. Y eso porque me distraje por el camino con un par de ciervos que había encontrado. Y como mañana tenia que ir al instituto, aproveché el viaje. De todas formas, probablemente luego tenga que ir de nuevo.

Cuando nos detuvimos frente a la casa me tensé.

Había otro aroma y no pertenecía a ninguno de los Cullen. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo con ellos y conocía el aroma que cada uno desprendía. Este no era muy diferente, pero si nuevo. Era algo así como flores dulces, vainilla y rosas. Como ninguno que yo conociera. Además de que no se trataba de ningún humano, ya que no podía sentir los latidos del corazón.

— Hay un vampiro ahí, ¿cierto? — pregunté a Edward, quien no había dicho una palabra desde que habíamos retomado nuestro camino luego de mi pequeña aventura de caza.

— Si.

No sabía si por su tono de voz eso significaba algo bueno o malo. Su voz era completamente neutral así como su rostro inescrutable. Al menos para mí. No había ninguna expresión en su rostro y eso me confundió un poco ya que normalmente podía leer bastante bien las expresiones en su rostro.

— Entremos — dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y nos dirigía hacia la casa. Yo no opuse resistencia y seguí rápidamente sus pasos.

La puerta, como siempre, estaba sin seguro. No es como si los Cullen debieran temer que alguien entrara a su casa. En primer lugar, porque casi nadie sabia llegar aquí. Y en segundo, quien debería temer el entrar aquí era el intruso no quienes lo habitaban, porque… ¿quién estaría tan loco para entrar a una casa llena de vampiros para robar?

Durante el trayecto de la entrada a la sala, que era donde se concentraba la mayor parte de los aromas, Edward no dijo nada ni tampoco soltó mi mano. Más bien apretó más el agarre y apresuró un poco más el paso.

Yo lo seguí sin rechistar. Estaba demasiado curiosa para hacerlo.

Al llegar a la sala, nos encontramos con casi todos los Cullen reunidos. Sólo faltaban Rosalie y Jasper, que parecían estar en sus habitaciones. Alice y Emmett estaban de pie en un extremo de la sala, a unos cuantos metros de ellos estaban Carlisle y Esme abrazados.

Y por ultimo había otra persona de espaldas a nosotros que parecía estar conversando con Esme y Carlisle. Cuando notó nuestra presencia se giró para vernos y pude verla mejor.

Se trataba de una vampira, su apariencia parecía ser la de una chica de no más de dieciocho años. Era un poco más alta que yo, con un cuerpo que fácilmente podría competir con el de Rosalie, delgada y con curvas por donde la vieras. Rostro de barbilla redondeada piel pálida como todos los vampiros. A simple vista era muy hermosa. Su cabello era ondulado y largo hasta la cintura, de un intenso color negro. Vestía una camiseta roja, chaqueta de cuero negra con detalles en plateado y unos ajustados pantalones negros acompañados de unas botas negras también. Tenía sus ojos oscuros, casi llegando a negro, fijos en nosotros. Más específicamente en Edward.

— Edward, Bella. Que bueno que llegan — Carlisle fue el primero en hablar, y al ver que ninguno de nosotros decía nada agregó — Ella ha llegado hace poco preguntando por ti, hijo.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia Edward. Incluso la mía.

_¿De donde demonios se suponía que Edward conocía a esta vampira? ¿Acaso ellos habían tenido algo? ¿Era peligrosa? ¿Podíamos considerarla amigo o enemigo? Y por sobre todo, ¿qué era lo que estaba haciendo en Forks? _

Y más preguntas como esas eran las que rondaban mi mente en ese momento.

Edward pareció notarlo, ya que apretó mi mano y me sonrió antes de acortar la distancia entre nosotros y la nueva vampira.

— Bella, familia, les presento a Catherine Evans. Es una vieja amiga que conocí luego de la transformación de Esme — por su tono de voz, asumí que había algo oculto allí de lo que yo no tenia idea, y quería saberlo ya. Por suerte, pude morderme la lengua antes de soltar alguna estupidez — Catherine, seguro ya has conocido a mi familia.

— Así es, Edward, todos han sido muy amables — respondió, su voz era muy suave — Me han tratado muy bien.

Edward sonrió evidentemente complacido.

— Pero a ella no la conoces — dijo mientras me dirigía una mirada llena de amor — Ella es Isabella Swan, mi novia.

Pude notar un cierto tono de orgullo en su voz al decir que era su novia, ¿o fue mi imaginación?

Vi como la chica sonreía rápidamente antes de avanzar algunos pasos hacia mí y extender su mano a modo de saludo.

— Es un placer, Isabella — dijo amablemente. Asentí y acepté su mano.

— Es un placer, también, Catherine. Pero por favor dime Bella — agregué luego de estrechar su mano.

— Por supuesto — aceptó con una gran sonrisa.

Entonces un rápido pensamiento pasó por mi mente: ¿Por qué todas las vampiras que conocía tenían que ser tan hermosas?

— Entonces, Catherine, ¿qué te trae por Forks? Hace más de cincuenta años no he sabido de ti — dijo Edward de repente, luego de las debidas presentaciones.

Ella sonrió con un poco de nostalgia antes de responder.

— Necesito tu ayuda, Edward.

Ella no dijo más, pero por la expresión en el rostro de Edward supe que, lo que ella necesitara, se lo estaba diciendo a través de sus pensamientos. Mientras tanto, el resto de nosotros observaba el intercambio con curiosidad.

En lo que ellos tenían su intercambio, una sola pregunta vino a mi mente:

¿Qué era eso tan importante que la había traído a Forks buscando a Edward?


	4. Licántropos

**Capitulo cuatro: Licántropos.**

**Catherine**

Hacia casi siete meses que habíamos recibido la inesperada y por demás innecesaria visita de los malditos vampiros italianos que se hacían llamar "realiza vampira", también conocidos como los Vulturis. Esos malditos desgraciados habían dado con nosotros mientras estábamos en un pequeño pueblo de Canadá cerca de Quebec.

No sé como lo hicieron realmente. Pero el problema es que lo hicieron.

Habían enviado a más de diez miembros de su guardia con intención de llevarnos con ellos ya que varios miembros de nuestro clan, por no decir la mayoría, tenían ha hecho que otros vampiros no tenían. Pero nosotros, todos nosotros, nos habíamos negado rotundamente a hacerlo. No teníamos intenciones de unirnos a unos locos asesinos que se alimentaban de humanos.

Después de todo, llevábamos siendo "vegetarianos", es decir alimentándonos de sangre animal desde hace más de cincuenta años. Al menos la mayoría de nosotros. Yo había comenzado a beber de animales como a principios mediados del año 1929 cuando me había cruzado con un vampiro que estaba intentando readaptarse a esa dieta. Nosotros nos habíamos hecho amigos y él me había ofrecido la alternativa de la sangre animal.

Como yo había estado bebiendo de humanos por unos doce años, al principio me costó, pero cuando me acostumbré la dieta no era tan mala. Así, nosotros pasamos juntos unos cuantos años hasta que él regresó con su clan. En un principio, él me ofreció la posibilidad de unírmeles, pero yo había declinado alegando que prefería estar sola.

Luego de eso mantuvimos contacto a través de cartas, pero como ambos nos mudábamos constantemente, perdimos contacto poco después.

Dos años después de haberme separado de él, mientras estaba en Nueva York, conocí a un niño muy especial. Su nombre era Noah y tenía trece años que vivía en la calle, sin padres y sin techo. Había decidido ayudarlo dándole un techo y comida, tanto fue así que cuando cumplió quince años decidí transformarlo. Aunque no fue más que un caso de fuerza mayor, ya que él había sido apaleado por un grupo de ladrones que casi acaba con su vida. Desde el comienzo de su vida como vampiro, él había demostrado ser excepcional por muchas razones. Pero la principal, era que como yo, tenía un don muy particular. Él podía hipnotizar a cualquier humano o vampiro para que hiciera lo que él quisiera. Además, no parecía tener problemas con mi dieta.

Poco después de su transformación, nosotros viajamos a Europa donde estuvimos paseándonos por varias ciudad y muchos pueblos. En uno de esos muchos viajes, conocimos a un vampiro nómada llamado Garrett. Lo habíamos conocido mientras paseábamos una noche por la ciudad y lo oímos mientras intentaba alimentarse de una pobre mujer.

Claro que al principio no me cayó muy bien, yo había hecho lo mismo años atrás, pero en ese momento no. Había dejado en el pasado lo de beber sangre humana gracias a un gran amigo y agradecía la alternativa.

Así que… luché con Garrett. Verdaderamente, no me fue muy difícil hacer que liberará a la mujer, la cual no estaba tan grave así que pedí a Noah que se encargara de ella mientras yo reducía al vampiro. Él se la llevó y yo me encargué de Garrett. Finalmente, y luego de una gran discusión, él sintió curiosidad por la dieta que Noah y yo llevábamos y decidió unírsenos en la travesía por Europa mientras se adaptaba al vegetarianismo.

Luego mi relación con Garrett mejoró considerablemente una vez que el dejó de alimentarse de humanos. Por supuesto que al principio le costó, nunca era fácil luego de pasar tantos años bebiendo sangre humana, pero al final pudo con ello y terminó por adaptarse.

Unos diez años después de conocerlo, Noah y yo decidimos regresar a America y visar Boston. Garrett decidió unirse a nosotros también. Así que con él a nuestro lado, llegamos a Maine a finales del año 1937 sólo para encontrarnos con otro vampiro que bebía sangre humana.

Como fiel vegetariana que me consideraba para ese entonces, había decidido encargarme de él así como lo había hecho con Garrett al conocerlo. Sólo que esta vez fue mucho más fácil, porque el chico en cuestión aceptó sin rechistar. Aunque me pareció extraño, no dije nada al respecto. Así fue como Jason, un vampiro con pocos años siendo vampiro, se nos unió. Él, como Garrett, no tenía algún don en particular. O al menos eso pensábamos, ya que casi dos años después descubrimos que él podía percibir ciertas emociones. Aunque era algo vago, supo aprender a dominarlo, y finalmente podía percibir cualquier emoción de quienes lo rodeaban.

Y luego de Jason llegaron Aarón, Melanie y Cassie.

El primero fue Aarón. A él, igual que con Noah, lo había transformado yo. Vivía en Memphis por aquella época, sinceramente no sé como fue que terminó en el bosque gravemente herido, pero cuando lo encontré decidí transformarlo. Al despertar, le expliqué vagamente lo que sabia y lo que era ahora. Decir que se emocionó con lo de ser vampiro era poco. Además, él también tenía un don. Pero no lo descubrimos sino hasta unos meses después cuando estuvo a punto de ser atacado por un vampiro que andaba por la zona y de repente este quedó paralizado. La sola idea de poder paralizar a quien quiera con el solo hecho de pensarlo le fascinaba.

Cassie y Melanie llegaron el mismo año, en 1949, con pocos meses de diferencia. La primera fue Melanie a mediados de ese año en la ciudad de Knoxville. También fui yo quien la trasformó luego de ser violentamente golpeada por un grupo de adolescentes nada agradables cerca de una tienda. Ella se adaptó rápidamente a la dieta, aunque como Aarón y Noah tuvo algún que otro desliz, hizo su mayor esfuerzo y lo logró. También, como la mayoría de nosotros, tenía un don. El de ella era bastante útil a la hora de casar ya que podía comunicarse con los animales así que así era más fácil atraerlos para beber de ellos.

Y Cassie llegó a finales de noviembre de ese año también. Ella no tenía algún don en particular y la conocimos mientras viajábamos al norte de Knoxville. En un principio ella se había unido porque le había gustado Jason, o al menos eso había oído por parte de Melanie, pero ellos no hacían más que pelear. Ella era originaria de Canadá y había sido mordida pocos años antes de unirse a nosotros. Los primeros años ella parecía odiarme y yo no comprendía la razón. Después de todo, ni siquiera me conocía y no recordaba haberle hecho nada para Mercer su odio. Aarón había insinuado que era por celos, pero lo ignoré porque eso no tenia sentido.

Ahora, nuestro clan era uno de los más numerosos de América con siete miembros. Ocho, en realidad, si contábamos a Lily. Y volvimos a ser siete cuando Noah fue asesinado a manos de los malditos italianos.

Como dije, luego de que los Vulturis nos encontraran nos atacaron violentamente. Eran muchos más que nosotros y, en ese momento, no podíamos luchar así que habíamos decidido luchar.

Pero Noah… Noah había decidido enfrentarlos. Se quedó para distraerlos mientras nosotros huíamos de la casa que ocupábamos en aquél pueblo, mientras nosotros sacábamos a Lily de la casa. Mientras nos alejábamos, pudimos oír su grito de dolor. Yo había querido regresar, pero Jason no me había dejado, alegando que si algo me pasaba entonces el sacrificio de Noah habría sido en vano.

Luego no recuerdo muy bien que pasó. Cuando me di cuenta nos encontrábamos en una pequeña cabaña al otro extremo de Canadá.

Pero no duró demasiado, ya que sólo dos días después los Vulturis volvieron para acabar con nosotros. Esta vez eran menos. Unos dos o tres. Acabamos con ellos con gran facilidad. Esa vez, no dejé que nadie me impidiera luchar. Noah había muerto por protegernos y yo estaba tan furiosa y llena de odio contra esos desgraciados que nadie se atrevió a impedírmelo.

Terminamos por acabar con los tres.

Pero entonces uno de ellos, con el que yo luchaba, soltó un comentario que me confundió y me hizo albergar la esperanza de que quizás ellos no hubieran matado realmente a Noah. No sabía si eso era posible o no, pero la sola idea de imaginarlo con vida había hecho que mi ánimo cambiara.

Entonces emprendimos viaje de nuevo. Esta vez a Vancouver. Pero, otra vez, no duró demasiado. Ya que ni siquiera una semana después de haber llegado los Vulturis aparecieron de nuevo. Esta vez sólo eran dos y no pude matarlos. Quise torturarlos hasta que me dijeran que demonios le había pasado a Noah.

Pero cuando me di cuenta, uno de ellos tenia a Lily quien no dejaba de llorar.

Eso me bastó para saber que no era momento de peleas. Tenia que recuperar a Lily y largarme de ahí con el resto de los chicos para evitar otra perdida. Había perdido a un hermano ya, no iba a perder a Lily. Porque ellos, esta vez, habían venido para acabar con ella.

Gracias al don de Aarón, logramos recuperar a Lily sana y salva para después huir de ahí como si la vida se nos fuera en ello. Aunque, esta vez, era así.

Pero luego de estar huyendo y huyendo, me harté. Estaba cansada de huir, pero sabía que con el resto de los chicos ahí no podría hacer nada al respecto. Además, tampoco estaba tan segura de si lo que el vampiro me había dicho era cierto o no. Pero un gran plan se me ocurrió entonces.

Primero que nada, tenia que asegurarme que todos estuvieran bien. Así que lo que hice por empezar, fue dividir a los chicos en tres grupos de dos y enviarlos a distintas ciudades del país. Envié a Cassie y Jason a Miami. Aarón y Melanie fueron a Calgary en Canadá y por ultimo a Garrett y Lily a California, a los Ángeles. A ellos prefería tenerlos más cerca por si algo pasaba. Después de todo, Garrett era fuerte, pero no podría cuidarse de él y a una niña pequeña.

Pero eso había sido hace seis meses.

Mientras ellos estaban en las distintas ciudades, decidí dedicarme al rastreo. Aunque no era buena en ello y me llevó todo el tiempo que tenía separada de Lily y los demás encontrar un rastro que me llevara a mi destino, lo logré.

Necesitaba la ayuda de la única persona que era capaz de entrar en la mente de alguien sin que este pudiera evitarlo para así poder leer sus pensamientos y saber si al fin y al cabo Noah estaba muerto o no. Y el único que podía ayudarme en eso era mi viejo amigo, Edward Cullen, quien me había enseñado como alimentarme de animales.

Había seguido su rastro hasta el estado de Washington, a Seattle. Pero luego su rastro desapareció. Siguiendo un poco más al sur, llegué a Olympia y volví a perder su rastro. Decidí seguir al sur y cuando encontré su rastro, este me llevó hasta Arizona. A Phoenix. Aunque no estuvo más que un par de días ahí antes de que este desapareciera en el aeropuerto de la ciudad.

Decidida a tomarme uno o dos días libres, viajé a California para visitar a Garrett y Lily, aunque no estuve más que algunas horas ahí cuando por fin comprendí donde realmente podía estar Edward.

Pero primero, me pasé por la ciudad de Port Ángeles. Necesitaba algo de ropa, ya que no había llevado nada conmigo y siempre que me cambiaba tenia que comprar algo, y luego seguí mi camino.

Mi destino era Forks.

Lo cual me llevaba a esta noche. Era casi media noche cuando estaba en los límites de Forks y una reserva india. Me había detenido para cazar algunos ciervos. En eso estaba cuando de repente sentí una peste a perro mojado.

Dejé el ciervo del que estaba bebiendo y me giré en la oscuridad, buscando la fuente de aquél espantoso olor. Pero no podía ver nada. Incluso con mi vista perfeccionada. Eso sí, pude sentir unos graves gruñidos venir del norte.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue un gran peso sobre mi cuerpo que me hizo caer y rodar sobre el piso. Un gruñido y la fuente de aquélla peste estaba sobre mí. Me di cuenta, cuando pude controlar un poco al dueño del gruñido, que se trataba de un enorme lobo marrón cobrizo.

— ¿Qué diablos? — casi grité mientras lo apartaba de mi de un gran golpe, lo envié al otro lado del terreno y entonces sentí que había otro detrás de mí. Esta vez fui más rápida y logré esquivarlo. La enorme bestia se estrelló contra el otro que apenas se estaba poniendo sobre sus patas — ¡¿Qué diablos les sucede?!

Jamás en mi vida un animal me había atacado de esta forma, pero sobre todo, jamás había sentido un olor tan espantoso a perro mojado como ahora. Si bien los lobos no eran las fuentes de sangre favoritas de nadie, tampoco era como si apestaran como estos. Además, su tamaño era por lo menos cinco veces mayor que cualquiera que yo hubiera visto.

Ambos lobos volvieron a gruñir. El de cabello marrón cobrizo se lanzó en mi dirección, pero lo esquivé y usé mi don para hace que varios de los árboles se desprendieran de la tierra y el lobo quedara enterrado en ellos.

El otro lobo, un color grisáceo, se abalanzó sobre mí también. Volví a esquivarlo y le hice lo mismo que al otro. Luego, sin esperar más, comencé a correr en dirección a donde podía ser el aroma de Edward. Y de otros vampiros.

No me llevó más que quince minutos para llegar.

Me detuve frente a una enorme mansión color marrón llena de ventanales, todas las luces encendidas, había como tres autos aparcados ahí. Además, el aroma de Edward así como de otros siete vampiros salía de la casa.

Suspiré.

Al menos el encuentro con los lobos no había sido en vano, ya que si Edward vivía aquí, entonces haber perdido algunos minutos con esas bestias valió la pena ya que por lo menos había llegado al lugar correcto.

Sin más, me dirigí hacia la casa y toqué tres veces la puerta. Ya desde que había parado frente a la casa podía oír las voces de unos seis vampiros desde el interior. Aunque todas ellas se quedaron mudas cuando toqué la puerta.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer bajita, con cabello largo de color caramelo y ojos dorados. Bueno, definitivamente ella debía pertenecer a la familia de Edward ya que era vegetariana.

— Hola, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? — preguntó amablemente.

Tomé una gran e innecesaria bocanada de aire antes de hablar.

— Hola, estoy buscando a Edward Cullen. Él vive aquí, ¿cierto?

Tan pronto como solté aquellas palabras, todos los miembros de la familia estuvieron de pie detrás de la mujer. Entre ellos vi a dos mujeres más y tres hombres. Tres de ellos eran rubios y dos de cabello negro. Todos con ojos dorados.

— ¿Quién eres?— preguntó el fortachón de cabello negro.

— ¿Para qué buscas a mi hermano? — preguntó la chica de cabello rubio y ondulado mirándome despectivamente. Solté el aire que estaba conteniendo al oírla. Eso confirmaba que no me había equivocado.

— ¿Está él en casa? — pregunté dirigiéndome hacia la mujer que había abierto la puerta, quien echó un vistazo hacia el hombre de cabello rubio peinado elegantemente.

— Él no está aquí ahora. Pero podemos llamarlo si quieres — respondió el hombre, quien por cierto, parecía ser algo así como el líder.

— Eso seria genial. Necesito hablar con él lo más pronto posible — dije mientras le agradecía con una sonrisa.

— Esme, hazla pasar en lo que Edward llega. Yo iré a llamarlo.

La mujer que había abierto la puerta, y al parecer se llamaba Esme, me sonrió y se hizo a un lado para que entrara. Le di una sonrisa mientras lo hacia. El hombre se había ido hacia algún lado, seguido de cerca por el fortachón y la chica más pequeña.

— Soy Esme, cariño. Adelante, sígueme — pidió mientras caminaba en la misma dirección que los otros tres. Había notado como los chicos rubios habían subido al segundo piso, al parecer yo no les caía bien.

— Muchas gracias.

Ella me sonrió y me indicó que la siguiera. Así llegamos a una espaciosa y muy bien decorada sala. Ahí estaban el hombre rubio y los otros dos chicos.

— Ellos son Alice y Emmett, y mi esposo Carlisle — me dijo Esme repentinamente, al parecer notando como los miraba con curiosidad.

No dije nada, sólo los observé mientras ellos hablaban por teléfono. Ni cinco minutos después, Carlisle había colgado y se había girado hacia nosotras con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Él estará aquí enseguida.

Le agradecí con la mirada y decidí presentarme con ellos, aunque seguramente no hacia falta porque me habrían oído.

— Soy Catherine, Catherine Evans — dije extendiendo mi mano hacia él. Él asintió y la tomó amablemente.

— Carlisle Cullen. Y has conocer a mi esposa, y por lo que veo a mi hijo Edward. Ellos son mis otros hijos, Alice y Emmett — apuntó a los dos chicos detrás de él, quienes me sonrieron — Y los que se fueron son Jasper y Rosalie.

Luego estuvimos conversando un rato. Ellos tenían muchas preguntas escritas en sus miradas, pero aparentemente no eran gente muy curiosa ya que no preguntaron nada. Unos veinte minutos después, sentí el familiar aroma de Edward fuera de la casa, pero continué conversando con Esme y Carlisle.

Poco después, Edward y otra persona entraron al gran salón.

— Edward, Bella. Que bueno que llegan — dijo Carlisle mirando detrás de mí. Sonrió y agregó — Ella ha llegado hace poco preguntando por ti, hijo.

Cuando me giré para verlos, noté que Edward no había cambiado nada en los muchísimos años que llevábamos sin vernos. Sólo que su cabello estaba más desordenado y vestía ropas más modernas. Traía de la mano a una vampira bastante bonita, de cabello largo y marrón, ojos que casi llegaban a ser dorados. Por lo que supuse que no tendría mucho de haber sido transformada.

Noté como todas las miradas estaban sobre Edward, incluso la de la chica a su lado.

De repente, Edward se giró hacia la chica y mientras sonreía decía:

— Bella, familia, les presento a Catherine Evans. Es una vieja amiga que conocí luego de la transformación de Esme — dijo sonando tranquilo, pero algo extraño a la vez. Así que, él no le había mencionado nada sobre su época bebiendo de humanos...— Catherine, seguro ya has conocido a mi familia.

Le sonreí cuando se dirigió a mí.

— Así es, Edward, todos han sido muy amables — respondí suavemente — Me han tratado muy bien.

Edward sonrió complacido con mis palabras.

— Pero a ella no la conoces — Entonces le dirigió una mirada cargada de amor a la chica a su lado que me sacó una sonrisa — Ella es Isabella Swan, mi novia.

¡Oh dios!

Bueno su confesión me sorprendió un poco, ya que cuando yo había conocido a Edward años atrás él siempre decía que no se veía junto a nadie en lo que restara de su existencia ya que era un monstruo. Pero ya veo que ha encontrado alguien que le ha hecho cambiar de opinión al respecto.

Eso me alegró mucho ya que este Edward no se podía comparar en nada al que yo había conocido. Este Edward era mucho más alegre, más feliz, más espontáneo y se veía muy enamorado de aquella chica. Eso me gustaba.

Vi una sonrisa en el rostro de Edward, quien seguramente leyó mi mente antes. Sonreí rápidamente y caminé hacia ellos. Más específicamente hacia Isabella.

— Es un placer, Isabella — dije amablemente. Ella asintió y tomó mi mano.

— Es un placer, también, Catherine. Pero por favor dime Bella — agregó luego de estrechar su mano.

— Por supuesto — acepté con una gran sonrisa.

"Vaya, Edward, has encontrado a una gran chica" pensé mientras lo miraba un momento. Vi una sonrisa aparecer en su rostro mientras lo leía en mi mente.

— Entonces, Catherine, ¿qué te trae por Forks? Hace más de cincuenta años no he sabido de ti — preguntó Edward un momento después. Una sonrisa nostálgica se formó en mis labios al recordar el motivo por el que venía. Realmente esto era poco amable, venir porque necesitaba su ayuda, aún cuando llevábamos muchísimos años sin vernos.

— Necesito tu ayuda, Edward — dije poniéndome seria.

Entonces comencé a explicarle la verdadera razón de porqué lo estaba buscando. Le conté sobre todo mi clan y lo que había sucedido con los Vulturis. También mis sospechas acerca de como Noah podría estar vivo. Aunque por el cambio que sufrió su mirada, noté que quería decirme que no tuviera muchas esperanzas al respecto. Le mostré las imágenes de lo que había sucedido, sacando a Lily de cada una de ellas para que no se enterara de su existencia. Por ahora prefería mantenerla en secreto ya que, de esta forma, si algo salía mal él no iba a estar involucrado y no lo pondría en peligro ni a él ni a su familia por protegerla o ocultarla.

También obvié la parte de los lobos gigantes. Luego habría tiempo para eso.

— Vaya, ya veo — fue todo lo que Edward dijo cuando terminé de mostrarle todo lo que había pasado y en lo que necesitaba que me ayudara — Muy interesante.

Puse los ojos en blanco y Edward sonrió.

— Claro que te ayudaré.

Todos miraban confundidos nuestro intercambio, así que Edward comentó vagamente lo que yo le había enseñado luego de pedirme permiso con la mirada.

— Ella ha venido a pedirme ayuda para encontrar a su hermano.

Bueno, eso si fue vago.

— ¿Y como podrías ayudarla tú? — preguntó Alice mirándolo con sospecha. Me pregunté que clase de don tenía, ya que estaba casi segura que tenia uno.

— Alice, no hables — dijo Edward rápidamente. Todos lo miraron confundidos — Luego les explico.

— ¿Catherine? — me llamó Alice. Me giré para verla y ella miraba mi vestimenta — ¿Qué ha pasado con tu ropa? Está llena de tierra y barro.

Rápidamente el recuerdo del encuentro con los lobos vino a mi mente.

— ¡¿Qué?! — todos se giraron hacia Edward, que había soltado aquella exclamación. Seguramente había leído aquél último pensamiento. "Maldito lector de mentes" pensé mirándolo mal — No me mires de esa forma.

— ¿Qué sucede, Edward? — le preguntó Esme preocupada.

— Ella tuvo un encuentro con los licántropos — soltó sin más.

Todos soltaron una exclamación y sentí muchas miradas sobre mí.

— ¿Estuvo en La Push?

— ¿Licántropos? — preguntamos Emmett y yo al mismo tiempo. Le eché una mirada, pero luego me giré hacia Edward.

"¿Qué diablos es La Push?" le pregunté a través de mis pensamientos.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver La Push en esto? — preguntó Bella confundida.

La miré un momento justo antes de que Edward hablara.

— Los licántropos son los lobos aquellos con los que te encontraste — me respondió mirando en mi dirección. Luego se giró hacia Bella — Los chicos de La Push, Bella, son licántropos.

— ¿Hombres lobo? — pregunté sorprendida. Jamás había visto una manada de ellos, pero si había oído de los de su especie mediante algunas leyendas.

— Así es.

— ¿Has estado en la reserva? — me preguntó Alice con el ceño fruncido.

— Eso creo. No estoy segura.

— Entonces eso explica el hecho de que no te haya visto llegar — respondió asintiendo una vez, como si eso tuviera sentido.

— ¿Cómo que explica el que no me hayas visto llegar? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? — pregunté girándome hacia Edward.

— Alice ve el futuro.

Fue Emmett quien respondió, así que me giré hacia Alice que me miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿De verdad puedes ver el futuro?

Nunca había oído tal cosa, aunque no era tan extraño.

— Sip.

El silencio invadió todo el salón hasta que los chicos rubios bajaron. La chica se dirigió a Emmett rápidamente y lo abrasó, el chico también hizo lo mismo con Alice. La chica me fulminaba con la mirada.

— Con razón apestas — soltó mordazmente.

No sabía si debía sentirme ofendida o qué. Así que decidí ignorar su comentario. Después de todo era la hermana de Edward y lo que menos quería era provocar una pelea o algo por el estilo.

— Edward…— lo llamé, él me miró sabiendo lo que iba a decir — ¿Podrías explicarme eso de los licántropos?

Entonces Bella reaccionó y se giró para verlo. Parecía un poquito molesta.

— Si, Edward, yo también quiero que me expliques como es eso de que los chicos de La Push se pueden transformar en lobo.

Edward pensó muy bien que responder.

— Pero, Bella, pensé que Jacob te había platicado de eso.

El ceño de Bella comenzó a fruncirse más y más.

— Oh, oh. Hermanito, estás en problemas — comentó Alice sonriendo con burla. Emmett soltó una carcajada que retumbó en todo el salón.

— Bueno, vamos a acomodarnos. Esta plática tiene para mucho — dijo de repente Carlisle. Todos nos giramos para verlo — Necesitamos explicarle a Bella y Catherine acerca de los licántropos y el tratado que tenemos con ellos. Además, si no lo hacemos, probablemente no puedan comprender el porqué no podemos acercarnos a sus tierras.

Entonces él y Esme se dirigieron a otra habitación.

Ok, ahora todo tenía menos sentido. ¿Porque ellos no iban a poder cruzar a la reserva cuando quisieran? Ni que aquellas bestias fueran los dueños.

— No lo son, pero no está muy lejos de ser cierto — dijo Edward pasando a mi lado para ir con el resto. A su lado iba Bella, quien lo fulminaba con la mirada y lo maldecía en voz baja. Aparentemente, no estaba nada contenta con que Edward le ocultara toda aquella información.

Al menos eso fue lo que llegué a entender.

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo! **

**Bueno, acá dejo el capitulo cuatro como ofrenda de paz por semejante retraso. Espero que el capitulo tres y cuatro sea de su agrado. Si lo es, dejen un review y sino, también. Cualquier comentario. siempre constructivo y no para insultar, es bien recibido. **

**Pido perdón de nuevo por el retraso y me retiro, dejándoles el adelanto del capitulo cino que estaré subiendo la próxima semana.**

* * *

**Capitulo cinco: El baile. **

**Bella**

— Bien, ahora que estamos aquí alguno de ustedes podría decirme… ¿qué demonios hacen los perros aquí? ¡Ellos no tienen porque pisar el terreno del instituto! — masculló Rosalie bastante molesta.

Edward y Alice intercambiaron una mirada pero no respondieron.

— Edward, contéstale a Rosalie. ¿Qué están haciendo los chicos de la reserva aquí? ¿No habían dicho que ellos no podían cruzar al pueblo así como ustedes a la reserva? — indagué mirándolo seriamente.

No entendía que diablos estaba sucediendo ni mucho menos que hacían los chicos de La Push aquí. Pero según recordaba, Carlisle había dicho que ellos no podían cruzar los limites del pueblo a la reserva, así como ellos no podían cruzar de la reserva al pueblo porque sino podía desatarse una guerra entre ambos grupos.

Entonces, ¿qué diablos es lo que están haciendo ellos aquí?

* * *

_**M.C Hale.** _


	5. El baile

**Capitulo cinco: El baile. **

**Bella**

Las próximas dos semanas a la llegada de Catherine pasaron sin novedades. El instituto había acabado, y hoy en la noche era el baile de graduación. Alice, Rosalie y yo habíamos ido a Port Ángeles por la mañana para recoger nuestros vestidos y los trajes de los chicos, que por órdenes de Alice habíamos tenido que ir a comprar la semana pasada.

Alice había invitado a Catherine, quien estaba quedándose en casa de los Cullen ya que no tenia donde hacerlo, pero ella se negó alegando que esa noche iba a salir del pueblo. Al principio de su llegada, me puse un poco celosa, cosa que no me había pasado desde que conocía a Edward. Al menos no era un sentimiento tan fuerte, pero con su llegada se había vuelto más molesto porque ellos dos pasaban muchas tardes juntos planeando como podrían averiguar lo que necesitaban. Y aunque Alice siempre estaba con ellos, el sentimiento no se alejaba de mi pecho.

Me sentía un poco culpable cuando recordaba que ella estaba aquí porque necesitaba la ayuda de Edward para poder averiguar si su hermano había sido asesinado o no a mano de los Vulturis. Pero no podía evitarlo. Luego, me regañaba en silencio y me decía a mi misma que no era nada, ella sólo había venido a Forks por ayuda y nada más. No había nada entre ella y Edward.

Además, tenía muchas cosas también rondando mi mente desde la noche de su llegada. Principalmente el tema de los licántropos y los Vulturis. Y eso había sido debido a la larga conversación que habíamos tenido con los Cullen respecto al tema. Luego de eso, había entendido muchas cosas.

Eso me hizo entender el porque no podía decirle a Charlie lo que los Cullen eran, y lo que yo era ahora. Así que todo tuvo sentido cuando lo supe.

Y luego estaba el tema de los licántropos.

Ellos me habían explicado que todos los jóvenes de la reserva de Jacob tenían el gen que les permitía transformarse en lobos. Aunque yo no había tenido oportunidad de verlos. Y según Edward y Alice, eso era bueno ya que tendríamos problemas cuando ellos me vieran como vampiro. Según había entendido, en el tratado que Carlisle y el antepasado de Jacob habían hecho, este decía que la guerra no se desataría mientras los Cullen no cruzaran a la reserva y no mordieran a nadie, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Aunque yo había dicho que ellos no me habían mordido, Carlisle me explicó que ellos probablemente no nos creyeran por lo que seria mejor que ellos se enteraran tan tarde como fuera posible.

Y yo estuve de acuerdo, porque si lo que ellos decían era verdad, entonces era mejor no desatar una guerra en estos momentos. Especialmente cuando todavía James y Victoria seguían rondando por ahí afuera.

— ¿A qué hora vendrá Edward por ti? — preguntó Charlie mientras bebía un poco de soda.

Lo miré un momento antes de responder.

Durante las últimas semanas él había comenzado a aceptar de nuevo a Edward, con mucha reticencia a decir verdad, pero al menos estaba intentándolo. Ya no era tan grosero con él cuando venia a recogerme para el instituto o cuando estaba luego de que él llegara cada tarde del trabajo, así que eso era bueno. Además, Alice lo tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano. Y Rosalie, quien de a poco, había comenzado a pasar más tiempo con Alice y conmigo. Especialmente cuando la primera me arrastraba a la ciudad para ir de compras.

— En cualquier momento. Y Edward no vendrá por mí, papá, Alice lo hará — aclaré mientras intentaba ignorar el olor de su comida.

Apestaba.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó con genuina curiosidad. Cortó un trozo de su carne y luego se lo llevó a la boca.

Hice una mueca.

— Alice les dijo a él y sus hermanos que se fueran a otro lado luego del instituto porque no quería que estuvieran rondando por la casa mientras nos arreglábamos — respondí mirando a través de la ventana de la cocina.

El cielo de Forks, como siempre, estaba gris y caía una suave capa de lluvia sobre el pueblo. El cielo estaba cada vez más oscuro, ya que eran pasadas las seis de la tarde.

— Oh.

El silencio se hizo presente. Aunque ahora ya no era incomodo como en mis primeros días de regreso a la casa.

— ¿Has comido algo, Bella? No te he visto comer en días — preguntó de repente. Todos los días hacia la misma pregunta y casi siempre obtenía la misma respuesta de mi parte.

— Si, papá. Comí algo al llegar del instituto. Alice dijo que no cenara porque lo haríamos en su casa — agregué lo ultimo, para que no pidiera que comiera nada — Ella dijo que pediría comida italiana para nosotras.

Él asintió de nuevo y no dijo nada más por lo que restó de su comida. Cuando acabó, tomé los platos y los iba a lavar cuando la puerta comenzó a sonar con rítmicos toques.

Sabia sin siquiera acercarme a la ventana que se trataba de Alice. Había oído el auto estacionarse frente a la casa y sus rítmicos pasos hasta la puerta. Además, ya conocía a la perfección su olor.

— Es Alice, papá, ¿puedes abrir en lo que lavo esto? — pedí mientras abría el grifo y comenzaba a lavar lo que él había usado para la cena.

— Claro.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando la abrió, escuché como se saludaban y papá le decía que me encontraba en la cocina. Luego dijo que iría a ver televisión y que viniera por mi si quería.

— Hola, Bella — cantó Alice mientras entraba a la cocina.

No me volteé a verla, continué con mi trabajo, pero aún así la saludé.

— ¿Qué tal, Alice? — dije, cuando terminé de lavar los trastos, me sequé las manos y me giré hacia ella — ¿Qué tal las cosas por tu casa?

— Muy bien, he enviado a los chicos a la cabaña que se encuentra por la colina para que no molestaran mientras nos cambiábamos — respondió alegremente.

Claro, la cabaña de la colina. Era una pequeña pero aún así espaciosa cabaña que había sido construida hacia muchísimos años, se encontraba a menos de medio kilómetros de la casa de los Cullen, y había sido remodelada por Esme hacia sólo unos meses. Según Alice me había dicho, había quedado un gran desastre luego de que Emmett y Rosalie tuvieran una apasionada noche allí.

— ¿Cómo reaccionó Emmett? — pregunté divertida, sabiendo que a él no iba a gustarle demasiado la idea de pasar las próximas tres horas encerrado en un pequeño espacio. Y mucho menos si no había mucho para hacer y no tenia a Rosalie cerca para "divertirse" un poco.

— Se molestó un poco, pero cuando prometí que le devolvería a una muy bien arreglada Rosalie justo a tiempo para el baile, aceptó. Aunque no estaba muy contento por pasar unas cuantas horas encerrado con Edward y Jasper jugando videojuegos — agregó lo último con una sonrisa divertida.

Negué con mi cabeza y sonreí. Era tan típico de Emmett.

— Por cierto, Edward te envía saludos — agregó, haciéndome sonreír.

Terminé de limpiar la mesa con ayuda de Alice, aunque le dije que no hacia falta, ella alegó que así estaríamos camino a su casa más rápido y tendríamos más tiempo para arreglarnos.

Diez minutos después, estábamos despidiéndonos de Charlie y subiéndonos al Volvo plateado de Edward para partir hacia la casa de los Cullen.

Mientras abrochaba mi cinturón, aunque ya no lo necesitaba aun tenia ciertas costumbres que no me podía quitar con facilidad, Alice habló.

— Creo que necesito mi propio auto. Ya perdió la gracia usar los autos de Emmett o Edward. Y Rosalie no me deja ni acercarme al convertible — y sin más, piso el acelerador con fuerza y comenzamos a alejarnos velozmente de la calzada dejando atrás la casa de Charlie.

— ¿Tienes idea a dónde ha ido Catherine?

Alice me miró un momento antes de responder.

— California. ¿Por qué?

Me encogí de hombros. No es que me importara tanto, simplemente tenia curiosidad.

— Curiosidad.

Alice sonrió divertida y negó con la cabeza.

— Ha ido a visitar a uno de sus hermanos — agregó luego de un largo momento de silencio.

— ¿Cuántos son en su clan? — pregunté con renovada curiosidad.

A pesar de que ella había estado aquí unas dos semanas, no había hablado mucho acerca de los miembros de su clan. Sólo había mencionado lo necesario, y sobre todo al motivo de su visita, su hermano Noah.

— Con ella, ocho en total.

— ¿No eran ustedes el clan más numeroso? — pregunté confundida, según tenia entendido, los Cullen eran el clan más numeroso de la región seguidos de cerca por un clan de Alaska que era algo así como su familia lejana con cinco miembros.

— Si, pero nosotros no sabíamos de su clan. Al parecer, cuando Edward la conoció en 1929, ella estaba sola. Y los otros comenzaron a unirse a ella poco después de que se separaran — me explicó Alice pausadamente, como esperando una reacción de mi parte, yo no dije nada y esperé a que continuara — Según he podido sonsacarle a Edward, ella ha transformado a la mitad de los miembros de su clan.

No pude evitar sorprenderme por eso. Incluso cuando Edward me había platicado poco acerca del tema, entre lo que sabía y tenía entendido al respecto, había dejado muy claro que no era muy fácil resistirse durante el proceso a beber la sangre del humano que mordías. Por lo que yo entendía, Carlisle era el único que tenia la resistencia suficiente para hacerlo.

— Según he podido indagar, casi mata al primero que transformó…— me comentó Alice repentinamente — Noah, como él se llamaba, tenia quince años y ella lo había llevado a su casa dos años antes de la transformación. No he averiguado como es que decidió transformarlo, pero después de que cumpliera quince ella lo mordió pero estaba tan grave y había perdido tanta sangre que, en un momento de inconsciencia, casi lo mata.

— Pero logró contenerse — agregué. Alice asintió dándome la razón.

— Lo hizo, pero no por eso fue fácil. Créeme, Bella, yo he probado la sangre humana y no tiene comparación con la sangre de los animales. Es más deliciosa, sí. Pero nosotros, gracias a Carlisle, tenemos una alternativa.

— ¡No me hables de eso como si nada, Alice! Recuerda que yo no he bebido sangre humana, y según lo planeo, espero que eso nunca pase — repliqué llevando mis manos a mi cabeza para cubrir mis oídos en un impulso muy infantil.

— Vamos, Bella, tú no eres como ningún vampiro que yo haya visto. Tienes un control excelente y lo sabes. Tu misma has sabido controlarte estando sola entre tantos humanos en el instituto. No has mordido a nadie, yo creo que eso es bueno, ¿no?

— Si, pero aún así…— me quejé mientras me hundía en el asiento.

No quería saber nada sobre el sabor de la sangre humana. De solo pensarlo, se me hacia agua la boca. Pero no quería pensarlo. Era malo. No debía.

— Por cierto, ¿estás lista para arreglarnos? Ya hemos llegado.

Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de que el auto se había detenido y estábamos frente a la casa de los Cullen. Sabia lo que me esperaba con Alice ahí adentro, pero aún así asentí.

— Ni un poco, pero vamos.

Sabía que las próximas tres horas hasta que los chicos vinieran por nosotras para el baile, serian horas y horas de tortura por parte de Alice, pero aún así me bajé del auto y me encamine con ella hacia la casa.

Unas cuantas horas después, luego de sobrevivir a la tortura de Alice y Rosalie, ya que ella me había ayudado también, me encontraba en el baile, en medio de la pista con música sonando a mí alrededor. Pero no me importaba, después de todo estaba en los brazos de Edward mientras "bailábamos".

Teníamos casi media hora de haber llegado.

Había llegado con Alice y Rosalie, ya que la primera les dijo a los chicos que nos vieran aquí directamente. Tan pronto como llegamos, Edward estuvo frente a nosotras y menos de un minuto después ellas habían desaparecido.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — me dijo al oído, y agradecí el súper oído vampiro, ya que con lo fuerte que estaba la música probablemente no habría oído nada sin él.

— Muy bien — respondí con una sonrisa mientras acomodaba mejor mi rostro sobre su pecho. Él tenía uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, por lo que usó eso a su favor para acercarme más a él.

— ¡Edward! — cuando la música paró, pude oír la voz de Alice llamándome. Con muy pocas ganas, me aparté de Edward para mirar detrás de nosotros. Allí venían Jasper y Alice, parecían bastante apresurados — Edward, tenemos problemas — agregó cuando llegó hasta nosotros.

Pero no dijo nada más. Sólo miró fijamente a Edward mientras Jasper y yo los observábamos a ellos mientras Alice le decía a Alice lo que sea que tenía que decirle.

— ¿Qué sucede? — le pregunté a Jasper en voz baja, aunque Alice y Edward podían oírnos dudaba que nos prestaran atención ahora.

— No lo sé. Nosotros estábamos bailando, cuando de repente Alice tuvo una visión y luego dijo que debíamos venir por Edward — respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Dónde están Rosalie y Emmett? — pregunté, buscándolos por el lugar con la mirada. En ese momento vi como Rosalie venia caminando seguida de cerca por Emmett mientras ambos arreglaban sus ropas.

Jasper puso los ojos en blanco.

— Seguro estaban teniendo uno de sus momentos.

Emmett sonrió y nos guiñó un ojo al oírlo, pero Rosalie parecía bastante seria. Incluso más de lo normal.

— ¿Qué rayos está sucediendo? Hemos oído como Alice llamaba a Edward hace un momento y decidimos venir a ver qué sucedía — dijo Rosalie cuando llegó hasta nosotros. Emmett se detuvo a su lado y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos.

— Es mejor que salgamos afuera para conversar, aquí hay mucho ruido — comenté luego de pensarlo. Entonces Edward pareció acabar de leer la mente de Alice ya que se giró hacia mí y tomó mi mano.

— No, Bella, no es buena idea — me dijo, su voz sonaba un poco tensa.

— ¿Por qué no, Edward?

— Porque no es seguro en este momento — fruncí el ceño ante su contestación. ¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa?

— ¿Y porqué no? ¡Aquí no se puede hablar, Edward! Incluso para nosotros sigue siendo complicado. Tenemos que alejarnos de la música — le replicó Rosalie fulminándolo con la mirada.

— Rose, no es seguro ahora. Hay algunos licántropos fuera del instituto — soltó Alice, sorprendiéndonos al resto de nosotros que no lo sabia y haciendo que nos quedáramos en silencio.

Lo único que se oía era la música que sonaba, algunas conversaciones y una que otra queja porque nos habíamos quedado de pie en medio de la pista sin movernos.

— Bien, como quieras. Pero es mejor que nos movamos de aquí si queremos hablar — dijo Emmett frunciendo el ceño.

— Bien, pero sin abandonar el instituto — advirtió Alice echándonos una mirada a todos en forma de amenaza. Todos asentimos y nos encaminamos al rincón más alejado del lugar.

— Bien, ahora que estamos aquí alguno de ustedes podría decirme… ¿qué demonios hacen los perros aquí? ¡Ellos no tienen porque pisar el terreno del instituto! — masculló Rosalie bastante molesta.

Edward y Alice intercambiaron una mirada pero no respondieron.

— Edward, contéstale a Rosalie. ¿Qué están haciendo los chicos de la reserva aquí? ¿No habían dicho que ellos no podían cruzar al pueblo así como ustedes a la reserva? — indagué mirándolo seriamente.

No entendía que diablos estaba sucediendo ni mucho menos que hacían los chicos de La Push aquí. Pero según recordaba, Carlisle había dicho que ellos no podían cruzar los limites del pueblo a la reserva, así como ellos no podían cruzar de la reserva al pueblo porque sino podía desatarse una guerra entre ambos grupos.

Entonces, ¿qué diablos es lo que están haciendo ellos aquí?

— No estoy muy seguro — respondió Edward la pregunta de Rosalie, luego se giró y me miró — Y sí, Bella, se suponía que según el tratado no podían cruzar al pueblo. Pero no puedo leer sus mentes desde aquí, así que no sé qué es lo que buscan.

— ¿Qué hay de ti, Alice? ¿No has visto algo? — pregunté girándome hacia Alice, quien se encontraba siendo abrazada por Jasper, pero ella no habló sólo negó con su cabeza.

— Alice dejó de ver nuestro futuro cuando ellos aparecieron por el pueblo — aclaró Edward, dejándonos a todos nuevamente sorprendidos.

— ¿Qué demonios dices, Edward? ¡El don de Alice nunca falla! — exclamó Rosalie mirando de Edward a Alice.

— Pues parece ser que no funciona si los licántropos están involucrados — comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Y qué se supone que haremos, ahora? No podemos dejar que vean a Bella porque entonces se desatará una guerra — dijo Jasper echándome una mirada.

Me estremecí de sólo pensarlo.

— No lo sé y eso es lo que más me preocupa — admitió Edward mirándome preocupado mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos.

— ¿Y si los enfrentamos? Después de todo nosotros somos más fuertes y veloces, si algo pasara podríamos correr. Aunque no soy partidario de las huidas, eso sí — dijo Emmett tranquilamente mientras se encogía de hombros.

Todos nosotros lo miramos como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

— ¿Emmett estás de broma?

— ¡Eres un idiota, Emmett! Nosotros no podemos simplemente salir y pelear con ellos. Nos superan en número, seguramente, y además estamos rodeados de humanos. ¿Y si algo sale mal y alguien termina herido? — le rebatió Jasper hablando como la voz de la consciencia.

— ¿Pues qué otra alternativa tenemos, eh, genio? — le dijo Emmett cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo de forma desafiante.

— Hay que salir y ver qué demonios quieres.

Cuando oímos aquella voz, todos nos giramos hacia la derecha para encontrarnos con Catherine. Ella estaba con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y parada como si hubiera estado la conversación por largo rato. Nos echó una mirada a cada uno, nosotros estábamos sorprendidos ya que la creíamos en California, entonces ella hizo una mueca y dijo:

— El olor a perro mojado es insoportable.

Ese comentario hizo que Emmett soltara una gran carcajada.

— ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? ¿No te habías largado a California? — le espetó Rosalie, quien había notado no estaba muy contenta con su presencia.

— Pues sí, pero iba saliendo del pueblo cuando sentí el horrible hedor de los perros y decidí regresar por las dudas — respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

— No necesitamos tu ayuda.

Catherine rodó sus ojos ante la respuesta de Rosalie.

— Son nueve — dijo, mirándonos al resto de nosotros. La miramos confundidos — Son nueve de ellos. Están rodeando el gimnasio y hay, además, un humano entre ellos. Apesta también, así que supongo que es uno de ellos.

Edward hizo una mueca al igual que Rosalie y Jasper.

— ¿Cómo hiciste para entrar sin que te notaran? — le preguntó Alice con curiosidad.

— Los distraje un poco.

Emmett la miró con una sonrisa marcada en sus labios, al parecer a ella le caía muy bien a diferencia de a Rosalie.

— ¿Y qué pretendes que hagamos?

— Podemos subir al techo del gimnasio para que Edward pueda leer sus mentes o bien ir directamente a ellos. Aunque la primera opción es la más, por no decir aburrida, es la más segura. Me he dado cuenta que ellos no van a entrar y no atacarán mientras nosotros estemos adentro — explicó suavemente.

— Bien, ¡hagámoslo! — expresó Emmett apartándose de Rosalie.

— Sólo vayamos tres de nosotros, incluido Edward, para estar más seguros de que no se darán cuenta que estamos ahí arriba. El resto tiene que esperar aquí — indicó Jasper mirándonos a todos.

— Vamos nosotros tres — dijo Edward, indicando a Jasper y Catherine con él. Estos asintieron y se encaminaron hacia la salida del gimnasio. Edward se giró hacia mí y me regaló una pequeña sonrisa — Quédate aquí, Bella, volveré enseguida.

Asentí en silencio, pero estaba muy preocupada por él.

— Ten mucho cuidado — pedí mientras lo miraba inquietada.

Él asintió y dejó un rápido beso en mis labios. Cuando él y los demás se fueron, Emmett comenzó a quejarse de lo injusto que era el que lo dejaran fuera de la diversión.

Los chicos y yo decidimos quedarnos en ese mismo lugar, para así no tener que movernos cuando los demás regresaran. Mientras estaba hablando con Alice y Emmett acerca de lo aburrido que era el baile, un latido se hizo presente mientras una familiar voz me llamaba.

— ¿Bella?

Todos nos giramos para encontrarnos a Mike Newton ahí, vestido con un traje y corbata negros. Venia junto a Jessica, quien finalmente lo había invitado al baile al parecer, ambos no se me habían acercado ni un poco desde que había regresado de Phoenix y había sido transformada, pero estaba bien para mí ya que lo que menos quería era estar cerca de humanos. Y mucho menos de Jessica, que parecía tener un gran resentimiento contra mí desde que regresé.

— Oh, hola, Mike. Jessica — saludé a esta ultima con un solo asentimiento de la cabeza — ¿Ya conocen a los Cullen? Alice, Emmett y Rosalie…— sabía que ya los conocían, pero quería intentar intimidarlos un poco.

— Si… eh…— Mike echó una mirada en dirección a Jessica antes de regresar sus ojos hacia mí — ¿Cómo has estado? Hace mucho que no hablamos contigo.

Viendo un momento hacia los chicos, noté como Rosalie lo miraba con odio y algo de asco, mientras que Emmett lo miraba divertido. Alice simplemente tenía su más falsa sonrisa amistosa del mundo.

— Es cierto, desde que regresé — coincidí con él.

— Te vez realmente bien — comentó de la nada, como si ni él se hubiera esperado ese comentario. Oí como Emmett se reía bajo su aliento y luego recibía un golpe por parte de Rosalie.

— Si, eh… el viaje a Florida me ha sentado bien — solté, sin saber que más decir. Ni modo que les dijera: "Por supuesto, verás, es que un sanguinario vampiro me mordió en Phoenix y yo soy uno ahora". Decidí alejar de la conversación el hecho de haber cambiado, y pregunté — ¿Cómo han estado ustedes?

Eso, sumado al anterior comentario de Mike, pareció molestar a Jessica y hacerla reaccionar porque frunció el ceño y se acercó más a él. Como reclamándolo suyo. No es como si a mí me importara, pero ella parecía pensar que quería robárselo.

— Es obvio que no tan bien como tú, Bella — comentó, y pude notar cierto cinismo en su voz al hablar.

Sonreí forzadamente justo cuando vi que Edward, Jasper y Catherine se acercaban hacia nosotros. Venían hablando, pero cuando notaron la presencia de Mike y Jessica se quedaron en silencio y se detuvieron detrás de ellos.

— Ya hemos verificado el tema — comentó Edward en clave, haciendo sobresaltar a Mike y Jessica quienes ni siquiera se habían percatado de su presencia. Edward se dirigió hacia nosotros y me rodeó con sus brazos — Mike, Jessica.

Jessica cambió radicalmente su mirada cuando la posó en Edward y a nadie le pasó desapercibido. Igual que Mike cambio de actitud, viéndose algo asustado.

— Hola, Edward.

Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Jessica parecía feliz de verlo y Mike todo lo contrario.

— Tenemos que irnos — dijo Catherine, hablando por primera vez y atrayendo la atención de ambos que se giraron a verla. Podría jurar que casi se le desencaja la mandíbula a Jessica cuando clavó sus ojos en ella. Y Mike… bueno, él parecía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a híperventilar.

— Eh… si, seguro. Nosotros tenemos que… tenemos que irnos a… bueno, por ahí — murmuró Mike sin despegar su mirada de ella. Catherine no le prestó atención y miró a Edward arqueando una ceja.

Noté como Edward se sacudía, aparentemente riendo.

— Debería aprender a disimular un poco — murmuró Jasper para que sólo nosotros oyéramos. Emmett soltó una pequeña carcajada que los otros dos no parecieron notar.

Luego de un minuto más, Mike y Jessica se despidieron y se alejaron dejándonos solos. Cuando eso pasó, Emmett dejó de contenerse y comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Catherine avanzó unos pasos hacia nosotros y miró a Edward.

— ¿Qué diablos ha sido eso? — le preguntó confundida.

— Eso es el efecto que tenemos sobre los humanos — le respondió divertido.

— ¡El chico parecía que en cualquier momento se desharía bajo tu mirada! — exclamó Emmett entre risas, sostenía su estómago como si no pudiera soportar tanta risa sin respirar.

— Emmett, cállate — lo regañó Rosalie, pero eso sólo lo hizo reír más — ¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora?

Jasper, Catherine y Edward se miraron antes de responder.

— Tenemos que irnos — respondió Jasper.

— ¿Qué sucederá con Bella? Si la sacamos ahora, ellos la verán y habrán notado el cambio — dijo Alice preocupada.

— Por eso vamos a distraerlos y llevarla a casa — respondió Edward rápidamente, luego agregó, mirándome — Tienes que llamar a tu padre y decirle que te quedaras en nuestra casa esta noche. Probablemente ellos irán hacia allá en cuanto noten que no estamos aquí.

— ¿No será peligroso para Charlie? — pregunté preocupada.

— Para nada, ellos no van a atacarlo. Sólo irán a tu casa para verificar si estás ahí. Cuando vean que no lo estás, probablemente regresen a la reserva — me respondió Catherine.

— ¿Probablemente? ¿Qué quieres decir con "probablemente"? — preguntó Rosalie con el ceño fruncido.

— Que cabe la posibilidad de que esta noche recibamos una visita de su parte en casa — respondió Jasper.

El silencio se hizo presente entre nosotros.

Luego de que los chicos nos explicaran bien la situación, comenzamos a idear un plan para que yo pudiera salir sin que los lobos me vieran. No estaba de acuerdo con ello por el simple hecho de que todos se estaban arriesgando para protegerme, aunque con ello evitaran una guerra, pero tenia que aceptarlo.

Íbamos a dividirnos en dos grupos.

Por un lado estarían Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper y Edward quienes se encargarían de distraerlos mientras Catherine y Alice me sacarían del gimnasio y me llevarían hasta el auto para luego partir a la casa de los Cullen.

Era bastante simple y nada parecía poder salir mal.

Así que, luego de despedirme de Edward nuevamente y pedirle que se cuidara, ellos cuatro se fueron dejándonos sólo a Alice, Catherine y a mí. Cuando las puertas se cerraron, Alice nos indicó que la siguiéramos a los vestuarios ya que saldríamos por una de las ventanas.

— ¿Cómo sabremos cuando hacerlo? — le pregunté a Alice mientras me paseaba nerviosamente de un lado a otro cuando llegamos a los vestuarios.

— Simple, Bella, cuando sea el momento Jasper se encargara de hacer que los lobos aúllen y esa será nuestra señal.

— ¿Y como lo hará? — pregunté confundida.

— Usando su don, dah — respondió rodando los ojos.

— Bella, es mejor que aproveches ahora para llamar a tu padre — me dijo Catherine, quien estaba junto a la ventana por donde se suponía que debíamos salir. Al parecer, estaba revisando el área.

Mascullé algo por lo bajo al recordar que no traía el móvil.

— Lo dejé en el auto, eso creo — dije recordando que antes de entrar al instituto, lo había dejado en el asiento del Volvo de Edward.

— Bien, luego llamarás a Charlie, entonces…— la voz de Alice se vio interrumpida cuando oímos un fuerte aullido desde el interior — Es hora, debemos irnos.

Alice tomó mi mano y me encaminó hacia la ventana, que Catherine hizo trizas con un puñetazo al oír el aullido. La primera en salir fue ella, luego salió Alice y por último yo. Cuando estuvimos fuera, el aire golpeó mi rostro y sentí un horrible olor a perro mojado.

Hice una mueca de asco.

— Huele a perro mojado — mascullé en forma de queja cuando Alice tomó mi mano y comenzó a arrastrarme hacia el estacionamiento.

— Mierda, démonos prisa antes de que nos noten — dijo Catherine rápidamente mientras nos dirigía al estacionamiento. Corrimos hacia el Volvo, Alice se montó detrás del volante y yo de copiloto dejándole el asiento trasero a Catherine.

— ¡Sube ya! — le gritó Alice al ver que se quedaba de pie con la puerta abierta.

Pero ella no le hizo caso, su mirada estaba enfocada en los árboles colina arriba. Se oyó un gruñido y de pronto teníamos a un enorme lobo color gris y negro corriendo en nuestra dirección.

— ¡Sube! — gritamos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo, pero ella no nos hizo caso, sino al contrario comenzó a correr hacia él pero se detuvo a medio camino.

— ¿Qué diablos hace? — preguntó Alice en voz baja cuando se detuvo.

Entonces vimos como el lobo saltaba en su dirección, pero antes de lograra tocarla vimos como un árbol salía de la nada y se estrellaba contra él, enviándolo hacia el otro extremo del estacionamiento.

Entonces Catherine corrió hacia nosotras y se subió al auto, tan pronto lo hizo, Alice encendió el auto y derrapó fuera del estacionamiento presionando el acelerador con fuerza.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucedió allá atrás? — pregunté girándome sobre mi asiento para mirar a Catherine, quien miraba hacia atrás para asegurarse que no nos siguieran.

Cuándo pareció estar segura de que nadie nos seguía, clavó sus ojos que ahora estaban negros en los míos y dijo:

— Es mi don.

— ¿Tu don? — pregunté confundida.

— Ella puede mover cualquier cosa con sólo pensarlo — me contestó Alice, haciendo que mirara sorprendida a Catherine, quien sólo asintió encogiéndose de hombros.


	6. Sorpresa

**Capitulo seis: Sorpresa.**

**Bella**

Cuando el Volvo se detuvo frente a la casa de los Cullen, Esme y Carlisle ya estaban esperando por nosotros en la entrada. Alice apagó el motor y saltó fuera del Volvo, Catherine y yo hicimos lo mismo y caminamos con Alice hacia el porche donde nos esperaban Carlisle y Esme.

— Edward nos ha llamado hace un rato, dijo que los licántropos estaban en el instituto — dijo Carlisle mirándonos a cada una.

— Así es, al parecer fueron por nosotros. O por Bella. No estamos muy seguros ya que Edward no pudo indagar mucho al respecto. Y yo no lo vi venir, todas mis visiones acerca de nosotros desaparecieron cuando ellos aparecieron — explicó Alice.

Carlisle asintió mientras Esme nos miraba preocupada.

— ¿Dónde están los demás?

— En el instituto. Iban a distraerlos mientras sacábamos a Bella — respondió Catherine rápidamente.

Al parecer Carlisle y Esme ya sabían que Catherine se había regresado incluso antes de salir del pueblo, porque no preguntaron nada. Nos hicieron pasar para esperar adentro al resto de los chicos.

— Esme, ¿puedo usar tu teléfono? Necesito marcarle a Charlie para avisarle que me quedaré aquí esta noche. Edward ha dicho que será más seguro — expliqué cuando noté su mirada interrogante.

— Por supuesto, cariño. Adelante, ya sabes donde está — respondió Esme con una gran sonrisa. Le respondí con una también y me encaminé hacia el otro extremo de la sala a donde estaba el teléfono.

Mientras esperaba que Charlie contestara, podía oír la conversación que ellos estaban teniendo.

— Edward ha dicho que leyó en la mente de uno de ellos que estuvo en casa de Bella esta tarde luego de que ella se fuera — comentó Catherine.

Fruncí el ceño al oírla.

¿En mi casa? Seguramente ese haya sido Jacob y haya ido con Billy. Según recordaba, me habían dicho que ellos habían comenzado a sospechar acerca de mí desde que regresé al pueblo. Pero siempre habíamos tenido tanta suerte que cada vez que ellos iban a la casa, ni Charlie ni yo estábamos.

Al parecer esa suerte se había terminado hoy.

— ¿En su casa? Probablemente ese haya sido Jacob, entonces — mencionó Alice. Efectivamente, ya que no había nadie más de la reserva además de Harry Clearwater que fuera a mi casa. Y eso era en escasas ocasiones.

— ¿Hola? — contestó la adormilada voz de Charlie al otro lado del teléfono.

— ¿Papá? Soy Bella.

Se oyó un ruido al otro lado de la línea que no pude identificar.

— ¿Bella? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Está todo bien? — preguntó preocupado.

— Si, papá, está todo bien. Sólo llamaba para pedirte permiso para quedarme a dormir con Alice — mentí, no iba a dormir y mucho menos con Alice, pero él no iba a saberlo.

— ¿Con Alice? ¿Alice Cullen? — inquirió confundido.

En verdad, él acababa de despertar. Que pena con él.

— Si, papá. Con Alice Cullen. ¿Cuántas Alice Cullen conoces acaso? — pregunté con sarcasmo.

— Oh…— se quedó en silencio un momento — ¿Edward estará ahí?

— Por supuesto que sí, papá. Él también vive aquí, ¿dónde esperabas que pasara la noche? — volví a emplear el sarcasmo en mi voz. Puse los ojos en blanco por lo tonta que había sido su pregunta.

— Ah… Umm… bueno, pero tienes que estar aquí tan pronto como despiertes — dijo con advertencia. Me sorprendió un poco lo rápido que cedió, pero no iba a quejarme sobre ello.

— Por supuesto que sí, papá — respondí rodando mis ojos. Como si él pudiera impedirme hacer lo que quisiera. Pero, como aún "vivía" en su casa, debía hacerle caso — Por cierto, papá, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

— Seguro, Bella, adelante.

— ¿Pasó alguien por la casa después de que Alice fuera por mí? — pregunté directamente. No hacia falta dar vueltas para saberlo.

— ¿Jacob?

— Sí, papá, Jacob. Jacob Black, el hijo de Billy Black, ¿tú mejor amigo? — de verdad que él aún estaba bastante dormido. Y eso que apenas iba a ser las once de la noche.

— Oh, si, ellos pasaron por aquí hoy. Estuvieron preguntando por ti, me han dicho que han pasado durante las ultimas tres semanas pero nunca hemos podido coincidir — por su tono de voz, supe que él sabia sobre mis salidas clandestinas cuando él estaba en el trabajo, pero no dijo nada al respecto — Han preguntado como te encontrabas y que sucedió contigo para que dejaras el pueblo tan repentinamente.

Mierda.

— ¿Qué les dijiste, papá?

— Que estabas bien y que saliste de Forks porque necesitabas pensar.

— ¿Algo más, papá?

— ¿Por qué, Bella? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? — preguntó sonando serio y preocupado. Maldición, seguro que con tanto interrogatorio lo había despertado.

— Por nada, papá, olvídalo. Tengo que irme, pero te veré por la mañana — dije rápidamente dispuesta a colgar. Antes de finalizar la llamada, pude oír un "Espera, Bella, ¡no te atrevas a…!" y luego la llamada acabó.

Luego de colgar la llamada con Charlie, regresé con los demás y nos dedicamos a esperar a que los chicos llegaran. Todos estábamos muertos de preocupación por que el tiempo pasaba y ellos no aparecían. Los únicos que parecían mantener la calma eran Carlisle y Catherine, que estaban cruzados de brazos y con sus ojos cerrados recargados en una de las paredes. Bueno, Catherine, ya que Carlisle a pesar de que trataba de mostrarse tranquilo también comenzaba a preocuparse por la salud mental de Esme que, junto a Alice y yo, iba de un lado para el otro.

Estábamos en eso, cuando oímos las frenadas del Jeep de Emmett y luego un motor apagarse. Ni Esme, ni Alice ni yo esperamos un minuto. Corrimos tan rápido como pudimos fuera de la casa para verificar que estuvieran todos y enteros.

Alice no perdió su tiempo y se lanzó sobre Jasper para abrazarlo, besarlo y preguntarle como estaba y que había sucedido. Esme hizo lo mismo con Rosalie y Emmett, mientras yo me dirigía hacia Edward. Me lancé a sus brazos, y él me rodeó con los suyos.

Enterré mi rostro en su pecho y lo abrasé con fuerza, pero intentando no usar demasiada para no lastimarlo ya que tenía mucha más fuerza que él.

— Tranquila, Bella, todo está bien. Nosotros estamos bien — me susurró Edward acariciando mi cabello al ver que no tenia intenciones de apartarme de él. No respondí y me aferré a él con un poco más de fuerza.

— Tranquila, Alice, estoy perfectamente bien. No es nada — oí que Jasper decía, entonces decidí apartarme del pecho de Edward y clavar mi mirada en él. Sólo para notar como una parte del traje en su brazo derecho estaba rasgado.

— ¿Qué sucedió allá? — preguntó Carlisle intentando mantener la calma.

Era evidente que estaba molesto por el accionar de los licántropos al intentar atacar a su familia, pero intentaba tranquilizarse para no preocupar más a Esme.

— Cuando salimos, intentamos hablar con ellos, distraerlos para que Bella y las chicas tuvieran tiempo de huir. Pero entonces, cuando Jasper hizo aullar a uno de ellos enviándole olas de tristeza, este se abalanzó sobre nosotros. Nosotros logramos esquivarlo pero Jasper y Edward no tuvieron tanta suerte — respondió Emmett frunciendo el ceño y con ira en su voz.

¿Edward?

Me aparté de el completamente, ganándome su mirada confundida, y lo examiné exhaustivamente. Fue entonces cuando noté como gran parte de su chaqueta estaba rasgada y con algo de tierra.

— Bella… no es nada, no tienes que preocuparte — me dijo Edward al percatarse de mi mirada.

Fruncí también el ceño y lo fulminé con la mirada.

— ¿No es nada? ¡¿No es nada dices?! — dije molesta, me alejé unos cuantos pasos de él y lo fulminé con la mirada — ¡¿Cómo demonios no es nada cuando uno de ellos los atacó y logró ponerles sus garras encima a Jasper y a ti?! — estallé completamente furiosa.

En ese momento no estaba tan segura si estaba molesta con él por no haberlo visto venir, o con los licántropos por haberse atrevido a atacarlos. Como sea, mi furia estaba haciendo estragos en mí y sentía ganas de degollar a alguien.

— Bella, estás muy molesta, debes tranquilizarte — dijo Jasper intentando enviarme olas de paz, pero con mucho esfuerzo logré ignorarlas y me giré para fulminarlo con la mirada.

— ¡No intentes tranquilizarme, Jasper! — grité aún más molesta.

Yo no quería tranquilizarme. No quería que nadie me tranquilizara. Lo que quería era irme de aquí, buscar a esos licántropos de pacotilla y separar sus cabezas de sus cuellos. ¡Se habían atrevido a tocar a mi familia! ¡A Edward!

— Bella…— Edward me miró con advertencia, seguramente sentía a través de la mente de Jasper como de furiosa estaba. Intentó avanzar hacia mí pero me alejé unos cuantos pasos.

— No te acerques, Edward — mascullé intentando contener mi ira. Él se detuvo abruptamente y me miró con dolor — Tienes que alejarte, si das un paso más no sé como voy a reaccionar. Créeme, no querrás averiguarlo y yo tampoco.

Creí oír a alguien decirle a Jasper que me tranquilizara.

— No puedo, está demasiado furiosa y, no sé como, pero logra ignorar todas las sensaciones que intento transmitirle — masculló por lo bajo.

Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que estaba descargando mi furia con las personas equivocadas, después de todo Jasper y Edward no tenían la culpa de lo que había pasado hoy. Ni mucho menos de haber sido atacados por los licántropos ya que ellos sólo estaban protegiéndome.

Cerré mis ojos, y dejé que la paz que Jasper intentaba enviarme inundara todo mi cuerpo. Poco a poco, noté como mis músculos se iban relajando, así como mi rostro y mi ceño, al igual que mis puños que no había notado que apretaba con tanta fuerza.

— ¿Estás mejor, Bella? — preguntó Alice, sonando algo insegura.

Abrí mis ojos y asentí. No me creía capaz de abrir la boca todavía.

— Tus ojos están negros — observó Catherine, quien se encontraba de pie junto a Esme y Carlisle a unos cuantos metros.

— Creo que alguien necesita salir por algo de comer — bromeó Emmett.

Sentí una pequeña sonrisa formarse en mi rostro al oírlo. Toda la furia que tenia en mi cuerpo había desaparecido por completo para este punto.

— ¿Te encuentras mejor? — me preguntó Edward caminando lentamente hacia mí, como si temiera mi posible reacción. Asentí pero no hablé, dejé que se acercara y cuando lo hizo, me apresuré a abrazarme a él — Tranquila, todo está bien, Bella. Todo saldrá bien.

Asentí ocultando mi rostro en su cuello.

Luego de mí por demás inapropiada escena fuera de la casa, decidimos entrar para que así Edward y los demás pudieran explicarnos exactamente que había sucedido cuando nosotras nos fuimos. Además, yo quería saber qué era exactamente lo que Edward había logrado leer en la mente de los licántropos mientras fueron a "examinarlos" durante el baile.

Cuando estuvimos en la sala, todos esparcidos por diferentes lados, comenzamos la importante conversación.

Primero nos platicaron acerca de lo que había pasado cuando nos fuimos. Resulta que apenas ellos salieron, uno de los lobos se lanzó sobre ellos, pero Rosalie y Emmett se alejaron, en cambio Edward y Jasper no tuvieron tanta suerte y terminaron con sus trajes rasgados. Eso molestó un poco a Alice, ya que ella odiaba cuando la ropa era "agredida", sus palabras no las mías, además de que se habían metido con su Jasper… y su hermano.

Luego comenzaron a platicarnos acerca de lo de la lectura de mentes.

— Lo leí en la mente de Jacob, él estuvo en tu casa esta tarde luego de que Alice pasara por ti, Bella — dijo, echándome una mirada.

Me paralicé.

¿Jacob también era uno de ellos? Quiero decir, era obvio. Pero yo no había notado, al menos no la última vez que lo vi y eso había sido hace como un mes, nada raro que lo hiciera parecer a Sam o Paul, que eran los que yo sabia y había visto como eran después de sus primeras transformaciones. Bueno, según lo dicho por los chicos. Porque en realidad yo no había notado, al menos en Paul porque a Sam ya lo conocí así, el cambio que dio como con Paul porque a él lo vi con Jacob la primera vez que visité la reserva y luego de eso también.

Cuando yo iba a preguntar, Rosalie se me adelantó.

— ¿Y qué es lo que los hizo reaccionar? Quiero decir, Bella ha estado aquí por casi un mes. Sin contar con que, por lo que sabemos, ellos no la han visto — preguntó ella lo que yo iba a preguntar.

— Bueno, sin contar con que hubo más cambios cuando volvimos con ella al pueblo, Charlie le mencionó a Billy el hecho que desde que había regresado de visitar a Renée ella era más como nosotros que como ella misma — respondió Edward poniendo los ojos en blanco al mencionar el viaje a Jacksonville.

La sala se quedó en silencio, fue sólo un momento, cuando Alice abrió sus ojos como platos y su mirada se perdió.

Un minuto después regresó a la normalidad, pero todos sabíamos que había tenido una visión. El primero en hablar fue Jasper por supuesto, que estaba de pie a su lado y la miraba preocupado.

— ¿Qué sucede, Alice? ¿Qué es lo que has visto?

Alice apretó los labios, mirando fijamente hacia Edward.

Miré a Edward, pero él estaba igual de tenso e incomodo que Alice. Además, tenía fuertemente cerrados sus manos en forma de puños al costado de su cuerpo. Cuando toqué su brazo, noté que sus músculos estaban aún más tensos de lo que parecía.

— Alice, ¿qué es lo que está pasando?

— ¿Edward? — lo llamé suavemente, al ver que la respuesta de Rosalie no era respondida por Alice. Ella parecía bastante tensa y eso parecía afectar a Jasper y a su vez este lograba lo mismo con todos nosotros.

Cuando lo miré y tomé su mano, él relajó un poco sus músculos y tomó mi mano para luego entrelazar nuestros dedos.

— Tenemos visitas.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, esperando que continuara. No lo hizo.

— ¿Los chuchos? — preguntó Rosalie con desprecio.

Alice negó con su cabeza.

— Si fuera así, no lograría verlo. No se trata de ellos — respondió Alice.

— Es un vampiro — dijo Catherine, sorprendiéndonos a todos. Cuando nos giramos para verla, ella ya no estaba aquí. Estaba abriendo la puerta principal y saliendo fuera de la casa.

Todos intercambiamos una mirada confundida antes de decidir seguirla.

Cuando llegamos al porche, pudimos verla de pie y con sus brazos cruzados, mirando fijamente hacia el bosque de donde parecía venir alguien. Podía oír sus pasos, lentos y pausados, como si no quisiera llamar mucho la atención.

Entonces una figura salió de la oscuridad dejándose ver. Cuando notamos que se trataba de un vampiro, muchos de nosotros nos tensamos, después de todo no sabíamos quien era y no conocíamos sus intenciones.

— Tú.

Miré perpleja a Catherine. ¿Acaso ella lo conocía?

— Cat, ¿qué hay de nuevo? — inquirió el mencionado con voz alegre y juguetona mientras caminaba hacia ella, deteniéndose a unos tres metros.

Entonces pude examinarlo bien. Era bastante alto, como un metro ochenta y ocho, de complexión delgada pero fornida y musculosa, vestido con ropas oscuras que se veían algo desgastadas. Su cabello era marrón, corto y bastante alborotado. Tenía la común piel pálida de los vampiros y los ojos dorados como los Cullen.

Me tranquilicé un poco al notar este último detalle.

Al menos eso significaba que no bebía de humanos.

— ¿Lo conoces? — oí que le preguntó Alice, intentando dirigirse hacia ellos, pero Jasper la tomó del brazo y la detuvo ganándose una fulminante mirada por parte de Alice.

— Si, él es Jason, es miembro de mi clan — respondió, mirando un poco hacia nosotros para luego posar sus ojos, ahora casi negros, sobre el vampiro nuevo — Y se suponía que estaba en Miami. ¿Qué demonios es lo que haces aquí? Y, por sobre todo, ¿cómo me has encontrado?

Él vampiro soltó una pequeña risa divertida antes de encogerse de hombros.

— Estuve en Los Ángeles hace un par de horas. Hablé con Garrett y él me dijo donde encontrarte…— dijo tranquilamente.

— Maldito Garrett — masculló ella por lo bajo.

—…aunque no quiso decirme en un principio. Finalmente cuando prometí que sólo necesitaba hablar contigo de algo, él me ofreció llamarte desde ahí. Aunque una vez que estuve en California no fue muy difícil encontrar tu rastro y seguirlo hasta aquí — agregó sonriéndole.

Eso hizo que me preguntara si Garrett era otro de sus hermanos.

— ¡Eres un estúpido, Jason! ¿Has dejado sola a Cassie en Miami? ¡¿Qué no entendiste cuando dije "Deben quedarse ahí y no moverse hasta que les hable"?! — estalló furiosa mientras caminaba hacia él.

— ¿Por qué? Ella bien puede cuidarse sola, Cat, y lo sabes. Además ella aprovechó que yo iba a venir hasta aquí para ir a visitar a Mel y Aarón a Canadá — agregó lo último, y eso pareció molestarla aún más.

— ¡¿Eres idiota o qué te pasa?! ¡Los malditos italianos nos buscan y ustedes salen y se sirven en bandeja! ¿Cómo demonios es que se les ha ocurrido hacer semejante estupidez? ¡Ya no son niños, Jason! Lo único que has logrado es ponernos en peligro a todos — gritó completamente furiosa.

Sentí como Jasper enviaba olas de paz, pero no parecían tener el menor efecto en ella. Además, Edward quiso intervenir, pero con sólo una mirada entendió que no debía meterse o sólo crearía más problemas de los que había.

— Pero, Cat…— antes de que él pudiera defenderse o decir nada, ella lo volvió a cortar mientras acortaba la distancia entre ambos y lo tomaba del cuello de la camisa.

— ¡Ya deja de llamarme así! Eres un completo inconsciente, Jason. ¡No sólo nos has puesto en peligro a nosotros, sino también a los Cullen! ¿Qué acaso no has notado como alguien te ha seguido hasta aquí? ¿Qué clase de vampiro eres para no notarlo? ¡Quien sabe si no estuvieron donde Garrett y lo encontraron! — escupió de forma acida. Me tensé al oírla, sobre todo la parte de "Te han seguido hasta aquí" — Juro que si algo le pasa a él o a…— sacudió su cabeza antes de acabar la frase, lo soltó bruscamente haciendo que cayera al piso — Olvídalo. Sabes lo que pasará si algo les sucede.

Dicho esto, ella comenzó a correr adentrándose en el bosque dejándonos a todos completamente perplejos por sus acciones. Nos miramos unos a otros, pero el primero en reaccionar fue Emmett quien, con una enorme sonrisa, soltó a Rosalie y corrió en la misma dirección que Catherine desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

— ¡Emmett! — gritó Rosalie, entonces ella también corrió en la misma dirección. Alice no tardó en liberarse de Jasper y seguir sus mismos pasos. Y un minuto después, Jasper, Edward y yo hicimos lo mismo.

Nos llevó cerca de cinco minutos encontrar a los chicos. Pero cuando lo hicimos, la escena frente a mí me sorprendió un poco.

Emmett estaba sosteniendo una enorme figura, que forcejeaba por liberarse, mientras Catherine lo tomaba de la cabeza y comenzaba a desprenderla de su cuello. Luego, tiró con fuerza y la arrancó por completo, para después lanzarla a un costado. Emmett lo soltó y entre ellos dos, comenzaron a desmembrarlo.

Alice y Rosalie eran las que más cerca estaban, detrás de ellas estábamos Edward, Jasper y yo viendo un poco sorprendidos la escena. Además, yo estaba algo horrorizada ya que era la primera vez que veía algo así. Jamás había presenciado la muerte de un vampiro.

— Maldito desgraciado — escupió Catherine mientras soltaba el brazo derecho del vampiro junto a sus demás partes del cuerpo.

Emmett soltó una sonrisa y tiró el otro brazo sobre el montón.

— Debo admitir que ha sido entretenido, aunque hubiera sido mejor si hubiéramos peleado un poco más — agregó divertido mientras tomaba algo de su bolsillo y luego lo lanzaba sobre los restos, que pronto comenzaron a arder.

— ¡Eres un inconsciente, Emmett! — le soltó Rosalie corriendo hasta él y verificando que todo en él estuviera como debía.

— Lo siento, Rose, pero necesitaba algo de acción.

Rosalie negó con su cabeza y luego se colgó de su brazo.

— Espero que este desgraciado no haya tenido tiempo de informar nada — masculló Catherine mientras se alejaba de la fogata que Emmett encendió con los restos del vampiro.

— Si hubieras controlado un poco tu furia y me hubieras dado tiempo de llegar, al menos sabríamos algo — le dijo Edward arqueando una de sus cejas.

Ella masculló algo en voz baja en un idioma que yo no conocía y luego comenzó a correr hacia la casas.

Un par de horas después de eso, nos encontrábamos en la sala de los Cullen conversando acerca de lo que tendríamos que hacer a partir de ahora. Luego de regresar, Catherine se tranquilizó un poco, aunque con ayuda de Jasper, y presentó un poco mejor a su hermano. Aunque en ningún momento lo miró o se dirigió a él. Al parecer estaba sumamente furiosa con él por haber venido a Forks. En fin, luego seguimos conversando sobre el tema de los licántropos, cuando mencionamos el tema Jason se sorprendió un poco pero no hizo preguntas, y acerca de lo que haríamos porque ahora que el verano había comenzado y con el las vacaciones, habría más posibilidades de cruzarnos a alguno de ellos.

Además, estaba el tema por el que Catherine había llegado a Forks. Y finalmente, casi al amanecer, llegamos al acuerdo de que durante el verano habría que hacer un pequeño viaje a Italia para ver si podíamos averiguar algo sobre Noah. Y, además, de ahora en más tendríamos que cuidarnos mucho porque si el vampiro que Emmett y Catherine mataron había avisado a los suyos, era posible que vinieran por nosotros o al pueblo.

También Carlisle aprovechó la oportunidad para preguntarle a Jason que es lo que iba a hacer ahora, y cuando él respondió que iba a quedarse en el pueblo, le advirtió acerca del tratado con los Quileute y acerca de cómo no podía acercarse a sus tierras. Y, al igual que a Catherine, le ofreció el quedarse aquí.

Cuando él aceptó la conversación se dio por terminada. Catherine seguía muy molesta con él y decidió que iba a ir a cazar, Emmett y Alice se ofrecieron a acompañarla así que luego de despedirse de nosotros y que Carlisle y Esme les advirtieran que tuvieran cuidado, ellos se fueron a cazar.

Jasper estaba muy preocupado, pero Edward y yo decidimos distraerlo un poco para que no se preocupara tanto y decidimos ponernos a jugar en la X-box de Emmett por un rato e invitamos a Jason.

Creo que no hace falta decir que los chicos me destrozaron en todos los juegos. Y a Jason, quien al parecer tenia tiempo sin jugar videojuegos.

* * *

**¡Hola! Bueno hoy no tengo mucho que decir, excepto.. ¡Llegué a actualizar a tiempo! xD Me he retrasado mucho las ultimas dos o tres semanas y lo siento mucho. Sé que... bueno, no no sé, porque nunca me dejan un review e.e Si lo hicieran, seria genial. **

**Quiero dedicarle este episodio a mi nueva amiga Acqua Cullen Potter, quien me ha empezado a seguir en esta historia hace poco y a quien ya le tengo un gran aprecio luego de hablar toda la tarde con ella jajaja. **

**Por cierto... en el momento que lleguemos a los quince reviews... ¡Hay actualización! así que de ustedes depende cuando tendrán el próximo capitulo. ¡Su elección! **

**Sin más que decir, nos vemos la próxima cuando alcancemos los quince reviews (y no se vale dejar más de uno por persona xD) **

**Hasta la próxima,_ M.C Hale._**


	7. La verdad

**Capitulo siete: La verdad. **

**Charlie**

Suspiré aburrido mientras veía un partido de futbol en la televisión.

Miré la lata de cerveza vacía entre mis manos y decidí ir a buscar otra a la cocina, seguro que si Bella estuviera aquí ya me estaría regañando por estar tomando tan temprano. Me levanté del sillón y caminé cansado hacía la cocina. Tomé otra lata del refrigerador y estaba abriéndola cuando sonó el timbre.

Miré la hora en el reloj que colgaba de la pared de la cocina, apenas pasaban de las nueve. Aún era temprano. Y si fuera Bella no habría tocado la puerta.

Caminé hacía la puerta tratando de adivinar quién era.

Normalmente no recibía muchas visitas, solo algunas de parte de Billy Black algunas veces. Abrí la puerta y miré sorprendido a los seis enormes chicos frente a mí. Reconocí a algunos de ellos, pero solo sabía el nombre de dos de los chicos. Sam Uley y Jacob Black.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunté.

— Queríamos hablar con Bella — dijo Jacob sonando ansioso.

Lo miré un segundo antes de responder de forma hosca:

— No está — me pasé una mano por el cabello y suspiré — Ella pasó la noche en la casa de los Cullen luego de asistir al baile.

Todos me miraron sorprendidos. Jacob, luciendo bastante molesto, dio un paso hacia mí y soltó:

— ¿Y se puede saber por qué demonios la dejaste pasar la noche con esas malditas sanguijuelas?

— Primero que nada, Jacob, eso no es de tu incumbencia. Y segundo, no puedes hablarme de ese modo, muchacho. A tu padre no le gustará nada saber que…

— ¡No me interesa! Tienes que llamarla ahora y decirle que regrese. ¡No puedes dejar que esas bestias estén con ella! ¡Ya demasiado mal hicieron al hacerla una asquerosa y sucia chupa sangres como ellos!

Lo miré sorprendido por sus palabras, pero sin entender de qué hablaba.

— ¡Jacob, cierra la boca de una vez! — le gritó Sam Uley haciendo que Jacob retrocediera algunos pasos.

— Debe saberlo, es su hija de quien estamos hablando — dijo Jacob con voz contenida.

— Cierra la maldita boca de una vez, Jacob, quiero irme de aquí. Apesta a sanguijuela — se quejó la única chica del grupo, mirando mi casa despectivamente.

_¿Sanguijuela? ¿De qué rayos iba todo esto?_ Pensé frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡Cierra la boca tú, Leah! — Jacob gritó y me miró de nuevo. Todo su cuerpo temblaba y algo dentro de mí me dijo que retrocediera, pero en vez de eso lo fulminé con la mirada — ¡Llámala y tráela aquí antes de que lo haga yo!

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — pregunté harto de estar fuera de toda esta conversación.

— Él no sabe nada, Jacob, es hora de irnos. Hablaremos con ellos, ahora vámonos de aquí — Sam miró a los otros chicos y estos tomaron a Jacob de cada brazo y comenzaron a jalarlo.

— ¡Eh, esperen! Exijo una explicación, ¿qué es eso de que mi hija es una sucia chupa sangre? — exclamé furioso — ¿Qué está mal con ustedes? ¿Por qué hablan así de los Cullen?

Si bien los Cullen no me agradaban demasiado últimamente, bueno en realidad sólo Edward no lo hacia y sólo porque salía con mi hija, no puedo quejarme sobre ellos porque han sido ciudadanos ejemplares como pocas familias que han vivido por aquí desde hace generaciones, además de que el doctor Cullen ha mejorado demasiado el nivel del hospital y su esposa Esme había colaborado con varias donaciones a la escuela y el hospital.

Ellos no eran malas personas.

— Problemas, Charlie. Pero será mejor que te mantengas al margen y lejos de ellos. No son más que unos monstruos que solo te traerán problemas — dijo uno de los chicos.

— Los Cullen son unas muy buenas personas — gruñí con molestia — Ayudaron a Bella cuando sufrió su accidente y…

— ¿Qué la ayudaron dices? — gritó Jacob liberándose del agarre de los chicos — ¡La convirtieron en uno de ellos!

— Jacob, cállate ahora — ordenó Sam, pero Jacob ni siquiera lo miró.

— ¿De que hablas? ¿A qué te refieres cuando dices en uno de ellos?

— Jacob, vámonos, hermano. Déjalo ya — dijo el que parecía ser el más joven entre todos. Lo reconocí como el hijo menor de mi amigo Harry Clearwater.

Sin embargo Jacob hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y se acercó a mí y en voz baja y pesada dijo:

— En una maldita vampira ahora.

Cuando él dijo eso, un solo pensamiento cruzó mi mente. Sin preocuparme por echarlos de mi porche o pensar en cerrar la puerta, me giré con el ceño fruncido para dirigirme hacia el teléfono.

Bella tenía que regresar y darme muchas explicaciones. Ahora.

**Bella**

Me hundí aún más en el sofá mientras ocultaba mi rostro en el pecho de Edward, intentando ignorar los gemidos y jadeos que provenían del piso superior. De la habitación de Emmett y Rosalie, para ser más exactos.

¡Ellos estaban teniendo sexo con todos nosotros aquí abajo!

Dios, de ser humana, mi rostro habría estallado de la acumulación de sangre. ¿Cómo demonios es que podían tener relaciones estando todos aquí abajo, aún sabiendo eso y que podemos oírlos a la perfección aún a un kilómetro y medio de la casa?

Sentí como Edward acariciaba mi cabello, en un claro y vano intento por tranquilizarme y hacerme olvidar el hecho de que sus hermanos estaban haciendo _eso_ ahí arriba. No funcionó, por supuesto. Y el hecho de que Jasper no pudiera controlar sus emociones por tanta pasión y lujuria, no ayudaba para nada al resto de nosotros tampoco.

Y aunque Edward intentaba tranquilizarme, sabía que él estaba peor que yo. O que Jasper. Ya que, además de tener que soportar los sentimientos que emanaba Jasper, también tenia que sentirlos a través de sus pensamientos y aguantar ver las imágenes que Emmett y Rosalie tenían en sus mentes.

Pobrecito.

Para su suerte, Esme había ido a la ciudad por no sé qué razón y Carlisle estaba en el hospital. Por eso Emmett y Rosalie habían subido a su habitación.

¡Hace cuatro horas!

Jasper no lo aguantó más, estalló y saltó de su lugar en el sofá para ponerse de pie, su ceño fruncido.

— ¡Ya no lo soporto más! Ellos están acabando con todo el autocontrol que me queda — masculló entre dientes, Alice intentó tranquilizarlo, pero Jasper estaba tan… _emocional,_ que no funcionó — ¡Emmett, Rosalie, dejen de hacer sus cochinadas de una maldita vez! Llevan más de cuatro horas encerrados. ¡Más de cuatro horas!

Sin embargo, y a pesar de eso, ellos parecieron no oírlo o lo ignoraron, porque sus gemidos y jadeos continuaron. Incluso creo que esta vez eran más fuertes.

Parecía que lo hicieran a propósito con razón única y exclusiva de molestarnos.

Catherine, quien estaba junto a Alice y Jasper con Jason a su lado, frunció el ceño mientras soltaba una sarta de maldiciones en diferentes idiomas y se puso de pie también.

Nosotros la miramos, esperando a ver que haría.

Había descubierto, en las pocas semanas que la conocía, que sus emociones eran muy volátiles y cambiantes. Y no le costaba demasiado expresarse, sin ningún problema, así que siempre que pensaba algo lo decía tal cual lo tenía en su mente. Era, como Rosalie, una persona directa y muy sincera.

— Sé que no es mi casa y que no soy más que una invitada, pero realmente… ¡¿Tienen que estar teniendo sexo con todos nosotros aquí?! — gritó de forma que su voz hizo eco en toda la casa.

Jason puso los ojos en blanco al oírla, mientras que Edward rió silenciosamente, lo supe porque su pecho comenzó a moverse ligeramente. Jasper y Alice la miraron, el primero la miró mostrándose muy de acuerdo con ella mientras que Alice lo hizo completamente divertida por la situación.

El pecho de Edward comenzó a sacudirse más mientras su risa inundaba mis oídos.

— Si lo siguen haciendo, en cualquier momento voy a explotar. O llevarme a Alice a algún rincón del bosque — protestó Jasper molesto mientras fruncía el ceño y se cruzaba de brazos.

Alice sonrió, como maravillada con la idea. No parecía molestarle en absoluto.

— Y si esto continua, terminaré lanzándome sobre el idiota de Jason — gruñó Catherine mientras hacia una mueca.

— ¡Oye! — se quejó el aludido, mirándola ofendido. Aunque pude percibir en sus ojos cierto… ¿anhelo, quizás?

Parpadeé confundida, ¿acaso él…?

Antes de que pudiera acabar ese pensamiento, un teléfono comenzó a sonar. Todo se quedó en silencio, incluso los dos adictos al sexo en el piso de arriba.

El ambiente se volvió menos… lujurioso y todos nos miramos entre nosotros preguntándonos quien podría ser. Alice, en cambio, lucia su ceño fruncido, y no parecía estar nada contenta.

¿Acaso era por quien llamaba?

— ¿Qué sucede, Alice?

Ante la pregunta de Edward, todos nos giramos para verla en silencio. Ella sacudió su cabeza y sus labios formaron una extraña mueca.

— No puedo ver nada.

Ante su respuesta, un silencio sepulcral nos invadió. Pude oír como Emmett y Rosalie en el piso de arriba se movían a toda velocidad por la habitación y aparecían junto a nosotros un minuto después. Ambos serios y preocupados.

El teléfono seguía sonando y nadie parecía notarlo.

— ¿Por qué nadie contesta el teléfono? — preguntó Jason confundido.

Nos miramos entre nosotros y nadie respondió.

— Bien, yo lo haré — masculló Catherine poniendo los ojos en blanco y caminando en la dirección que se encontraba el mueble con el teléfono. Todos seguíamos sus movimientos con mucha atención. Lo tomó y rápidamente habló — Casa de la familia Cullen.

Se quedó en silencio mientras oía la respuesta.

Reconocí la voz de Charlie inmediatamente.

— Quiero hablar con Bella ahora mismo — gruñó en el teléfono Charlie.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia mí, haciéndome encogerme un poco. Catherine me miraba un poco confundida, no sabia si era por la actitud de Charlie o por la situación.

— Puedo preguntar, ¿quién es y para qué la busca? — la voz de Catherine sonaba neutral. Ella, por supuesto, conocía a mi padre —no en persona, pero sabía que era él— pero con esa pregunta solo buscaba ganar tiempo.

— Soy su padre. Ahora, pásame con Bella, rápido — exigió.

Catherine frunció el ceño, seguramente no le agradaba el tono que estaba usando, aún así, habló de la forma más educada.

— Seguro, déme un momento, señor Swan.

Sin esperar a que ella dijera algo, me puse de pie y me dirigí a toda velocidad hacia el teléfono. Lo tomé, con un poco de miedo, y hablé.

— ¿Papá? Soy Bella.

Mi voz era apenas un susurro por los nervios, y podía sentir las miradas de todos sobre mí, lo que me ponía más nerviosa.

— Bella, deja lo que sea que estés haciendo y te regresas a la casa ahora mismo. Tienes muchas explicaciones que darme — gruñó nuevamente.

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa por su tono. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba con él?

— Pero, papá, Alice…— antes de que pudiera continuar, él me interrumpió.

— No me interesa. Los quiero en la casa en menos de media hora o yo mismo iré a la casa de los Cullen — masculló entre dientes.

Espera… ¿_Los quiero_? ¿Qué demonios?

— Espera, papá, ¿cómo que "los quiero"?

— Así es, tú, Alice y Edward Cullen me deben muchas explicaciones, Isabella. Los quiero en la casa lo antes posible — dijo, y antes de que pudiera replicar, él había colgado dejándome completamente confundida.

Miré el teléfono en completo shock.

_¿Qué demonios había sido eso? _

Cuando puse el teléfono en su lugar de nuevo, apenas tuve tiempo de girarme cunado todos se encontraban de pie frente a mí. Edward estaba a mi lado y había tomado mi mano libre. Por otro lado, Catherine estaba a mi derecha, ya que no se había movido luego de que yo tomara la llamada.

Alice me miraba fijamente, desde su lugar junto a Jasper, su ceño estaba mucho más fruncido que antes y la mueca de su rostro era aún más grande.

— ¿Qué rayos ha sido eso? — preguntó Emmett confundido y con el ceño fruncido.

Sacudí la cabeza, indicando que no tenia ni idea.

— ¿Alice?

— No puedo ver nada, Edward. No tengo la menor idea de qué sucederá — ante la respuesta de Alice, toda la casa se quedó nuevamente en silencio. Todos teníamos nuestras miradas fijas en Alice, sin poder creer lo que ella nos decía. Porque, bueno, era poco común que ella no pudiera ver nada.

— ¿Quizás sean…? — Edward no acabó la frase, pero por el cambio en la mirada de Alice supe de inmediato que ella entendió a qué se refería.

Por supuesto, el resto de nosotros no lo hizo. Así que mirábamos entre curiosos y confundidos a ambos mientras tenían uno de sus "intercambios de ideas", como Emmett solía llamarlo.

Entonces, Emmett como siempre, no aguantó demasiado la presión del pesado ambiente que había en la sala y estalló.

— ¡¿Qué demonios sucede?! ¡Eviten tener sus conversaciones mentales! Estamos todos aquí y es de mala educación — soltó con el ceño fruncido.

Edward y Alice se echaron una última mirada, para luego fijar sus ojos en Emmett.

— Creemos que los licántropos están en casa de Bella.

Ante aquellas palabras dichas por Alice, todos nos quedamos en silencio. Este era el silencio más pesado e insoportable que había tenido _gusto_ de soportar desde… siempre. Y el hecho de que todas las miradas se pasearan entre Alice, Edward y yo, no ayudaba para nada a mis nervios. Los cuales, al oír la respuesta de Alice, empeoraron.

Muchas preguntas vinieron a mi mente. Pero había dos que resaltaban entre todas ellas.

¿Qué hacían los licántropos en mi casa? Y, por sobre todo, ¿qué es lo que le habían dicho a Charlie para que se molestara de tal forma conmigo y los Cullen? Porque últimamente parecía, al menos con Edward, llevarse mucho mejor. Mejor que antes de todo lo de Phoenix, seguro.

— ¡¿Qué demonios estás diciendo, Alice?!

— ¡Esos malditos chuchos! ¡¿Cómo carajos se atreven a cruzar a nuestro territorio?! ¡Dos veces! — gritó una muy enfurecida Rosalie.

— ¿Y Charlie quiere que vayan a su casa para qué? — preguntó Emmett confundido, mientras me miraba a mí y luego a sus hermanos.

— No lo sé.

Entonces, una idea, la cual no había pensado demasiado las últimas semanas sino hasta la noche anterior, me vino a la mente. Era obvio lo que había sucedido. Era más que obvio lo que de verdad estaba sucediendo y lo que había pasado para que Charlie tuviera semejante reacción.

— ¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? Es tan obvio — mascullé mientras golpeaba mi frente con la palma de mi mano en gesto de: "Ey, que estúpida soy por no haberlo pensado antes".

— ¿Bella?

Pero entonces, cuando la idea golpeó mi mente y la analicé, una gran furia surgió en mi interior. Obviamente, no le pasó desapercibido a Jasper.

— ¿Bella? — me llamó, esta vez, Jasper sonando algo preocupado — ¿Por qué estás tan molesta ahora?

Todas las miradas estaban nuevamente en mí. Las ignoré.

— ¡Esos desgraciados! — gruñí audiblemente.

¡Eran unos malditos! ¿Cómo demonios se habían atrevido a ir a mi casa y decirle todas esas cosas a Charlie? ¡Malditos perros!

— Son unos malditos.

— ¿Bella? — me llamó un preocupado Edward. Lo ignoré y me aparté de él para encaminarme a paso firme hacia la puerta.

Demonios, ellos iban a pagar lo que acaban de hacer. ¡Habían puesto la vida de Charlie en peligro! Los muy… muy… ¡Agh! Ni siquiera había forma de describir toda la furia, ira y resentimiento que tenia en estos momentos.

Justo cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta, sentí unos enormes brazos tomarme de la cintura. Era Emmett. Intenté liberarme, y aunque era mucho más fuerte al ser una neófita, terminé desistiendo ya que no quería lastimarlo. No a él. Y menos sabiendo que toda la poca buena relación que había construido con Rosalie las últimas semanas se iría al caño por lastimar a su esposo.

¡Por unos malditos perros!

— Bella, tienes que tranquilizarte y explicarnos que te sucede — dijo Edward apareciendo frente a mí, me miró un momento y casi al instante dejé de moverme. Emmett me puso sobre el suelo, pero no me liberó.

— Esos… esos… ¡malditos! — mascullé entre dientes.

— Bella…— dijo Jasper con advertencia, sintiendo como la ira volvía a mí.

Cerré mis ojos e intenté, con todas mis fuerzas, aminorar todo el resentimiento que tenia en estos momentos. Me fue difícil, pero con un poco de ayuda de Jasper lo logré.

Cuando abrí mis ojos, me encontré con los ojos dorados de Edward. Estaba preocupado y yo lo sabía.

— Lo siento — me disculpé, avergonzada. Pero no por lo que sentía, sino por mi comportamiento.

— Disculpas aceptadas, Bellita, ahora dinos que demonios sucede contigo. De otra forma, no te soltaré — me dijo Emmett divertido pero a la vez serio.

Asentí, pero me quedé en silencio un momento.

— Ellos le dijeron a Charlie — mascullé entre dientes, intentando que toda mi furia no regresara.

— ¿Qué le dijeron, Bella? ¿Y quien lo hizo?

— Los licántropos. Ellos fueron a ver a Charlie y le dijeron sobre mí. Sobre nosotros.

Cuando hablé, más de uno jadeó sorprendido.

— ¿Por eso crees que él llamo de esa forma? — preguntó Catherine, apareciendo frente a mí. Yo simplemente asentí.

— Eso es un gran problema — dijo Jasper preocupado.

— Lo es, sí, ¡pero para Charlie! Si los Vulturis llegan a saberlo ellos… ellos…— ni siquiera podía pensar en esa posibilidad. Negué frenéticamente con mi cabeza, negándome si quiera a pensar en ello.

— Tenemos que ir, entonces.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tú estás loca?! — le gritó Rosalie a Catherine, quien había dicho aquello.

— ¿Bromeas? ¿Qué esperas que hagamos? Si lo que Bella dice es cierto, entonces no sólo nosotros estaremos en problemas. No podemos arriesgarnos a traer más de ellos aquí — dijo, haciendo referencia a los Vulturis, negó con su cabeza y le echó una corta mirada a Jason, quien se encogió y desvió la mirada hacia el piso.

— Ella tiene razón, Rose. Ya hemos arriesgado bastante. A la primera que ellos tengan o encuentren una excusa, por minima que fuera, vendrán por nosotros. Y quien sabe los estragos que podrían causar — dijo Alice, apoyándola.

Silencio de nuevo.

En verdad que esto del silencio se estaba volviendo habitual por aquí.

— Entonces tendremos que ir.

— ¿Y si ellos aún están por ahí? — preguntó Rosalie con el ceño fruncido.

— Pelearemos con ellos. Han roto el tratado y todos aquí sabemos lo que eso significa — dijo Emmett bastante entretenido con la idea de una batalla.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Ni hablar, Emmett.

— ¿Qué? ¿Pero porque? ¡Ellos han sido los que…!

— ¡No me importa! Nosotros no iniciaremos ninguna pelea con los perros — le gruñó Rosalie completamente furiosa.

— Ella tiene razón, Emmett. No vamos a iniciar una guerra por esto. Lo que tenemos que hacer es ir allí y enfrentar el problema. ¡Sin peleas! — advirtió Edward, seguramente leyendo algo en la mente de su hermano.

— Pero…

— ¡Nada! La conversación acaba aquí.

— Nosotros tres iremos, como lo ha pedido Charlie, ustedes se quedaran en los alrededores para vigilar. En caso de que lo necesitemos intervendrán, de no ser así, no harán nada. ¿Entendido?

Todos asentimos ante las palabras de Alice y nos preparamos para regresar a mi casa, aunque antes telefoneamos a Carlisle para avisarle, pero él nos dijo que nos vería allá para evitar cualquier percance.

Casi veinte minutos después el Volvo se estacionó en la acera frente a la casa de Charlie. Respiré profundo pero tan pronto lo hice me arrepentí al sentir el olor a perro mojado. Arrugué la nariz e hice una mueca.

— Apesta a perro mojado — me quejé en voz baja, hundiéndome en el asiento. Sentí la risa de Edward y Alice llenar el carro.

— Tranquila, Bella, es sólo por los chuchos.

— ¿Aún siguen aquí? — arrugué la frente molesta. Como siguieran aquí…

— Si, y no tienen planes de irse muy pronto que digamos — Edward también frunció el ceño y formó una mueca con sus labios, apagó el Volvo y se giró para vernos a las tres —Catherine había venido con nosotros y había estado muy callada todo el camino que casi ni la noté— y estudiarnos un poco.

— ¿Vamos? — preguntó Alice mientras salía del auto sin esperar respuesta.

Edward, Catherine y yo la seguimos rápidamente. Cuando puse un pie fuera, sentí los aromas del resto de los Cullen, Jason con ellos, y sentía que estaban a unos cuantos metros de la casa. El plan era que ellos esperarían fuera, por si algo salía mal y debían intervenir.

— ¿Esperaremos a Carlisle? — pregunté, cuando nos quedamos de pie junto al auto. Del interior de la casa podía oír algunas voces, que al parecer discutían, de las cuales sólo pude reconocer la de Jacob. La de Charlie no podía oírla, por lo que seguramente estaría sentado en su sofá completamente molesto mientras esperaba nuestra llegada.

Me concentré aún más, y pude oír cuatro latidos. Ósea que en la casa solo había cuatro personas, incluyendo a Charlie.

— Malditos perros, todavía no se han ido — me giré hacia el bosque, desde donde había oído aquella voz, que le pertenecía a Rosalie ni más ni menos.

Sonreí por su comentario. En cualquier otro momento me habría molestado y le habría dicho que no los llamara así. Pero ahora estaba tan molesta que realmente me daba igual como los llamara. Ya que yo también lo hacia.

— Bella ya llegó — dijo una voz, la cual enseguida supe pertenecía a Jacob.

Luego sus pasos apresurados hacia la entrada.

Instintivamente comencé a gruñir cuando lo vi aparecer en el marco de la puerta. Y no, no era por su sangre, era porque estaba malditamente molesta con él y sus amigos por haber metido a Charlie en todo esto.

Cuando él clavó su mirada en nosotros, nos miró con el más profundo odio que nunca le había visto en el tiempo que lo conocía. Aunque, en realidad, pude ver que él en realidad miraba a Edward. Y quizás a Alice y Catherine, también.

— Bella…— dijo Jacob, y tan pronto lo hizo, Charlie y otro tipo aparecieron detrás de él. El "desconocido" era nada más y nada menos que Sam Uley, quien había estado en la playa cuando fui hace unos cuantos meses y según lo que los Cullen me habían dicho era el líder de la manada.

Además, también noté que había una chica bastante guapa con ellos, si no mal recordaba era Leah Clearwater, la hija mayor de Harry Clearwater, otro de los buenos amigos de Charlie.

— ¿Qué? — gruñí completamente furiosa mientras avanzaba en su dirección más que dispuesta a lanzarme sobre él, pero Edward que notó mis intenciones homicidas, me sujetó del brazo para evitar que avanzara y cometiera una locura de la que luego terminaría arrepintiéndome.

— Bella, no. No es una buena idea — susurró Edward rápidamente. Como casi siempre sucedía, al oír su voz y sentir el contacto de su piel con la mía, me tranquilicé rápidamente.

— Bien, pero que sepas que esto no quedará así — dije mirando fijamente a Jacob, quien frunció el ceño al comprender que mis palabras eran para él.

— Entren, ahora — ordenó Charlie mirándonos fijamente. No sabía si estaba molesto, furioso o sorprendido. Su mirada… no expresaba nada en específico — Me debes muchas explicaciones, Bella. Como por ejemplo, ¿qué significa eso de lo que estos chicos han estado hablando?

— Y puedo saber, papá, ¿qué demonios es lo que ellos te han dicho? — mascullé, resaltando el "ellos" mientras en aquella palabra mostraba gran desprecio. Eso, por supuesto, no les pasó desapercibido ya que me fulminaron con la mirada. Especialmente la chica que me miraba con un odio infinito.

— Que eres como los Cullen ahora.

Sentí como todo mi cuerpo se tensaba y tuve, por un pequeño y muy efímero instante, la necesidad de abrir la boca para decir algún improperio, pero pude contenerme y mantener mi rostro lo más neutral que me era posible.

— ¿Cómo que "ahora soy como los Cullen"? ¿A qué te refieres específicamente con eso, papá? — pregunté, fingiendo no comprender.

Me miró fijamente, luego de pasear su mirada entre Edward, Alice y Catherine, se sorprendió un poco al ver a esta última, pero lo supo disimular.

— Dijeron que eres un vampiro.

Cuando Charlie dijo la palabra vampiro, inevitablemente dirigí mi mirada hacia Jacob y lo miré con el más profundo y absoluto odio.


	8. Charlie, el tratado y los Vulturis

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, excepto algunos que inventé yo. La mayoría, son de SM. **

**¡Nos vemos al final! Hay un aviso xD **

* * *

**Capitulo ocho: Charlie, el tratado y los Vulturis. **

**Bella**

El silencio que se formó cuando Charlie soltó aquellas palabras era absoluto. Lo único que podía oírse en los alrededores eran algunos ruidos normales, aves e incluso el viento. También los latidos de los humanos presentes y sus respiraciones. Tampoco me pasó desapercibido el jadeo de sorpresa general que se oyó desde el bosque, justo donde estaban Jasper y los demás.

Lo único que rompió ese tenso, y por demás pesado ambiente, fue el sonido de un auto acercándose, el cual rápidamente reconocí.

Aparté mis ojos de Charlie, quien esperaba que alguno de nosotros dijera algo, para luego girar mis ojos hacia la lejanía desde donde podía oír el carro acercarse. Pronto apareció en mi campo de visión un lujoso auto color negro, el cual sabía que le pertenecía a Carlisle.

El auto avanzó suavemente sobre la calle hasta detenerse detrás del Volvo, un minuto después, Carlisle bajó de él viéndose bastante tranquilo. Aunque podía notar por su mirada, que no estaba ni por asomo tranquilo como aparentaba.

Cuando Carlisle bajó del auto, no me pasó desapercibido el par de gruñidos que provenían desde el porche. Al girarme, pude comprobar que habían sido Jacob y Leah, ambos estaban siguiendo cada movimiento que nosotros hacíamos. Y ahora prestaban especial atención a los movimientos de Carlisle.

— Muchachos — nos saludó caminando hasta detenerse junto a nosotros, intercambió una rápida mirada, y puede que algo más, con Edward para luego girarse en dirección a Charlie y los otros tres — Charlie. Chicos — los saludó con un simple asentimiento, el cual Charlie respondió igual, mientras que Jacob y Leah le gruñeron y Sam le regaló una mirada seria y algo desconfiada.

— Entremos, este no es un buen lugar para hablar algo como esto, Charlie — habló Alice adelantándose unos cuantos pasos. Charlie la miró un momento con duda, pero por supuesto, aún con todo, Alice seguía siendo su persona favorita en todo el mundo.

— Claro, pasemos a la sala — dijo antes de darse media vuelta y regresar sobre sus pasos a la casa. Intercambié una rápida mirada con los Cullen antes de tomar fuertemente la mano de Edward y caminar hacia la casa, siendo seguida por el resto.

No me había fijado cuando, pero evidentemente Jacob y sus amigos no estaban dispuestos a irse de la casa, ellos habían entrado detrás de Charlie. Por un momento quise saber donde estaban en resto de ellos, porque hasta donde tenia entendido había por lo menos cinco o seis más de ellos.

Le resté importancia cuando llegamos a la sala y Charlie clavó sus ojos marrones en los nuestros.

En ese momento recordé un pequeño detalle que había olvidado con todo el tema de la llamada de Charlie.

¡No me había puesto las lentillas! Seguramente por eso había sido la mirada de sorpresa de Charlie cuando me vio al principio, al notar mis ojos medio anaranjados-dorados.

Maldición. ¿Cómo demonios había olvidado eso?

— Siéntense — ofreció Charlie, sentándose en el sofá individual.

Miré a Edward un momento, pero él me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de negar, al igual que el resto.

— No hace falta, Charlie, estamos bien de pie — respondió Carlisle por todos. Charlie me miró un momento, pero yo sólo negué con la cabeza silenciosamente sabiendo cual era su pregunta.

— Por supuesto que lo están, no es como si lo necesitaran — masculló Jacob entre dientes, su voz era tan baja que Charlie no pudo oírlo, pero nosotros sí.

Lo fulminé con la mirada mientras él, Leah y Sam se sentaban. ¿Qué demonios había pasado con el Jacob tímido y bueno que había conocido meses atrás? Obviamente había desaparecido.

— Juro que si suelta alguna estupidez, voy a golpearlo — masculló Catherine para que sólo nosotros la oyéramos. Vi, por el rabillo del ojo, como Alice se acercaba más a ella y rodeaba su brazo con el de ella.

— Tranquila, no hará falta — le respondió Alice para que ella lo oyera.

— Si eso sucede, cuentas con mi apoyo — alegué rápidamente, ganándome las sorprendidas miradas de todos los Cullen. Excepto Catherine que me regaló una pequeña sonrisa de conformidad.

Obviamente le gustaba la idea. Y vaya si a mi también.

— Bueno, Bella, ¿serias tan amable de aclararme algunas cosas? — dijo Charlie, captando toda nuestra total y completa atención.

— Tú dime, papá — mascullé fijándome un momento en Jacob antes de dirigir mi mirada hacia él.

— ¿Es cierto lo que Jacob dijo? Eso de que eres… tú sabes, un…— negó con su cabeza, como si no pudiera siquiera pensar en la posibilidad.

Hice una mueca y, nuevamente, dirigí mi fulminante mirada a Jacob, quien por ese momento estaba teniendo una especie de batalla de miradas con Edward. Sólo que Edward lo miraba tranquilamente, sin intimidarse y sin darle importancia.

— Ehm…— miré a Carlisle, como preguntándole que debía hacer, pero él parecía estar en la misma encrucijada que yo — Yo…

— ¡Por favor! Ya admítelo, Bella. Estos malditos chupa sangres te han transformado en uno de ellos. Han roto el tratado y por eso ahora…— Jacob se exaltó y comenzó a gritar, pero antes de que acabara la frase, fue atajado por un completamente molesto Sam que prácticamente tuvo que cubrir su boca para que no hablara.

— Jacob, cierra la boca. Deja que ella hable — le dijo mirándolo con advertencia. No sabía si agradecerle o simplemente sentirme molesta por haberlo interrumpido, ya que eso me ganaba algo de tiempo.

Aunque decidí molestarme por como Jacob había llamado a los Cullen.

— Jacob…— lo llamé, tanto él como todos los presentes se giraron a vernos — Eres un completo estúpido sin remedio. ¡Tú no sabes nada! No deberías estar hablando cuando no conoces como fueron los hechos.

— Pero, Bella, ellos…— antes de que él continuara, lo interrumpí.

— Ellos nada, Jacob. Este no es tu maldito problema. A ti no te ha afectado en nada — le dije con el tono de voz más frío y mordaz que conseguí.

— ¡Ellos te mordieron y rompieron el tratado! — gritó, poniéndose de pie para enfrentarme, mientras sus ojos se oscurecían y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.

Edward se apresuró a alejarme de él y ocultarme detrás de su espalda, pude oír como el resto de los Cullen gruñían mientras se paraban un poco más adelante, justo frente a Jacob.

— Jacob, este no es lugar para esto — le dijo Edward, como si quisiera calmarlo. Yo no entendía porque diablos se preocupaba por calmarlo. ¡Ni siquiera merecía la pena! No entendía, en realidad, que es lo que él y sus amigos hacían aún por aquí.

— ¿De qué tratado hablan? — preguntó Charlie con el ceño fruncido, mientras se ponía de pie y nos miraba de uno en uno.

— ¡Charlie, mantente alejado! — le dijo Alice con advertencia, pero Charlie no obedeció, por supuesto que no. Él era igual de testarudo que yo y, obviamente, no iba a hacerle caso. Aún si eso significaba peligro para él.

— No lo haré, Alice, al menos que me expliquen que demonios es lo que sucedió con mi hija y qué demonios está pasando aquí justo ahora — respondió Charlie molesto.

— Charlie, en verdad, deberías mantenerte lejos justo ahora — le dijo Carlisle con su normal voz tranquila. Charlie volvió a negar con su cabeza y avanzó hacia delante.

— ¡Charlie, aléjate! — le exigió Sam intentando tranquilizar a Jacob — Jacob, es hora de irnos, no hay más por hacer por aquí ahora.

— ¡No me iré! No hay una maldita manera en el mundo de que yo me vaya de aquí hasta acabar con esa sanguijuela que acabó con la vida de Bella — gruñó Jacob dispuesto a abalanzarse en nuestra dirección, más específicamente sobre Edward.

— ¡¿Y tú crees que voy a dejarte, maldito perro?! — espetó Catherine poniéndose frente a Jacob mientras este la miraba con odio.

— Acabaré contigo si es necesario.

— ¡Como si pudieras! — le respondió ella completamente molesta.

— ¿Quieres pelear, maldita sanguijuela? — expresó Jacob molesto mientras intentaba avanzar hacia ella, pero antes de que lo hiciera, Sam lo detuvo.

— Jacob, nos vamos. Ahora.

— ¡No! ¡Ellos han roto el maldito tratado, Sam! Todos aquí sabemos lo que eso significa. Ellos deben morir por lo que le hicieron a Bella — gritó furioso mientras nos fulminaba con la mirada e intentaba liberarse del agarre de Sam.

En ese momento, Leah, que había estado al margen y sentada tranquilamente en el sofá, se puso de pie y se paró junto a Jacob.

— Siento decirlo, pero Jacob tiene razón. Ellos sabían que si mordían a algún humano, entonces el tratado se rompería y tendríamos derecho a acabar con ellos — dijo Leah, dirigiendo su mirada hacia nosotros.

Y no lucia muy contenta que digamos.

— Sin contar con que ella estuvo en nuestras tierras hace algunas semanas — agregó Jacob apuntando a Catherine.

— ¿Disculpa? Yo ni siquiera sabía que ustedes existían, mucho menos sabía acerca de ningún tratado antes de llegar al pueblo — le gruñó la aludida en respuesta a esa acusación.

Me pareció oír a Charlie preguntar que demonios era eso del tratado, pero ninguno de nosotros le prestó atención.

— ¡Eso no te hace menos culpable! — escupió Leah venenosamente.

— No me interesa. Hasta donde yo sé, ustedes rompieron el tratado primero al cruzar al pueblo — le dijo Catherine cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Ellos lo hicieron al morder a Bella y transformarla en una de ustedes!

Entonces se desató una muy acalorada discusión entre ellos tres donde ni Catherine ni Leah o Jacob daban el brazo a torcer. La casa se había vuelto un griterío, pero aún sobre los gritos podía oír las lejanas voces de Emmett y Jasper desde el bosque preguntándose si debían entrar o no.

— ¡…Por su culpa ahora Bella también es una maldita chupa sangre! — cuando Jacob finalizó aquella frase sentí como una parte de mí se rompía por sus palabras, seguramente estaría llorando si pudiera.

Pero no, no podía y mucho menos merecía la pena la situación.

— ¡Fuera de mi casa ahora mismo! — ante ese grito por parte de Charlie, toda la sala se quedó en completo silencio.

Incluso las miradas de odio entre Catherine y Leah se habían acabado.

Todos mirábamos a Charlie.

— Los quiero fuera de mi casa, ahora mismo — repitió, mirando fijamente a Jacob y los que lo acompañaban. Él iba a replicar, pero Charlie no lo dejo — Con lo que has dicho ha sido suficiente, Jacob. No quiero verte por aquí otra vez. No voy a tolerar que insultes a mi hija, ni a su novio o a su familia.

Sentí como mi boca se abría por la sorpresa ante sus palabras. No puedo decir que el resto estuviera muy diferente.

— ¿Bromeas?

— No, Jacob, te quiero fuera de mi casa. Y a tus amigos también — agregó, mirando a Leah y Sam. La primera iba a quejarse, pero Sam la detuvo.

— ¿Estás seguro, Charlie? Si nos vamos no habrá nada que podamos hacer por ti luego si algo llegara a…—

— No me interesa, confió en mi hija y en su juicio. Los quiero fuera ahora mismo — gruñó interrumpiendo a Sam.

Este asintió y sin decir más, le dirigió una mirada a Jacob y Leah para decirles que lo siguieran, pero al ver como Jacob parecía querer protestar lo tomó del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarlo fuera. Leah no tardó en seguirlos, por supuesto, luego de dirigirnos una última mirada llena de odio. En especial a Catherine.

— Espero que no se arrepienta después — fue lo ultimo que oí de Sam antes de que la puerta se cerrara y ellos abandonaran el lugar.

El silencio que había en la casa luego de que nos quedáramos solos fue interrumpido por Charlie que nos miró pidiendo explicaciones.

— Quiero una explicación ahora — exigió frunciendo el ceño y dejándose caer de nuevo en su sofá.

— Charlie, quizás esto no sea lo mejor ahora…— comenzó a decir Carlisle intentando hacerle olvidar todo el jaleo que se había armado momentos atrás.

— No, creo que merezco una explicación después de todo el escándalo que esos chicos y tus chicos hicieron — lo interrumpió Charlie.

— Papá, lo mejor sería si te mantienes al margen de todo esto — le dije preocupada por lo que pudiera pasar si él sabia algo.

Su mirada fulminante sobre mí, me hizo fruncir los labios.

— Basta de eso, Bella. ¿Chupa sangres? ¿Vampiros? ¡Qué demonios significa todo eso! — comenzó a subir su voz, y casi al mismo tiempo su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente. Eso no parecía ser nada bueno, y Carlisle lo notó. Por supuesto, igual que todos.

— Creo que lo mejor será que nos tranquilicemos — dijo Carlisle, miró a Charlie un momento y luego dirigió una mirada por la ventana, hacía el bosque.

Segundos después sentí el ambiente mucho más relajado y supe que Jasper había intervenido. Miré a Charlie. Sus hombros ya no estaban tensos y parecía más tranquilo, casi con sueño. Su corazón volvía a la normalidad.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó haya en Phoenix, Bella? — volvió a la carga de nuevo.

Miré a Edward pidiéndole ayuda. Charlie no podía enterarse de nada, él debía mantenerse lejos de esto por su seguridad y, posiblemente, por la nuestra también. Edward soltó un suspiro y después de echarle una rápida mirada a Carlisle miró a mi papá, pero fue Carlisle quien habló.

— ¿Qué es exactamente lo que… ellos te dijeron y qué es lo que quieres saber? — le preguntó Carlisle con voz suave.

— Jacob dijo que ustedes la habían convertido en una de ustedes, en un… vampiro — incluso a estas alturas, sonaba un poco incrédulo al decir la palabra "vampiro" — ¿Qué significa? ¿Es verdad? O acaso solo es una forma de llamarse a sí mismos por que pertenecen a alguna religión o bando.

Carlisle sonrió divertido y pude escuchar la estruendosa risa de Emmett fuera de la casa. Igual que todos nosotros, que no echamos una mirada divertida por su comparación.

"¿Bando o religión? Quizás en otra vida" pensé con sarcasmo.

— Papá no es nada de eso, en verdad, y sé que quieres saberlo todo, pero no es muy seguro — intenté, de nuevo, hacerle olvidar la idea.

Charlie volvió a ponerse de pie, negando con su cabeza.

— ¡Basta ya, Bella! Estoy harto de las mentiras — espetó seriamente, clavó sus ojos en los de Carlisle y habló — Por favor, Carlisle, responde.

Al parecer, él sabía que ninguno iba a decirle lo que él quería. Al menos no nosotros, porque Carlisle parecía seriamente sospesar la posibilidad de contarle todo a Charlie.

Entonces, su mirada cambió y se llenó de determinación.

— Carlisle…— lo llamé, él clavó sus ojos dorados en los míos — ¿No vas a contarle todo o sí? Lo único que lograremos es ponerlo en más peligro.

— Lo sé, Bella, pero es tu padre y merece saber la verdad.

— Carlisle…— dijo Edward, un tono de advertencia en su voz. Carlisle rápidamente negó y desvío su mirada a Charlie.

— Charlie, antes de que responda nada, quiero que sepas que si en un principio no te dijimos nada sobre esto es porqué sólo te pondríamos en peligro — comenzó a decir, se quedó en silencio esperando su respuesta.

Entonces, decidí intervenir.

— Papá, una vez que sepas toda la verdad, enserio tendrás que andar con cuidado. Si te decimos todo lo único que lograremos es ponerte en peligro… de muerte — agregué lo ultimo para intentar intimidarlo.

Él me miró con sorpresa, pero fue sólo un momento.

— No me importa. Merezco la verdad, y necesito saber que es lo que sucedió en Phoenix. Quiero saber porque te fuiste en realidad, porque sé que lo de tu rompimiento con Edward fue sólo una mala excusa para irte — le echó una mirada a Edward, y él apretó más mi mano — Quiero comprender el porqué de tu cambio, Bella.

— ¿Estás completamente seguro, Charlie? Luego no habrá vuelta atrás — le advirtió Edward. Charlie lo examinó con la mirada un momento antes de responder.

— Estoy muy seguro. Quiero saberlo todo.

— ¿De verdad, papá? — pregunté incrédula. Él no podía estar hablando enserio. ¿De verdad iba a poner su vida en peligro para entender lo que me había pasado y porque había dejado el pueblo? Él no podía ser tan inconsciente, ¿o si?

En ese momento, una verdad me golpeó fuertemente. ¿Acaso así era como se sintió Edward cuando yo le dije lo mismo? ¿Cuándo le dije que no me importaba arriesgar mi vida para estar a su lado?

Sacudí mi cabeza, no era momento para recordar aquella época.

— Jamás en mi vida he estado más seguro de algo, Bella. Quiero saberlo, todo — resaltó el "todo" y luego miró a Carlisle.

— Está bien, te contaremos todo — le confirmó Carlisle asintiendo con la cabeza, ganándose una mirada agradecida por parte de Carlisle.

Así comenzamos a explicarle detalladamente a Charlie como habían sucedido las cosas desde que había comenzado mi relación con Edward. Debo decir que su tranquilidad al saber la verdadera naturaleza de los Cullen me sorprendió bastante, a más de uno de nosotros de hecho. Seguimos platicándole, incluso el día del juego de béisbol en el prado y como conocimos al aquelarre de James. Como este intentó beber mi sangre y como había amenazado con acabar con mi vida. Y que, por esa razón, Edward y yo fingimos un rompimiento y mi posterior huida de Forks hacia Phoenix. También le contamos como intentaron desviar a James pero no funcionó y este se percató que me habían sacado del pueblo. Cuado le contamos esa parte, su corazón comenzó a latir de forma desbocada, pero nuevamente Jasper hizo de las suyas y logró que se tranquilizara y su ritmo cardiaco se normalizara.

Al llegar a la parte en donde huí del hotel donde Alice y Jasper me estaban cuidando, Charlie casi comienza a regañarme, pero por suerte Alice se adelantó a eso y comenzó a platicar el resto de la historia. Nuevamente, cuando llegó la parte del estudio de ballet Charlie casi se desmaya, pero de nuevo pudo tranquilizarse con ayuda de Jasper. Ni hablemos mejor cuando le contamos acerca de que James estuvo torturándome hasta que Edward llegó para salvarme. Puedo decir que noté una gran gratitud en la mirada de Charlie hacia Edward cuando oyó esa parte. Y cuando le contaron la parte de la mordida y como Edward intentó evitarlo, se molestó mucho conmigo, pero finalmente terminó por resignarse. Obviamente, volvió a molestarse al saber de cómo James y Victoria habían desaparecido del mapa.

Entonces todo comenzó a tener sentido para él, es decir lo sucedido las siguientes semanas hasta hoy. Por ejemplo, mi supuesto viaje a casa de Renée y anterior a eso mis casi siete días desaparecida, donde le explicaron que no había novedades sobre mí porque estaba en plena transformación.

Luego pasamos a explicarle el porque del que yo constantemente me desaparecía durante todo el día o porque siempre había alguien conmigo en la casa cuando él llegaba. Obviamente, omitimos la parte donde Edward se queda por las noches en mi habitación. Eso haría que él olvidara completamente su gratitud por él al haber salvado mi vida.

También tuvimos que explicarle, sin muchos detalles, acerca de los chicos de La Push y el porqué de su reacción sobre mi transformación. Le detallamos cada punto del tratado y él comprendió porque estaban molestos. Aunque como yo suponía, él rápidamente preguntó porque estaban molestos siendo que no me habían mordido en el pueblo y mucho menos habían sido ellos.

No supimos decirle porque a eso, aunque Carlisle insinuó que seguramente ellos no sabían demasiado sobre el aquelarre de James y por eso los culpaban.

Y luego, él comenzó a preguntar sobre lo más difícil de tocar. El tema de los Vulturis. Ese tema era algo delicado para nosotros, y no sólo por lo peligrosos que eran, sino también porque ellos habían hecho mucho daño en el clan de Catherine. Aunque ella bien supo disimularlo.

— Ahora comprendo todo…— murmuró Charlie dejando caer su espalda contra el respaldo del sofá. Cerró sus ojos como si estuviera analizando todo lo que le habíamos dicho de nuevo.

— Quizás sea buena idea que nos vayamos y te dejemos pensar un poco las cosas, papá — dije mientras miraba a Edward un momento.

Oí un gruñido proveniente de Charlie que me hizo girarme hacia él.

— ¡Por supuesto que no, Bella!

— Pero, papá…— antes de que pudiera protestar, él me había interrumpido.

— Pero nada, Bella. Ya has estado mucho tiempo lejos de mí. No quiero perderte de nuevo, hija — dijo, mirándome con sus ojos marrones llenos de tristeza y miedo.

Al verlo de esa forma, me sentí terriblemente culpable. Porque sabía que fuera como fuera, en algún momento nosotros tendríamos que irnos y era seguro que no podría volver a verlo. Aunque no podía decirle eso. Eso terminaría por destrozar su corazón. Y yo no quería eso.

— Está bien, papá, me quedaré contigo si eso quieres — dije regalándole una pequeña sonrisa, aunque era fingida, ya que no podía prometer aquello sabiendo lo que nos deparaba el futuro.

— Bien…— murmuró, entonces dejó caer su espalda contra el sofá de nuevo y se relajó mientras cerraba sus ojos nuevamente.

De nuevo se hizo presente el silencio en la habitación, aunque esta vez no era tan pesado como en otras ocasiones. Era más soportable.

— ¿Qué pasará ahora?

Todos miramos a Charlie confundidos.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Charlie? — le preguntó Carlisle confundido.

— Eso, ¿qué pasará ahora? ¿No han dicho que esos… vampiros que querían matar a… Bella han huido? ¿Van a regresar? Quiero decir, es una posibilidad, ¿verdad?

Nos miramos entre nosotros. Esa era una gran pregunta y algo que no habíamos hablado demasiado el ultimo tiempo.

— Es muy posible — le respondió Alice cuidadosamente.

— ¿Y qué pasará si eso sucede?

— Tendremos que acabar con ellos — sorprendentemente, quien había dicho esas palabras era yo. Todos me miraban completamente sorprendidos por mis palabras, y si no fuera por todo el daño que habían causado desde que aparecieron, hasta yo me sorprendería.

Lo único bueno que había salido de toda esta endemoniada situación con James y Victoria cerca, había sido que ahora tenia lo que quería y podría al fin estar para siempre con Edward.

Oh, y podría defenderme a mi misma y a quienes quiero sin necesidad de nadie más. Ya no era la débil humana que era hace algunas semanas.

* * *

**Para los que llegaron hasta acá y me están leyendo, primero que nada gracias por hacerlo y seguir mi historia. **

**Segundo, quiero dedicarles este capitulo a mis dos amigas, Karen y Andrea, quienes me estan dando muchas ideas para los capitulos que verán muy pronto. **

**Tercero... ya tengo escritos diecisiete capitulos, incluyendo los publicados hasta el momento, y posiblemente la historia terminé en los capitulos 27-28. Y, seguramente, haré una secuela. Seguro no, es efectivo que la haré xD Ya tengo el primer capitulo, incluso e.e **

**Cuarto... Bueno, probablemente comience a publicar dos veces a la semana... no lo sé. Veré que pasa con esos reviews ewe. **

**Y entonces, sin más que decir, me despido! **

**¡Hasta la próxima! **

**M.C Hale.**


	9. Inesperado

**Capitulo nueve: Inesperado. **

**Bella**

Luego de que pasara todo el día con Charlie, todo un día padre e hija, le pedí permiso para pasar la noche en casa de los Cullen. Debo decir que, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado durante el día y las últimas semanas, se mostraba bastante tranquilo y normal a mí alrededor, como si nada hubiera cambiado. Como si yo no hubiera cambiado. Eso me alegraba, después de todo no quería que las cosas cambiaran entre nosotros.

Al parecer, el hecho de saber la verdad detrás de tantas mentiras, había cambiado bastante su perspectiva sobre mi relación con Edward y su familia. Sin contar que ahora, por lo menos, no debía mentirle más o inventar excusas absurdas para excusarme de pasarme el día entero en la casa de los Cullen.

Y como las vacaciones de verano habían comenzado, eso era aún mejor. Así podría pasar mis días tranquila sin martirizarme por haberle mentido a Charlie.

Pero no todo había sido color rosa.

Un par de horas después de la extensa conversación con los Cullen sobre _TODO_ y que ellos se hubieran ido _—luego de que yo le rogara a Edward y Alice que se quedaran conmigo y ellos se negaran alegando que tenia que recuperar tiempo con Charlie— _el teléfono había sonado.

Charlie había contestado, bastante tranquilo y apacible, pero un par de minutos después había colgado el teléfono de golpe y parecía más que molesto. Al parecer esa llamada no había sido muy agradable.

Y cuando supe quien había sido, entendí el porque.

¿Qué había sido? Pues Billy Black y sólo para hablar una sarta de estupideces acerca de cómo los Cullen lo estaban manipulando para que olvidara todo el daño que habían causado y las atrocidades que habían cometido en contra de nuestra familia.

Charlie, por supuesto, ni siquiera se preocupo por abstenerse al contestarle. Prácticamente, él lo había mandado al diablo. Y eso era quedarse corto. El solo hecho de oír a su mejor amigo hablar tantas locuras de cómo los Cullen me habían arruinado la vida y como yo los defendía a cuestas de todo lo que eso acarreaba, y como podía vivir con el monstruo que yo era ahora, no le había gustado para nada y poco le había importado pelear con su mejor amigo.

Bien, luego de oír lo último, había hecho estallar la furia de Charlie. El resto, ya se lo imaginaran. Luego de enviarlo a pasear, Charlie le pidió de la forma más amable que pudo que no volviera a acercársenos si sólo iba a decir todas esas barbaridades sobre nosotros.

Y luego, colgó sin esperar respuesta.

En un principio, me sentí mal por él, porque con todo lo que había pasado hoy Charlie solo lograba alejarse de sus amigos por defenderme a mí y a los Cullen. Y no quería que eso pasara, no quería que Charlie se quedara sin amistades por mi culpa y por mis decisiones.

Sin embargo, cuando intenté persuadirlo de que no culpara a Billy, ya que nadie, ni siquiera él, tenia la culpa de todo lo que había y estaba pasando. Él simplemente se negó y luego continuó haciendo sus cosas.

Obviamente, su necedad era superior a mis ganas de convencerlo de lo contrario. Me di por vencida y pasamos el resto del día viendo deportes. Yo no lo miraba en realidad, más bien me enviaba mensajes de texto con Edward y Alice cuando Charlie estaba distraído con el juego.

O sea casi todo el tiempo.

Cuando la noche cayó, preparé su cena y subí a mi habitación por una mochila con mis cosas y un cambio de ropa. Había arreglado con Alice para ir a su casa esta noche, ir de caza con todas las mujeres de la familia y mañana ir de compras a Seattle.

Por supuesto, yo no tenía muchas ganas de ir de compras mañana. Pero Alice encontró la excusa de que ahora era vampiro como razón válida para arrastrarme. Y conmigo, a Esme, Catherine y Rosalie. Aunque esta última no se había resistido para nada y al contrario parecía emocionada con la idea.

Bajé al primer piso, Charlie estaba comiendo su cena mientras miraba televisión con una cerveza a su lado.

_Típico. _

Rodé mis ojos ante la tan conocida imagen, pero luego sonreí.

— Papá, ya me voy a la casa de los Cullen — le dije mientras acomodaba mejor la mochila sobre mi hombro. Iba a ir corriendo, porque mi camioneta era demasiado lenta y… debo decir que desde que desperté, la velocidad era algo bastante fantástico y que no podría conseguir nunca con mi vieja camioneta.

Charlie apartó su mirada del juego y me miró.

— ¿Regresarás por la mañana? — preguntó, a lo cual negué con la cabeza.

— Alice nos llevará a todas las mujeres a Seattle para ir de compras — dije, haciendo una mueca de inconformidad en la última palabra.

Charlie soltó una sonora carcajada al ver mi mueca y yo lo fulminé con la mirada. Ya quería verlo yo siendo arrastrado por Alice por todo el centro comercial. No soportaría ni diez minutos antes de desmayarse.

— Ya quisiera verte yo siendo arrastrado por todo el centro comercial. ¡Alice es insaciable con las compras! — le gruñí con molestia, haciendo que él riera más y más fuerte.

— Ya, ya. Seguro que sí, Bella — dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco y sin dejar de reír.

_¡Agh! _

— Si tan gracioso te parece, pues ve con ella el próximo fin de semana. Ya veras como tengo razón — mascullé entre dientes.

Tan pronto solté aquellas palabras, él dejó de reír y me miró suplicante.

Ahora reí yo.

— Eso pensé — le dije sonriendo con malicia. Me acerqué hacia él y dejé un beso en su mejilla — Me voy yendo, papá. Te veré mañana en la noche. He dejado tu almuerzo en la nevera, sólo tienes que ponerlo unos minutos en el microondas. ¡No hagas estallar nada! — le advertí mirándolo seriamente, él me miró ofendido y antes de que replicará, agregué — Me iré corriendo porque sino llegaré tarde y Alice va a matarme — murmuré mirando el reloj mientras caminaba hacia la entrada de la casa.

Me pareció oír a Charlie decir algo como "Esto me llevará algo de tiempo", pero decidí no darle importancia y mejor encaminarme a toda velocidad hacia la mansión de los Cullen.

De otra forma, Alice iba a matarme de verdad si retrazaba la "noche de chicas".

**Catherine**

Me encontraba sentada cómodamente junto a Esme y Carlisle en el sofá de la sala mientras observaba a Emmett quejarse con Rosalie de porqué el no podría venir con nosotras a la noche de caza. Obviamente, él no había entendido la parte de "sólo chicas". O quizás se creía una. Quien sabe.

Con Emmett todo era posible.

— ¡Por favor, bebé! Prometo comportarme y no hacer estupideces.

— ¡Ja! Como si eso fuera posible — dijo de forma burlona Jasper, quien se encontraba junto a Alice en otro sofá, rodeando su pequeño cuerpo con sus brazos. Alice se rió ante las palabras de Jasper y miró divertida a sus hermanos discutir.

— ¡Cállate, Jasper! — le gritó Emmett molesto.

Cuando Emmett gritó, Edward, quien estaba tocando una melodía en el piano, dejó de hacerlo y decidió prestar atención a la discusión al ver que no podría tocar en santa paz con los gritos de Emmett hasta que cerrara la boca.

— Cállate tú, Emmett. ¿Acaso no comprendes la parte de "sólo chicas"? ¿O es que acaso crees que eres una de nosotras? — le dijo Rosalie bastante molesta. Emmett ya llevaba como tres horas insistiendo en lo mismo y siempre obtenía la misma respuesta.

_No. _

— Claro que no, Rose, pero es que no entiendo porque no podemos ir nosotros — le dijo, de nuevo, Emmett con un gran puchero en su rostro.

Todos pusimos los ojos en blanco. Sólo Emmett podía repetir tantas veces la misma pregunta, obtener la misma respuesta y aún así no comprender nada.

— Olvídalo, tú no iras y aquí se acaba la conversación.

Y así, Rosalie dio por acabada la conversación. Y por más que Emmett quiso quejarse, le bastó una sola mirada de la rubia para cerrar la boca de nuevo. Era increíble el poder que ella tenia sobre el enorme oso que era Emmett.

Pero bueno.

La próxima media hora fue bastante tranquila, la verdad.

Emmett había dejado sus estúpidas preguntas e interrogantes y se había juntado con Jason para jugar ambos video juegos con el X-box. Alice y Jasper continuaban en su burbuja personal, igual que Esme y Carlisle. Rosalie y yo simplemente estábamos sentadas y tranquilas, en completo silencio mientras oíamos la melodía de Edward que había vuelto a tocar el piano cuando Emmett calló.

Unos cuantos minutos después, toda la casa se quedó en silencio a excepción del videojuego y el lío que armaban los chicos con el mismo. Edward había dejado de tocar el piano de nuevo y había corrido a la puerta.

Su chica había llegado.

Cinco minutos después, él y Bella entraron a la sala tomados de la mano y con grandes sonrisas en su rostros. Eran tan contagiosas que yo también sonreí.

— Hola a todo el mundo — dijo Bella a modo de saludo. Todos nosotros la miramos y le dijimos hola, mientras que los chicos soltaron una especie de gruñido como saludo. Ni siquiera apartaron la mirada de la pantalla para ello.

— Bien, ya que Bella llegó, podemos irnos — dijo Alice muy emocionada y exaltada mientras se ponía de pie. Jasper le sonrió y negó con su cabeza.

— Bueno, vámonos, entonces — dije mientras me ponía de pie. Esme terminó de despedirse de Carlisle y nos siguió hasta donde Edward y Bella estaban. Rosalie estaba un poco molesta porque Emmett ni se molestó en saludarla y venia con el ceño fruncido.

— Tienes dos minutos para despedirte, Bella. Te esperaremos afuera de la casa. Deja tus cosas con Edward, él se encargara — le dijo-ordenó Alice para luego desaparecer de nuestra vista como un rayo.

Rosalie no dijo nada, soltó un gruñido y la siguió.

Yo miré el lugar por el que habían desaparecido. Me sorprendía un poco toda la energía que Alice se cargaba siempre, incluso para ser vampiro era demasiado. Me encogí de hombros y luego de dirigirle una rápida mirada a los tortolitos, salí de la casa más tranquila con Esme a mi lado.

Unos cinco minutos después, Bella apareció con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Alice se enfadó con ella un rato ya que ella dijo y cito: "Dos minutos, Bella. ¡Eran dos minutos, no cinco!" aunque la aludida no le hizo caso y comenzó a hablar con Esme mientras nos adentrábamos en el bosque.

Caminamos por algunos minutos más antes de comenzar a correr dentro del bosque hacia la denominada "zona de caza" que tenían los Cullen por los alrededores.

Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro al percibir el dulce aroma de la sangre de lo que parecía ser un gran oso, así que aumenté la velocidad y me separé del grupo para dar con él.

Durante algunos segundos sentí como el rastro del oso desaparecía.

Aunque, luego de analizar mejor la situación, pude darme cuenta que en realidad no había perdido el rastro del animal, sino que este se había visto camuflado por el horrible hedor a perro mojado.

No me demoré demasiado en darme cuenta a quien pertenecía.

Al recordar a los lobos que habitaban la zona y el estúpido trato que ellos habían firmado para que los Cullen pudieran habitar la zona, decidí regresar para no causarles más problemas con ellos. Demasiados problemas tenían con el tema de Bella como para sumarles innecesarias disputas por mi causa.

Cuando di la vuelta y estaba a punto de echarme a correr, fui empujada de espalda al suelo. Lo siguiente de lo que fui consciente, además de un poco de peso extra sobre mi cuerpo, fue de un aroma algo dulce.

Abrí mis ojos como dos platos al notar que el "peso extra" y la causa de mi caída se debía a la enorme figura de un lobo de un extraño, pero no por eso menos llamativo y bonito, color arena.

Al verlo sobre mí, lo primero que atiné a hacer fue soltar un jadeo.

Pero cuando lo hice, él clavó sus ojos en los míos y yo no pude evitar hacer lo mismo. Al hacerlo, supe que estaba perdida. Literalmente. Quiero decir, al ver directamente a sus ojos marrones casi llegando a negro, no parecía la mirada de un simple animal, era más, muchísimo más intensa y parecía también estar mirándome a los ojos.

Sin saber porqué, no pude apartar los ojos de los suyos y comencé a sentir algo extraño en mi interior. Como si, de repente, algo hubiera cambiado. Aunque no lo podía distinguir a ciencia cierta y mucho menos asegurar que podría ser.

Su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente, luego, de repente y sin previo aviso, él saltó alejándose unos cuantos metros de mí. Aunque su mirada jamás se apartó de la mía, pero lejos de la mirada ofensiva que tenia al verlo la primera vez, como cuando lo miré los primeros segundos, ahora había un sentimiento distinto en ellos.

Parecía curioso y… alguna otra cosa que no pude distinguir.

Con mucho cuidado y sin apartar la mirada del lobo gigante, me puse de pie lentamente y sin perder de vista aquellos ojos oscuros en los que, aunque me costara admitirlo, me había perdido completamente.

En un rápido, pero imperceptible movimiento, eché un vistazo a mi ropa.

Estaba completamente arruinada y llena de lodo y otras cosas en las que prefería no pensar. Y, como si fuera poco, seguro que mi cabello estaba igual o peor. Por no decir que Alice me mataría cuando me viera. Esa chica se había obsesionado con comprarme ropa para vestir cada ocasión que podía.

Es decir, siempre.

Cuando mi atención volvió a la criatura frente a mí, noté que en realidad parecía un poco más grande lo que había logrado analizar minutos atrás, era realmente enorme. Por supuesto, no podría compararlo con el lobo idiota que me había atacado al llegar al pueblo. Ese era un poco más grande.

Y mientras estudiaba su pelaje con gran detalle, no pude evitar pensar en que era realmente hermoso y casi me dirigía hacia él para pasar mis manos por ese espeso pelaje que, a simple vista, parecía ser muy suave.

Casi a golpes tuve que alejar esa idea de mi cabeza al golpear la realidad contra mí de una forma tan horrorosamente dolorosa al recordar que, aquél hermoso ejemplar frente a mí, no era más que un lobo. Y no cualquier lobo. Sino que era uno de aquellos licántropos de la reserva vecina que nos habían amenazado, no implícitamente, hoy en la tarde por haber "mordido" a Bella.

Al pensar en ello, sentí una leve opresión en mi pecho que hizo que mis labios formaran una mueca.

Alejé todos mis pensamientos y me concentré en los sonidos a mí alrededor cuando oí pasos dirigiéndose hacia aquí, y rápidamente reconocí el efluvio de Bella dirigiéndose en mi dirección.

Obviamente a alguna no le iba a pasar desapercibido todo el jaleo que se había armado, y no sé si fuera buena o mala suerte, el resto de las mujeres había ido en una dirección completamente opuesta a donde me encontraba.

Oí un leve gruñido venir del enorme lobo cuando Bella apareció en su campo de visión. Por un momento estuve tentada a caminar hacia él y decirle que todo estaría bien mientras pasaba mis manos por su pelaje, pero cuando vi a Bella mirar del lobo hacia mí y de regreso, supe que seria mala idea.

Me costó alejar la idea de mi mente, ya que prácticamente desde que observé su pelaje mi mano picaba por acariciarlo, pero lo logré.

O eso estaba intentando.

— ¿Catherine? — me llamó, su voz era apenas un susurro y sus ojos cada vez más cerca del dorado no dejaban de ver el gran animal a unos metros de mí.

Me estremecí al oírla decir mi nombre. Y ni siquiera entendía porque.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? — preguntó, ahora sonando un poco menos confundida.

Eché una rápida mirada hacia el lobo, este seguía emitiendo pequeños y casi inaudibles gruñidos en dirección hacia Bella y mi mano comenzó a hormiguear de nuevo así que tuve que meterlas en mi chaqueta toda sucia para contenerme.

— No pasa nada — respondí, y por primera vez muchísimos años mi voz sonaba completamente tensa, hosca y hasta diría nerviosa. Creo que ni siquiera al enfrentarme a los bastados italianos me había sentido de esta forma.

Bella frunció el ceño, clavando sus ojos en el lobo. Regresó su mirada hacia mí y justo cuando ella iba a decir algo, se oyeron algunos gruñidos más y no pasó demasiado tiempo cuando otro gran lobo color rojizo apareciera en escena junto al lobo color arena.

Pero cuando pensé que iba a lanzarse sobre Bella o sobre mí, me sorprendió al comenzar a gruñirle a su compañero, o lo que sea que ellos son. ¡A su propio amigo! ¿Qué diablos sucedía con esos lobos?

— Debemos irnos de aquí ahora — dijo Bella apareciendo junto a mí para comenzar a arrastrarme, aprovechando la distracción de los dos animales que se habían comenzado a gruñir entre sí.

Sin poder medir mis acciones, me liberé de su agarre, que si bien al ser una neófita era bastante su fuerza, no me costó demasiado, para comenzar a caminar hacia los dos lobos gruñéndose entre sí.

Sabía que no debía hacerlo, sabia que estaba mal, pero aún así era más poderoso que yo misma.

Caminé hasta detenerme a unos dos metros de ellos, cuando ambos se percataron de la cercanía se giraron hacia mí y el lobo rojizo comenzó a gruñirme ferozmente, mientras que el de color arena soltaba unos gruñidos más suaves que me parecieron algo así como una clara invitación a irme.

No lo hice.

Miré fijamente esos ojos oscuros una vez más antes de girarme hacia el lobo rojizo y fulminarlo con la mirada. Definitivamente era el que me había atacado a mi llegada a Forks, y reconocí esa mirada rápidamente.

Era el mismo humano con peste de perro que estuvo en casa de Bella durante la tarde y que había querido atacar a Edward, sin contar que ofendió terriblemente a Bella y a los Cullen.

Solté un gran y sonoro gruñido en su dirección, pero no se intimidó, al contrario de eso, mi reacción pareció aumentar más su furia contra mí.

Vi el cambio en su mirada un segundo después, él estaba listo para atacarme y yo para defenderme. No estaba dispuesta a dejar que hiriera al lobo color arena, y por supuesto, tampoco a Bella.

Cuando se lanzó en mi dirección, lo esquivé ágilmente percatándome como Bella tuvo también que hacerlo para evitar ser estrellada por esa gran bestia peluda.

Aproveché ese momento y me moví hacia atrás, hacia el lobo color arena, lo miré un momento antes de brindarle una muy pequeña sonrisa _—la cual cabe destacar fue involuntaria—_ antes de usar mi don para hacer que varios árboles se estrellaran contra la bestia peluda rojiza.

Él comenzó a soltar gruñidos en mi dirección y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a saltar hacia mí de nuevo. Le sonreí con arrogancia y tuve la infantil necesidad de sacarle mi lengua en señal de burla.

Me contuve e hice otra cosa que había querido hacer desde hace ya varios minutos. En un rápido y casi imperceptible movimiento, rocé mi mano derecha contra el pelaje del lobo a mi lado, justo detrás de su oreja izquierda.

Su pelaje era aún más suave y sedoso de lo que había podido imaginar, pero tuve que apartar mi mano unos segundos después para echar a correr arrastrando a Bella lejos de ahí en el proceso.

Debía recordar la próxima vez no hacerlo con publico presente.

Y casi, casi, estrelló mi cabeza contra un árbol por siquiera pensar que _habría_ una próxima vez. Definitivamente no _podía_ haber una próxima vez.

Aunque, mientras corría en dirección hacia donde sentía los aromas de las demás, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro al recordar lo suave que se sentía ese pelaje color arena contra mi piel.

Unos minutos después nos detuvimos en una parte llana y libre de arboles, lo hice porque ni siquiera sabía a dónde estaba yendo. Lo único que sabía, era que tenía que alejarme de ahí. A pesar de que no quería hacerlo.

— ¿Qué sucedió allá atrás?

La pregunta de Bella ya la esperaba, ella obviamente iba a preguntar luego de tanto lio y de mis por demás extrañas acciones, pero, ¿podía decirle? ¿Quería decirle? Y sobre todo, ¿qué iba a decirle? ¡Ni yo sabía lo que había pasado!

Me giré hacia ella, me miraba con curiosidad y confusión.

— No lo sé — respondí sinceramente.

Bella era, además de la novia de Edward, a quién considero familia y mi mejor amigo, una buena amiga mía. Era algo extraño, porque al principio pensé que no le caía bien por las fulminantes miradas que me lanzaba. Finalmente, y con ayuda de Jasper, comprendí que ella sentía celos.

Luego de aclarar con ella que no había más que una larga y gran amistad con Edward, comenzamos a llevarnos de maravilla hasta hacernos buenas amigas. Además, ella me recordaba siempre a Mel, ya que eran ambas muy cuidadosas respecto a sus chicos y las relaciones que estos mantenían con las mujeres.

Ella me estudió con la mirada, como si pudiera ver o encontrar algo en mí de lo que yo no tenía conocimiento.

— Ya veo.

Y dicho esto, sonrió radiantemente, aunque algo en su mirada me decía que lo que sea que ella había visto en mí no era del todo bueno. O al menos así lo creo yo.

Iba a preguntarle a qué se debía su "Ya veo" cuando otros olores inundaron el ambiente. Ni siquiera me tuve que molestar en pensar quienes eran, lo sabía.

Esme, Alice y Rosalie aparecieron junto a nosotras un par de minutos después.

— ¿Dónde estaban? ¡No podía verlas! — nos gritó Alice luciendo muy preocupada, igual que Esme — ¿Acaso se encontraron con algún licántropo?

Rosalie la miró y luego torció el gesto mientras nos examinaba con la mirada, pero sus ojos se quedaron clavados en los míos.

— Apestas a perro mojado.

Todas, incluso Bella, se giraron para verme sorprendidas. Alice puso algo parecido a una mueca de horror, que no supe identificar si era por el estado de mi ropa o el hecho de que según Rosalie "apestara a perro".

El hecho de que ella dijera eso, no me sorprendió.

Además, en mi opinión, yo no me sentía olor a "perro mojado", sino más bien algo así como bosque, pinos y algo más, oh, sin contar el olor a agua y lodo que se debía a mi gran "aterrizaje" en el piso.

— ¿Se encontraron con algún licántropo? — repitió Alice, mirándome con el ceño fruncido y su más pronunciada mueca.

De nuevo, no supe si era por el estado de la ropa o mi olor.

_Como sea._

— Si, pero pudimos perderlos, aunque no creo que sea buena idea quedarnos. Luego de lo que pasó esta tarde hay que andar con cuidado cuando salgamos a cazar — dijo Bella, omitiendo la parte de la pequeña riña y el momento en donde yo acariciaba al lobo color arena.

La miré para agradecerle, pero ella me dedicó una sonrisa y una de esas miradas que dicen "Hablaremos luego".

Y después de que Rosalie se quejara un poco más, Esme nos preguntara si estábamos las dos bien y si no estábamos heridas, y que Alice me perforara con sus ojos nos dirigimos de vuelta a la casa.

Esta vez el camino fue más rápido.

Cuando nos detuvimos frente a la casa me concentré en alejar de mi mente todo pensamiento sobre el encuentro de los licántropos para que Edward no pudiera leerlo en mi mente. Seguramente esto traería más problemas y no quería que eso pasara.

De todas formas, no es como si yo fuera a ocultárselo para siempre. Sólo buscaría el momento más propicio para contarle todo y, de paso, pedirle ayuda con ese tema. Porque yo definitivamente no entendía nada de lo que había pasado esta noche y no pensaba quedarme con la duda.

Además, estaba segura de que Edward iba a ayudarme. Como siempre.

Pensando en ello, me propuse que cuando todos los problemas acabaran y ya no hubieran vampiros italianos detrás de mis hermanos o de mí, no hubiera más problemas con los lobos y con el clan que transformó a Bella, le tendría que dar un gran y extravagante regalo para agradecerle la ayuda y el hecho de haberme abierto las puertas de su casa para mi estancia.

Aunque yo en un principio no esperaba que mi estancia aquí fuera tan larga, después de todo no contaba con el hecho de que Edward se hubiera enamorado y, mucho menos, de una humana la cual tendría sólo algunos días como neófita a mi llegada.

Seh, no todo había salido como yo esperaba.

Un par de horas después, luego de mucho esfuerzo para evitar que Edward leyera en mi mente todo lo que había pasado durante la caza con las demás, me encontraba limpia y cambiada con otro buen conjunto escogido y pagado por Alice _—quien me había arrastrado al centro comercial la semana anterior—_ y estaba bajando al primer piso para ver en qué andaban los demás y buscar algo que hacer.

No llegué muy lejos cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Tomé la llamada sin siquiera fijarme en quien era. Después de todo, pocos tenían el número.

— ¿Hola?

Mientras lo decía continuaba mi camino al primer piso, donde oía los gritos y las quejas de Emmett y Jason quienes de nuevo estaban frente al televisor jugando videojuegos de nuevo. Edward y Bella estaban sentados en el piano, con Bella abrazada a él, mientras Edward tocaba distintas melodías en el piano. Alice estaba frente al ordenador mirando tiendas online, Jasper estaba leyendo un libro y Rosalie leía una revista de moda.

No había ni rastro de Esme y Carlisle por la casa.

— ¿Cat? Soy Garrett.

Cuando oí su voz supe que algo malo había pasado, él nunca me había llamado en todas las semanas que tenia aquí porque sabía que lo mejor era que no mantuviéramos contacto. A menos que fuera una emergencia.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — le pregunté deteniéndome al pie de las escaleras.

— Uno de los italianos dio con Aarón y las chicas.

Sentí como mi corazón caía a mis pies y mis manos comenzaban a temblar.

— ¿Están todos bien? ¿Ellos han hablado contigo? — pregunté preocupada.

— Los tres están bien, pero Aarón ha tenido que matar al bastardo que los encontró para poder huir — me explicó, a lo cual me sentí un poquito mejor — El único problema es que ahora no saben qué hacer.

— ¿Dónde están ahora? ¿Sabes cómo es qué los encontraron? — inquirí, aunque ya tenía mis sospechas.

— Acaban de llegar a Michigan. Pudieron comunicarse conmigo hace sólo un par de minutos, antes de que te marcara — dijo, obviando la pregunta más importante después de si estaban bien.

— Garrett, dime, ¿cómo dieron con ellos? — mascullé entre dientes.

Lo sabía, sabía que todo esto iba a terminar mal. ¡Maldición! Yo les había dicho de manera muy explícita que no se movieran de los lugares a los que los había enviado para impedir que cosas como estas sucedieran.

Pero no, un imbécil tenía que desobedecer.

— Siguieron el rastro de Cassie y Jason desde Florida hasta Canadá. Los encontraron a ellos primero y esperaron a que Jason se fuera para acorralarlos — dijo para luego soltar un suspiro.

— Bien.

Intenté tranquilizarme, juro que lo intenté, pero estaba tan furiosa con Jason que no habría manera en que me tranquilizara. Tenía tantas ganas de lanzarme sobre él y golpearlo hasta el cansancio.

— ¿Qué deben hacer ahora? Ellos me han dicho que te lo pregunte porque no quieren hacer nada estúpido. Aarón ha intentado comunicarse contigo pero no ha podido — me dijo sabiendo que mi furia era mucha, en un intento de tranquilizarme.

Garrett casi siempre era el mediador de mis peleas con Jason o Cassie, o las de Jason y Cassie, pero esta vez no iba a funcionar. Estaba demasiado furiosa con el idiota frente al televisor como para que lo lograra con algunas palabritas.

— Llámalos, diles que se dirijan a Oregón, a Grant Pass. Estaré ahí en algunas horas — le dije pensando en todas la medidas que habría que tomar ahora por la estupidez de Jason.

— ¿Qué haremos nosotros?

— Vayan también. Abrígala bien y llévala. No hay de otra, tendrán que venir a Forks. De cualquier modo, ya está todo mal. Aquí por lo menos podremos cuidarnos entre nosotros — dije, suspirando pesadamente.

Aunque en el fondo estaba un poco emocionada, después de todo estaríamos reunidos todos de nuevo y podría ver a mi pequeña de nuevo. Aún con todo el peligro que teníamos detrás, aún con eso, estaba un poco feliz.

— Bien, nos veremos luego.

— Adiós… y, ¿Garrett?

— ¿Si?

— Cuídense mucho, díselos a los otros.

— Por supuesto — dijo, y sentí la sonrisa en su voz.

— Hasta pronto.

Luego de oír su saludo de despedida, colgué la llamada y caminé hacia Jason mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada. Ni siquiera me preocupe por su estúpido juego, lo tomé del cuello de la camisa y lo puse de pie.

— ¡¿Qué demonios sucede contigo?! — me gritó molesto.

— No, ¿qué demonios sucede contigo, Jason? ¡Olvídate de ese juego y prepárate! Nos vamos a Oregón. Ahora — mascullé entre dientes mientras lo soltaba y me contenía para no darle un buen golpe.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Sabia que para ese momento todos los Cullen estaban cerca y oyendo nuestra pequeña discusión, pero no me importaba. Ni mucho menos el hecho de que Edward estuviera leyendo mis pensamientos, Jasper sintiendo mis emociones o Alice viendo todas las decisiones que estaba tomando.

Estaba demasiado furiosa como para preocuparme por eso ahora.

— ¡Has metido la pata hasta al fondo y dieron con los demás! Ahora, vamos, nos tenemos que ir — le dije, me volteé hacia los demás quienes nos miraban confundidos. Y, en la mente de Alice, vi que ella ya sabía todo.

Le dediqué una mirada de suplica para que no dijera nada sobre eso, pero ella sólo me sonrió indicando que Edward no vería nada en su mente.

Me sentí un poco mejor por eso.

— Lo siento por el espectáculo, pero mis hermanos han tenido problemas y tengo que ir por ellos hasta Oregón. No hay problemas si nos quedamos un tiempo por aquí, ¿verdad? — pregunté mirando hacia Carlisle.

Él y Esme me sonrieron.

— Claro que no, querida, es más, todos son más que bienvenidos en nuestra casa, ¿cierto? — dijo, mirando a su esposo.

— Por supuesto que sí — le respondió, luego se giró hacia mí — Ya lo sabes, quienes sigan las reglas siempre son bienvenidos.

— Muchas gracias.

Había una cosa de lo que estaba segura: todo lo que había sucedido este día había sido completamente _inesperado_ para mí. Sólo esperaba que las cosas comenzaran a mejorar, sino comenzaría a pensar seriamente que la suerte jamás estaría de mi lado.


	10. Imprimación

**¡Hola! Acá estoy yo trayendo otro capitulo de esta historia. xD **

**Para quien ha preguntado, NO voy a dejar la historia. Es más, ya tengo planeado como terminarla y todo. Y, además, ya tengo escritos hasta el capítulo diecinueve, incluso. Acabo de empezar el veinte, así que, sí... no la voy a dejar por nada del mundo porque me encanta. **

**Sólo necesito hacer una aclaración. ¡Si son sensibles... pues, tengan cuidado! Este capitulo, a mí, me enamoró por completo xD Fue uno de mis favoritos jajaja. **

**Y quiero dedicarle un saludo especial a mi amiga Karen, quien me ayudó en la parte de la imprimación. **

**Ahora si... ¡A leer!**

* * *

**Capitulo diez: Imprimación. **

**Seth**

Desde que me había levantado por la mañana tenia el presentimiento de que hoy pasaría algo importante. Algo que cambiaria vidas. Bueno, ni tanto, quizás exageraba con eso ultimo. Pero algo dentro de mí me decía que, lo que sea que deparara el día de hoy para nosotros, acarrearía un gran cambio en nuestras vidas. O, por lo menos, un ligero cambio en ellas.

Luego de desayunar con mamá y la gruñona de Leah, papá se había ido temprano a no sé donde. Para mi suerte, el verano había comenzado, lo cual significaba no más madrugar, no más libros y cuadernos, no más escribir, y más importante… poder hacer ocio todo el día sin restricciones horarias.

— ¡Mamá, iré a pasear por ahí! — grité mientras saltaba de la mesa del desayuno y me dirigía a toda prisa hacia la puerta. Cuando estaba corriendo lejos de la casa, pude oír la voz divertida de mamá y un gruñido de Leah, como no.

Pero una vez estuve fuera, me quedé de pie sin saber exactamente a donde ir. Ni siquiera había pensado que haría por los próximos tres meses hasta el comienzo de las clases nuevamente. A pesar de que había mucho por hacer, con eso de la manada y todo, no había pensado como quería pasar mi tiempo libre durante todo el verano.

Sin darle importancia al asunto, comencé a caminar hacia la playa con las manos en las bolsas de mi pantalón.

Me quedé un buen rato sentado cerca de la orilla del mar, mirando como el agua se mecía suavemente gracias al viento. No sé cuanto tiempo estuve ahí, en esa misma posición y sin moverme, pero casi me caigo de la roca en la que estaba sentado al oír una voz llamándome.

— ¡¿Qué demonios sucede contigo, Paul?! ¡Casi caigo de aquí arriba! — le grité a Paul cuando me volteé y pude ver que era él.

Él me miró con una sonrisa divertida marcada en sus labios.

— Sam nos llama, Seth. Hay que irnos — fue todo lo que dijo antes de poner las manos en los bolsillos y darse vuelta para empezar a caminar lejos de ahí.

Fruncí el ceño, sin embargo me puse de pie y salté a la arena para seguirlo. De ninguna forma lo hacia porque él me lo había ordenado, sólo lo hacia porque era un pedido de Sam, y como él era nuestro líder debíamos hacerle caso. Sin contar con que jamás era buena idea hacer enfadar a Sam.

A menos que estuviera dispuesto a perder algo más que su paciencia.

— ¿Qué sucede? — le pregunté caminando detrás de él hacia la cabaña de Emily, donde siempre se reunían todos.

Paul echó una mirada hacia mí antes de volverla al camino frente a él.

— No lo sé.

"Tan simple y directo como siempre, Paul, que lindo"pensé con ironía mientras lo seguía algunos pasos más atrás.

Incluso antes de llegar a la cabaña de Emily podía oír los gritos y forcejeos que producían desde el interior. Rápidamente reconocí la fuente de los mismos. Era Jacob. De nuevo.

Él había estado las últimas semanas así. Enojado con el mundo, tan malditamente encabronado con todos que casi nadie se le acercaba demasiado a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Incluso Sam sabia y reconocía, por no decir que nos exigía, que había darle espacio y tiempo para adaptarse al nuevo cambio.

El cambio que había dado quien, hace algunas semanas atrás, había sido su mejor amiga. Isabella Swan, la hija del jefe Swan, mejor amigo de papá.

Él había estado tan amargado y lleno de ira desde que ella había regresado de Phoenix el mes anterior y se supo que no sólo había regresado al pueblo, sino que también se había transformado en vampiro. De más está decir que toda la reserva se vio revolucionada al saberlo, o más bien confirmarlo, cuando estuvimos visitando la casa de Bella y percibimos el aroma a vampiro que quemaba nuestras fosas nasales.

Obviamente, Jacob había querido ir a la casa de los Cullen y moler a golpes al novio de la chica, que había sido necesario cuatro de nosotros para lograr contenerlo y dos más para poder convencerlo de que no seria buena idea armar jaleo con los Cullen.

Al decirle eso, no demoró en volver a enojarse y alegar que ellos habían roto el tratado y merecían una _lección_, por no decir que en realidad él usó palabras muchísimo más fuertes que "lección".

Incluso aunque muchos de los chicos estaban de acuerdo con él, supieron contenerse ante la orden de Sam de esperar y analizar la situación como corresponde antes de desatar una guerra innecesaria entre ambos clanes.

Pero de eso habían pasado varias semanas, y con el paso de las mismas el humor de perro, valga la redundancia, de Jacob no había cambiado en lo más mínimo y lo único que había conseguido Sam con eso es hacer que su sed de desmembrar uno por uno a los Cullen aumentara con cada día que pasaba.

Yo estaba mentalmente resignado a que cada vez que Sam nos reuniera para hablar de cualquier cosa, Jacob iba a terminar explotando en furia cuando alguien hiciera algún comentario o soltara alguna idiotez y le recordaran el hecho de la conversión de Bella Swan.

Evidentemente, él estaba obsesionado con ella, pero nadie se atrevía a decírselo. Él vivía insistiendo que la amaba, pero todos sabíamos que eso no era cierto y que sólo estaba enfadado por haber perdido ante un vampiro.

— ¡Embry, Quil, suéltenme ahora mismo o les haré daño! — el grito de Jacob hizo eco en mis oídos apenas puse un pie frente a la cabaña.

Rodé mis ojos al oírlo.

Ya estaba de nuevo con lo mismo. Lo dicho, yo apreciaba a Jacob, pero él sinceramente necesitaba quitarse esa obsesión que tenia con la hija de Charlie o terminaría muy mal. Sobre todo si el chico Cullen lo sabía.

No es como si le gustara a alguien que hablaran sobre su novia cosas poco amables mientras estaban lejos, ¿no?

— ¡Cálmate ya, Jacob! No vas a moverte de aquí sin que yo te lo ordene, ¿has entendido? — la voz de Sam se oyó justo cuando Paul y yo cruzábamos el recibidor hasta la sala. No se oyó ni una mosca pasar luego de eso — ¡¿Has entendido o no, Jacob?!

El aludido solo soltó una especie de gruñido en aceptación, entonces dejó de forcejear y los chicos lo liberaron. Aunque no le quitaban el ojo de encima, probablemente temiendo que en cualquier momento se echara a correr lejos y terminara cometiendo vampicidio.

— ¡Hasta que llegan! ¿Dónde es que estaban? — nos gruñó Leah al percatarse de nuestra presencia en la habitación.

Todos la imitaron y clavaron sus ojos en nosotros.

— Cállate ya, Leah.

Ella fulminó con la mirada y gruñó a Paul mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— Prepárense porque iremos al pueblo ahora.

Todos miramos a Sam, completamente sorprendidos.

¿Iríamos al pueblo? ¿No que lo teníamos prohibido por eso del tratado y no sé que tontería más? Bueno, está bien que Jacob ha ignorado eso y ha ido a Forks varias veces pero Sam no estaba exactamente enterado de ello hasta que él regresaba a la reserva.

Y ahora qué… ¡¿Nos haría romper el tratado a nosotros?! ¿Qué demonios pretendía con eso? Y luego era él quien hablaba de seguir las reglas para no romper el tratado y provocar una guerra innecesaria con los vampiros.

¡Ja!

— ¿Qué? — preguntamos algunos sorprendidos por sus palabras.

De nueva cuenta, Jacob estaba de pie luciendo bastante sorprendido y por demás emocionado, aunque no sé si "emocionado" sea la palabra correcta a usar. Yo más bien diría… bueno, no lo sé, emocionado.

Lo que sea que pasara por la mente se Sam al decir esas palabras, evidentemente no había pensado una cosa…

— ¡¿Cómo demonios dices eso, Sam?! ¡¿Ir al terreno de los chupa sangres?! — gritó exaltada Leah, tan pronto como pudo reaccionar luego de esas palabras dichas por Sam que dejaron a más de uno de piedra.

Me incluyo en la lista.

— Claro que no, Leah. Necesitamos hablar con Bella, y probablemente esté en casa.

— ¿Qué hay de Charlie? — pregunté, ganándome algunas miradas fulminantes y una que otra indiferente — No podremos hacer nada si él está ahí, ¿cierto?

Nadie me respondió, sólo siguieron quejándose de cómo no querían pisar el terreno enemigo y no sé cuantas estupideces más. Y yo, como siempre, era ignorado por ser el más joven de la manada.

_Patético. _

Y molesto, especialmente molesto.

Me iba a dar media vuelta para irme, pero al parecer mi acción no pasó tan desapercibida como esperaba teniendo en cuenta las peleas sobre ir o no ir que tenían los demás.

Sam, como siempre, notaba todo.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas, Seth? — me preguntó con su voz firme.

— A mi casa. No hay nada que yo pueda hacer aquí.

— Tienes que ir con nosotros — exigió Jacob, parándose junto a Sam.

Le fruncí el ceño y por poco estuve a punto de soltarle algún insulto.

— No, no tengo. No hay nada que yo deba hacer ahí. Tú vas porque te interesa _demasiado_ Bella, quizás más de lo que debería — le dije a Jacob en un tono un poco cortante — Y Sam ira porque es el líder de la manada. Y el resto porque siempre hacen caso a Sam.

— Tú también eres parte de la manada, Seth — me dijo Paul dejando atrás su pelea con Leah y Jared. En su voz había un tono burlón que me molestó mucho.

— Cuando les conviene formo parte de la manada — dije secamente antes de darme media vuelta para irme de ahí antes de alguien dijera algo más.

No sé como demonios había terminado viniendo al pueblo. Enserio, ¿por qué demonios tenían que traerme? ¡Ellos eran bastantes como para venir aquí como para que tuvieran que arrastrarme con ellos! Y lo peor era que habían usado a mamá como medio para convencerme de venir.

Eran todos unos malditos. Y Leah… ella… ¡ella ni siquiera se molestó por eso!

Solté un pequeño gruñido cuando nos detuvimos frente a la puerta de Charlie. Esto de verdad iba a terminar realmente mal. Ni siquiera entendía porque demonios teníamos que intervenir. ¡Lo que Bella hiciera con su vida era su problema! Ella era lo suficientemente grande como para tomar sus decisiones.

Aunque evidentemente Sam y Jacob no pensaban igual, especialmente este ultimo que venia maldiciendo al novio de Bella con cuanto insulto se supiera, y vaya si eran muchos, mientras hacíamos el camino hasta aquí.

"¡Insoportable, celoso y envidioso!" pensé fulminando con la mirada a Jacob.

Por estar tan metido en mis pensamientos, ni siquiera noté cuando tocaron la puerta y cuando esta fue abierta por un confundido Charlie, que se sorprendió bastante al vernos a todos nosotros frente a si puerta. Seguramente parecíamos alguna clase de pandilla o banda de mafiosos.

Rodé los ojos ante aquél pensamiento, aunque de verdad podríamos pasar por una de ellos si hiciéramos lo que Jacob en realidad quería hacer con los Cullen.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó mirándonos mientras fruncía su ceño.

— Queríamos hablar con Bella — dijo Jacob sonando muy ansioso como para querer parecer sólo un amigo. ¿O sólo era porque yo sabía que él no quería a Bella como una amiga nada más?

Charlie clavó sus ojos en él, lo miró un momento, como estudiándolo, antes de responder un poco molesto.

— No está — se pasó una mano por su cabello antes de soltar un suspiro y mirar largamente a Jacob. Al parecer, yo no era el único que notaba esa actitud en él — Ella pasó la noche en la casa de los Cullen luego de asistir al baile.

Bueno, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, lo que sabía y de lo que me había enterado, no esperaba esa respuesta por parte de Charlie. Y creo que el hecho de que no luciera tan molesto con la idea era lo más sorprendente, al menos para mí.

Aunque una parte de mí los entendía, a todos ellos, después de todo la noche anterior nosotros _—casi obligados por Jacob quien había perdido la paciencia después de semanas de intentar ver a Bella y no tener éxito—_ los habíamos acorralado en el baile de graduación.

Por suerte, habían logrado irse sin daños. Bueno, a excepción de los trajes del novio de Bella y su hermano rubio. Aunque eso había sido culpa de Jacob quien estaba rabioso al verlo.

Miré a Jacob quien para ese entonces ya lucía más que molesto, luego dio un paso hacia Charlie.

— ¿Y se puede saber por qué demonios la dejaste pasar la noche con esas malditas sanguijuelas? — le preguntó de forma muy grosera.

"Seguramente Billy desaprobaría esos modales de saberlo" pensé mirándolo fijamente y esperando la respuesta de Charlie.

— Primero que nada, Jacob, eso no es de tu incumbencia. Y segundo, no puedes hablarme de ese modo, muchacho. A tu padre no le gustará nada saber que…— Bueno, alguien pensaba como yo. Aunque Charlie no pudo acabar la frase antes de que Jacob comenzara a gritar cosas que no debía decir ante los humanos.

— ¡No me interesa! Tienes que llamarla ahora y decirle que regrese. ¡No puedes dejar que esas bestias estén con ella! ¡Ya demasiado mal hicieron al hacerla una asquerosa y sucia chupa sangres como ellos!

Yo lo miré con mi boca tan abierta como me era posible.

De verdad, ¿él se había vuelto idiota o qué? ¡No podía, por ningún motivo, delatar la naturaleza de los vampiros! Con eso, además de lograr meter a los Cullen en problemas, quienes por cierto, no creo que lo merezcan, podía exponer nuestro secreto.

"Estúpido"pensé, mientras esperaba la reacción de Charlie y rogando porque no tomara en cuenta sus palabras.

— ¡Jacob, cierra la boca de una vez! — le gritó Sam haciendo que Jacob retrocediera algunos pasos. Aunque no sé si fue por Sam o porque se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Sin embargo, me sorprendió un poco lo que dijo luego.

— Debe saberlo, es su hija de quien estamos hablando — dijo Jacob, su voz indicaba claramente que se estaba conteniendo de comenzar a insultar a Sam por no dejarle hacer lo que quería hacer.

— Cierra la maldita boca de una vez, Jacob, quiero irme de aquí. Apesta a sanguijuela — se quejó Leah arrugando la nariz y mirando despectivamente hacia la casa.

¿Ella también? ¡Y yo que pensaba que ella sería un poquito más madura que Jacob!

Negué rápidamente, resignándome a lo que venía.

— ¡Cierra la boca tú, Leah! — Jacob le gritó, para luego mirar a Charlie y antes de que nadie dijera nada continúo hablando. Ahora todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, indicando que podría transformarse en cualquier momento si no andábamos con cuidado — ¡Llámala y tráela aquí antes de que lo haga yo!

Charlie lo miraba, fulminándolo con sus ojos marrones.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — preguntó muy molesto.

Seguramente se sentía fuera de lugar por no entender lo que estos idiotas decían. Yo me sentía igual, por el solo hecho de estar aquí cuando podría estar por almorzar en casa o corriendo libremente por el bosque en vez de estar presenciando como Jacob y Leah exponían nuestro secreto deliberadamente.

— Él no sabe nada, Jacob, es hora de irnos. Hablaremos con ellos, ahora vámonos de aquí — Sam miró hacia nosotros, claramente indicándonos que tomáramos a Jacob para largarnos de aquí antes de que hiciera otra estupidez o soltara la sopa de todo lo que Charlie, claramente, no entendía.

Yo no me moví de mi lugar.

Desde un principio había asumido que estar aquí iba a ser un gran problema. Y no me había equivocado. Deberían haberme hecho caso y no venir, o al menos haberme dejado ir a casa. Y, ¿qué más daba? Después de todo todos me trataban como un crío, entonces, ¿por qué no podía irme a casa como lo haría uno de ellos?

Jared y Paul se apresuraron hacia él y lo tomaron, como de costumbre, él comenzó a forcejear con ellos.

— ¡Eh, esperen! Exijo una explicación, ¿qué es eso de que mi hija es una sucia chupa sangre? — exclamó bastante más que furioso — ¿Qué está mal con ustedes? ¿Por qué hablan así de los Cullen?

— Problemas, Charlie. Pero será mejor que te mantengas al margen y lejos de ellos. No son más que unos monstruos que solo te traerán problemas — dijo Embry.

Increíblemente, eso sonaba bastante sensato, aunque inútil a esta altura de la conversación.

— Los Cullen son unas muy buenas personas — gruñó con molestia Charlie, ganándose nuestra completa atención. Cuando él dijo eso, estuve a punto de apoyarlo, pero supe que no sería buena idea así que me callé — Ayudaron a Bella cuando sufrió su accidente y…— antes de que Charlie pudiera continuar, Jacob había comenzado a gritar de nuevo.

— ¿Qué la ayudaron dices? — gritó Jacob liberándose del agarre de los Jared y Paul más fácil que en otras ocasiones. Al parecer su furia estaba ayudándolo ahora y no era nada bueno para nosotros — ¡La convirtieron en uno de ellos!

— Jacob, cállate ahora — le ordenó Sam, pero Jacob ni siquiera se volteó a verlo.

— ¿De que hablas? ¿A qué te refieres cuando dices en uno de ellos? — Charlie frunció el ceño sin entender.

Entonces, supe que mejor decía algo. Con un poco de suerte alguien allá arriba me escucharía y se cumpliría mi deseo de volver a la reserva.

— Jacob, vámonos, hermano. Déjalo ya — dije suavemente, como intentando persuadirlo.

Por supuesto, como todos en esta manada, me ignoró completamente y se liberó por completo de los chicos para caminar hasta Charlie y responderle.

— En una maldita vampira ahora.

Negué con la cabeza cuando lo oí y vi como Charlie, luego de un momento y sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro, se daba media vuelta y regresaba sobre sus propios pasos.

— ¡¿Qué demonios sucede contigo, Jacob?! ¡¿Te das cuenta lo que acabas de decir, gran imbécil?! — le medio grité, había intentado todo el tiempo guardarme mis comentarios, pero había tenido que decir algo antes en un vano intento de detener la idiotez de Jacob y largarnos sin causar más problemas, pero no, él no quería eso. Él quería hundirnos a todos. ¿Y ahora qué? ¡Estaba molesto con él y los demás por haber venido aquí!

Todos me miraron sorprendidos por mi arranque, pero no me importó.

— ¡Me largo de aquí!

Y sin esperar más, me di la vuelta y comencé a correr dentro del bosque para luego tomar forma de lobo y regresar rápidamente a la reserva, lugar de donde no tendría que haber salido.

Evidentemente, no me había equivocado cuando al levantarme pensé que algo iba a cambiar un poco nuestras vidas. Luego de la estupidez que Jacob había hecho, era probable que al enterarse los Cullen ni se lo pensaran antes de molestarse con nosotros por haberlos expuesto.

Y vaya si tendrían razones para dar el primer golpe después de la bomba que Jacob había soltado a Charlie hace un rato.

**.**

Por la noche, luego de la cena me había tocado patrullar los alrededores de la reserva. Para mi mala suerte, me tocaba hacerlo con Jacob. Quien por cierto, no había hecho más que gruñir todo el día mientras recordaba algunas cosas que habían pasado en la casa de Charlie.

Aunque como estaba molesto con él hacia cuanto podía para ignorar todos sus pensamientos. No quería meterme en su cabeza y que luego se quejara por ello. Aunque me costaba y, obviamente, seria más fácil si él no pensara en ello cada dos segundos, pero era lo que me había tocado.

Para mi mala suerte.

Lo peor había sido que, por la tarde, mientras descansaba en mi habitación Sam había llegado a mi casa, como siempre imperturbable, para informarme que esta noche me tocaba patrullar con Jacob y que evitara hacerlo enfadar porque estaba de mal humor luego de regresar del pueblo.

¡Ja! Que se las aguante, después de todo yo les advertí que no era buena idea bajar al pueblo. Pero no, como soy el más joven nunca me hacen caso.

Habíamos tenido suerte de que el doctor Cullen no hubiera tomado represalias contra nosotros por haber pasado la frontera como, obviamente se estipulaba en el tratado, no debíamos hacerlo.

Eso lo sabía, claro, porque le pregunté a Sam que había pasado y él había mencionado algo de que habló con el doctor Cullen para hablar pacíficamente sobre lo que los había llevado a que Bella terminara convertida en uno de ellos. Y, a regañadientes, Sam había aceptado con tal de no detonar una guerra entre especies que fácilmente podría evitarse.

Debía darle un punto por eso.

Aunque no quitaba el hecho de que los Cullen aún tenían razones para seguir molestos con nosotros. Y no lo hacían. ¡Que ironía!

Volví a la realidad cuando oí el gruñido de Jacob.

¿Por qué, de todos los posibles compañeros, había tenido que tocarme con él? ¡Incluso yendo con Leah habría estado bien! Pero no, Sam tenía que poner la cereza al postre para arruinar mi día emparejándome con Jacob.

Otro gruñido de su parte me trajo a la realidad así que decidí volver a mi trabajo.

Recorrí el bosque con la mirada pero no había nada fuera de lo normal. Aunque, ¿qué era normal en mi mundo? Yo por supuesto que no.

Comencé a correr. Era fantástica la sensación de estar en mi forma de lobo, la velocidad y la adrenalina, la sensación de creer que puedes hacerlo todo y eres indestructible y…

"Deja de pensar idioteces Seth, tienes que estar atento por si una de esas sanguijuelas andan cerca de nuestras tierras"me gruñó mentalmente Jacob.

Bufé audiblemente ante eso.

Y yo que en algún momento había pensado que el hecho de poder comunicarnos telepáticamente era genial. ¡Ja, tonto de mí! Ahora me daba cuenta de que no era más que una molestia a la hora de querer tener secretos para ti mismo. Sobre todo el hecho de andar aguantando los pensamientos de Sam y Jared sobre Emily y Kim, respectivamente, de cuanto las amaban y bla, bla, bla. O los pensamientos de mi hermana Leah, que siempre estaba tan… amargada por el hecho de ver a Sam y Emily juntos.

Quizás debiera conseguirse un novio ya y…

"¡Te estoy oyendo, Seth!" gritó Leah en mi mente, aún en la distancia y desde su lugar de patrullaje en la otra punta de la reserva junto al idiota de Paul. La ignoré, como siempre hacia, y continué con mis magníficos pensamientos.

…O el hecho de que Jacob estuviera aún más amargado que Leah _—lo cual era muy difícil de superar—_ por el hecho de que Bella haya escogido a su vampiro y se hubiera transformado en una de ellos. Lo cual, sinceramente, nunca fue asunto suyo. Esa era su elección y ninguno de nosotros podía…

"¡Seth!"

…interferir en sus decisiones. Así que, ¿por qué demonios Jacob tenia que amargarme mis pensamientos con sus malditos celos y envidia del Cullen menor? Ni siquiera debería seguir….

"¡Seth!"

…pensando en Bella. Ella obviamente jamás lo ha considerado más que un amigo y él sigue insistiendo. Aunque ahora que ella se ha transformado en un vampiro probablemente desista.

"¡Seth, maldita sea, cállate ahora!"

Pero conociendo lo terco que Jacob es, quizás ni siendo así eso suceda. Su accionar esta tarde lo demuestra. La verdad es que, a pesar de admirar a Jacob, no entendía porque diablos seguía obsesionado con la hija de Charlie. Está bien que es bonita y todo eso, pero ella era un año mayor que él y evidentemente buscaría a alguien de su edad o mayor, por lo que jamás…

"¡Seth, aparta tu mente de esos lados o te arrancare una pata!"

…aunque mejor le haré caso al molesto de Jacob que, evidentemente, no podía dejarme pensar en paz por un minuto al menos. Y a quien en estos momentos no quería tener que soportar demasiado.

Corrí más deprisa para alejarme de él, que para mi mala suerte había sido mi compañero para patrullar esta noche los alrededores. Entonces me percaté de un pequeño y casi imperceptible cambio en el aire.

Había un olor sospechoso. Como a flores y vainilla, era muy dulce.

Demasiado dulce, pero muy adictivo.

Silenciosamente me deslicé por el bosque siguiendo el olor dulzón que despedía ese vampiro. Estaba seguro que era uno de ellos, podía sentirlo dentro de mí, mi instinto de Seth, sin contar con el instinto licántropo, me lo decía. Traté de no pensar mucho en eso. Podía ser uno de los Cullen o quizás alguien perdido, si Jacob o alguno de los otros sabían que había un vampiro aquí armaría un gran escándalo y probablemente Jacob querría descargar su furia con él y arrancarle la cabeza.

Mantuve la mente en blanco hasta que me tope de espaldas con él.

Aunque era una ella, en realidad.

No parecía peligrosa pero por si acaso la derribe, en ese momento ella estaba volteándose así que cayó de espaldas sin siquiera esperarlo y yo con mi dos patas delanteras a cada lado de su delgado cuerpo.

Entonces cuando la miré _pasó_.

Me quedé sin aliento al ver la hermosa cara pálida frente a mí. El cabello negro formaba un aura a su alrededor que la hacía parecer angelical. Me miraba con los ojos dorados bien abiertos y no podía verse más adorable.

Memoricé cada facción de su cara. Su mirada era de sorpresa y luego de confusión. Su nariz y mejillas pálidas, sus oscuras y largas pestañas, los labios rojos y perfectamente rellenos.

Me alejé, incluso aunque mi cuerpo solo me pedía acercarme más. Era como si una fuerza invisible me jalara hacia a ella. Como si al derribarla una cuerda de acero invisible nos hubiera atado al otro sin que pudiéramos evitarlo. Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse y por un segundo me pregunté cómo podía sentirlo dentro de mí si parecía que al caer sobre ella esté había quedado en sus pequeñas manos blancas.

Mi corazón había quedado en sus manos. ¿Podría recuperarlo? No, pero tampoco lo quería de regreso, porque ahora solo le pertenecía a la hermosa creatura que estaba frente a mí.

No podía reclamar algo que ya no me pertenecía.

Sin apenas darme cuenta, ella se había puesto de pie en un perfecto e imperceptible movimiento, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos. Y agradecía eso, no sabía que haría cuando ella apartara su mirada.

Y cuando lo hizo, sentí como si me faltara algo.

Ella bajó sus ojos a su ropa, la cual definitivamente necesitaría una buena lavada si iba a querer usarla de nuevo, ya que estaba llena de lodo e incluso creo que se me fueron un poco las patas porque en la parte de los hombros su chaqueta negra parecía algo rasgada.

Me sentí culpable por eso, pero agradecía el no haberla lastimado. El simple hecho de analizar esa posibilidad, me volvía completamente loco.

Y cuando clavó sus dorados ojos en mí, envié todos esos pensamientos a volar y sentí como todo volvía a su lugar. Como si todo estuviera bien.

Como si estuviera en _casa._

Sentí como su mirada escudriñaba todo mi cuerpo y por un momento me sentí como si estuviera desnudo ante ella. Lo cual, técnicamente, era así. Pero no venia al caso, a decir verdad.

De repente y sin yo comprender la razón, su hermoso rostro se crispó en una especie de mueca de… ¿dolor, quizás?

Me sentí estúpidamente inútil ante esa perspectiva y tuve que usar todo el autocontrol que hasta ahora me enteraba que tenía para no volver a mi forma humana y estrecharla en mis brazos para borrar lo que fuera que le provocara dolor en ese instante.

De verdad que me costó trabajo no hacerlo.

En ese momento sentí un aroma bastante familiar pero a la vez desconocido. Era el aroma de un vampiro, alguien que ya conocía, y que venia hacia aquí. Y aunque lo intenté, no pude controlar el impulso de soltar un pequeño gruñido cuando vi una figura llegar al lugar.

Pero cuando los ojos naranja-dorados se clavaron en mí, mirándome con sorpresa e incluso algo de temor, dejé de gruñir al reconocerla como Bella.

Casi me sentí aliviado de que fuera ella, aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que me sentía horriblemente interrumpido en mi tarea de observar al hermoso ángel a unos metros de distancia de donde me encontraba.

— ¿Catherine? — la llamó Bella en un suave susurro que de no ser por mis súper sentidos de lobo no habría podido distinguir. Su voz era muy diferente a la que tenia la última vez que la había visto, aunque eso era obvio teniendo en cuenta que ahora era un vampiro.

Entonces, me percaté de un detalle muy importante.

"Catherine…" pensé mientras sonreía internamente. "Ese nombre le queda perfecto. Ahora sé como llamar a quien me robó el corazón con una mirada"y sonreí aún más internamente.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? — le preguntó Bella, su voz ahora sonaba un poco menos confundida que antes.

"Probablemente haya sido la impresión de verme por aquí, seguro es eso" me dije mentalmente mientras esperaba su respuesta para, por fin, oír su voz.

— No pasa nada — respondió ella, la miré por el rabillo del ojo y vi como se ponía nerviosa y cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensaba notablemente.

Aunque, obviamente, me había distraído más con su hermosa voz.

Su voz para mi sonó como el canto de los ángeles, suave, melodioso y armónico.

Cuando noté la mirada de Bella sobre mí y su ceño fruncido, fue que me di cuenta que jamás había dejado realmente de gruñir, sino que sólo había bajado demasiado el tono en los gruñidos. Bella parecía que iba a decir algo, pero rápidamente apretó los labios cuando otros gruñidos inundaron el ambiente.

En ese mismo momento Jacob aparecía frente a mí y comenzaba a gruñirme mientras me lanzaba dagas en llamas a través de la mirada.

"¡Seth, gran imbécil! ¡¿Qué haz hecho?!"gritó Jacob en mi mente mientras aparecía en mi campo de visión dirigiéndose hacia mí mientras me miraba furiosamente, soltando unos gruñidos que fácilmente podrían resonar en todo el bosque.

"¡Déjame en paz, Jacob!" gruñí en su dirección rogando internamente que Catherine y Bella se fueran de una vez, no quería que nada les pasara. Especialmente a Catherine. No ahora que la había encontrado.

"¡Te has imprimado en una chupa sangres! ¡¿Cómo has podido?!" volvió a la carga, ignorando olímpicamente a las vampiras en el lugar.

No sabia si agradecer eso, probablemente debería hacerlo.

"¡¿Eres imbécil o qué, Seth?! ¡Habla de una vez y deja de gruñir!" La mirada de Jacob era fuego mientras me miraba. Aunque no me importaba que el fuera mayor o el hecho que tuviera más tiempo que yo de haberse transformado, no me iba a dejar intimidar, no dejaría que la opinión de los demás me afectara.

No esta vez.

"¡Cállate, Jacob! ¡Tú no tienes idea de…!"

"¡¿Qué no tengo idea, dices?! ¡Eres un imbécil, Seth! ¡Toda la manada debe saberlo para ahora! ¿Crees que no harán nada al respecto?" me gritó fulminándome con su mirada negra, la cual parecía haberse oscurecido más. Me quedé mudo ante sus palabras y tragué pesado.

"¿N-No harán nada?" pregunté, repentinamente preocupado y algo asustado, pero no por mí exactamente "¿A qué te refieres?" mi voz salía un poco baja y temerosa, pero no me importaba.

Él me miró fríamente y soltó un gran gruñido.

"¡No puedes estar con ella, Seth! Sam no permitirá que te mezcles con una maldita sanguijuela. Leah tampoco. ¡Y cuando tus padres lo sepan!" dijo, como queriendo intimidarme, pero no me importaba en lo más mínimo.

Lo miré fijamente e iba a responder cuando la oí.

— Debemos irnos de aquí ahora — dijo Bella.

Yo casi me volteaba para mirarla agradecía. Creo que no había escuchado nada mejor en los últimos dos minutos y medio desde que Jacob había aparecido.

"¡Seth!" me llamó Jacob sonando muchísimo más que furioso.

"¡¿Seth, en qué demonios te has metido?!" reconocí la voz de Leah entre otro torrente de pensamientos para nada positivos, y por lo que podía ver en su mente tenia más que claro que ella y los demás venían hacia aquí.

"¡¿Es verdad que te has imprimado en un vampiro, Seth?! ¡No lo puedo creer!"

Y más pensamientos negativos e incrédulos como esos llegaban a mi mente en menos de lo que podía parpadear.

Pero envié todo eso al diablo y mi mente se alejó de las de los demás para enfocarse en una sola cosa. En aquellos hermosos ojos dorados, que aunque nunca me había gustado ese color ahora era mi favorito, que me tenían completamente hechizado. Ella estaba de pie a unos dos metros de nosotros, y cuando Jacob la vio no tardó demasiado en comenzar a gruñirle.

"¡Vamos, tienes que irte de aquí ahora!"gruñí en dirección a Catherine en vano, porque ella no iba a entenderme.

"¡Ja! ¿Estás diciéndole que se vaya? ¡Tonto cachorro, ella no te entiende!" se burló de mí Jacob mientras se reía de mí mentalmente. Ignoré el apodo.

Solté un feroz gruñido en su dirección, rogando internamente porque él no tuviera razón, aunque sabía que la tenía, pero no por eso lo tenía que saber, y ella pudiera entenderme.

Por supuesto, esos eran sólo sueños. Ella jamás iba a entenderme estando en mi forma de lobo.

Ella me miró una última vez antes de girarse hacia Jacob y fulminarlo con su mirada. ¡Y vaya que lo hizo! Creo que hasta me pareció ver a Jacob estremecerse, ¿o sólo eran mis deseos haciéndome ver cosas donde no las había?

Catherine soltó un gran y feroz gruñido en su dirección que resonó por todo el lugar, pero Jacob no se dejó intimidar y, al contrario de eso, como yo esperaba y tanto temía, eso sólo lo enfureció más. Ni siquiera me hizo falta mirar a los ojos de Jacob para saber lo que él haría ahora.

Lo conocía demasiado bien.

"¡Jacob, no hagas nada estúpido!" la voz autoritaria de Sam resonó en mi cabeza, aunque el mensaje era para Jacob.

"¡Ni se te ocurra hacerlo, Jacob!" le advertí, sabiendo sus intenciones. Obviamente y, como siempre hacía, me ignoró olímpicamente antes de lanzarse sobre ella. Cuando lo hice, un feroz gruñido emergió de lo más profundo de mi garganta. "¡Te mataré si la lastimas!" dije sin el menor remordimiento por mis palabras.

"¡Cierra la boca, Seth!" me gruñó al mismo tiempo que era esquivado ágilmente por las dos vampiras, ya que Bella había estado justo detrás de Catherine y a punto de recibir el impacto. Mucha suerte había tenido Jacob, porque estaba seguro que si Bella salía con el más minúsculo rasguño su vampiro vendría por la cabeza de Jacob. Y quizás, si algo le pasaba a Catherine, yo lo ayudara a lograr su cometido.

"¡Seth!" gritaron varias voces con tono de advertencia, aunque las ignoré, de nuevo.

No sé en que momento Catherine se había movido hasta quedar junto a mí, pero pude percatarme de ello por su adictivo aroma a vainillas y dulce.

"Mmm... adoro su aroma..." pensé mientras una sonrisa lobuna se formaba en mi cara. No entendía demasiado, pero me preguntaba cómo era posible que en menos de veinte minutos pudiera haberme vuelto tan adicto a su olor.

¡Ni hacia media hora que la conocía y ya era adicto a ella!

"¡Seth, cierra tu maldito hocico de una vez o te mataré!"gruñó Paul.

"¡Que te jodan, Paul!" respondí de mal humor.

Me extrañaba que aún no llegaran, pero que va, mejor para mí.

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que sólo regresé a la realidad cuando oí los gruñidos de Jacob resonar entre los árboles. Aunque todo eso se fue al diablo cuando un minuto después sentí una pequeña, suave y diminuta mano detrás de mi oreja izquierda.

¡Diablos! Sentía que podía morir aquí y ahora muy feliz luego de eso. Su mano era suave y fría, pero eso lo hacía más agradable ya que mi temperatura era muy elevada y no sentía demasiado la diferencia entre ambos.

Aunque para mí los momentos en que su mano hizo contacto con mi pelaje fueron los mejores de mi vida y me hicieron viajar muy lejos de aquí, como a mi lugar feliz, por ejemplo, la sensación desapareció menos de un minuto después.

Ella se había apartado de mí tan rápido que por un momento pensé que lo había imaginado, pero cuando quise darme cuenta ella se había echado a correr lejos del lugar mientras arrastraba a Bella en el proceso.

Mientras la veía desaparecer en la espesura del bosque, sentí como mi corazón se oprimía de dolor y tuve la imperiosa necesidad de aullar.

Y no me contuve, lo hice asegurándome de que todos pudieran oírme. Así todos entenderían cuan vacío me sentía lejos de _ella_.

* * *

**Acá de nuevo... **

**Bueno, ahí me dicen qué tal les pareció. A mí, sinceramente, me encantó escribirlo y leerlo después. Aún todavía, no me cansó de leerlo una yotra vez y otra vez. xD Me encantó, es definitivamente mi favorito xD Además, Seth es de lo más adorable. **

**Pero MIO ¬¬**

**En fin, no hay más que decir. ¡Sólo dejen un review para comentar que les parece! **

**Nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo. **

**M.C Hale.**


	11. Los problemas de la imprimación

**¡Bueno...! Acá estoy yo de nuevo, después de muchos días. xD Es que... no tengo muchas excusas, el tiempo es lo que más me sobra en estos momentos :P Pero me distraje con otras cosas. **

**Como sea. Acá les traigo otro capitulo del fic. **

**Ahora... me hago una pregunta... ¿alguien lee mi fic? Enserio, me lo pregunto. xD Pareciera que no. Como seaaaa... ahí les va el capitulo. ¡Espero que les guste y me dejen un review! **

* * *

**Los personajes no me pertenecen... bueno, los que conocen. Esos le pertenecen a SM. Los que no conozcan, esos sí son míos. Oh, y la historia, por supuesto.**

* * *

**Capitulo once: Los problemas de la imprimación. **

**Seth**

Mientras el agua tibia caía sobre mi rostro y todo mi cuerpo, cerré mis ojos y no pude evitar lo recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior luego de que Sam y los demás llegaran a nuestro encuentro luego de todo el jaleo que Jacob había armado con Catherine y Bella.

**Flashback**

_Me encogí en mi lugar mientra oía a todos quejarse y quejarse, soltar maldiciones e insultar a todos los vampiros que habitan la Tierra. No dejaban de decir muchas cosas a las cuales yo intentaba no prestar mucha atención, a fin de cuentas no es como si me importara las opiniones sobre el tema. _

_El problema radicaba en lo que había pasado horas atrás, durante mi patrullaje con Jacob. El problema era mi imprimación. Mi imprimación en Catherine, en un vampiro que, al parecer, vivía ahora con los Cullen. _

_No pude evitar sonreír al recordarla. _

_Su largo cabello negro que caía suavemente ondulado hasta el final de su espalda y que contrastaba con su perfecta tez pálida y combinaba a la perfección con aquellos ojos dorados tan característicos de los vampiros que se alimentaban de la sangre de animales. Y su olor, vainilla, flores… como rosas… era demasiado dulce, pero a mí me gustaba. _

_Me gustaba mucho. _

_Incluso ya había comenzado a echarla de menos… _

_— __¡Seth! — gritó Jacob, sacándome de mis pensamientos. _

_Cuando enfoqué mí mirada en él, estaba de pie frente a mí mirándome con sus ojos más negros de lo habitual. _

_— __¿Qué diablos quieres? — le pregunté molesto. _

_Desde que habíamos regresado hacia ya como dos horas, lo único que había estado escuchando eran maldiciones en mi contra, cuan estúpido era por haberme imprimado en un vampiro, qué que podríamos hacer ahora, como podríamos proceder y no sé que cosa más. _

_Y la raíz de la mayoría de ellos, era Jacob. Y Paul. Oh, y Leah. _

_— __¡Gran imbécil! ¿Sabes lo que has hecho? — me gritó molestándose también. El silencio se había hecho presente en la cabaña de Emily al oír el inicio de nuestra discusión. Todos miraban hacia nosotros. _

_— __¡No, no lo sé! ¿Tú crees que es algo que yo haya decidido? — le grité de vuelta, mientras pensaba que en realidad no me importaba. Lo único que me importaba en este momento es que la había encontrado. _

_Lo demás podía irse al diablo. _

_— __¡Aún así! ¿Tienes idea de los problemas que esto nos traerá? — dijo ahora Paul, con su ceño completamente fruncido y una muy pronunciada mueca en su rostro. _

_— __¿Y crees que me importa, Paul? En cualquier caso, ¿cuál es el problema? ¡Yo no lo he decidido! ¡Ustedes muy bien saben que esto no es algo que uno decida! — dije lo último mirando fijamente a Sam, Jared y Quil. _

_Todos me miraron un poco sorprendidos por mi arranque. Normalmente yo no reaccionaba de esta manera. Pero estaba harto de oír tantas estupideces sobre el tema. ¿Qué no podían simplemente aceptarlo y ya? Sobre todo Sam, Jared y Quil. Ellos mejores que nadie deberían comprenderme, después de todo habían pasado por lo mismo. _

_Aunque por supuesto, no era la misma situación ya que sus imprimaciones eran simples humanas. _

_— __¡Pero ellos se han imprimado en humanas, no en una chupa sangres! — rebatió Paul fulminándome con la mirada. _

_Le devolví la misma mirada mientras me ponía de pie. _

_— __¡No vuelvas a llamarla de esa manera! Te lo advierto, Paul. Si llego a _

_oírte insultándola voy a golpearte — le dije mirándolo con advertencia. _

_Él me miró sorprendido por un momento antes de comenzar a reír a carcajadas. Seguramente le causaba gracia, pero yo hablaba muy enserio. _

_Iba a golpearlo si él volvía a insultarla. _

_— __¡No te rías, idiota, que hablo muy enserio! _

_— __¿Y qué podrías hacer tú? ¡A penas te has transformado hace unas semanas! Recuerda que yo tengo más experiencia y soy mayor que tú — me dijo de manera burlona. _

_— __¡A penas eres un año mayor! No te creas la gran cosa por eso, Paul — lo miré con el ceño fruncido. Entonces ambos comenzamos una guerra de miradas y comenzamos a gruñirnos. _

_— __¡Basta los dos! ¡Ahora! — ordenó Sam, aunque ninguno le hizo caso sino hasta que se puso en medio de ambos — Este no es momento para pelearnos entre nosotros. Debemos solucionar un problema, no crear más. _

_Paul y yo nos miramos mal una vez más antes de dejar de gruñir y desviar la mirada cada uno en una dirección diferente. Yo clavé mis ojos en la enorme figura de Sam frente a mí. _

_— __¿A qué te refieres con "solucionar el problema", Sam? — pregunté mirándolo cuidadosamente. _

_Él me miró un momento antes de responder. _

_— __Hay que encargarse de esto, Seth. No puedes volver a verla. ¿Entiendes? No volverás a verla de nuevo — sentenció firmemente._

_— __¡Tú no puedes prohibirme nada! — le grité furioso a Sam antes de comenzar a correr fuera de la cabaña. Estaba demasiado molesto con él, ¿quién diablos se creía que era para prohibirme visitar a quien yo quisiera? _

_De todas formas, no pensaba hacerle caso. _

**Fin Flashback**

Aún seguía muy molesto con Sam por haberme prohibido verla de nuevo. Está bien que era el líder de la manada y que debíamos obedecerlo, pero eso no aplicaba a nuestro tiempo libre y a las cosas referentes a la vida personal.

Y esta situación era una que definitivamente era _personal_.

Así que yo haría lo que me diera la regalada gana, solamente debería preocuparme por intentar que los demás se enteraran tan tarde como fuera posible. Oh, y también intentar que no le dijeran a mis padres, porque entonces _si_ no podría ir a verla.

Aunque, pensando mejor en ello, probablemente Leah les haya ido con el cuento tan pronto regresó de la reunión improvisada de la noche anterior.

Media hora después de haber entrado al baño, salía seco y vestido, listo para ir a desayunar y ver que me deparaba para el día de hoy. Seguramente no seria muy bueno teniendo en cuenta que todos estaba molestos conmigo por lo de anoche. Aunque no me importaba demasiado.

Sólo esperaba que mis padres no lo supieran.

Cuando entré a la cocina, me encontré con mis dos padres y mi hermana sentados en la mesa. Mis padres estaban serios mientras que Leah me miraba igual e incluso algo molesta.

Estreché mis ojos en su dirección, ¿ella les habrá dicho? ¡Pero que digo! Seguro que les dijo y si ella no lo hizo, probablemente alguno de los chicos lo haya hecho.

Era de esperar.

— Buenos días — dije mientras caminaba hasta la mesa y me sentaba en el único lugar libre que había. Nadie dijo nada y sin esperar más, Leah comenzó con su desayuno ignorándome olímpicamente.

Iba a comenzar a con mi desayuno cuando papá habló.

— Seth…— me dijo.

Miré mi desayuno entrecerrando mis ojos. Conocía ese tono. Ese era el tono que él usaba cuando iba a comenzar un gran, gran sermón o cuando se enteraba que nos metíamos en algún problema y nos regañaba.

— Seth — me llamó de nuevo, esta vez levanté mis ojos hacia él y noté su extraña mirada. Entre preocupación, incredulidad y algo de sorpresa, incluso algo de confusión — Leah nos platicó lo que sucedió anoche.

En menos de un segundo, mi mirada se desvío hacia Leah. ¡Era una soplona! ¿Por qué diablos tenia que decirle eso a nuestros padres? No es como si me avergonzara, es el simple hecho de que no quiero más gente prohibiéndome hacer lo que sentía que debía hacer. Lo que mi corazón me decía que hiciera.

Por supuesto, seria mucho más fácil con el apoyo de mis padres, pero si no lo tenía no por eso iba a dejar que nadie me dijera lo que tenia que hacer.

— Qué raro, ya les ha ido con el cuento — puse los ojos en blanco, ganándome un pequeño gruñido por parte de Leah — ¿Y qué?

— Seth, sé amable, tu hermana está preocupada por ti — me regañó mamá.

La miré un momento, quise molestarme con ella, pero no podía.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! Lo que ella y todos los demás quieren es que haga lo que a ellos les parece correcto. Nada más. Y no pienso hacerlo, es mi vida y haré lo que me plazca — gruñí cruzándome de brazos y sin mirar a nadie.

— ¡No hables así a tu madre! — me regañó, esta vez papá, aunque ni siquiera lo miré. Ahora estaba molesto — Nosotros sólo queremos lo mejor para ti, hijo, y lo sabes. Y tanto tu madre como tu hermana, Sam y yo creemos que…

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que creen, papá? — pregunté con voz contenida. Sabía hacia donde se dirigía esta conversación, y no quería ir allí.

Él me frunció el ceño ante mi contestación, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

— Sabes perfectamente que lo que pasó anoche está mal, Seth — dijo Leah esta vez, mirándome con su típica expresión de aburrimiento.

— ¡¿Y crees que yo no lo sé?! ¡Pero yo no tengo la culpa! Yo no elegí que eso pasara. Eso sucedió y ya no hay vuelta atrás. ¡Tampoco quiero que la haya! — mascullé exasperado, mientras me ponía de pie bruscamente haciendo que la silla en la que me encontraba sentado cayera al piso.

Mis padres me miraron un poco sorprendidos por mi reacción y fue mamá quien tomó la palabra.

— Seth, cariño, sabes que te queremos y solamente estamos preocupados por ti. Nadie quiere obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras. Pero tú sabes muy bien que todo esto es muy peligroso — me dijo mamá cuidadosamente, como si temiera mi reacción.

Me dolió un poco el hecho de que fuera tan cuidadosa por miedo a mi reacción, pero alejando esos pensamientos de mi cabeza tuve que responder.

— Pero, mamá, eso no es algo que yo haya escogido. Simplemente pasó y tampoco es como si pudiera revertirlo. ¿Tienes idea acaso de lo culpable que me siento por todos los problemas que podría causar todo esto con los Cullen? ¡Yo no quiero traer más problemas! Pero simplemente no pude evitarlo — dije esta vez más tranquilo, aunque mi voz se quebró en la última palabra.

Mi mamá me miró con tristeza y bajó la mirada a su plato.

— Pero puedes evitar verla de nuevo, hijo, eso seria lo mejor y lo sabes. Eso podría evitar muchos problemas ya que bien sabes que no pueden bajar al pueblo y si lo haces estarías rompiendo el tratado.

¿Acaso se suponía que él estaba intentando convencerme de algo? Porque con esas palabras, además de aumentar mí culpa por los posibles problemas, sólo estaba logrando que me molestara un poco más.

Por otro lado, no era como si pudiera hacerle caso. Dudaba poder hacerle caso en esta ocasión.

— Lo siento, papá. Tú sabes que no quiero meter en problemas a nadie. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Necesito verla y tenerla cerca — expresé con tristeza.

El solo hecho de pensar y recordar que justo ahora no podía verla de nuevo, apreciar sus hermosos ojos o sentir su aroma me estaba volviendo loco. Sentía que en cualquier momento me echaría a correr para ir a verla.

— Tendrás que soportarlo, Seth. No puedes verla de nuevo. Recuérdalo, Sam te lo ordenó — dijo la molesta de mi hermana, aunque cuando mencionó el nombre de Sam sus labios se contorsionaron en una mueca de desagrado.

— ¡Tú no entiendes, Leah! No puedo y no quiero evitarlo. Quiero verla y quiero tenerla cerca. ¡No puedo estar alejado de ella! — comencé a subir la voz — Mientras la tengo lejos siento como si mi corazón no estuviera aquí, como si ella se lo hubiera llevado. Anoche, cuando la vi, por primera vez en mi vida me sentí completamente feliz y en paz, me sentí completo.

Para cuando terminé de hablar sentí como el calor subía a mis mejillas, pocas veces eran las que me había sonrojado en mi vida, pero cuando lo hacia siempre era cuando, o me avergonzaban o cuando expresaba mis sentimientos.

Y esta era una de esas situaciones.

— ¡A penas la conoces hace algunas horas! Y sólo la has visto unos minutos — me dijo Leah casi incrédula por mis palabras.

— ¡¿Y qué tiene eso que ver?! Siento que podría morir si la tuviera lejos mucho tiempo. Tú no lo crees, Leah, pero así me siento y no espero que lo entiendas — expresé comenzando a molestarme de nuevo.

— Seth…— dijo mamá, y no supe identificar si estaba molesta o sorprendida por mis palabras.

En cualquier caso, decidí que ya había sido suficiente para mí. Acomodé la silla en su lugar y la empuje debajo de la mesa, luego me encogí de hombros mientras intentaba hacer desaparecer el sonrojo.

— Me iré por ahí, no tengo hambre — dije y luego me di media vuelta para salir de la casa.

Cuando estuve fuera y cerré la puerta, comencé a caminar rápidamente hacia la playa. Necesitaba un tiempo a solas para mí, para pensar y acomodar mis ideas. Para pensar que era lo que iba a hacer de ahora en adelante.

Aunque… no había mucho que pensar. En mi mente no había ninguna duda al respecto. Yo sabia lo que quería. Sabía lo que necesitaba hacer. Aunque tendría que esperar hasta la noche porque sino notarían mi ausencia, además, según recordaba dentro de algunas horas teníamos que ir a la frontera para hablar con los Cullen sobre el tratado.

Sonreí ante aquella perspectiva.

¡Podría verla de nuevo! Después de todo, ella tendría que estar ahí, ¿no? Y entonces podría verla, aunque sea de lejos, pero la vería otra vez.

Me emocioné ante aquella idea. Aunque mi burbuja de felicidad se vio reventada ante la posibilidad de que Sam no me permitiera ir. ¿Qué haría si no me daba permiso? Obviamente tendría que irme sin que él lo supiera. Aunque seguro que lo sabría.

Pero… yo quería verla. De hecho, quería verla ahora mismo.

"¿Y si…?"

Antes de que mi mente acabara de analizar la idea, ya me encontraba nuevamente caminando, esta vez en dirección al bosque. Fácilmente podría echarme a correr y llegar en pocos minutos a la casa de los Cullen. Ellos eran muy buenos y seguramente no se molestarían si les explico mis razones para haber cruzado la frontera, ¿no? Después de todo ellos no habían iniciado una guerra cuando Jacob cruzó, diariamente, para ir a casa de Bella. O cuando asistimos al baile, o cuando caímos de sorpresa en la casa de Bella ayer por la tarde…

"Seguro que si les explico ellos entienden" pensé, mientras asentía y comenzaba a correr en dirección al el bosque aún en mi forma humana.

Probablemente si me transformara ahora alguno podría oír mis pensamientos y me detendrían antes de que llegara muy lejos.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas, pequeño cachorro? — dijo Jacob interponiéndose en mi camino. Su ceño estaba fruncido y lucia una mueca de entre burla y molestia.

¡Ja! Como si tuviera razones para molestarse conmigo. Debería ser al revés.

— ¿Qué diablos te importa a ti, Jacob? ¿Acaso no tienes nada mejor que hacer que andar molestándome o siguiendo mis pasos? — le dije, frunciendo el ceño e ignorando su maldito apodo.

Odiaba que me dijera "cachorro" como si yo fuera una mascota o algo por el estilo, y además eso lo hacia porque era más pequeño que él. Aunque ni tanto, sólo me llevaba algunos meses de diferencia.

— Me importa porque iras a ver a la chupa sangres y Sam te dijo explícitamente que no puedes ir. Él me ha pedido que mantenga un ojo sobre ti para asegurarme que cumplas con su orden — dijo con una mueca, aunque no sabia si era por el hecho de que Sam lo obligara a seguirme o por que él le haya dado ordenes.

Como sea, no me importaba.

— ¿Qué más da, Jacob? No puedes, solo, no sé, dejarme en paz. ¡Puedo hacer lo que se me da la gana! Ya soy lo suficientemente grande como para tomar mis propias decisiones — le gruñí molesto, ignorando el insulto hacia Catherine.

Odiaba que por ser el menor en la manada me trataran como si fuera un niño. ¡Yo no era ningún niño! Y el hecho de que Leah estuviera en la manada lo hacia aún peor, porque ella podía meterse en mi mente cuando nos transformábamos y siempre que encontraba algo que no le gustase le iba con el cuento a nuestros padres.

— ¿Y crees que yo te dejaré ir al pueblo? — me dijo con sorna.

— Pues que te importa. Tú lo has estado haciendo todo el último mes como si estuvieras por tu casa, cuando no podemos cruzar la línea. Entonces, ¿por qué yo no podría hacer lo mismo? — quise saber.

Él me miró, incrédulo al principio, pero luego su rostro demostró molestia e incluso algo de tristeza. Me sentí un poco culpable, pero todo sentimiento de culpa se esfumó cuando el soltó las siguientes palabras.

— ¡Al menos yo no me he imprimado en un vampiro!

— ¡Pero estás obsesionado con uno que no te corresponde! — le solté en respuesta, su rostro se volvió inescrutable antes de responder.

— ¿Y como estás seguro que la chupa sangres va a corresponderte, ah? Después de todo, ambos son de distintas especies. Ella es una maldita sanguijuela que chupa la sangre a las personas y tú eres un humano, que además toma forma de lobo, por lo cual eres su enemigo natural y a la vez una presa fácil para ella — soltó venenosamente ignorando mis palabras.

Sabía que en parte sus palabras eran ciertas. En especial la de "enemigos naturales" y tal vez también lo de su presa, aunque por sus ojos dorados sabia que mantenía la misma dieta que los Cullen, pero lo que más me había dolido era el que él mencionara la posibilidad de que ella no me correspondiera.

El simple hecho de pensar en esa idea, hacia que mi corazón se quebrara en mil pedazos. Pero aún así sabia que era cierto. Había muchas posibilidades de que ella no se sintiera como yo, porque éramos enemigos naturales. Y porque todos mis amigos la odiaban tanto o más que a los otros de su especie por el simple hecho de que me había imprimado en ella.

— ¿Ves? Hasta tú sabes que tengo razón — me dijo de forma burlona y arrogante que me molestó bastante.

— ¡Ese no es tu maldito problema, Jacob! Si ella me corresponde o no, no es algo de lo que tú debas andar preocupándote — dije, recobrando la compostura e intentando ignorar el nudo que comenzaba a formarse en mi garganta — En dicho caso de que no me corresponda, todos ustedes podrán sentirse más tranquilos, ¿no? Después de todo quieren que me aleje de ella y si ella no me corresponde entonces no volveré a verla — al decir esas palabras todo se sentía más real, como si en verdad fueran ciertas, cuando por ahora sólo eran posibilidades.

_Grandes_ posibilidades.

Jacob me miró, analizándome con la mirada.

— ¿Tanto te duele esa posibilidad? — me preguntó de forma neutral.

Lo miré un largo momento antes de responder.

— Si, mucho.

Él asintió, como si realmente comprendiera a lo que me refería.

— Creo que entiendo, después de todo, yo amo a Bella y ella ha elegido a esa sanguijuela antes que a mí — dijo la palabra "sanguijuela" de forma despectiva.

Negué con mi cabeza cuando lo oí.

— No, Jacob, no lo entiendes. Esto es diferente. Es muy diferente — le dije, mirándolo a los ojos — Tú no amas a Bella, ella te gusta, y quizás hasta te hayas obsesionado un poco con ella. Pero tú no la amas y definitivamente lo que sea que tú sientes por Bella ni siquiera se compara a lo que yo siento por Catherine. Eso es mucho más fuerte. La imprimación y tus sentimientos _son_ muy diferentes — le expliqué.

Algo en mis palabras, probablemente la parte de la ligera obsesión, pareció no gustarle demasiado porque volvió a fruncir el ceño y sus ojos eran fuego.

— ¡No estoy obsesionado con Bella! Estoy realmente enamorado de ella — gritó molesto y ofendido.

— ¿Y qué si es así? De cualquier forma ella no te corresponde y jamás lo hará. Además, el amor ni siquiera puede compararse con la imprimación. Aunque no podrás entenderlo hasta que pases por _eso_ — le dije, como para intentar tranquilizarlo y no herirlo más, porque sabía que mis palabras lo habían lastimado. Y, aunque estuviera molesto con él y aunque él no me comprendiera y apoyara como me hubiera gustado, seguía siendo mi amigo.

— No puedes comparar lo que yo siento por Bella, a lo que he sentido durante meses por ella, con algo que apenas llevas sintiendo algunas horas.

— No, no puedo. Pero, como te he dicho, no entenderás como me siento hasta que tú pases por lo mismo. Entonces sabrás que yo tenía razón.

Él me miró molesto, demasiado molesto, pero aún así no rebatió mis palabras.

Solté un suspiro y seguí con mi camino, ya no tenía más que decir y tampoco es como si pensara quedarme a charlar Jacob. Esperaba que Catherine estuviera ahí, en realidad, no sabía que haría si ella no estaba ahí…

— ¿A dónde rayos crees que vas? — miré a Jacob fastidiado.

¿De verdad iba a seguir con esto?

— Creí que eso ya había quedado claro — bufé con aburrimiento, sin embargo me encogí de hombros y retomé mi camino. Aunque no pude avanzar demasiado cuando él me detuvo tomándome del brazo.

— Sí, estaba pensando lo mismo. ¡Entiende, Seth, no puedes seguir con esta tontería!

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

Toda esta situación no era ninguna tontería, al menos no para mí. Así que Jacob tendría que aprender a guardarse esa clase de comentarios delante de mí, por lo menos.

— ¿Por qué no lo entiendes tú, Jacob? Para mí esto no es ninguna tontería… es más que eso, mucho, mucho más… ¡Es mi vida entera! — le dije muy seguro de mis palabras.

— Eso es estúpido — dijo negando con la cabeza.

— No lo entiendes y no lo…

— ¡Sí, sí ya entendí! No lo entenderé hasta que me imprime, lo que sea, no me importa. No estoy aquí por eso — me cortó antes de que pudiera acabar de hablar, me miró un momento y luego suspiró.

Rodé los ojos. Jacob sí que podía llegar a ser muy exasperante en algunas ocasiones.

— Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí? — pregunté mirándolo fijamente y cruzándome de brazos.

— Sam dijo que tenía que buscarte, tenemos una charla pendiente con los… Cullen — dijo el apellido de tal forma que sonó como si estuviera escupiendo el peor de lo insultos.

"Ridículo" pensé.

Luego de eso no tuve más opción que seguir a Jacob hasta la otra punta de la reserva donde nos teníamos que reunir con los demás para ir al punto de reunión donde se suponía que teníamos que ver a los Cullen para hablar sobre el tratado. Bueno, para que Sam lo hiciera.

Cuando llegamos y nos encontramos con los demás, las burlas y alguno que otro insulto contra mí o Catherine no se hizo esperar. Aunque tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por contenerme y no golpear a más de uno. Además, estaba molesto con Leah y ella no hacia otra cosa más que fulminarme con la mirada.

¡Como si ella tuviera razones para molestarse conmigo! Debería ser al revés.

Sam nos dio algunas indicaciones, como que tuviéramos cuidado, que no hiciéramos nada a menos que él nos dijera y que mantuviéramos la boca cerrada. Y, en más de una ocasión, me lanzó varias miradas con las que claramente quería decirme "No te acerques a la chica, Seth" pero obviamente yo las ignoré. No es como si fuera a hacerle caso o como si pudiera hacer promesas.

¿Qué sabia yo como iba a reaccionar al verla? La había extrañado en las ultimas horas y se me hacia imposible no pensar en ella a cada minuto del día. La noche anterior había sido horrible y apenas pude contenerme para no ir a verla en medio de la madrugada.

Cuando Sam terminó de darnos órdenes e indicaciones, todos nos encaminamos hasta el bosque a paso veloz y luego nos transformamos para comenzar a correr adentrándonos más en la espesura de los árboles.

Hacia la línea que dividía el pueblo y la reserva.

No nos llevó ni diez minutos llegar al lugar pactado. Y cuando lo hicimos, ellos no había llegado aún, por lo que Sam aprovechó ese momento para ir detrás de los árboles para volver a su forma humana y vestirse.

Cuando Sam estaba regresando fue que el ardor en mi nariz me advirtió que los Cullen estaban cerca. Y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ellos aparecieran en nuestro campo de visión.

Olfateé un poco el ambiente, queriendo saber si Catherine venia con ellos, pero me lleve una gran decepción cuando no sentí su aroma dulce y floral en el aire. Sentí como todas mis ganas de estar aquí se esfumaban al mismo tiempo que los seis vampiros, entre ellos Bella y su novio además del doctor Cullen, se detenían en fila a unos cuantos metros de nosotros.

Siempre sin atravesar la línea invisible que dividía ambas tierras.

Cuando ellos se detuvieron frente a nosotros, oí como todos los demás comenzaban a gruñirles. Yo no lo hice, estaba muy decepcionado y triste como para molestarme por cualquier cosa.

Aunque no por eso me pasaron desapercibidas las miradas y gruñidos que Jacob le lanzaba al vampiro de Bella. Y como él, sin apartar su mano de la de Bella, lo miraba fijamente como si pudiera saber qué cruzaba por su mente.

Mientras lo miraba fijamente, él desvío su mirada hacia mí. Y creo que lo vi… ¿sonreír? O al menos eso me había parecido ya que tan pronto como esa sonrisa apareció se borró al volver a enfocar su mirada en Jacob que no dejaba de gruñir en su dirección.


	12. Reunión

**Capitulo doce: Reunión. **

**Edward**

Me encontraba junto a Bella, ambos sentados frente al piano mientras yo tocaba su nana. Ella estaba abrazada a mi brazo derecho y tenia su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro mientras miraba distraídamente como mis dedos se movían sobre las teclas del piano.

Ella y las demás mujeres habían regresado de denominada "noche de chicas" hacia un buen rato, y cuando ellas llegaron Bella fue a asearse un poco y cambiarse de ropa ya que tenia algo de lodo en sus pantalones.

Desde que llegó y le pregunté que había pasado durante la salida y ella me respondió nerviosamente que nada había pasado, no habíamos vuelto a dirigirnos la palabra. Estaba un poco molesto con ella porque sabía que mentía. Sabía que, en realidad, ella no había ido a cambiarse de ropa sólo porque ensució sus pantalones. No era tonto y no me pasó desapercibido el olor a perro mojado que había en su ropa cuado llegó.

Pero ella no me dijo nada y yo no quise insistir, hacia menos de un día habíamos discutido por culpa de los perros porque Bella se molestó conmigo por el hecho de no mencionar su "naturaleza".

Así como no me pasó desapercibido ese olor horrible sobre Bella, tampoco pasé por alto que Catherine apestaba a perro aún más que Bella. Pero cuando iba a preguntarle al respecto, ella desapareció en las escaleras y ni siquiera podía leerle la mente. Alice le había enseñado muy bien a ocultarme sus pensamientos.

Alice no sabia mucho acerca de ello porque aparentemente Bella y Catherine no le mencionaron nada al respecto, y Esme y Rosalie muchísimo menos iban a tener idea. Estaba seguro que si habría alguien a quien ellas iban a hablarle de este tipo de cosas, Rosalie no iba a ser, eso era seguro.

Al menos Catherine, porque ella y Rosalie no parecían llevarse demasiado bien. Desde un primer momento Rosalie no la trató muy amable que digamos y aunque Catherine intentaba ser educada por cortesía al estar viviendo con nosotros, estaba seguro que no soportaría demasiado tiempo. Su humor era igual de volátil y explosivo que el de Rosalie.

No sé cuando tiempo me pasé tocando el piano con Bella a mi lado, quizás algunas horas, pero eso estaba bien para mí. Me sentía a gusto justo como estaba, con Bella a mi lado, y tocando el piano mientras oía a los demás andando y haciendo sus cosas por la casa.

En algún momento dado, sentí la presencia de Catherine bajando las escaleras y dejé de tocar el piano. Bella apartó su cabeza de mi hombro y me miró confundida, iba a hablar pero una melodía interrumpió sus palabras.

— ¿Cat? Soy Garrett — se oyó una voz apenas Catherine contestó su teléfono.

Sabía que estaba mal oír las conversaciones ajenas, Esme me lo había estado diciendo desde hacía varias décadas. Pero en nuestra familia no podía haber privacidad. No cuando todos teníamos una súper audición. Tampoco con un lector de mentes y una vidente. Definitivamente esta familia no tenía privacidad en ningún sentido. Lo que uno hacia, quedaba bajo su consciencia ya que toda la casa lo sabría en pocos minutos después.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — le preguntó Catherine, su tono de voz cambio a uno preocupado y vi como por su cabeza comenzaron a llegar un montón de posibilidades del porqué de su llamada. Aparentemente, ella les había aclarado a todos sus hermanos que no la llamaran a menos que fuera una emergencia.

Bueno, todos lo habían entendido, excepto Jason quien ni siquiera llamó, sino que se lanzó hacia aquí directamente.

— Uno de los italianos dio con Aarón y las chicas — le respondió la voz al otro lado.

Miré hacia donde estaban Emmett y Jason, ninguno parecía atento a la conversación. Alice que había estado frente al ordenador, dejó de hacer lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo y miró hacia las escaleras. Jasper también dejó de leer y miraba hacia las escaleras también, con el ceño fruncido. Según podía ver en su mente, Catherine se sentía en extremo asustada y preocupada.

— ¿Están todos bien? ¿Ellos han hablado contigo?

— Los tres están bien, pero Aarón ha tenido que matar al bastardo que los encontró para poder huir — le dijo el tal Garrett, entonces ella soltó un suspiro de alivio — El único problema es que ahora no saben qué hacer — agregó, cuidando sus palabras.

— ¿Dónde están ahora? ¿Sabes cómo es qué los encontraron? — ella desvió un poco su mirada. Por su mente pasaban una y mil ideas de lo que podría haber pasado. Aunque ella tenía una gran creencia sobre el culpable. Y me temía que dicha persona no pasara de esta noche.

— Acaban de llegar a Michigan. Pudieron comunicarse conmigo hace sólo un par de minutos, antes de que te marcara — le respondió el chico, con claras intenciones de desviar el tema hacia otros rumbos más firmes.

— Garrett, dime, ¿cómo dieron con ellos? — soltó entre dientes.

"Lo sabía, sabía que todo esto iba a terminar mal. ¡Maldición! Yo les había dicho de manera muy explícita que no se movieran de los lugares a los que los había enviado para impedir que cosas como estas sucedieran. Pero no, un imbécil tenía que desobedecer" pensó mientras una gran furia comenzaba a correr por su cuerpo. Lo sabía gracias a Jasper que estaba al pendiente de sus emociones.

— Siguieron el rastro de Cassie y Jason desde Florida hasta Canadá. Los encontraron a ellos primero y esperaron a que Jason se fuera para acorralarlos — le dijo para luego soltar un suspiro.

— Bien — y no supe identificar su tono, quizás estaba aliviada de que todos estuvieran bien, pero aún seguía molesta.

Intentó con fuerzas tranquilizarse, e incluso Jasper intentó ayudarla, pero no lo logró ya que su enojo era tanto que por un momento pensé que se lanzaría sobre Jason, a quien en sus pensamientos golpeaba hasta el cansancio, pero por suerte el tal Garrett se adelantó a sus pensamientos homicidas.

— ¿Qué deben hacer ahora? Ellos me han dicho que te lo pregunte porque no quieren hacer nada estúpido. Aarón ha intentado comunicarse contigo pero no ha podido.

En su mente comenzó a recordar imágenes de cuando ellos estaban juntos y Garrett, quien en apariencia era el mayor de su clan, intervenía en sus peleas con Jason o la otra chica, una llamada Cassie. O las de Jason con Cassie. Pero también pude ver como eso no iba a funcionar, ella estaba mortalmente furiosa con Jason y el hecho de que él estuviera tan tranquilo jugando videojuegos no ayudaba en nada para tranquilizarla.

— Llámalos, diles que se dirijan a Oregón, a Grant Pass. Estaré ahí en algunas horas — le dijo, y su mente comenzó a analizar diversas posibilidades de como continuar a partir de ahora.

— ¿Qué haremos nosotros? — le preguntó Garrett.

— Vayan también. Abrígala bien y llévala. No hay de otra, tendrán que venir a Forks. De cualquier modo, ya está todo mal. Aquí por lo menos podremos cuidarnos entre nosotros — soltó Catherine pesadamente.

Fruncí el ceño.

"¿Qué haremos nosotros?" pensé confundido.

¿No había dicho Catherine que, contando a Noah, ellos eran siete? Y hasta donde sabía, había enviado a dos de sus hermanos a Florida a otros dos a Canadá y a Garrett a California. Lo cual en un principio me confundió y me hizo preguntarme porque lo había dejado solo, también me hizo preguntarme porque no lo envió con alguno de los otros cuatro, pero ella había dicho que necesitaba tener a Garrett más cerca por si algo sucedía y necesitaba su ayuda.

Entonces me llegó una imagen. Una muy extraña imagen.

En ella, Catherine tenía en sus brazos a una pequeña niña de no más de un año, y ni siquiera sabía si llegaba al año, con piel pálida, cabello corto y color negro y ojos oscuros.

Parpadeé confundido ante la imagen. ¿Ellos estaban cuidando de una niña humana? Ella no lo había mencionado para nada. Además esa niña no era como las demás niñas humanas a esa edad.

— Bien, nos veremos luego.

Eso me trajo a la realidad y decidí que le preguntaría tan pronto como pudiera. Seguro al acabar la llamada.

— Adiós… y, ¿Garrett?

— ¿Si?

— Cuídense mucho, díselos a los otros.

— Por supuesto.

— Hasta pronto.

Al acabar la llamada, iba a hablarle, pero ella fue más rápida y desapareció para luego aparecerse frente a Jason y Emmett, tapando el televisor y fulminando con la mirada a su hermano. Ni siquiera le importaba el juego. Entonces ella casi se abalanza sobre él, pero sólo tomó el cuello de su camisa y lo obligó a ponerse de pie.

— ¡¿Qué demonios sucede contigo?! — le gritó Jason molesto mientras soltaba el mando del juego. A través de la mente de Catherine, vi como él la fulminaba con la mirada. Y no podía llegar a oír ningún pensamiento suyo cuando un torbellino de otros pensamientos llegaban a su cabeza.

Eso me mareó un poco, su mente estaba trabajando demasiado rápido.

Fue en ese momento, cuando paseé mi mirada por la habitación, que me di cuenta que ellos tenían toda la atención de todos nosotros al cien por cien. Aunque no parecía importarles demasiado.

— No, ¿qué demonios sucede contigo, Jason? ¡Olvídate de ese juego y prepárate! Nos vamos a Oregón. Ahora — le gruñó Catherine entre dientes a Jason mientras lo liberaba e intentaba no lanzarse sobre él para golpearlo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? — le preguntó Jason confundido.

Por su mente supe que ya se había dado cuenta de toda la atención que estaba recibiendo, pero en ese momento no parecía importarle demasiado. Por lo poco que llegaba a entender, estaba demasiado furiosa como para preocuparse por otra cosa durante ese instante.

— ¡Has metido la pata hasta al fondo y dieron con los demás! Ahora, vamos, nos tenemos que ir — le dijo completamente furiosa a un confundido Jason que, cuando comprendió sus palabras, se sintió horriblemente culpable. Entonces enfocó su mirada en nosotros, pero sus ojos se clavaron por demasiado tiempo en Alice.

Intenté leer la mente de Alice, pero ella me estaba bloqueando, al parecer lo que sea que haya visto era algo que Catherine no quería que supiéramos.

¿Qué era lo que estaba ocultando?

En su mente también vi como le sonreía agradecida a Alice luego de que esta le indicara con su mirada que lo que sea que haya visto, yo no tendría la misma suerte. Me sentí más molesto, ¿por qué diablos no quería hablar de ello? ¿Qué era lo que estaba ocultando detrás de tanto secreto?

— Lo siento por el espectáculo, pero mis hermanos han tenido problemas y tengo que ir por ellos hasta Oregón. No hay problemas si nos quedamos un tiempo por aquí, ¿verdad? — preguntó Catherine mirando a Carlisle, quien venía llegando del bosque con Esme a su lado.

Luego de que ella intercambiara unas cuantas palabras más con Carlisle y Esme, y por cierto no me dejara leer sus pensamientos, ella comenzó a despedirse alegando que ella y Jason tenían que ir por el resto de sus hermanos. Entonces, en ese momento, Alice saltó en su lugar y apareció frente a ella como un rayo.

— Iré con ustedes.

Jason miró a Alice y luego a Catherine, ella sin embargo, miró a Alice un poco sorprendida.

— ¿Estás segura? ¿No tenían que ir ustedes a la frontera para arreglar el problema con los licántropos? — le preguntó un poco confundida.

Fruncí el ceño.

¿Desde cuando no los llamaba "perros" o "chuchos"? Ella, lo que sabía de su existencia, no había hecho más que llamarlos de esas dos formas. Al parecer, ella y Rosalie tenían eso en común también, compartían un gran desprecio por ellos.

Aunque parece que ya no.

— Si, pero no hace falta que yo vaya, ¿verdad, Carlisle? — dijo Alice girándose para mirar a Carlisle. Este sonrió y negó con su cabeza antes de responder.

— Si quieres ir con ellos, por mí está bien. Como bien dices, Alice, no hace falta que tú estés ahí. No creo que vaya a suceder nada.

"O al menos eso espero" completó en su mente.

— Bien, entonces, está todo dicho — le dijo Alice a Catherine sonriendo. Jasper caminó hacia ellas, sus intenciones eran más que claras para todos nosotros. Ni siquiera hacia falta que dijera nada.

— Yo también iré.

Nadie se opuso. Claro, bueno, no nadie, porque Rosalie siempre tenía que objetar algo respecto a todo.

— ¡¿Estás de broma?! ¡Jasper, no puedes dejarnos tú también! ¿Qué tal que se armé una pelea con los perros sarnosos? — le gruñó Rosalie saltando del sofá y olvidando por completo su revista. En su mente ella estaba completamente molesta respecto al tema. Entendía un poco que Alice quisiera ir, después de todo ella era muy entrometida y no había nadie que parara al torbellino que Alice era, pero Jasper era bueno en peleas de todo tipo y además podía ayudarnos en con eso de percibir emociones y calmarlos.

Rosalie no quería que él también se fuera. Eso era definitivo.

— Lo siento, Rosalie, pero tengo que acompañar a Alice. No la dejaré sola.

— ¡Ella no estará sola! — gritó exasperada.

Jasper negó con su cabeza y no dijo más, tomó la mano de Alice y cuando Catherine y Jason saludaron a todos, los siguieron hasta la puerta ignorando por completo los gruñidos y quejas de Rosalie.

Pocos minutos después, sus efluvios desparecieron al ellos adentrarse al bosque corriendo a toda prisa hacia el sur.

**.**

Como a media mañana, todos nos reunimos en el porche de la casa y decidimos que era tiempo de irnos si queríamos llegar a tiempo. Ya todo estaba preparado y no nos quedaba más que esperar lo mejor para la reunión que teníamos dentro de poco con los licántropos. Reunión que Carlisle había concretado con el alfa de la manada pocas horas después de regresar de la casa de Bella el día anterior.

Bella por suerte le había dicho a Charlie que hoy iría de compras con Alice, planes que eran ciertos ya que planeaban ir a Seattle luego de la reunión, pero como la enana se había ido con Catherine y Jasper a Oregón, sus planes se suspendieron hasta mañana u otro día.

Cuando Carlisle soltó un suspiro, nos miró, salí de mis pensamientos para prestar atención a sus palabras. Aunque tan pronto lo miré, supe que iba a decir. Aún así presté atención.

— Bueno, es hora — nos sonrió para tranquilizar un poco los ánimos ya que algunos habían estado un poco nerviosos — Recuerden que solo hablaremos. No queremos más problemas — miró a Emmett y Rosalie mientras decía esto. Emmett soltó una gran carcajada y asintió. No iba a pelear, aunque él de verdad quería hacerlo, iba a respetar los deseos de Carlisle.

No pude evitar soltar una risita mientras dirigía mi mirada a Rosalie, ella al contrario de Emmett no pensaba tan igual a su marido o Carlisle.

Rosalie soltó un bufido y desvío su mirada hacia otro lado.

"Como si ellos necesitaran un incentivo para comenzar a causar problemas" pensó sumamente molesta. La miré arqueando una ceja y ella respondió nuevamente en su mente. "Métete en tus malditos asuntos Edward."

Rodé mis ojos y dejé de prestar atención a sus coloridos pensamientos.

Ella podía ser bastante ofensiva cuando se lo proponía, y eso era casi todo el tiempo, pero al menos lo mantenía dentro de su cabeza y no lo expresaba, algunas veces.

Aunque debía darle a Rosalie un punto, ella tenía algo de razón, los licántropos no necesitaban incentivos. Pero si ella llegaba a abrir su boca y expresar lo que sentía, realmente habría problemas. Porque una vez que ella abría la boca para soltar veneno, no había quien pudiera detenerla.

— Vamos.

Dicho esto, todos nos echamos a correr adentrándonos en el bosque. Mientras más adentro del bosque estábamos, aumentábamos más la velocidad, yo sin soltar la mano de mi Bella. Los lobos ya estaban ahí esperándonos, lo sabíamos incluso antes de llegar al lugar pactado.

Aún en la distancia, podía escuchar sus mentes. Estaban siendo realmente ruidosas a decir verdad y no podían acallar ningún pensamiento y tampoco me daban demasiado tiempo de entender una cosa cuando ya pasaban a otra.

Escuché con atención, pero no había mucho de lo que pudiera enterarme. Todos pensaban en voz demasiado alta, y los pensamientos parecían enredarse y fundirse en un zumbido exasperante. Pero algo pude entender, y es que al parecer uno de la manada, el más joven de ellos, Seth, se había imprimado.

Traté de hurgar más en las mentes revoltosas de los lobos al respecto.

Había escuchado de la imprimación y me parecía un tema de lo más interesante. La forma en que las personas parecían compenetrarse. El amor que se profesaban. Pero nunca había podido indagar mucho sobre el tema.

— ¿Pasa algo? — Bella preguntó mirándome confundida.

Negué con la cabeza y le susurré un "después hablamos". Ella asintió no muy convencida y continuamos nuestro camino hasta el lugar pactado.

Nos detuvimos cuando llegamos a la frontera.

Había unos siete de ellos. Sam, el macho alfa y líder de la manada, estaba frente a todos ellos en su forma humana para poder comunicarse con Carlisle. Eso no era necesario ya que yo podía leerles sus pensamientos a todos ellos, aunque eso él no lo sabía. Los lobos se habían agrupado haciendo un semicírculo a su alrededor, listos para defender a su alfa en caso de un ataque.

Miré con curiosidad a uno de los lobos, el más pequeño de ellos, que miraba con decepción hacía nuestra dirección.

Entré en su mente y descubrí que, efectivamente, él había sido el que se había imprimado.

¡Y de Catherine! ¿Quién lo diría?

Leí los pensamientos llenos de decepción al no ver a mi amiga por aquí. También escuché la forma en que él la recordaba y describía, el amor que él sentía por Catherine se parecía mucho al que nosotros los vampiros sentíamos por nuestras parejas. Incluso luego de sólo haberla visto una vez y por pocos minutos.

Era algo realmente sorprendente y extrañamente fascinante. Tendría que hablarlo con Carlisle luego. Oh, y también tendría que hablar del tema con Catherine cuando regresara.

Le regalé una pequeña sonrisa y la borré tan pronto como pude al notar la mirada fulminante que Jacob me dirigía. Y no solo la mirada, sino que también los pensamientos. Rodé mis ojos internamente ante su infantilismo.

Él de verdad tenía que superar todo esto. Bella me amaba, yo la amaba a ella y ahora pasaríamos la eternidad juntos, ¿qué era lo que no entendía?

Lo miré fijamente indagando en su mente.

Las imágenes de cómo él había llegado la noche anterior mientras Catherine y el pequeño Seth estaban en el bosque, justo después de la imprimación de Seth, justo después de que Bella apareciera por ahí. Como le gritó y como quiso lastimar a mi amiga y casi termina lastimando a Bella.

Gruñí en su dirección cuando terminé de leer sus pensamientos.

¡Maldito chucho! Casi lastimaba a MI Bella y a mi amiga. ¡Gran imbécil! Juro que si, a pesar de todo, él no hubiera sido amigo de Bella antes de que ella se transformara, probablemente ya lo habría golpeado un buen rato incluso a cuestas de saber que eso nos traería problemas.

¡Casi atacaba a mi Bella!

Jacob notó que mis gruñidos iban en su dirección y respondió de la misma manera. Y, mientras nosotros nos gruñíamos, sentí la pequeña mano de Bella apretar con fuerza la mía y me tranquilicé un poco.

Sabia que estaba mal y que era inmaduro de mi parte, pero aún así, le envié una mirada y una mueca burlona a Jacob, como diciéndole "Ja, finalmente Bella me escogió a mí sobre cualquier cosa, resígnate, perro". Aunque si lo hubiera dicho en voz alta, probablemente Bella me habría dado un golpe por inmaduro y Emmett se habría burlado de mí.

Cuando Jacob captó _esa_ mirada, aumentó sus gruñidos.

"Ese tonto chupa sangres, es igual a todos. ¡Engreído!" pensó uno de los lobos que estaba a pocos metros de Jacob.

"Ese idiota, ¡ya debería de haber olvidado a la chica!"

"¡Aún no puedo creer que el idiota de Seth se haya imprimado en una sanguijuela! Lo único que terminará ganando es quedarse sin una gota de sangre en sus venas" gruñí en dirección al lobo que había pensado eso.

Me ofendía terriblemente aquél pensamiento, y no era el hecho de que pensaran así, sino que pensaran así de Catherine cuando ella, de muchos vampiros que conozco, hizo un gran esfuerzo en su momento para soportar la dieta que teníamos nosotros. Y lo logró, incluso luego de haber bebido sangre humana por más tiempo que yo.

Y, sobre todo, el hecho de que pensaran que ella podría beber de un niño. Porque, a pesar de todo, Seth aún seguía siendo un niño. Apenas tenia quince años y si Catherine sentía algo por él, entonces dudaba aún más que fuera a atreverse a siquiera verlo con esas intenciones.

"¡Esos malditos chupa sangres! ¿No han tenido suficiente con transformar a la chica que ahora quieren engatusar a uno de los nuestros? ¡Y de todos, Seth tenía que ser! El más ingenuo" ni siquiera sabía quien había pensado eso, pero simplemente me molestó y tuve que gruñir más fuerte.

Eso llamó la atención de todo el mundo, incluso Bella que había intentado tranquilizarme no lo logró, pero cuando todas las miradas se fijaron en mí tuve que hacerlo. Ellos no sabían que podía leer sus mentes y mientras más tardaran en averiguarlo, significaba ventaja para nosotros.

— Edward, tranquilo que vamos a meternos en más problemas — me dijo Emmett desde mi derecha. Lo miré por el rabillo del ojo y asentí.

Me tranquilicé poco a poco, y que Bella acariciara el dorso de mi mano con su pulgar ayudó bastante. Demasiado a decir verdad.

— Bien, estamos todos aquí, así que comencemos — dijo Carlisle amablemente mientras miraba fijamente a Sam.

Él no había dejado de mirar de uno en uno desde que llegamos, pero sus pensamientos eran tan veloces que apenas podía distinguir palabras sueltas. Aunque cuando clavó sus ojos en Carlisle, sus pensamientos comenzaron a trabajar de manera más lenta y supe lo que iba a decir.

— ¿Dónde están los que faltan? — preguntó, de forma un poco ruda.

"¡Seguro la maldita que embrujó a Seth se ha borrado del mapa y los ha dejado con la carga!" fruncí el ceño y miré a un lobo color marrón que había pensado aquello.

"¡Cállate de una maldita vez, Paul! ¡No haces sino decir estupideces!" le gritó Seth en sus pensamientos mientras lo fulminaba con sus ojos lobunos.

"¿Bromeas? ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? ¿Acaso te molesta que diga la verdad? ¡Ella sólo te quiere para una cosa y lo sabes, niño!" le respondió el tal Paul.

Fruncí el ceño y avancé un paso hacia delante. ¡Ese maldito! No pude avanzar demasiado porqué Bella comenzó a sujetar mi brazo con más fuerza.

"¡Cierra la boca! Tú no la conoces"

"¿Y tú si? Porque hasta donde yo recuerdo, sólo la has visto unos pocos minutos. Una vez" se burló el mayor.

"¡Cállate, maldito imbécil!"

No podía evitar sorprenderme bastante ante el ímpetu que tenía Seth a la hora de defender a Catherine. Lo digo, aunque ahora conocía un poco más todo esto de la imprimación y sus efectos, no dejaba de sorprenderme porque… bueno, él parecía demasiado seguro de sus propias palabras. Y, no es como si yo no lo apoyara porque lo hacia, pero el hecho de que aún sin conocerla la protegiera de esa forma… bueno, seguía sorprendiéndome.

"¡Cállate tú, enano!"

"¡Cállense los dos de una maldita vez!" gruñó Jacob comenzando a irritarse por su "estúpida" discusión "Deja que el cachorro piense lo que quiera, Paul, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta que tenemos razón al querer mantenerlo lejos de ella. Sólo necesita pruebas, y cuando las tenga, ya vendrá a disculparse"

Gruñí nuevamente, e intenté avanzar, pero Bella ahora era más fuerte y no le costó demasiado retenerme.

"¡Oh, pero que lindo, miren! El vampirito defendiendo a su amiga sanguijuela" gruñó otro de los lobos con diversión.

De verdad, los pensamientos que los chuchos tenían eran más de lo mismo, pero no por eso me irritaban menos. Y con sólo indagar en sus mentes, podía decir que todos, Sam incluido, eran unos malditos antipáticos. Entre ellos había una clara excepción, porque Seth no era así y no pensaba de esa forma sobre nosotros. Y, por supuesto, defendía sin cansancio a mi amiga.

El chico me caía definitivamente bien.

— Supongo que saben que uno de los nuestros se ha imprimado en una de los suyos — fue lo único que Sam dijo, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y mirándonos con el ceño fruncido.

Los pensamientos de toda mi familia presente eran un mar de preguntas y confusiones. No podían creer lo que Sam acaba de decir. No le encontraban sentido y, por un corto momento, se preguntaron de quien se trataba.

"Edward, ¿tú sabias algo de esto?" me preguntó Esme sorprendida.

"¿Cómo demonios es que un apestoso perro se ha imprimado en uno de nosotros? ¡Seguro que fue la estúpida amiguita que Edward trajo a la casa! ¡Maldita, sabia que no iba a hacer sino traer más problemas!" gruñó Rosalie en su mente.

— Rosalie…— la miré con el ceño fruncido y ella me insulto de una y mil maneras en diferentes idiomas a través de sus pensamientos. No le importaba lo que dijera, ella ahora detestaba aún más a Catherine.

"Es Catherine, ¿verdad? No creo que sean ninguna de las demás, ¿cierto?" dijo Emmett confundido, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia mí.

Negué con la cabeza, tanto para Esme como para Emmett, ni siquiera yo tenia idea de todo esto hasta hace pocos minutos cuando llegamos. Así que sí, estaba extremadamente sorprendido como ellos al enterarme… antes.

"Es cierto, ¿no, Edward?" me preguntó Carlisle en su mente, a lo cual simplemente asentí imperceptiblemente. "Eso será un problema, ¿no crees?"

Me encogí de hombros. ¿Yo que iba a saber? Apenas me había enterado pocos minutos antes que ellos y no es como si hubiera pensado mucho lo que iba a pasar ahora.

"¿Qué pasará ahora?" preguntó Esme preocupada tanto por Catherine como por el lobo que se hubiera imprimado en ella. Todos nosotros conocíamos los términos técnicos de la imprimación, no a fondo, pero sabíamos concretamente de que se trataba. Así que Esme estaba preocupada de lo que podría pasar.

Volví a negar con mi cabeza. De nuevo, no tenía ni la menor idea.

Indagando en la mente de Seth, que era la única que tenia pensamientos normales sobre nosotros, supe que no podría mantenerse lejos de Catherine por mucho tiempo y que, si lo hacia, era como para nosotros el estar cerca de una fuente de sangre humana.

Extremadamente doloroso.

Y, aunque lo entendía en gran parte, porque el solo hecho de imaginarme lejos de mi Bella me volvía loco, no sabía que podríamos hacer por él. Porque yo tenia clara una cosa, si las cosas estaban de esta forma, entonces terminaríamos interviniendo. O al menos Bella y Esme lo harían. Porque ellas no iban a soportar la idea de imaginarse a alguien sufriendo cuando podían evitarlo de alguna manera.

Carlisle me miró una última vez y luego se giró para responderle a Sam.

— ¿Y cómo fue qué sucedió eso? — se le adelantó Bella. La miré sorprendido por un momento, pero luego me tranquilicé y la acerqué más a mi cuerpo.

Todos los lobos la miraron un momento fijamente, ella se encogió, y Sam respondió sin apartar su mirada de ella.

— ¿Acaso no lo saben? Hasta donde sé, tú estuviste ahí — soltó de forma ruda mirando a Bella de forma hosca. Gruñí en su dirección y por un momento quise golpearlo por hablarle de esa manera.

Me concentré en los pensamientos de Seth una vez más e ignoré el resto.

"¡Agh! ¡¿Qué demonios sucede con él?!" gruñó él de mal humor. Al parecer, había estado deseando ver a Catherine desde que la dejó ir la noche anterior, y el no haberla podido ver le estaba poniendo de mal humor.

Me concentré de nuevo en Sam.

— ¡Ustedes cruzaron la línea anoche! — le gruñó Rosalie.

Todos la miramos sorprendidos, y los lobos comenzaron a gruñirle por lo dicho. Aunque, por otro lado, ella tenia razón. Porque ni Catherine ni Bella había sobrepasado la frontera. En cambio, ellos si habían cruzado a nuestro territorio.

Fijándome rápidamente en los pensamientos de Seth, supe que se sentía culpable por haber roto el tratado luego de haberle reclamado tanto a Jacob por haber hecho lo mismo. Incluso, se sentía peor luego de haber pensado en hacerlo de nuevo para ir a nuestra casa a ver a Catherine.

Sonreí ante el pensamiento. Él era realmente bueno.

"¡Deberían mantenerse lejos de aquí, esos malditos!" fruncí el ceño al oír al tal Paul de nuevo. ¿Qué acaso no podía callar sus pensamientos?

"¡Cállate de una vez, Paul!" gruñó la única chica del grupo. Ella parecía supremamente molesta por toda la situación, y sobre todo por el hecho del que, ahora descubro es, su hermano pequeño se haya imprimado en un vampiro. Aunque no por eso se la vivía insultándolo por ello. Después de todo, era su hermano pequeño y, a su manera, ella quería protegerlo y nada más.

— ¡La chica cruzó a nuestras tierras hace ya varias semanas! — le respondió fríamente Sam a Rosalie, quien dio un paso al frente y comenzó a gruñirle.

— ¡Y nos culpas! ¿Qué demonios íbamos a saber de su llegada? ¡Ella no conocía las malditas reglas del tratado! — rebatió Rosalie.

Todos la miramos completamente sorprendidos.

¿Rosalie había defendido a Catherine? ¡¿Rosalie había defendido a alguien?! Demonios, ella la odiaba hace unos pocos minutos y ahora le gruñía a Sam defendiéndola.

"Vaya… que cambio" pensaron impresionados muchos de los presentes.

— Quiero que la mantengan alejada de nuestro territorio. Y, sobre todo, ¡manténgala alejada de nuestro cachorro!

Parpadeé incrédulo al oírlo.

"¡Agh, no soy ningún maldito cachorro!" gruñó Seth en su mente, estaba completamente ofendido porque Sam lo hubiera llamado "cachorro" odiaba cuando Jacob lo llamaba así y lo odiaba más en los labios de Sam.

— ¡Entonces tú mantén a tu cachorro lejos de nuestra chica! — gritó ahora Emmett, sorprendiendo a Rosalie y un poco a Esme. A pesar de lo bien que él y Catherine se llevaban, últimamente no eran tan cercanos porque Emmett se la vivía con Jason y ella estaba enojado con su hermano. Entonces, los evitaba a ambos cuando andaban juntos.

— ¡Perfecto!

— ¡Bien!

Ambos se fulminaron con la mirada unos cuantos minutos más y entonces Emmett sonrió, pensando que quizás podría lanzar un pequeño golpe, sólo como advertencia, y eso sería todo.

— ¡Emmett, no lo hagas! — le advertí.

Él hizo un puchero, pero, sorprendentemente, me hizo caso y retrocedió mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se quejaba mentalmente.

Ignoré las miradas y pensamientos confundidos de los lobos por mi reacción, y me concentré en Sam. Carlisle no había hablado de nuevo, y antes de que Emmett o Rosalie abrieran la boca para arruinar todo, decidí intervenir.

— No hemos venido aquí para discutir…— dije, y cuando Sam iba a expresar sus pensamientos de "Seguro que no, por eso la rubia y el grandote agreden de esa manera" me adelanté — ¡No estamos aquí para pelear! Vinimos a hablar de otra cosa, ¿cierto? La transformación de Bella, por ejemplo.

Todo se quedo en silencio.

Mi familia no se esperaba para nada que yo fuera a ese tema, pensaron que alguien más tendría que hacerlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde para seguir retrasando la conversación. Las pruebas estaban frente a ellos y, originalmente, nosotros veníamos a tratar ese tema y el hecho de las veces que el tratado se rompió de ambas partes.

Especialmente de Jacob.

— Habla, te escucho.

Asentí y apreté más mi agarre en la cintura de Bella, ganándome un gruñido de parte de Jacob que ignoré olímpicamente. Bella se había tensado completamente cuando mencioné el tema de su transformación.

— Han oído del aquelarre que estuvo aquí hace algunos meses, ¿cierto? — pregunté, Sam asintió y supe que esto iba a ser para largo. Suertudos Alice y Jasper que se habían ahorrado esta larga platica con los lobos.

Comencé a platicarle cada detalle desde el día donde James y sus "amigos" se aparecieron en el campo de béisbol y quisieron matar a Bella. Supe, mientras hablaba, que Sam prestaría atención. Y posiblemente Seth. Y creo que era mucha suerte que ellos dos estuvieran dispuestos a oír. Porqué el resto… bueno, ellos querían lanzarse sobre mí y arrancarme la cabeza.

Fundamentalmente Jacob.


	13. Reencuentro

**Capitulo trece: Reencuentro. **

**Catherine**

Casi al medio día, Alice estacionó el lujoso auto color negro con vidrios tintados que había alquilado al salir de Forks. Aunque por un lado no entendía porque había alquilado un auto teniendo uno exactamente igual en casa, sin contar con que eso debería de haberlo hecho cuando hubiéramos llegado y no ahora, ya que eso nos habría ahorrado como dos horas de viaje si veníamos corriendo todo el camino desde el pueblo.

Pero Alice era muy terca y quería hacer las cosas a su manera. Como siempre.

Había quedado con Garrett, a través de mensajes de texto, de vernos en un hotel a las afueras de Grant Pass, Oregón, y él tenia que avisarles a los demás para que nos alcanzaran ahí.

No dudaba que lo hicieran, aún si estaban algo lejos.

Cuidando de que nuestra piel no se viera expuesta a ningún rayo del sol, tuvimos que ponernos largos abrigos, lentes de sol y hasta guantes. Aquí en Grant Pass el clima estaba bastante caluroso así que no me sorprendía para nada que la gente que nos viera nos mirara de forma rara por nuestra vestimenta. Pero, ey, era obvio que ellos no lo entenderían.

Cuando entramos al lobby del hotel inspiré profundo y mi cuerpo entero se relajó cuando sentí los aromas tan familiares de los chicos en alguno de los pisos de arriba. De verdad, agradecía los sentidos de vampiro justo ahora.

Te quitaban un gran peso de encima en muchas ocasiones, aunque a veces también pueden ser un dolor en el trasero. Como por ejemplo cuando quienes se suponen que son tus "hermanitos" gozan del sexo y yo, que soy mucho mayor que ellos, no puedo hacerlo porque no tengo una pareja.

Me estremecí al pensar en eso.

— Bien, vamos.

Los chicos y yo comenzamos a quitarnos los abrigos, los guantes y las gafas de sol mientras nos adentrábamos al elevador. Solté un suspiro cuando comenzó a moverse, estaba ansiosa por ver a todos. Me volví hacia Alice cuando sentí a Jasper moverse y pasar los brazos de forma protectora sobre sus hombros. Ella tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía ligeramente irritada.

— ¿Está todo bien? — pregunté preocupada y algo confundida.

— Sí, yo...— cerró sus ojos, hizo otra mueca y resopló antes de responder — Es que… no logro ver nada.

La miré arqueando una ceja luego de intercambiar una mirada con Jason.

— ¿Nada?

— Bueno, intento ver a tus amigos pero... no puedo — respondió, viéndome a los ojos. Vi su confusión e incluso algo de temor. ¿Acaso ella temía de mis hermanos? O era sólo porqué no podía ver nada... ¿quizás?

Jasper trató de tranquilizarla usando su peculiar don.

— Quizás de deba a que... no sé, ¿qué importa de todos modos? Seguro que pronto estarás bien, ¿no suele pasarte eso? — le preguntó Jason mirándome de soslayo. Alice lo fulminó con la mirada.

— No se supone que un don falle. Mucho menos el mío, a no ser que se trate de un licántropo. Pero dudo mucho que tengan a uno con ustedes cuando desconocían su existencia. No importa, se me pasará.

La miré de forma dudosa porque si era lo que yo pensaba, entonces eso no iba a pasar, pero ella ya no parecía irritada, así que le resté importancia y miré hacía el frente, en ese momento las puertas del elevador se abrieron.

Cuando salimos del elevador, nos detuvimos en el enorme pasillo. Alice y Jasper miraban a los lados cuidadosamente, como si temieran algo. Yo aparté un poco a Jason, aún sabiendo que nuestros amigos iban a oírnos, y decidí pedirle un pequeñísimo favor.

— Debes adelantarte y avisarle a los demás. Dile a Garrett que se prepare porque no sabemos como van a reaccionar, ¿entiendes? — le dije preocupada por la posible reacción de Alice y Jasper al ingresar a la habitación.

Él me miró con duda por un momento, pero luego asintió y tomó camino hacia la derecha, donde se suponía que estaban alojados los demás.

— ¿Por qué ha sido eso? ¿Cómo se supone que debemos reaccionar? ¿Y ante qué? ¿Qué es lo que no sabemos? — me preguntó Jasper con el ceño fruncido apenas Jason comenzó a alejarse de nosotros.

Alice parecía igual de confundida y preocupada que él, pero aún cuando Jasper intentaba ocultarla detrás de él como si quisiera protegerla, aunque no había porque hacerlo, ella no se dejaba.

— Tranquilízate, Jazz. No es nada, lo que sea de lo que se trate lo sabremos ahora, ¿verdad, Catherine? — alegó Alice, mirando en mi dirección.

Apreté los labios y asentí.

Ya habían llegado hasta aquí, ¿verdad? Sólo esperaba que todo saliera como yo esperaba y que no se fuera al diablo como todo lo que había estado pasando el ultimo tiempo.

— Sólo les pediré que, cuando entremos a esa habitación, mantengan la mente abierta. No es como parece, ¿bien? — pedí casi de forma suplicante. Si perdíamos el apoyo de los Cullen, entonces no quería ni imaginar lo que iba a pasar con todos nosotros luego.

Jasper me miró muy dudoso por unos cuantos minutos, pero Alice no lo pensó ni un minuto antes de responder por los dos.

— Por supuesto que sí, eso haremos, lo prometo.

Asentí y le agradecí con la mirada, ignorando la mirada incrédula que Jasper le lanzó a su esposa cuando ella respondió. Luego comencé a caminar por la misma dirección que Jason se había ido siendo seguida por Jasper y Alice, aunque el primero prácticamente tenía que ser arrastrado por Alice para seguir.

Avanzamos unos cuantos metros más y luego doblamos a la derecha para después detenernos frente a la segunda puerta que se encontraba al doblar. Justo frente a la habitación 1264.

Tomé la perilla de la puerta y, antes de girarla, eché una mirada sobre mi hombro. Jasper se veía impasible, incluso algo impaciente y mortalmente serio. Alice, en cambio, me sonrió para tranquilizarme al notar mis ojos sobre ellos.

Solté un largo suspiro y luego abrí la puerta para entrar siendo seguida por Jasper y Alice, el primero se movía de forma cuidadosa e intentaba que ella hiciera lo mismo pero creo que Alice ya estaba poniéndose ansiosa.

— Estamos aquí, chicos — anuncié mientras entrábamos a la pequeña salita que tenia la enorme habitación que habían alquilado.

Ahí estaban todos. O bueno, casi todos.

Primero vi a Mel y Aarón muy cómodos en el sofá que se encontraba junto a la ventana, estaban abrazados y parecían estar en su propio mundo. Vi a Jason y Cassie discutiendo en el centro de la habitación. Ella estaba sentada en la alfombra, donde había muchos juguetes desperdigados y Jason estaba frente a ella pero de pie. Y no parecían muy contentos el uno con el otro.

Cuando los tres entramos a la sala, todas las miradas se clavaron en nosotros y me sentí muy feliz de verlos a todos de nuevo.

— ¿Dónde están?

Mel sonrió y se apartó de Aarón para ponerse de pie y caminar hasta mí para darme un enorme abrazo que apenas tuve tiempo de responder antes de que se apartara.

— Están en la habitación, ella necesitaba un cambio — me dijo con una sonrisa Mel mientras se iba junto a Aarón de nuevo, que ahora estaba de pie a unos cuantos metros de nosotros — ¿Ellos son de quienes nos habló Garrett?

Miré hacia atrás y noté como tanto Alice como Jasper tenían el ceño fruncido y la vista clavada en la puerta que parecía ser la de la habitación. Miré hacia allá y pude sentir el familiar aroma y ese pequeño zumbido.

— ¿Eso es lo que yo…? — dijo Alice, mirando en mi dirección.

Oí los pasos en la otra habitación, me giré hacia ellos y los miré a los ojos.

— Recuérdenlo, prometieron mantener la mente abierta — les dije apresurada, y no tuve tiempo de decir más cuando la puerta se abrió haciendo que toda la habitación se quedara en completo silencio.

Vi como los ojos de Jasper y Alice se abrían poco a poco, hasta medidas que no creía posible. Sus ojos parecían a punto de salirse de sus cuencas, pero luego, Jasper recobró la compostura y reaccionó.

— ¡Woah! — soltó y luego se apresuró a ocultar a Alice detrás de él, mientras me regalaba una mirada furibunda — ¡Es una… una…! — exclamó sin poder acabar la frase para luego clavar sus ojos en Lily, que estaba en brazos de Garrett que se quedó petrificado al ver a dos desconocidos aquí.

Tomé aire y comencé a sentirme ansiosa, y la molestia de Jasper comenzó a hacer efectos en mí, pero traté de controlarme lo mejor que pude.

— Escucha, Jasper, esto no es…

— ¡No! Detente, no me importa. ¡Alice, nos vamos! — dijo, más que dispuesto a tomar a Alice e irse de aquí sin molestarse en escuchar una explicación.

No sabia porque esperaba otra cosa, todo el mundo reaccionaba así cuando la veían. Era normal para estas alturas.

— Relájate, Jazz, es sólo una niña — le dijo Alice poniendo una mano en su brazo para tranquilizarlo, aunque no surtía efecto. Y mucho menos porque Alice se sentía igual que Jasper. Aunque ella intentaba disimularlo.

— Alice, por favor, tienes que oírme. Esto no es lo que ustedes creen — dije de manera suplicante mientras miraba entre ella y Jasper, pero él estaba mirando a Garrett y Lily con sus ojos oscuros como la mismísima noche.

¿Él no iba a…? No… él no sería capaz, ¿cierto?

— Jasper… ¿estás bien?

Él no me respondió, sólo soltó un feroz gruñido e intentó avanzar, pero Alice lo detuvo rápidamente.

— Tranquilo, Jasper, es sólo una niña. ¿Bien? Recuérdalo, tú no eres así.

Jasper negó con su cabeza y retrocedió dos pasos, pero su mirada seguía puesta en Lily y Garrett.

— Garrett, sácala de aquí. Ahora — ordené sin girarme a verlo.

Él no lo dudó un momento y se encerró nuevamente en la habitación, esta vez Cassie y Mel lo acompañaron y él regresó un minuto después para ponerse a mi lado.

— Lo sentiste, ¿verdad? Ella no es vampiro, Jasper. Tú lo sentiste. Pudiste sentir su sangre y pudiste oír su corazón, ¿verdad? — le dije, avanzando un poco hacia él, pero él retrocedió así que me detuve.

— ¿C-Cómo es posible? — preguntó sin respirar. Alice lo miró y le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora antes de girarse hacia nosotros para mirarnos un poco más serena.

—Yo nunca he visto algo así. ¿De verdad no fue… bueno, tú sabes? — preguntó cuidadosamente, negué rápidamente — ¿Cómo es posible entonces?

Me encogí de hombros sin saber exactamente que responder.

— Hemos investigado un poco al respecto. Y la única teoría con sentido al respecto es que haya sido concebida por una humana y un vampiro.

— ¿Cómo llegó a… como llegó con ustedes? — preguntó Jasper con voz contenida. Se notaba demasiado que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contenerse, lo cual me tranquilizaba un poco al saber que no quería hacer ningún daño a Lily.

— Fue hace un año. No sabemos exactamente como. Vivíamos en Chicago y ella simplemente apareció en nuestra puerta con unos días de vida. Seguimos el rastro de la persona que la dejó hasta fuera de la ciudad, era un vampiro. Pero no pudimos localizarlo, su rastro desapareció en la frontera de la ciudad — explicó Garrett con voz seria.

Alice lo miró un momento y luego asintió.

— ¿Regresamos a Forks?

La miré un poco sorprendida.

— ¿Aún somos bien recibidos? — pregunté con algo de temor.

Alice soltó una pequeña risita y asintió alegremente.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! Eres una gran amiga de Edward, y también de nosotros, así que tanto tú como tus hermanos son más que bien recibidos en el pueblo y sobre todo en nuestra casa — respondió Alice muy segura.

Jasper la miró un momento e iba a decir algo, pero Alice lo calló con la mirada.

— Bien, entonces…— miré a mis hermanos — Preparémonos para regresar.

Alice comenzó a dar saltitos de alegría mientras murmuraba por lo bajo las tantas cosas que tendría que hacer los próximos días. Mencionó algo sobre una habitación, una cuna y mucha ropa. Por lo que decidí no prestar mucha atención.

Garrett y Aarón asintieron y luego se fueron a recoger todo para alistarnos y marcharnos tan pronto como termináramos. Jason me miró un momento y luego se fue con ellos a la habitación contigua.

— Por cierto… ¡tienes que presentarnos a todo tu clan!

Le regalé una sonrisa a Alice y asentí.

**.**

**Edward**

Por la tarde, luego de la reunión con los licántropos, me encontraba junto a Carlisle y el resto de la familia discutiendo acerca de lo que habíamos hablado en la reunión. Aunque finalmente habíamos terminado por hablar sobre la imprimación de Seth. Al hacer simple mención de eso, Carlisle ya se había sentido extremadamente curioso respecto a ese tema. Y yo estaba igual. Y ni hablar de las mujeres, claro a excepción de Rosalie que aún seguía muy furiosa por eso y por como Catherine se había "involucrado" con un "chucho estúpido".

Yo comencé a explicarle a la familia brevemente todo lo que había podido indagar en la mente de los licántropos durante el encuentro de la mañana, pero no era mucho más de lo que sabíamos. Aunque debo admitir que la reacción de Carlisle al saber lo doloroso que era para ellos estar mucho tiempo alejados del objeto de su imprimación me sorprendió bastante.

Y ni hablar de las reacciones de Esme y Bella. Tal cual y yo lo había esperado, ellas reaccionaron como sólo ellas podían haberlo hecho. Dijeron, sin dejar lugar a dudas, que teníamos que encontrar una forma para ayudar a Seth a que pudiera ver a Catherine cuando él lo quisiera. Aún si eso iba en contra de las propias reglas que nosotros habíamos firmado con ellos años atrás.

A nadie les sorprendió esta reacción de su parte, pero como también esperaba de Rosalie, ella se molestó mucho ante la simple alusión de un "chucho" pisando nuestras tierras por el simple hecho de haberse imprimado en uno de los nuestros. Ella seguía molesta porque no habíamos podido "vengarnos" de Jacob y los demás por haber roto el tratado más de una vez el ultimo mes.

Carlisle la tuvo que tranquilizar, alegando que nosotros éramos seres pacíficos y que no buscábamos problemas o guerras con nadie. Además, ellos no habían hecho ningún daño a nadie al romper el tratado y, teniendo en cuenta que habían oído toda la historia de cómo Bella fue transformada y además habían aceptado no tomar represalias contra nosotros por, según ellos, "haberlo permitido", por lo menos podíamos seguir manteniendo la paz entre especies.

Lo único en lo que habíamos estado de acuerdo entre las dos especies, además del hecho de seguir adelante con el tratado y sus normas, era que si James o Victoria regresaban a Washington entonces tendríamos que tomar medidas al respecto para mantener el pueblo y a los humanos a salvo.

Estaba a punto de levantarme y caminar hasta Bella cuando escuché dos autos acercarse por el camino que traía a la casa.

"¿Son los chicos?" Carlisle me miró y preguntó mentalmente.

Asentí en su dirección y fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta de que las mentes de Alice, Jasper y Catherine estaban bloqueadas. Venían acompañados por los amigos de Catherine, pero ellos no pensaban en nada que pudiera darme una pista de lo que pasaba o lo que pasó cuando se reunieron.

Bella corrió a mi lado y me tendió la mano, la tomé y me levanté del sofá. Los demás también se levantaron y caminamos todos juntos hasta la puerta para recibirlos a todos y dar la bienvenida a nuestros nuevos visitantes.

Dos autos negros y con los vidrios tintados se estacionaron frente al porche. En el primer auto venían Alice, Jasper, Catherine y Jason. En el segundo venían otras dos chicas y otros dos chicos.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Carlisle mentalmente. Las mentes del resto de mi familia estaban iguales, sólo que los pensamientos más fuertes eran los de Carlisle. Presté atención y escuché un suave zumbido.

Me concentré mejor y me di cuenta de que en realidad no era un zumbido.

En ese momento las puertas del segundo auto se abrieron y salieron las dos chicas y los dos chicos. Ni siquiera había notado que uno de los chicos tenía algo, o más bien a alguien, en sus brazos hasta que escuché el suave jadeo de Carlisle seguido del de los demás.

"Oh por todos los cielos" pensaron Esme y Carlisle al mismo tiempo mientras veían con los ojos abiertos al chico que parecía ser el mayor de todos ellos, con cabello castaño y casi tan musculoso como Emmett.

Por primera vez en toda su vida como vampira, en todos los muchísimos años que yo la conocía, en toda su vida _—al parecer—_ Rosalie se quedó con la mente en blanco y no era porque me bloqueara. Además, no tenía palabras.

¡Rosalie no tenia nada para decir!

La mente de Emmett, por otro lado, era un cuento completamente diferente.

"¿Qué mierda es eso? ¿Es un vampiro en miniatura? Espero que sea un mini vampiro o un lindo bebé que, lamentablemente, tiene un problema de corazón. En ese caso, Carlisle podría curarlo. Pero... ¿qué haría un clan de vampiros vegetarianos como nosotros con un humano o humano bebé, o un mini vampiro, de cualquier forma?" e incluso parecía fascinado con la idea de que fuera un "mini vampiro". Pero aún así, eso no evitó que él se ocultara detrás de una sumamente impresionada y shockeada Rosalie, que aún no reaccionaba.

— ¿Qué diablos es eso? — preguntó Emmett, entonces, expresando sus pensamientos en voz alta. Aunque había reemplazado una de las palabras para que sonara menos… fuerte.

Todos miramos a Emmett con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa, mientras que Catherine, luego de rodar sus ojos y calmar sus furiosos pensamientos hacia Emmett, soltó un suspiro.

— ¿Creen que podamos pasar a la casa y les explico adentro? — pidió, pero nadie respondió. Ni siquiera Rosalie y Emmett — Prometo que ella no es lo que ustedes creen que es — aseguró cuando notó la duda en más de uno.

Sin decir más, nos dirigimos al interior de la casa y nos acomodamos en la sala para poder conversar como era debido.

— Primero que nada… les presentaré a mis hermanos — dijo Catherine tomando la palabra y, rompiendo así, el silencio que inundaba la habitación — Él es Garrett.

Apuntó al chico que parecía ser el mayor, aparentaba unos veintidós años, y era quien cargaba a la pequeña niña. Era bastante alto y casi tan musculoso como Emmett, con su cabello largo y algo enmarañado de un color castaño como la arena. Sus ojos, como era de esperarse, eran dorados al igual que su piel era pálida. Vestía ropas en tonos tierra que ayudaban a disimular un poco su enorme figura.

— Es un placer conocerlos al fin, y debo decir gracias por recibirnos en su casa — dijo el que respondía al nombre de Garrett mientras asentía en nuestra dirección, mientras sostenía firmemente a la niña dormida en sus brazos.

— Ella es Cassie — Catherine apuntó a una chica junto a Jason. Ella aparentaba unos dieciséis años más o menos, era mucho más bajita que Jason, de cuerpo bien tonificado, y cabello hasta los hombros de un rubio oscuro y completamente ondulado.

— Es un placer conocerlos, Catherine no ha dicho mucho de ustedes, pero si nos ha hablado mucho de ti, Edward — dijo mirándome con una sonrisa amable, a la cual no pude hacer más que corresponder.

— Y ellos son Melanie y Aarón — dijo apuntando a la única pareja del grupo que venia con ellos. Estaban de pie junto a Alice y Jasper y se veían completamente opuestos. Ella era muy bajita y él era muy alto, ella tenía cabello largo, lacio y castaño dorado, mientras que él era muy alto, musculoso y tenia cabello corto y desordenado, del mismo color negro que Catherine. Fácilmente, ellos podrían pasar como hermanos gemelos así como Jasper y Rosalie lo hacían, aún si no tenían ningún lazo de sangre. Ella aparentaba unos dieciséis años y él dieciocho años.

— ¡Gracias por recibirnos en su territorio y en su casa! Me llamo Melanie, pero pueden decirme Mel — dijo la chica con mucha alegría. Inmediatamente su actitud me recordó mucho a Alice.

— Es cierto, sé que es un problema siendo que somos demasiados, pero de verdad estamos agradecidos con ustedes por recibirnos en su territorio y abrirnos las puertas de su casa — agregó el chico, Aarón, mientras estrechaba manos con Carlisle, que se había acercado para saludarlos.

— Chicos, ya les hablé de ellos, pero aún así haré las debidas presentaciones. Ellos son los Cullen — dijo Catherine a sus hermanos — Carlisle es el líder del clan, y ella es su esposa, Esme — dijo mientras indicaba a cada uno — Ellos son Rosalie y Emmett, son pareja — dijo apuntando a los aún algo sorprendidos Rosalie y Emmett — Y ellos son Bella y Edward.

Luego de que todos nos presentáramos, estrecháramos manos y nos saludáramos, y nos conociéramos bien, Carlisle hizo una pregunta que rondaba su mente desde hace ya varios minutos.

— Entonces, Catherine, podrías… ¿explicarnos sobre ella? — pidió Carlisle mirando a la pequeña en brazos de Garrett que seguía durmiendo.

Todos se encontraban fascinados con ella. Por lo extraña que era. El latido de su corazón, si piel pálida, su temperatura… toda ella era extrañamente fascinante y algo que jamás habíamos visto.

— Bueno, verán…

Entonces, entre Catherine y sus hermanos comenzaron a explicarnos sobre la niña, la cual ahora sabíamos se llamaba Lily.

**.**

**Catherine**

Cuando la noche cayó en Forks y el reloj marcó las nueve de la noche, decidí que había sido un día muy largo y que era hora de que cierta personita se fuera a dormir porque sino en la mañana no querría despertarse para desayunar.

— ¿Me la das? La llevaré a la cama porque es muy tarde — le dije a Garrett, quien había sido el encargado de sostenerla todo el día mientras yo me encargaba de hablar con los Cullen respecto a Lily.

— Claro, ten — dijo mientras la ponía en mis brazos, sonreí al sentir el contraste de temperaturas entre ambas, él lo notó y sonrió también — Te ha echado mucho de menos.

— Lo sé, yo también la he extrañado muchísimo — le dije mientras acomodaba un mechón del cabello negro de Lily lejos de su rostro. Luego levanté la mirada hacia Garrett y le sonreí — Gracias por cuidarla mientras estuve lejos.

— Lo he hecho con gusto y lo sabes — me respondió mientras sonreía.

Asentí y luego de darle una advertencia a Jason y Emmett con la mirada para que no hicieran escándalo, caminé hasta las escaleras para subir al tercer piso donde Carlisle y Esme me habían dado una habitación y la cual habíamos tenido que adaptar un poco para que Lily pasara la noche. Alice planeaba ir de compras mañana para conseguir todo lo que ella pudiera necesitar, y aunque sabia que iba a exagerar en eso, no tuve corazón para decirle que no.

Carlisle se había ido al hospital unas horas atrás, Esme había salido de caza con Rosalie y Alice mientras Edward y Bella habían regresado a casa de ella para pasar la noche allí y que ella pudiera pasar algo de tiempo con su padre. Jasper estaba en el primer piso y se había llevado muy bien con Aarón. Mel y Cassie estaban en la sala conversando animadamente sobre compras.

Media hora después bajé luego de haber hecho dormir a Lily en la enorme cama de la habitación, y haberla rodeado con almohadas. Aunque no era necesario ya que ella nunca solía removerse durante las noches. Además, era bastante tranquila y solía amanecer igual a como se fue a dormir.

Cuando bajé al primer piso, todos seguían haciendo lo mismo que cuando subí.

— Ey, Mel, ¿puedes venir conmigo? Tengo que hacer algo y necesito tu ayuda — dije interrumpiendo la conversación que ella y Cassie tenían con Jasper y Aarón, al parecer habían congeniado bastante bien con los Cullen.

— Por supuesto, Cat, ¿puedo preguntar adónde vamos? — curioseó poniéndose de pie bajo la atenta mirada de su celoso compañero.

— Claro, puedes hacerlo, pero no voy a responder — le dije con una sonrisa divertida — Aarón, cambia esa cara, no voy a secuestrarla. Te la devolveré en un par de horas, hombre.

Él me frunció el ceño y me miró un poco molesto, pero luego suspiró y asintió.

— Garrett, se que es mucho pedir y que te he echado la carga pero, ¿podrías…? — lo miré y ni siquiera hizo falta acabar la frase, él sabia lo que le estaba pidiendo y me regaló una sonrisa comprensiva.

— Claro que lo haré, Cat, será un placer. Tomate tu tiempo — me dijo.

Le sonreí agradecida y luego miré a Mel indicándole que me siguiera, ella asintió y luego de despedirnos de los demás nos encaminamos fuera de la casa y directo al bosque.

Lo último que me pareció oír por parte de Emmett fue algo como "Ella parece su madre" pero ni siquiera sabía si lo había imaginado o en realidad lo había escuchado, por lo que solo continué con mi camino.

Para mi suerte, Mel me siguió sin pedir más explicaciones, y lo agradecía y se me hacia extraño a la vez, porque ella era muy parecida a Alice, ambas muy curiosas y no les gustaba saber las cosas.

Eso me dio tiempo para pensar en todos los líos que había en mi cabeza.

Había sido un largo y exhaustivo día, pero aún tenía cosas que hacer.

Primero que nada, estaba el hecho de que lo que estaba a punto de hacer estaba muy mal y que probablemente ocasionaría algunas discusiones cuando se supiera. Pero que va, ya no había vuelta atrás y necesitaba hacer esto. Sin contar con que, además, tenia que hablar con los… con ellos, respecto a Lily si no quería traer más problemas a los Cullen.

Y también… tendría que explicarle luego a Mel porque íbamos a donde íbamos y si veía a quien esperaba ver, entonces también tendría que explicar eso.

Pero pensaría en ello luego.

— ¿Adonde estamos yendo? — preguntó Mel desconfiada mientras arrugaba la nariz, cada vez estábamos más cerca del lugar y el olor aumentaba, haciendo que mi nariz ardiera y seguro ella estaba igual que yo.

— Ahora lo veras. Hay mucho que debo contarles a ti y a los demás en cuanto pueda. Pero, por favor, no grites ni huyas ni reacciones exageradamente, ¿okey? — pedí mirándola de soslayo mientras seguíamos corriendo.

Me miró con duda un momento.

— ¿En qué diablos te has metido, Catherine?

— ¡En nada!

"Nada que yo haya deseado, al menos" completé en mi mente.

Ella me miró con sospecha pero finalmente, y luego de un suspiro, aceptó.

Seguimos avanzando unos cuantos kilómetros más hasta que me detuve y Mel se detuvo a mi lado, observando el lugar con su ceño completamente fruncido. Examinaba cada recóndito lugar del oscuro bosque con cuidado, como esperando una especie de ataque o algo por el estilo.

Esperamos y esperamos, el tiempo siguió pasando, y no se cuanto tiempo esperamos, pero nada sucedió. Llegó un momento en el que casi pierdo la paciencia, había pasado una hora y no parecía que nada fuera a pasar.

Por un momento me golpeé mentalmente, ¿qué diablos me había hecho pensar que podría verlo de nuevo? ¿En qué momento perdí la razón para creer que habrían posibilidades de que todo, o al menos gran parte, de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior se repitiera?

— ¿Qué estamos esperando? — preguntó Mel con impaciencia, a estas alturas ella estaba algo molesta y se había sentado en el suelo sin importarle mucho su ropa, a fin de cuentas ella iría de compras con Alice mañana, me miró con el ceño fruncido y mirada dudosa.

— Nada, olvídalo. Mejor vámonos antes de que alguien venga por nosotras — dije dándome la vuelta dispuesta a irme, pero entonces… entonces sentí ese aroma que se había vuelto tan adictivo y familiar para mí luego de unos pocos minutos de sentirlo.

— Alguien se acerca — gruñó Mel saltando para ponerse de pie, luego comenzó a gruñir hacia los árboles. Parecía molesta y que ante cualquier movimiento que pudiera parecerle amenaza se lanzaría al ataque.

No tardé ni medio segundo en interponerme entre ella y lo que sea que se acercaba, la miré a los ojos.

— Mel, tranquilízate, no es ninguna amenaza — le dije mirándola seriamente para que supiera que le decía la verdad, y aunque se calmó un poco, no dejó de gruñir, aunque lo hacia más bajito, casi inaudible.

Luego me giré, sin soltar el brazo de Mel por las dudas, y miré hacia donde oía aquél latido, esperando que saliera de entre los árboles.

Sonreí un poco cuando vi la figura asomarse entre los árboles.

**.**

**Seth**

Cuando oí las acompasadas respiraciones de mamá y papá, supe que era el momento adecuado para mi intento de huida de la casa. Leah iba a estar fuera hasta dentro de tres horas patrullando y, aprovechando que hoy no me había tocado a mí, aprovecharía esas tres horas de ausencia de Leah para escaparme e ir a la casa de los Cullen para ver si podía verla.

Sonreí mientras me quitaba las mantas de encima, ni siquiera me había cambiado para dormir, me había quedado con la misma ropa que usé en el día. Salté de la cama y caminé silenciosamente hacia mi ventana, por suerte era lo bastante grande para que yo cupiera por ella.

Y, ¡gracias a Dios que mis padres tenían el sueño pesado!

Una vez estuve fuera de la casa, sonreí victoriosamente. Me sentía como si fuera alguna clase de espía o algo así como en las películas de acción. Era emocionante y el hecho de que fuera la primera vez que escapaba de noche de casa lo hacia más emocionante aún.

Sólo esperaba que Sam no hubiera puesto a nadie a vigilarme durante la noche sólo para asegurarse de que no escaparía para ver a Catherine.

Lo único malo es que tendría que ir con mi forma humana si no quería que, al transformarme, los demás se dieran cuenta de mis pensamientos y me interceptaran antes de que pudiera alcanzar el bosque.

De todas formas, no me llevó ni cinco minutos alcanzar el bosque y, como por alguna razón ya conocía el camino casi de memoria, tampoco tuve problemas en encaminarme hacia la dirección que sabia se encontraba la casa de los Cullen, aún entre la espesura del bosque y la oscuridad de la noche, conocía demasiado bien el camino.

Siguiendo el rastro aún fresco que los Cullen dejaron luego de su visita esta mañana, me encaminé hacia la frontera, pero cuando estaba a medio kilómetro de ella me percaté de algo.

Un aroma. Uno muy familiar. Uno que yo conocía bien y que había extrañado durante todo el día.

Una sonrisa se formó en mis labios y sin que pudiera evitarlo, mis piernas comenzaron a correr en la dirección a la que sentía aquél dulce y floral aroma. No me pasó desapercibido el hecho de que esta vez, como anoche, no estaba sola. Y esta vez no era Bella quien estaba con ella, era un aroma distinto.

Me detuve a mitad del camino, con duda.

¿Era seguro ir, aún si no conocía al acompañante? ¡Que va! No podía importarme menos eso en estos momentos. Tenia unas veinticuatro horas que la había visto por ultima vez, mismas veinticuatro horas que tenia de conocerla, y ya anhelaba con locura volver a tenerla frente a mí. ¿Qué diablos importaba con quien estaba? Después de todo, lo único que yo quería era verla.

Y el hecho de que estuviera en la frontera me facilitaba más las cosas, sin contar con que me sumaria puntos con los demás a la hora de explicar el porque de mi huida nocturna en el remoto caso de que me encontraran y me obligaran a excusarme por ello.

Volví a correr y esta vez me dejé guiar por el dulce aroma que ella desprendía. Estaba demasiado ansioso y no podía esperar para volver a verla. Me llevó otros pocos minutos llegar hasta donde ella estaba, al parecer, esperando, ya que no se movía.

Cuando me detuve frente a la frontera y la vi, una sonrisa lobuna se formó en mis labios. Estaba parada a unos cuantos metros de mí, se veía casi igual que la primera vez que la vi. Aunque... se veía aún más hermosa, y la sonrisa que adornó sus labios cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, le favorecía aún más. Y no pude hacer otra cosa que sonreír también.

La miré intensamente, olvidando todo lo demás, había tantas cosas que quería decirle.

Estaba tan concentrado en ella, que ni siquiera le presté atención a la persona que estaba a su lado, hasta que comenzó a gruñir.

Entonces me fijé en su acompañante, quien resultó ser una chica. Ella no parecía ser mayor que Catherine, sino que menor, quizás un año mayor que yo. Era pequeña, delgada y se veía frágil, con cabello castaño dorado, largo y lacio hasta los hombros. Sus ojos eran dorados como los de Catherine.

— Mel, tranquilízate, él no te hará daño — le dijo Catherine a la chica, tirando de la chica hacia atrás. La miró y la chica se calmó casi al instante, entonces ella se giró hacia mí y me miró apenada — Lo siento, ella… no ha conocido a nadie como tú.

Asentí, completamente hipnotizado por su voz.

— Cat, ¿quién es él? — le preguntó la chica sin apartar su mirada de mí.

— Él es… bueno, él… es…— me miró con duda, sin saber que decir.

Apreté los labios y me sentí estúpido.

— Seth.

Ambas me miraron confundidas y yo sentí como el calor subía a mis mejillas ante la inquisitiva mirada de ambas.

— Mi nombres… es Seth — dije en un susurro mientras miraba hacia el piso, sintiéndome repentinamente nervioso ante la profunda mirada de Catherine.

— Ella es Melanie y yo soy…

— Catherine, lo sé — dije, interrumpiéndola, ganándome dos miradas doradas sorprendidas. De nuevo, el sonrojo se hizo presente en mi rostro con mayor fuerza — Yo… lo siento, lo oí esta mañana cuando… cuando nos reunimos con los Cullen y… y anoche… y yo… lo siento.

Me sentía completamente avergonzado justo ahora, y el hecho de que dos vampiras me estuvieran mirando con tanta atención no ayudaba demasiado. Sobre todo siendo tan consciente como lo era de la mirada de Catherine.


	14. El comienzo de algo

**Capitulo catorce: El comienzo de algo. **

**Catherine**

Mientras corría hacia la casa de Bella con Mel a mi lado, me preguntaba que diablos sucedía conmigo. De verdad, ¿cómo es posible que me sintiera de esta forma? Jamás me había pasado, y siendo sinceros, tampoco había imaginado que alguna vez llegara a sentirme así.

Confundida. Sorprendida. Pero extrañamente, feliz. Estaba feliz porque acaba de ver y conversar con un chico. Y no cualquier chico. Un chico que, además de ser humano, también era un licántropo. Lo cual lo hace aún más confuso. Porque, por naturaleza, ambos somos enemigos. Y, además, era muchísimo más joven que yo.

Y, para empeorar todo, no entendía porqué demonios me sentía así.

Por esa razón, había decidido que necesitaba hablar con Edward.

Urgentemente, esta noche, no podría esperar hasta la mañana a que él y Bella regresaran a la casa. Probablemente, me moriría de ansiedad antes de eso, no literalmente, pero podría pasar.

¡Quien sabe!

Y eso me llevaba a estar corriendo junto a Mel, quien por cierto no había dejado de mirarme de forma extraña desde que él había aparecido en la frontera. No podía creer como yo estaba tratando tan tranquilamente con Seth.

Seth… sonreí al recordarlo. No podía evitarlo, pero ese chico, en verdad que se me hacia muy interesante y llamaba mi atención como nunca nadie lo había hecho antes. Ni un vampiro o humano ordinario. ¡Nadie! Nadie había llamado mi atención de la manera en que él lo hacia.

Y el hecho de que lo conociera hace unas veinticuatro horas, tampoco ayudaba demasiado. Mucho menos cuando recordaba lo que él era.

Y como Edward tenía experiencia en estos temas, al menos tenía mucha más de lo que yo tenía, iba a hablar con él. Era la persona en la que más confiaba en el mundo. Aunque no lo fuera a admitir en voz alta, a él le confiaría mi vida más que a nadie, incluso que mis hermanos. Pero obvio, eso nadie lo sabia.

Además, era mi mejor amigo y para bien o para mal, tenia que soportarme, ¿no? Al menos esperaba que él lo hiciera, pero no dudaba de ello.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Bella, me detuve en la acera y miré hacia las ventanas. Sabia que no haría falta que llamara o algo a Edward, porque el sabría que estaba aquí. No lo dudaba.

Además, no era tan tarde y quizás pudiera llamar a la puerta.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí, Cat? — me preguntó Mel mirando la casa con el ceño fruncido. Estaba muy callada desde que me había despedido de Seth en la frontera y casi no me había hablado. Creo que estaba molesta.

— Es la casa de Bella.

— ¿No vive con Edward y los demás? — preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

— No, ella vive con su padre. Pero pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo en la casa de los Cullen. Su padre es humano.

— ¿Sigue vivo?

— ¡Melanie!

—¿Qué? Acaso ella no es vampiro — dijo confundida.

— Por supuesto, pero se nota que no has prestado atención a sus ojos. Ella no lleva mucho de serlo. Un par de meses — respondí echándole una mirada.

— Pero… ¿Edward y ella salieron siendo ella humana?

Puse los ojos en blanco.

— Si, Mel, así es.

— ¿Y él la transformó?

— No lo sé, ¿por qué no le preguntas a Bella? Seguro no le molestará contarte su historia de amor con Edward — respondí un poco molesta. Tantas preguntas habían comenzado a irritarme un poco.

Ella me miró y arqueó una ceja.

— Me parece que alguien está irritada, no me hace falta tener el don de Jasper para saberlo — dijo de forma un poco burlona.

Nos quedamos en silencio luego de eso. Su comentario solo había logrado irritarme más y no quería pelearme con ella. Mel era mi hermana favorita en todo el mundo y la adoraba, pero cuando se ponía de ese modo era insoportable y yo me volvía muy irritable. Así que prefería evitar esas peleas.

— Vamos.

Luego comencé a caminar hacia la casa, a penas eran las once y por las luces encendidas en el primer piso, parecía que el padre de Bella no había ido a la cama aún. Además, como podía ver el Volvo plateado de Edward frente a la calzada, seguramente Charlie sabría que él estaba aquí.

Mel me siguió sin decir una palabra y me sentí agradecida por ello.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta, toqué suavemente tres veces y luego oí los pasos de Bella en dirección a ella. Un minuto después, ella abría la puerta con una amistosa sonrisa en su rostro.

— Hola, chicas, Edward y yo estábamos esperando a que vinieran. Las sentimos fuera de la casa — dijo sin borrar su sonrisa.

Ella me caía bien. Me caía muy bien. Era muy amable y muy sincera, la verdad, Edward no se había equivocado al escogerla como compañera y pareja para el resto de su eternidad. Era una persona muy especial y merecía la pena. Lo había notado en todas estas semanas con ella. Aunque, debo admitir, que las primeras dos semanas me pareció divertido que me tuviera celos.

— Hola, Bella, siento la molestia a estas horas. Pero necesito hablar con Edward de algo importante. Supongo por el Volvo que está aquí.

— Así es. ¿Quieren pasar? — dudé un momento, pero luego recordé que me vendría bien eso ya que le podría pedir que se encargara de entretener a Mel mientras yo hablaba con Edward. Esta vez iba a necesitar más privacidad de la que ella iba a darme, no me pasó nada desapercibido el hecho de que ella había estado observándome de la copa de un árbol mientras estaba con Seth.

— Claro, gracias.

Mel y yo entramos, y luego de cerrar la puerta Bella nos dirigió hasta la sala donde el televisor estaba encendido en un canal de deportes y Edward y Charlie estaban viéndolo desde el sofá mientras comentaban acerca del partido de futbol americano que estaban pasando.

Cuando entramos a la sala, ambos se giraron para vernos. Charlie nos miró sorprendidos, o más bien, a Mel.

— Buenas noches, señor Swan, lamento venir tan tarde pero necesito hablar con Edward. Es importante — dije mirando al padre de Bella con disculpa.

Él se recompuso y me sonrió amablemente. Lo digo, este hombre era de los pocos humanos que yo podía ver con buenos ojos. No es como si los detestara o algo por el estilo, pero la verdad es que no solía tratar demasiado con los humanos. Lo más parecido a eso había sido Noah, cuando fue humano muchos años atrás, y Lily que era mitad humana. Pero el padre de Bella era alguien muy bueno y amable, y el hecho de que supiera de nosotros y no se espantara, le daba más puntos a su favor en mi escala de favoritismo.

— Hola, Catherine, es un placer verte de nuevo — dijo amablemente, él se había portado muy bien conmigo, además, desde que lo conocí.

Puede ser que, la primera vez que nos conocimos, no haya sido en las mejores condiciones siendo que prácticamente me lanzaba sobre un chico en su sala por defender a mi amigo, pero él no me había juzgado por eso y luego de eso nos habíamos cruzado varias veces cuando venia a casa de Bella con ella y las chicas por alguna u otra razón.

— Igualmente, señor Swan. Por cierto, esta es mi hermana, Melanie. Mel, él es Charlie Swan, el padre de Bella y además, el jefe de policías del pueblo.

Mi hermana lo miró maravillada y se acercó hasta él para saludarlo con un abrazo, típico de ella, que sorprendió bastante al padre de Bella. A Edward no tanto, y a Bella si que lo hizo.

Nadie dijo nada y ella se apartó de él con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¡Es un placer conocerlo, jefe Swan! No sabe lo emocionada que estoy, siempre quise conocer a un jefe de policías. Es genial. ¡A puesto a que su trabajo es súper emocionante! — dijo emocionada Mel.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

Edward y Bella sonreían por la actitud de mi hermana. Seguramente pensaban que era muy parecida a Alice, quien seriamente podría ser su hermana perdida o algo porque se parecían mucho, o que estaba loca. Yo me inclinaba por lo primero, realmente.

— Eh… si, gracias — dijo aturdido el padre de Bella. Miró a su hija, quien se encogió de hombros.

— Lo siento mucho, pero ella es muy… alegre. Suele comportarse así todo el tiempo y con mucha gente. Lo siento, señor Swan.

Él me miró y luego sonrió.

— No es problema. Y por favor, deja de llamarme señor Swan. Dime Charlie.

Le sonreí y asentí.

— Iré a la cocina por algo de beber. Ocupen la sala mientras tanto.

Luego de decir eso, Charlie se retiró dejándonos a los cuatro solos. Entonces Edward me miró y su sonrisa se borró un poco, seguramente notando algo raro en mis pensamientos. O la falta de ellos, ya que lo había bloqueado todo el día tal y como Alice me había enseñado.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Necesito hablar contigo, a solas — dije, mirando de soslayo a Mel, esperando que no lo notara, pero claro, si lo hizo.

— ¡Oye! No es como si fuera una chismosa. Además, ya sé de lo que vas a hablarle. Seguro es del chico ese que apestaba a perro mojado y…— la fulminé con la mirada advirtiéndole que cerrara la boca, y por suerte supo tomar la mejor decisión ya que me hizo caso.

Me giré hacia Edward, él me miraba de forma inescrutable. Típico de él cuando no sabia muy bien que esperar de alguien. Pff, odiaba cuando tenía esa expresión. Odiaba no poder leer a la gente.

— ¿Estás ocupado? Puedo esperar hasta mañana — dije, aunque en realidad estaba rogando porque pudiera ahora, dudaba demasiado soportar hasta mañana. Podría estallar de ansiedad.

— Tienes que ir, Edward, yo me encargaré de limpiar la cocina y puedo mantener entretenida a Mel si quieres — dijo Bella, y la última parte la dijo mirando en mi dirección.

La miré más que agradecida.

— ¡Eso seria estupendo! De verdad te lo agradecería.

Ella me sonrió para restarle importancia al asunto.

— Es un placer, además, así podremos conocernos mejor, ¿verdad?

Melanie asintió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Ella, a pesar de ser vampiro, era una persona muy sociable en su vida humana y no había dejado de serlo luego de eso. Adoraba conocer gente nueva, y si era alguien de su especie, pues mejor para ella.

— ¡Me encanta la idea! — celebró emocionada, luego me miró y su expresión de alegría desapareció — ¡Pero me debes una gran explicación!

— Seguro — dije con ironía mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. Miré a Edward y dije — ¿Vamos?

— Seguro.

Luego de que el se despidiera de Bella y ambos despedirnos de Charlie, salimos de la casa hasta el porche, ahí nos detuvimos y discutimos un momento donde hablar. No quería hablar en el porche, porque sabía que desde adentro podrían oírnos. No me molestaba que Bella lo hiciera, pero si que Melanie lo hiciera porque ella no podía mantener la boca cerrada. Y seguro en cuanto estuviéramos con los demás, abriría la boca para soltar todo.

No quería que nadie supiera lo que iba a hablar con Edward. No por ahora. Y definitivamente no mis hermanos.

Finalmente, y luego de algunos minutos de discusión, tomamos la decisión de adentrarnos un poco al bosque hasta donde no pudiera oírse nada de lo que habláramos en la casa.

Cuando llegamos a un lugar seguro, nos detuvimos.

— Bien, ahora que estamos solos, puedes hablar.

Lo miré un momento y asentí.

El silencio se hizo presente y duró bastante, no era incomodo pero yo me sentía así. Y no por estar con él o estar en silencio, sino por lo que iba a contarle. Porque a pesar de que confiaba ciegamente en él, sentía cierto nerviosismo y ansiedad al hablar o pensar en ello.

Finalmente, decidí que sentarme era la mejor opción. No lo necesitaba por cosas físicas, pero mentalmente me ayudaba.

Me dejé caer sobre el piso frente a Edward y él hizo lo mismo.

— Entonces…— dije, sin saber que más decir.

— ¿Te sientes más cómoda si hablo yo primero? Hay algo rondando mi mente desde anoche y esta mañana — dijo repentinamente.

Lo miré a los ojos y, nuevamente, no pude ver nada. ¡Odiaba eso!

Asentí sin poder decir nada.

— Bueno, recuerdas que anoche las chicas y tú salieron de caza, ¿cierto? — asentí nerviosamente. Él no podía saberlo, ¿o sí? Yo no había pensado en ello en todo el tiempo que estuve a su alrededor para que no lo supiera. ¿Cómo podía saberlo? — Lo sé porque en la reunión de esta mañana con ellos lo vi en sus mentes. Estaba en las mentes de todos ellos.

Fruncí el ceño.

¿Cómo diablos había sucedido eso? Hasta donde yo recordaba había solo dos de ellos cuando todo pasó, eso incluyendo a Seth.

— Sucede que ellos tienen una especie de… conexión entre ellos cuando están transformados. Pueden leer sus pensamientos y comunicarse entre sí al estar en forma de lobo.

Ok, eso lo explica todo. Bueno, casi, porque no explicaba el hecho de que ellos supieran lo que pasaba… conmigo.

— Pero… pero…

— ¿Alguna vez has oído de la imprimación? — me preguntó de repente.

Lo miré e inmediatamente fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Qué rayos es eso?

El frunció los labios y luego sonrió.

— Veras… la imprimación es… la forma que tienen los licántropos de encontrar a sus parejas. Los humanos y los vampiros nos enamoramos, pero ellos, aunque pueden enamorarse muchas veces en sus vidas, sólo una vez pueden imprimarse. Imprimarse quiere decir que ellos encuentran a su alma gemela. A la persona que está hecha a su medida y sólo para estar con ellos. Es… en simples palabras, su forma de enamorarse. Ellos no lo deciden, simplemente sucede cuando conocen a esa persona especial, luego quedan atados a ella para siempre. Puedes rechazarlo o corresponder, es la elección del "objeto" de imprimación del licántropo. De eso depende que suceda a partir de ese momento con él o ella — me explicó tranquilamente. Luego se quedó en silencio esperando mi reacción.

Mi cabeza, aunque trabajaba a mil por segundo, no terminaba de comprender lo que él me estaba diciendo realmente. Me llevó unos cuantos minutos y analizarlo varias veces para poder, por fin, comprender realmente lo que quería decirme con esas palabras.

— Ok, bien, lo entiendo. Ellos se impriman y nosotros nos enamoramos. Hasta ahí comprendo. Lo que no tiene sentido aquí, es como encajo yo en esto. Y como es que Seth entra en la ecuación — dije confundida.

A pesar de lo que entendía lo que él quería decir, mi mente no terminaba de comprender a donde quería llegar con sus palabras.

Edward me miró por un largo momento y luego de suspirar sonrió.

— Lo que quiero decir es que Seth se imprimó en ti. Tú eres, en pocas palabras, su alma gemela. Así es como tú encajas en esto y como Seth entra en esta ecuación — respondió suavemente.

Me quedé en shock.

…

…

…

Mi mente comenzó a trabajar a un millón por segundo y entonces… estallé, me puse de pie y casi estaba gritando.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Tú estás bromeando! ¿Enamorado? ¿Almas gemelas? ¿Qué diablos? ¡No, no, no y no! — comencé a caminar por el lugar, sintiéndome completamente nerviosa. ¿Podían los vampiros tener ataques de ansiedad? Porque parecía que iba a darme uno justo ahora — Creo que me va a dar algo.

Seguí dando vueltas y vueltas.

Edward tenía que estar bromeando conmigo. ¿Seth se había imprimado de mí? ¡Esto no tenia ningún sentido! ¿Un vampiro y un licántropo? ¿Qué diablos?

— Cat, debes tranquilizarte. En realidad no es tan malo como lo haces sonar. Son cosas que pasan — dijo Edward poniéndose de pie y tomándome del brazo para que detuviera mi andar.

— ¿Cosas que pasan? ¿Bromeas, Edward? ¿Qué hay con eso? ¡Es algo muy serio! Todo… todo lo que me acabas de decir. No pensé en ningún momento que fuera algo tan… grande. ¡Esto es más grande de lo que yo pensaba! Yo… yo ni siquiera podía imaginar que tan… importante era esto o el significado que podía tener. Tú prácticamente me estás diciendo que lo que pueda pasar con él de ahora en adelante está en mis manos. Edward, eso es un gran… gran… ¡ni siquiera sé que diablos decir! — expresé con frustración. Me sentía… ni siquiera sabia como sentirme al respecto — No sé que voy a hacer ahora — murmuré mientras me dejaba caer nuevamente sobre la hierva.

Edward volvió a mirarme largamente y luego se puso a mi altura. Me miró a los ojos fijamente y luego preguntó.

— ¿Tú no sientes nada por él? — me preguntó mirándome seriamente. Inmediatamente desvíe la mirada sin saber que contestar.

¿Sentía algo por Seth? ¿Realmente sentía algo por él? Hasta donde sabia, y había logrado admitir en la última hora y media, definitivamente sentía algo por él. Aunque no sabia a que magnitud, y no sabia realmente que esperar. Quiero decir, jamás en mis muchos años había sentido algo así, por nadie. Había conocido a mucha gente, humanos y vampiros, vivía rodeada de ellos casi todo el tiempo. Muchos eran muy guapos y atractivos, incluso recuerdo vagamente haber sido cortejada por un muchacho de mi edad cuando era humana, mis padres querían que me casara con él. Pero yo… yo jamás llegué a sentir ni una minima parte de lo que sentía ahora por Seth con nadie.

Y eso… eso me asustaba mucho. Además, había muchas cosas que podían jugar en nuestra contra. Para empezar, el hecho de que fuéramos enemigos por naturaleza. Sin contar con que en estos momentos había muchos problemas entre ambos grupos por todo lo que había pasado.

— Yo… no… no estoy segura de lo que siento. Quiero decir, tú me conoces, sabes que jamás he sentido nada parecido a amor o cariño por alguien. No lo sentí hasta que conocí a Noah, pero él es mi hermano y sólo eso — comencé a divagar, hasta que Edward me cortó.

— Cat, estoy hablando de Seth, no de Noah y no de tus hermanos. Estamos hablando de Seth y no de alguien más. ¿Qué sientes por él? — me preguntó.

Dudé un momento antes de responder.

— Yo… no… no lo sé. Creo que sí. Creo que él… creo que me gusta. ¿Es posible? Quiero decir, lo conozco hace menos de un día. ¿En verdad es posible que me sienta de esta forma en tan poco tiempo? Lo vi sólo dos veces — susurré mortificada por lo que eso implicaba.

Oí un suspiro por parte de Edward, pero lo pasé por alto. Mi mente ya estaba muy lejos de ahí para ese momento.

— Edward…— levanté un poco la mirada, aún medio perdida en mis pensamientos — Necesito mostrarte algo.

— ¿Qué es? — preguntó con el ceño fruncido, cuando no pudo leer nada en mi mente.

— Es sobre Seth, lo vi esta noche, en la frontera.

Él me miró de forma impasible y asintió, entonces comencé a recordar lo que había pasado con Seth un rato atrás cuando lo vi en la frontera.

**. Flashback .**

— Cat, ¿quién es él? — me preguntó Melanie sin apartar la mirada de él.

Me paralicé, aunque sólo me duró un momento.

— Él es... bueno, él... es...— tartamudeé. ¡Dios! Jamás lo había hecho y no sabía si esto se debía al nerviosismo porque Mel estuviera aquí, o por el hecho de que yo en realidad no sabía cómo presentarlo. Después de todo, ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Estaba bien que estaba segura que él era el mismo lobo con el que me había cruzado anoche, lo sabía por su efluvio. Además, sus ojos eran inconfundibles para mí.

— Seth — dijo él de pronto, tomándonos por sorpresa — Mi nombre... es Seth — susurró tímidamente. Sentía como el latido de su corazón se aceleró más y como la sangre subía a sus mejillas cuando ambas clavamos nuestros ojos sobre él.

Debía admitirlo, el sonrojo le sentaba bien y lo hacía ver tierno.

— Ella es Melanie y yo soy...

— Catherine, lo sé — me interrumpió. Lo miré entre sorprendida y confundida. ¿Cómo sabía mi nombre? Entonces, recordé que Bella me había llamado por mi nombre cuando lo conocí en su forma de lobo, lo cual también ayudaba a confirmar que él era ese lobo color arena.

Mel lo miró y frunció el ceño.

— Yo... lo siento, lo oí esta mañana cuando... cuando nos reunimos con los Cullen y... y anoche... y yo... lo siento — dijo mientras su sonrojo aumentaba.

— Sí...— dije, y me quedé en silencio. Ellos me miraron sorprendidos y sentí como si pudiera sonrojarme. ¡Diablos! — Quiero decir, no importa. Es genial que sepas mi nombre y eso... lamento no saber el tuyo y...— aunque intenté recobrar la compostura no pude, mi voz salía un poco temblorosa por los nervios.

Mierda, debía dejar de hablar. Lo único que estaba logrando era hundirme más yo solita. Esto iba a costarme caro, teniendo en cuenta que estaba con Mel aquí alado.

Miré a Mel y arqueé una ceja, preguntándole porque me miraba de esa forma tan... rara. Ella respondió de la misma manera y entonces, decidí que necesitaba sacarla de aquí si iba a hablar con él.

No necesitaba a Mel como testigo, y mucho menos para que después ella les fuera con el chisme a los chicos.

Iba a decir algo, pero ella se me adelantó.

— Así que... se conocen — afirmó, sin dejar lugar a dudas.

Eché una mirada a Seth, pero él no parecía tener intenciones de hablar.

— Ah... eh... Mel, ¿te importaría dejarnos... solos? — pedí intentando que mi voz sonara normal, como siempre, aunque creo que fallé.

Mel me miró raro, como si no creyera lo que yo acababa de pedirle. Parecía querer decir algo, pero con una simple mirada comprendió que no era el mejor momento. Entrecerró sus ojos hacia mí en una muda advertencia que no estaría muy lejos y luego se alejó.

La seguí con la mirada hasta que desapareció de mi vista, luego me giré hacia Seth.

Nos miramos en completo silencio por un largo rato, no era un silencio incómodo pero sí nervioso. Al menos de mi parte, y por el acelerado latido de su corazón sabía que él sentía aunque sea una mínima parte de los nervios que yo tenía.

Aunque quizás era porque estaba con un vampiro.

— Así que... ¿tienes tiempo para una charla? — pregunté como por casualidad.

Él me miró por un largo momento y luego me regaló una gran sonrisa que hizo que yo también sonriera sin poder evitarlo.

— Claro que sí — respondió.

Solté una silenciosa risita y luego me senté en el suelo, palmeando el espacio vacío a mi lado mientras le regalaba una sonrisa. Él captó el mensaje y no tardó en sentarse a mi lado. Probablemente más cerca de lo necesario, pero estaba bien para mí.

— Bien... ¿cómo te llamas? Quiero decir, nombre completo — agregué cuando noté su mirada confundida.

— Seth Clearwater, ¿y el tuyo? — respondió.

— He tenido muchos, quiero decir, apellidos. Pero la mayoría de las veces usó mi apellido humano. Así que justo ahora, soy Catherine Evans — él asintió en silencio — Es un placer conocerte, Seth Clearwater — dije de forma graciosa mientras extendía mi mano hacia él.

Él me miró por un momento y luego miró mi mano, sonrió y la estrechó suavemente.

— Es un placer conocerte también, Catherine Evans, de nuevo por cierto — agregó lo último con un guiño que me hizo reír.

Después de eso nos quedamos en silencio de nuevo, esta vez fue más largo pero bastante cómodo. A pesar de todo, no podía evitar sentirme nerviosa, incluso si no tenía razón para estarlo.

— Entonces... ¿puedo preguntar desde cuando eres... inmortal? — dijo de repente.

Sonreí al oírlo llamarme así, después de todo, la mayoría de la gente que hablaba de nosotros no usaba apodos tan "amables" como él. Era obvio que Seth no era como los demás. Y eso, eso era realmente agradable.

— Te diré si prometes no asustarte — dije y le sonreí de forma enigmática.

Él me devolvió la sonrisa antes de contestar.

— No me asustaré, lo prometo, enserio — dijo de forma solemne.

Fingí pensármelo por un momento y luego asentí, como decidiendo que le creía.

— Desde 1915.

Él me miró muy sorprendido. Seguro no se lo esperaba. Bueno, nadie se espera que le digas que vives —o lo que sea que nosotros hagamos— desde cien años atrás.

— O sea que llevas siendo una de ellos por...— me miró, esperando que continuara.

— Unos noventa años, más o menos — respondí encogiéndome de hombros. Esperé que se echara a correr o algo, pero en vez de eso él comenzó a reír. Y, debo admitir, me sorprendió esa reacción por su parte. Sin contar con que su risa era agradable.

"Creo que me estoy volviendo algo cursi. Jason se reiría de mí por días si supiera lo que pasa por mi mente" pensé con una mueca.

— No bromeo — le dije a Seth, alejando aquellos pensamientos de mi cabeza.

— No, lo sé. Es que... bueno, te vez tan bien que casi no lo creo — respondió sonriendo, y con un leve color rosa en sus mejillas.

Sonreí estúpidamente ante el pensamiento de que él creía que me veía bien.

"Gracias al cielo Edward no está por aquí para leer mi mente" pensé agradecida.

— ¿Y tú desde cuando eres un lobo? — pregunté con verdadera curiosidad sobre el tema. No había mucho que supiera de ellos, y lo poco que sabía era por los Cullen.

— No tiene mucho, quizás un mes o un mes y medio — dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Lo miré confundida.

— Creía que lo eran desde siempre — dije mirándolo confundida.

— No. Al parecer, y por lo que sabemos, nuestros genes lobunos solo se activan cuando los vampiros aparecen por la zona. O cuando están muy cerca. Nosotros cambiamos por primera vez cuando, supongo, lo necesitamos. No es como si supiera todo lo que hay sobre el tema, sé lo básico.

Asentí pensativamente, presintiendo que quizás a Carlisle le gustaría saber sobre esto.

— En pocas palabras lo que tú quieres decir es que si los Cullen no hubieran aparecido por aquí, entonces ustedes no se habrían transformado, ¿cierto?

— Si, eso creo — dijo sin darle mucha importancia. Estiró su brazo y tomó un puñado de tierra con su mano, luego la dejó caer y me miró — ¿Te gusta ser vampiro?

— Si, es bastante genial, pese a lo que ustedes creen — dije, haciendo referencia a las creencias que los humanos y, sobre todo, los licántropos tenían de nosotros. Lo que ellos creían saber.

— ¿Qué hay de la sangre?

Lo miré y me encogí de hombros mientras respondía.

— Es bastante normal para nosotros, sólo cazamos animales.

Él asintió y volvió a sonreír.

— Lo entiendo. A veces nosotros cazamos animales, también — declaró, y yo lo miré sorprendida. Creo que, ni aun sabiendo lo que eran, me esperaba eso — Somos carnívoros, a diferencia de ustedes nosotros sólo nos comemos la carne... pero supongo que es bastante parecido.

Me hacía sentir realmente bien al comprender que él trataba de no hacerme sentir mal por lo que era o la dieta que llevábamos. Entonces no pude evitar pensar que me gustaba.

El repentino pensamiento me asustó. No podía gustarme, no tan pronto, ¿o sí?

Decidí alejar esos pensamientos y comenzar a hablar de nuevo para olvidarlo.

— Eso creo, aunque no recuerdo haber comido jamás un animal.

— ¿Nunca? ¿Ni siquiera cuando eras humana? — preguntó bastante sorprendido.

Negué y sonreí.

— No, lo cierto es que hay mucho de mi vida como humana que no recuerdo. Por lo que sé, puedes olvidar por completo tu vida humana al transformarte. Sin contar con que con más años que pasen, menos recuerdas — dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Él asintió analizando mis palabras.

Entonces recordé la razón por la que había venido hasta aquí. O la gran parte de ella.

— Seth, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? — dije, él me miró con curiosidad y luego asintió.

Tomé aire y luego suspiré.

— ¿Podrías arreglarme una reunión con el líder de tu manada para hablar con él? Necesito comentarle algo muy importante.

— ¿Algo importante? ¿Es algo malo? — preguntó preocupado. Sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

— No, no lo es — dije, mordí mi labio y me debatí entre decirle o no de qué se trataba. Suspiré y decidí que podía confiar en él — Hay alguien... alguien que está con nosotros y es muy especial. No es nada que hayan visto antes y...— me quedé en silencio, sin saber cómo continuar.

— ¿Qué es? — preguntó intrigado.

— Se trata de Lily, ella es una niña... inmortal — Bueno, no había mejor manera de explicarlo. Aunque ella era inmortal, o mitad inmortal, no era una niña inmortal realmente.

Me miró sorprendido, realmente sorprendido. Entonces supe que en verdad no escogí las palabras indicadas para decirlo.

— No, ¡espera! No me expresé bien. No es lo que crees — me apresuré a decir, antes de que él hablara — No la transformamos ni nada parecido, si es lo que crees. Ella es una híbrida. Mitad humana y mitad vampiro.

— ¿Es eso posible? — preguntó aún sorprendido.

— Eso parece. Es bastante simple, en realidad. Prometo que te lo explicaré... después — aseguré.

Él asintió y murmuró muy bajo un "Aunque no eres su persona favorita en este momento" antes de responder. Decidí ignorar ese comentario, no era la persona favorita de mucho el último tiempo, y la lista iba creciendo con el tiempo.

— Hablaré con Sam, de seguro aceptará — dijo muy seguro. Le sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa mientras tomaba mi mano, al principio de forma insegura, pero luego firmemente.

Mi sonrisa aumentó.

**. Fin Flashback .**

— ¡No! Espera eso ultimo no debías verlo — chillé poniendo mi mente en blanco para que Edward no pudiera leer nada más. ¡Le había mostrado completamente todo! Diablos.

Él me miró y sonrió para luego comenzar a reír a carcajadas.

— ¡Edward, no te rías! ¡No debías ver eso último! ¡Debes olvidar que viste eso! Tengo suficiente con que Mel lo haya presenciado — dije mortificada.

Él me ignoró completamente y continuó riendo.

— ¡Edward!

Él me miró, intentando sofocar sus carcajadas, y luego de varios minutos lo logró. Me miró largamente antes de hablar, y yo realmente estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no arrancarle alguna parte del cuerpo. Lo hacía por Bella. Probablemente ella quisiera darme caza en cuanto lo supiera.

— ¿Mel vio todo? ¡Eso es genial! — dijo intentando mantener la compostura. ¡Demonios! Él no me estaba haciendo nada fácil mantenerme alejada de ser objeto de pensamientos homicidas por parte de su novia neófita — No puedo creerlo. ¿Y aún no te das cuenta?

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

— ¿De qué se supone que debo darme cuenta, genio lector de mentes? — gruñí molesta.

— ¡Él te gusta! En verdad que te gusta. Diablos, Catherine, eres ciega, ¿o qué? ¿De verdad no puedes entenderlo?

Lo miré ofendida, aunque en el fondo estaba analizando sus palabras y, sin mucha intención de ello, le daba la razón. Sabía que tenía razón, pero no iba a admitirlo en voz alta o en mis pensamientos para él.

Arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Bloqueándome? Por más que lo hagas, ya sé lo que piensas y sientes al respecto. No necesito a alguien que me diga cómo te sientes al respecto — dijo de forma burlona.

Solté un gruñido y me puse de pie, me di media vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia la casa de Bella pensando que, a pesar de todo, había servido de algo la charla con Edward.

Obviamente, no iba a decírselo en voz alta. Jamás.

— ¡De nada! — dijo mientras yo me alejaba, dejándolo atrás.

Lo único que hice fue gruñir y continuar mi camino.

Si, definitivamente, él no necesitaba más razones para sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo.


	15. Port Ángeles

**Capitulo quince: Port Ángeles. **

**Seth**

Cerré la puerta de mi cuarto con fuerza, el portazo resonó en toda la casa y oí a Leah quejarse desde su habitación por el ruido. Pero estaba tan molesto que no me importaba en lo más mínimo su disgusto hacia mí ni el hecho de que hubiera quedado mal ante las visitas de mis padres.

Me dejé caer en la cama y enterré la cabeza en la almohada con fuerza, no quería oír ni quería ver a nadie, estaba de muy mal humor.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que había visto a Catherine por última vez.

Luego de aquel encuentro y esa conversación que habíamos tenido, nos despedimos y luego de eso no había vuelto a verla otra vez. Había ido a la frontera todas y cada una de las noches desde entonces pero ella no había vuelto, jamás pude sentir su presencia cerca y eso me estaba volviendo loco porque sentía que iba a estallar si no la veía pronto. Mis ánimos estaban por los suelos y no había quien me aguantara. Muchos habían intentado hablarme los primeros días y todos habían desistido luego de un par de minutos a solas conmigo y mi pésimo humor. Mis padres y Leah lo habían intentado también al principio, pero me habían dejado en paz la última semana al notar que no había nada que pudieran hacer por mejorar mi humor.

Nadie me aguantaba. A veces ni yo soportaba estar a solas con mis pensamientos.

Muchas veces había estado tentado a desaparecer un par de horas y pasarme por la casa de los Cullen para ver si la razón por la que no había vuelto a verla era porque le había pasado algo o se había ido del pueblo sin que me enterara, y al pensar en aquella posibilidad tenia que hacer un gran esfuerzo por contener la tristeza y la furia que nacía desde el fondo de mi cabeza. Ella no podía haberse ido, ¿no? Después de todo estaba viviendo con los Cullen, así que si así fuera, entonces… de alguna forma, lo sabríamos, ¿verdad?

Además, por el favor que ella me había pedido, debía significar que iban a quedarse aunque sea una pequeña temporada por aquí. De otra forma, no me habría pedido que hablara con Sam para pedirle que se reuniera con ella, ¿no?

En ese momento vino a mi memoria la pequeña conversación que había tenido con Sam sobre el favor que Catherine me había pedido.

**. Flashback .**

Toqué la puerta de la cabaña de Emily dos veces y luego esperé.

Sabía de antemano que Sam iba a estar aquí, y aprovechando que aún era temprano seguro que ninguno de los chicos andaría por aquí. Seguramente, y teniendo en cuenta que era domingo, estarían durmiendo.

Los pasos suaves de Emily se acercaron hasta la puerta y luego la abrió, sonriendo al notar que era yo quien tocaba.

— Buenos días, Seth, ¿cómo has estado los últimos días? — me preguntó con una amable sonrisa Emily.

Le sonreí con sinceridad, al menos ella me preguntaba normalmente como me encontraba. No me acechaba, perseguía, acosaba u obligaban a hablar como hacían los demás. Por eso, Emily tenía un gran lugar en mi corazón. Ella era como la hermana mayor que tenia y que no parecía tener, además, claro, de ser mi prima lejana. Pero eso no era importante ahora.

— Buenos días, Emily — dije con una sonrisa, ella se hizo a un lado y me dejo pasar para luego dirigirme a la sala — Me encuentro bien, mejor de lo que todos creen — mentí, no era para nada cierto lo que decía, pero no tenia porque preocuparse por mis problemas, aunque lo agradecía, no quería que lo hiciera. Además, era suficiente para ella tener que lidiar con el amargado de Sam y por encima de eso, todos los problemas que implicaban ser la compañera del alfa de la manada. Por ejemplo, tenernos a toda la manada rondando por su casa cada día de la semana y a diferentes horas del día.

Ella sonrió y me miró, sabia que no me creía, pero aún así no iba a insistir al respecto. Por eso también, ella era de mis personas favoritas.

— Claro, entonces, ¿qué te trae por aquí tan temprano? Pensé que no se reunirían sino hasta el medio día.

La miré confundido.

¿Nos íbamos a reunir al medio día? ¿Cómo era que yo no sabia de eso?

— ¿No lo sabias? — preguntó sorprendida cuando notó mi confusión, yo asentí tan o más sorprendido que ella — Pensé que Leah te lo había dicho, o al menos Jacob o Quil.

Negué con la cabeza.

Ninguno de ellos había dicho nada respecto a una supuesta reunión hoy al medio día. ¿Por qué diablos no me lo habían dicho? ¡Se suponía que yo era parte de la manada también!

— Bien, no importa, como sea — dije restándole importancia, después de todo no quería saber de qué se trataba, tenia la ligera sospecha de lo que podía ser el tema central en la bendita reunión — Estoy buscando a Sam, necesito comentarle algo. Es muy importante y es sobre los Evans.

Emily frunció el ceño en señal de confusión.

— ¿Los Evans?

— Si, quiero decir, el clan de vampiros que está quedándose en Forks con los Cullen y eso — respondí agitando mi mano para restarle importancia.

— Hablas de…— de repente se detuvo, como si se diera cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir — El clan nuevo, este que ha hecho que más de ustedes se transformen, ¿de ellos, no? — preguntó.

La miré por un largo minuto antes de responder.

— Si, de ellos. Hay algo que él debe saber.

Ella asintió, aunque en realidad no había entendido nada lo que quería decir, luego se dirigió por el pasillo y desapareció en él. Sabía que había ido a buscar a Sam, porque podía sentirlo en la habitación a la que Emily había entrado. Estuvieron intercambiando algunas palabras por un par de minutos, hablaban lo más bajo que podían, esperando que no los oyera.

Pero había oído todo. Había estado practicando.

Quince minutos después Emily y Sam salieron de la habitación tomados de las manos, ella dijo que iría a preparar algo para desayunar y entonces Sam me miró seriamente por un largo rato mientras Emily se iba a la cocina.

El silencio se extendió por un largo rato, él no parecía decir nada, ni siquiera me había saludado, y yo no sabía por donde comenzar.

— ¿Qué sucede, Seth? ¿Qué necesitas? — preguntó Sam fríamente.

— Necesito pedirte un favor.

Él me miró de nuevo por un largo minuto antes de cruzarse de brazos.

— ¿Se trata de la chica? — preguntó el ceño fruncido.

Desvié la mirada y sentí como mis mejillas comenzaban a arder.

— Es eso, entonces. Bien, en ese caso no me importa — dijo, entonces se dio vuelta para ir a la cocina dejándome en shock, luego se giró en el marco de la puerta y me miró fríamente — Y recuerdo haberte dicho que no te acercaras a ella, Seth.

— ¡Tu no puedes prohibirme nada! No eres mi padre — dije, entonces avancé algunos pasos y dije — Por favor, Sam, tienes que hablar con ella. Quiere hablarte de alguien que está con ellos que necesitas conocer.

Eso pareció llamar su atención ya que se giró para verme.

— ¿Quién?

— No lo sé, no me lo dijo. Sólo mencionó que hay alguien que debes conocer. ¡Por favor, Sam!

Él negó con su cabeza.

— No lo haré, a menos que me digas de quien se trata.

Me quedé en silencio, pensando que si le decía de verdad de lo que se trataba esto, entonces él no sólo trataría de "verla" sino que también intentaría matarla debido a que creería algo que no es. Por eso había decidido que yo no le diría que a quien "debía" conocer, era una bebe que era mitad humana y mitad vampiro.

Dejaría que eso lo hiciera Catherine.

Aunque primero debía convencerlo de hablar con ella.

— ¡Podrías aprovechar para conocer a los demás que llegaron con ella! — dije de repente, al recordar que desde la noche pasada habían habido dos transformaciones más.

Los hermanos de Paul y Jared, Dustin y Luke que tenían un año menos que yo, se habían transformado por la aparición de más vampiros en la zona.

Sam dudó un momento, lo pude ver en sus ojos negros, pero luego giró el rostro y entró a la cocina mientras, nuevamente, se negaba a reunirse con Catherine.

**. Fin Flashback .**

Salí de mi mente cuando oí unos suaves golpes en mi puerta, gruñí y enterré la cara de nuevo en la almohada. No quería ver a nadie.

Quizás, si me hacia el dormido, entonces podría lograr que quien quiera que estuviera tocando se largara y me dejara en paz con mi mal humor.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y cuando pensé que ya se había ido, la puerta se abrió y por ella entró alguien. Ignoré a esa persona y continué fingiendo dormir para que me dejaran en paz. No necesitaba compañía en estos momentos. Al menos, no la compañía de mi familia o las visitas.

— ¿Seth? Deja de fingir, sé que estás despierto.

Fruncí el ceño con la cara aún en la almohada antes de apartarme y clavar mi mirada en Leah, que sostenía el pomo de la puerta medio abierta mientras se mantenía medio adentro de mi habitación.

— ¿Qué quieres, Leah? — le pregunté con mi ya característico mal humor.

Ella me miró profundamente y luego suspiró.

— Mamá dice que debes llevar a Grant y Tiffany a Por Ángeles esta tarde — me dijo, entonces se giró y cerró la puerta para luego dirigirse a su habitación.

Salté de la cama al comprender sus palabras y la seguí hasta su habitación, a la cual entre abriendo la puerta de forma brusca e ignorando el hecho de que iba a molestarse por ello.

— ¿Por qué demonios debo hacerlo yo? ¡Hazlo tú! — le dije con el ceño fruncido. Leah estaba de pie junto a su cama acomodando algunas cosas en su mochila como si estuviera a punto de salir — ¿Adónde vas?

— A trabajar, Seth, tengo un empleo de verano y necesito el dinero para la universidad.

Parpadeé confundido.

— ¿Universidad? ¿Qué empleo?

— Ingresaré a la universidad en Seattle el próximo otoño. Y necesito el dinero que me da el empleo en la cafetería de Port Ángeles.

¿Cuándo demonios había pasado todo eso?

— Hazte a un lado, debo irme o se me hará tarde — dijo, entonces me apartó de la puerta y salió de la habitación, pude oírla despidiéndose de nuestros padres y los Mason y luego saliendo de la casa.

Sacudí la cabeza y luego me dirigí a la sala, donde aún podía oír a los Mason conversando con mis padres. Iba a decirles que no podía serles de guía a los hijos de sus amigos porque tenía cosas que hacer. O algo así, en realidad no quería pasar tiempo con ellos.

— Mamá, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo? — pregunté cuando llegué a la sala, ella y la señora Mason conversaban animadamente mientras mamá sostenía a Macy, la hija menor de los Mason de dos años.

Todos dejaron de hacer sus cosas y se giraron a verme.

Mamá me miró y luego de entregarle a la niña a su madre, se puso de pie y nos dirigimos hasta la cocina. Cuando llegamos, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de hablar cuando mamá ya se me había adelantado.

— Sea lo que sea que vayas a decir para zafarte de esta, no lo lograrás. Tendrás que acompañar a Grant y Tiffany a Port Ángeles, Seth — sentencio sin dejar lugar a dudas para una discusión.

Abrí la boca impresionado, luego fruncí el ceño mientras pensaba en un gran y magnifico argumento que me ayudara a zafarme de semejante tarea.

— Mamá, por favor, no tengo ganas de ir a la ciudad. ¡Y ni siquiera tengo licencia de conducir! Además esos chicos están dementes — me quejé.

Los Mason tenían sólo medio día de haber llegado a la reserva, a simple vista eran grandes personas. Puedo decirlo de sus padres, David y Kami, pero sus hijos estaban realmente locos. Al menos eso se aplicaba a los dos mayores, porque la niña era bastante tranquila para tener solo dos años.

Grant, a simple vista, parecía el típico chico arrogante y engreído que puedes hallar en las grandes ciudades. De esos que le gusta estar con una chica distinta cada día, coquetear con cualquiera que se le cruce por en frente. Y lo había demostrado cuando, en un primer momento, quiso coquetear con Leah y Rachel al verlas por la reserva. Según había oído, Leah y Rachel lo habían mandado al diablo. Bien por ellas.

Y la chica, por otro lado, era insoportable. Desde un primer momento, Tiffany no había dejado de molestarme. No sabia que tenia, pero a cada oportunidad que tenia se pegaba a mí como lapa y no me dejaba en paz ni porque se lo dijeran sus propios padres. Era realmente inaguantable. Además, lo único que lograba con eso era molestarme más de lo que ya estaba.

— ¡Seth! Ellos son amigos de la familia. No puedes hablar de ellos de esa manera — me regañó mamá de forma desaprobadora.

— No son mis amigos, no Grant y Tiffany, al menos. Ni siquiera los conozco — rebatí cruzándome de brazos.

— Jugabas con Tiffany cuando eras pequeño, antes de que ellos se fueran a Nueva York — me recordó mamá.

Negué con la cabeza.

— No lo recuerdo, mamá. Es como si jamás hubiera pasado. Me niego rotundamente, no iré con ellos a la ciudad ni mucho menos les seré su guía por ella — sentencié, para luego abandonar la cocina y encerrarme en mi habitación.

**.**

— ¡La película estuvo fantástica! ¿No lo crees, Seth? — me preguntó Tiffany, quien se encontraba colgada de mi brazo, mientras salíamos de la sala del cine en Port Ángeles por la noche.

— Cállate ya, Tiffany. Eres muy molesta. Ya deberías dejar al pobre chico, vas a dejarlo sin brazo si te cuelgas de él como si fuera un muñeco — dijo Grant antes de que yo contestara. Quizás debiera agradecerle por ello luego.

Tiffany lo fulminó con la mirada antes de girarse hacia mí con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Verdad que no te molesta, Seth? — preguntó mientras pestañeaba.

¿Por qué las chicas pestañean, de cualquier forma?

— Yo… comienza a dolerme el brazo — respondí, sin saber que más decir.

Eso me valió una sonora carcajada de Grant y una mirada molesta mirada por parte de su hermana para él. Luego de un momento, ella me soltó y yo suspiré aliviado mientras movía mi brazo un poco. Durante toda la película, ella no me había soltado y comenzaba a molestar mucho.

— Deberías haberlo dicho antes — dijo ella, entonces se colgó de mi otro brazo, haciendo que me frustrara. ¿Ella no entendía que no quería que hiciera eso? Debía agradecer que hubiera prometido comportarme.

Entonces me preguntaba, ¿cómo demonios me deje convencer sobre eso? Por supuesto, no era como si me hubiera dejado convencer. Mamá me había obligado y no me había dejado opción a otra cosa. Aún cuando me había estado quejando por horas al respecto.

Al fin y al cabo, ¿por qué yo tenia que hacer de guía para dos niños ricos?

— Lo vas a dejar sin brazo a este paso, Tiffany — se burló Grant.

Entonces yo quería golpearlo. ¿Por qué en vez de decir estupideces no controlaba un poco más a su hermana?

Ya habían pasado cuatro horas desde que estábamos en Port Ángeles, eran casi las siete treinta y se suponía que debíamos estar en casa como máximo a las nueve porque habría una fogata en la reserva esta noche que papá y Billy habían organizado para recibir a los Mason. Y lo peor de todo, es que yo no tenia más remedio que regresar con ellos porque aún no tenía mi licencia y no había más autobuses a la reserva hasta mañana en la mañana.

Y viajar con Grant conduciendo no era nada gratificante que digamos.

— ¿Por qué no vamos por algo de cenar? — sugirió Tiffany.

— Seguro, ya tengo hambre — dijo Grant, y sin darme tiempo a responder, él se encaminó hacia el área de comidas y no nos quedó más que seguirlo.

Por esto es que no quería salir con ellos. Primero que nada, no los conocía y eran bastante insoportables. Además, ni siquiera se molestaban en tener en cuenta la opinión ajena. Bueno, la mía de hecho. Y ese era Grant, en realidad. Porque Tiffany, lamentablemente, era todo lo contrario.

Por el camino a la zona de comidas, Tiffany se entretuvo frente a una tienda de ropa de diseñador, y como ella estaba colgada de mi brazo no había tenido más opción que quedarme con ella. Grant se había desaparecido en esos momentos por algún lugar, ya que cuando giré no lo encontré, pero no me podía importar menos en estos momentos.

Luego de que Tiffany terminara de mirar la ropa que había en los maniquís seguimos nuestro camino, mientras avanzábamos por el centro comercial podía sentir un aroma familiar. Aunque no podía reconocerlo, se me hacia vagamente familiar y mientras más avanzábamos, más fuerte era.

Grant ya se había adelantado bastante, pero Tiffany se entretenía constantemente con las distintas tiendas que había por el camino. Y lo peor era que me tenía sujeto como si en cualquier momento fuera a escaparme.

Probablemente si tuviera oportunidad, lo haría.

Unos cuantos minutos después, Tiffany dijo que era mejor encontrar a Grant antes de que comenzara a coquetear con alguien porque sino no nos iríamos más, así que dejó de entretenerse con cada cosa que sus ojos veían y comenzamos a buscar a su hermano.

Estábamos en eso cuando de repente sentí una presencia muy familiar, incluso sentía el olor de Grant cerca.

Guié a Tiffany hacia esa dirección y no nos costó demasiado encontrar al idiota de su hermano, quien por supuesto no había perdido para nada su tiempo y había encontrado a alguien a quien coquetearle.

Me sorprendí cuando llegamos hasta donde estaba Grant, y no era por el hecho de que estuviera acompañado, no, sino era por quien lo acompañaba. O más bien, quienes, lo acompañaban.

Eran tres personas que yo conocía bastante bien. Por supuesto, eran chicas, como no siendo Grant. Lo que sí me sorprendía era que se tratara de Catherine, Bella y una de las chicas Cullen, la de cabello corto y negro.

Él estaba hablando con ellas, o más bien seria decir que estaba coqueteando con ellas. O al menos lo intentaba, porque, al parecer, a ellas no podía importarles menos ya que intentaban ignorarlo y seguir con su conversación que era constantemente interrumpida por Grant.

— ¿Qué diablos? ¿Con tres al mismo tiempo? — murmuró Tiffany por lo bajo, como si no lo creyera, luego rodó los ojos y continuó.

Fruncí el ceño al oírla.

Y fruncí más el ceño al ver como el imbécil de Grant les sonreía a las chicas. Como le sonreía a Catherine.

No estábamos muy lejos de ellos y me sorprendía bastante que aún no notaran nuestra presencia, o mejor dicho la mía. Era bastante difícil que nuestro olor le pasara desapercibido a un vampiro, así como a nosotros el de uno de ellos.

— ¿Qué tal si vamos a beber algo por ahí? — dijo Grant, entonces, mirando entre las tres. Eso llamó la atención de ellas, porque se giraron para verse e intercambiar una rápida mirada.

Y cuando Catherine iba a decir algo, dos personas se hicieron presentes.

Eran el novio de Bella y el chico rubio de los Cullen, quienes no demoraron nada en rodear con los brazos cada uno a sus novias, para señalar lo obvio. Por un rápido momento yo estuve tentado a hacer lo mismo con Catherine, pero aún Tiffany me tenía muy bien sujeto y sin intenciones de liberarme, sin contar con que aún no me había movido nada.

Los dos Cullen miraron a Grant con su peor mirada fulminante, sus ojos se habían vuelto oscuros y por un momento pensé que se lanzarían sobre él, y yo no habría hecho nada al respecto si eso hubiera pasado.

Pero se contuvieron y decidieron optar por el método pacifico.

— Creo que eso no será posible — le dijo el novio de Bella mientras que con su brazo apretaba más su agarre y la acercaba más a su cuerpo. El rubio hizo lo mismo con la otra chica.

— ¿Ah no? ¿Por qué? — rebatió Grant mirándolo de forma desafiante.

Me sorprendió que se animara de esa forma contra un vampiro, pero él era tan arrogante que, en cierto punto, la sorpresa se fue.

— Porque ellas están con nosotros y no están disponibles — le dijo ahora, el novio de Bella, creo que se llamaba Edward, o al menos eso me había dicho Catherine la otra noche.

Vi como Catherine, quien se había hecho a un lado cuando los chicos llegaron, miraba todo con atención. Como si de un espectáculo se tratara.

Y yo todavía no podía creer que ellos no hubieran notado mi presencia o el hecho de que Tiffany y yo estuviéramos observando la escena.

— ¿Y ahora se mete con chicas con novios? Grant es un caso perdido, ¿no lo crees, Seth? — murmuró Tiffany para que yo la oyera, mientras apretaba el agarre en mi brazo para llamar mi atención.

Cuando ella dijo mi nombre y todas las miradas _—la de los vampiros—_ se clavaron en mí supe que esto no iba a salir nada bien. Sentí como mis mejillas comenzaban a arder y como Tiffany apretaba más el agarre en mi brazo mientras me preguntaba por lo bajo porque nos miraban así y si los conocía.

— ¿No están disponibles? Bien, entonces, ¿qué hay de ti, preciosa? ¿Qué te parece si vamos por algo de beber? — la voz de Grant volvió a llamar la atención de todos nosotros mientras se dirigía a Catherine, quien se giró hacia él luego de mirarme de una forma que no pude descifrar.

— Disculpa, ¿me hablas a mí? — preguntó secamente, tono que pasó desapercibido para Grant, al parecer, porque cuando ella le contestó, su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande, si es que eso fuera posible.

— Puesto que ellas están tomadas, si, te hablo a ti, encanto — le respondió Grant sonriendo.

En ese momento quise golpearlo. ¡Él no tenia ningún derecho a llamarla "encanto"! ¡Sólo la conocía hace un par de minutos y ni siquiera sabía su nombre!

Ella lo miró, sus ojos abiertos con un poco de sorpresa, luego apretó los labios y, luego de intercambiar una rápida mirada con las chicas, se giró hacia él y le sonrió brillantemente.

Ella no iba a decirle que sí, ¿verdad? No podía… ella… simplemente no podía.

— Parece que le dirá que sí, ve como sonríe — murmuró Tiffany.

La fulminé con la mirada antes de dirigir mi mirada de nuevo hacia Catherine.

Ella me miraba, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios antes de regresar su atención al imbécil de Grant para responderle.

— Por supuesto…— dijo ella, Grant sonrió y yo sentí como mi corazón se hundía —…que no.

Grant, Tiffany y yo la miramos con la boca abierta.

¿Ella había dicho que no? ¿En verdad lo había hecho?

Instantáneamente me sentí feliz, ella lo había rechazado, lo cual quería decir que no le importaba lo guapo que Grant fuera, ella no estaba para nada interesada en él. Eso significaba que yo aún tenía una oportunidad, ¿verdad?

En ese momento sentí dos aromas nuevos, mi nariz comenzó a arder cuando las identificó con el olor de los vampiros. Dos más de ellos se acercaban, y se dirigían hacia donde estaban los Cullen y Grant.

Un tipo muy alto y extremadamente musculoso apareció junto a Catherine y miró a todo el grupo de allí con ojos tranquilos pero pensativos, cuando sus ojos se fijaron en Grant noté como la sonrisa de su rostro desaparecía y sus ojos se oscurecían un poco.

— ¿Qué diablos sucede aquí? — preguntó moviendo uno de sus brazos para rodear los hombros de Catherine.

En ese momento fue cuando noté que no venia solo y que el otro aroma provenía de… ¿una niña en sus brazos?

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa al verla.

¿Acaso era la tal Lily de la que Catherine me había hablado?

Podía oír un rápido zumbido, que parecía ser su corazón, su piel era igual de pálida que la de los vampiros aunque sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. No podía ver sus ojos porque estaban cerrados, ya que estaba durmiendo en los brazos del tipo, pero si podía ver su cabello, el cual era del mismo color negro que el de Catherine, pero mucho más corto.

— ¿Quién eres tú?

Clavé mi mirada en Grant por un momento, cuando lo oí.

El tipo frunció el ceño y paseó su mirada por los otros antes de contestar.

— Qué te importa. Aquí la pregunta es, ¿quién eres tú y porqué coqueteas con ella? — rebatió él apuntando a Catherine con la cabeza. Vi como ella rodaba sus ojos.

Fruncí el ceño al notar como él la acercaba más a su cuerpo. ¿Acaso ellos tenían algo?

— Yo lo pregunté primero — le respondió Grant mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

¿Acaso él planeaba enfrentar a cinco vampiros? Porque esa podía no ser una muy buena idea. Sobre todo cuando él era un simple humano. Y si él se metía en problemas, yo no iba a ayudarlo. Mucho menos después de que él había coqueteado con la chica que me gustaba.

— Parece ser el novio, este imbécil — masculló Tiffany, entonces me soltó_ —¡al fin!— _y se dirigió hacia el grupo, que parecía cada vez más tenso. Yo no supe hacer otra cosa más que seguirla — Grant, vámonos de aquí. Se nos hace tarde.

Tiffany se detuvo junto a su hermano e intentó arrastrarlo, pero él se opuso y se liberó de ella, ignorándola por completo.

— ¡Idiota! Deja de hacer el tonto y vámonos de aquí ahora mismo — espetó Tiffany comenzando a molestarse. Esa chica tenía un humor muy volátil alrededor de su hermano.

Grant se giró a verla, igual que hacían todos los demás, y le dedicó una de sus molestas miradas.

— ¡Cállate y déjame en paz, Tiffany! — le gruñó, vi como los vampiros se miraban entre sí y luego a los dos hermanos — Estoy en medio de algo y tú no haces más que avergonzarme.

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Has dicho que yo te avergüenzo? ¡Tú solito haces el trabajo, Grant! No me eches a mí la culpa — escupió Tiffany ácidamente.

Ellos comenzaron a discutir y parecía que estaban a punto de echarse encima del otro cuando Catherine, apartándose del tipo, se interpuso dando por finalizada su discusión.

— Alto los dos — dijo, pero el único que le hizo caso fue el idiota de Grant quien prácticamente babeó cuando ella lo tocó en el hombro para alejarlo de su hermana — Puedes llevártelo si quieres, después de todo, nosotros no estábamos en medio de nada — dijo, lo último mirando fijamente a Grant.

— Gracias, pero no necesito tu permiso para llevarme al imbécil de mi hermano — le respondió Tiffany molesta.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero Grant se me adelantó.

— ¡Inténtalo si puedes, idiota! No eres nadie para decirme lo que debo hacer, ¿entiendes? No eres mi madre. ¡No haces sino arruinarme todo!

Tiffany lo fulminó con la mirada.

— ¡Ya cállate, gran imbécil! — gruñó la pequeña de los Cullen entrando en la discusión también. Se paró junto a Catherine y lo miró molesta — No le hables así a tu hermana cuando lo único que hace es evitarte más vergüenza.

— ¿Disculpa? — exclamó él ofendido.

— Gracias, pero no necesito que nadie me defienda de mi estúpido hermano, sé hacerlo por mi misma — espetó Tiffany, entonces se giró hacia su hermano — Yo me largo, tú haz lo que quieras, pero cuando llegues solo tu deberás explicarle a nuestros padres porque cada uno hizo su camino.

Entonces ella se dio media vuelta y se alejó, dejando a su hermano molesto y a los otros algo sorprendidos por su arranque, excepto al novio de Bella quien observaba a… ¿Catherine?

— Al fin se fue esa molestia.

Miré a Grant mientras acomodaba su chaqueta, que Tiffany había desordenado cuando lo tomó del brazo, entonces sonrió a Catherine.

— ¿Aún dices que no a esa copa?

Catherine arqueó una ceja, si responder, luego suspiró.

— Gracias pero no, tengo mejores y más importantes cosas que hacer, como veras — dijo, mientras apuntaba a la pequeña niña en los brazos del tipo musculoso.

Grant abrió la boca un poco, parecía sorprendido.

— ¿Es tu… es tu hija? — eso pareció sorprender a Catherine, quien luego de un momento, asintió — ¿Bromeas? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Dieciocho? ¿Y ya tienes una niña de más de un año?

Puse los ojos en blanco al oírlo tan sorprendido.

¿Qué nunca había oído de "madres adolescentes"? Aunque, en realidad, ella no lo era. Yo lo sabía porque ella me lo había dicho, pero también me había dicho que esa niña era como su hija.

Catherine lo miró ofendida.

— Tengo dieciocho, pero ese no es tu problema. En cualquier caso, que tenga o no una hija, no te incumbe — masculló molesta mientras se alejaba, miró a los demás y vi como el novio de Bella asentía.

— Vámonos de aquí — dijo de mala gana el rubio, tomando a la pequeña Cullen de la mano y caminando en la dirección opuesta a donde estaba Grant. Bella y su pareja no tardaron en seguirlo, luego el tipo con la niña hizo lo mismo. Catherine se giró para ver en mi dirección una vez más, y luego de dirigirme una mueca se alejó detrás de los otros.

Y mientras veía como ellos se alejaban, yo me preguntaba que diablos había sido esa mueca. ¿Acaso eso significaba que ella estaba molesta conmigo?

**.**

Finalmente habíamos regresado a la reserva luego del encuentro con Catherine y los Cullen. Grant iba bastante frustrado porque había coqueteado con Bella, Catherine y la más pequeña de los Cullen, creo que se llamaba Alice, y ninguna de ellas le había prestado la más mínima atención.

El hecho de alguna chica lo rechazara era inconcebible para él y lo hacía sentirse muy molesto, pero el hecho de que _ellas_ lo hayan rechazado lo hacía sentirse extremadamente molesto y frustrado. A nadie le pasaba por alto que las tres eran muy hermosas, y no era por el simple hecho de ser vampiros, por eso, y porque Grant se creía un don Juan, él se creía que con una simple mirada y una sonrisa podría tener a sus pies a quién él quisiera.

No podía estar más equivocado.

Además, sin contar con que Bella y la tal Alice estaban en pareja, aunque él no supiera eso sino hasta después, no ayudaba demasiado. No es como si pudieras comparar a Grant, un simple humano, con dos vampiros.

Y ellas se lo habían demostrado.

Ver como su máscara de galán se caía cuando ellas lo rechazaron fue lo más genial de toda la noche. En verdad. Y el hecho de que Catherine lo mirara solo para echarlo de su alrededor, me había hecho sentir _genial_.

Tiffany había decidido, luego de que yo la convenciera porque su hermano seguía molesto con ella, de que lo mejor era regresar con nosotros a menos que quisiera pasar la noche aquí en Port Ángeles.

Grant entró a la casa azotando la puerta, ya que iban a pasar la noche en la reserva y quedarse para la fogata que Billy y papá habían organizado para recibirlos, y se dejó caer en el sofá junto a sus padres, completamente molesto y enfurruñado mientras mascullaba por lo bajo.

Cuando Tiffany y yo entramos a la sala, todos estaban en completo silencio mientras nuestros padres observaban a Grant confundidos por su actitud.

Entonces, mamá me miró y preguntó que había sucedido con él.

— Nadie le ha hecho nada, Sue, es sólo que unas chicas lo rechazaron en el centro comercial de Port Ángeles. Dos de ellas estaban con sus novios y la otra…— antes de que Tiffany pudiera acabar la frase, Grant la interrumpió.

— Mamá, ¡promete que no dejaras que tenga un hijo hasta después de los treinta! — exclamó Grant interrumpiendo lo que Tiffany iba a decir.

Todos lo miraron confundidos.

— ¿Por qué lo dices, hijo? ¿Qué pasó? — le preguntó su madre confundida mientras mecía a la pequeña Macy en sus brazos, quien parecía a punto de dormirse.

— Lo que sucedió es que conoció a una chica muy guapa, y la invitó a salir, pero ella tenía un bebé. Una niña de un año.

David y Kami lo miraron sorprendido luego de oír la respuesta burlona de Tiffany, entonces Grant se sentó derecho y, bajo mi incrédula mirada, comenzó a platicarles todo lo que había pasado desde que se había encontrado a los Cullen y a Catherine en el centro comercial. Contó todo, con lujo de detalles, sin omitir una pequeña cosa.

Cuando acabó su historia, papá se giró para verme y yo supe que algo iba a salir mal.

— A la cocina, ahora, Seth — me dijo secamente, luego se puso de pie y caminó hasta la cocina. Al parecer, la única persona que había notado eso había sido mamá, que me miraba un poco sorprendida, porque los Mason seguían hablando con Grant, ya que este seguía pidiéndoles que no lo dejaran tener hijos antes de los treinta.

Cuando entré a la cocina, supe que enserio algo iba a salir mal.

— ¿Tú sabias que hay una niña viviendo con los Cullen? — me preguntó apenas puse un pie en la cocina.

Dudé un momento en contestar, después de todo había estado evitando pensar en ello cada vez que me transformara para que los demás no lo supieran, pero ahora iba el idiota de Grant y abría la boca.

— Ehm… podría decirse que si — respondí nerviosamente.

Me miró entrecerrando sus ojos.

— ¿Y porqué no le has dicho a Sam? ¿Tú sabes lo que podrían hacerle a la niña? ¡Es un peligro que este con esos sujetos!

— ¡Ellos jamás le harían daño! — dije molesto, ¿acaso él también tenia que ser tan negativo respecto a los vampiros? Ni los Cullen ni Catherine o su clan habían hecho ningún daño desde que habían llegado al pueblo, no entendía porque los odiaban tanto — Ella ha estado con Catherine casi desde que nació, y sigue viva, ¿cierto? Eso quiere decir que no corre ningún peligro estando con ellos.

Papá se sorprendió cuando dije aquello, y automáticamente cerré la boca, sabiendo que había dicho más de lo que él necesitaba saber.

— Seth, habla, ahora.

Negué con la cabeza, asegurándole que no iba a decir ni una palabra más.

Eso pareció molestarlo, sin embargo, él lo único que hizo fue mirarme por un minuto antes de abandonar la cocina.

— En ese caso, llamaré a Sam para informarle.

Cuando lo oí, corrí detrás de él para impedírselo.

— ¡Espera, papá, no puedes hacerlo! — dije, aunque sabia que era inútil.

Él iba a contarle todo a Sam y esto sólo iba a traer más problemas entre ambos grupos. Y todo por la maldita culpa del bocazas de Grant.


	16. La visita de los Denali

**Capitulo dieciséis: La visita de los Denali. **

**Bella**

Al día siguiente de nuestra visita al centro comercial, no me había pasado para nada inadvertido el hecho de que Catherine estaba de mal humor. Estaba de muy mal humor, de hecho. Había evitado hablar con casi todo el mundo, y además se la había pasado encerrada desde que habíamos regresado de Port Ángeles la noche pasada.

Al parecer, no le había gustado para nada el ver a una chica colgada del brazo de Seth. O al menos eso era lo que Edward había logrado leer en su mente.

Ese día era martes, papá trabajaba todo el día, y como la noche anterior me había quedado en la casa de los Cullen era hora de regresar a casa. Había mucho para hacer en la casa y tenia que ordenar un poco mi habitación, la cual estaba completamente abandonada las últimas semanas.

Principalmente porque casi no pasaba tiempo en la casa.

Edward se había ofrecido a ir conmigo y pasar el día en mi casa también, pero yo le había dicho que no era necesario, después de todo Catherine se había ofrecido unas horas atrás a hacerlo, y aunque con lo molesta que había estado no sabia si su oferta seguía en pie, pero ella había dicho que iría.

Por eso ahora me encontraba en mi habitación, sentada en mi cama junto a Catherine, ya siendo casi de noche, mientras veíamos como Alice ordenaba mi closet. Había querido hacerlo yo, pero ella había dicho que no sabía como hacerlo, y otras cosas más que yo no había llegado a entender, y entonces se había puesto a la tarea ella misma.

Además, había traído unos cuantos cambios de ropa que compramos ayer en nuestra visita a Port Ángeles, que estaba guardando ahora. Y aunque me había preguntado para que tener aquí y no en su casa, teniendo en cuenta que pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo allá, yo le había dicho que también necesitaba ropa en la casa de Charlie por las dudas.

Y que, además, ya había suficiente ropa para mí en su casa.

Había un vestidor entero, de hecho. Que era donde Alice guardaba su ropa, era un segundo vestidor en su habitación, pero que me había "cedido" para mí.

Mientras Alice ordenaba, las tres estábamos conversando, ya que hoy en la noche habría tormenta. Y eso sólo significaba una cosa para los Cullen.

Béisbol.

Y como ahora, además de haberme sumado yo, también se sumaban Catherine y sus hermanos, nos daba un total de doce jugadores. Iba a ser mi primer juego, jugando béisbol y jugando como vampiro, así que estaba algo nerviosa pero a la vez ansiosa por que llegara la hora.

Sabía que esta vez no seria como la primera vez. Esta vez yo si podría jugar como los Cullen, y esta vez no tendríamos problemas con vampiros nómadas salvajes que quieran beber mi sangre.

— ¿Tienes todo listo para esta noche, entonces? — le pregunté a Alice con curiosidad mientras jugaba con Lily, quien reía alegremente.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí, Bella! — exclamó Alice ofendida, pero aún así no detuvo su trabajo, ya me había resignado que mi closet dependía de Alice — Me ofende que lo preguntes.

Puse los ojos en blanco mientras Lily reía, Catherine sonrió y besó su cabello.

— Lo siento, Alice, no quise ofenderte.

— ¡Lo sé!

Volví a poner los ojos en blanco, ¿por qué tenia por mejor amiga a una vampira bipolar con constantes cambios de humor? A veces Alice me recordaba a Edward las primeras veces que hablábamos.

— Por cierto, Bella, ¿no irás a ver a Renée este verano? Sé que ella tiene una gran noticia para ti — dijo Alice repentinamente, parecía muy emocionada.

Quise preguntarle de que podría tratarse, pero sabía que ella no iba a decirme.

— No lo creo, Alice, después de todo no puedo salir al sol. ¿Qué haría yo en Florida? — refuté rápidamente.

Tenía muchas ganas de ir a visitar a Renée y Phil en su nueva casa en Jacksonville, había prometido a mamá antes de las vacaciones que antes de que las clases comenzaran iría a visitarla, pero le había mentido. No podía pisar Florida, no con todo ese sol, pero eso no me quitaba las ganas de verlos.

— ¿Tu madre vive en Florida? — me preguntó Catherine mientras Lily jugaba con una sonaja que habíamos traído, uno de sus tantos juguetes que Alice le había comprado cuando visitó el centro comercial luego de su llegada.

— Si, se mudaron ahí hace poco. Un par de meses antes del final de las clases — expliqué tranquilamente, sonreí cuando vi como Lily lanzaba la sonaja lejos, esta aterrizó al lado de Alice.

— ¡Lily! — dijo Catherine a modo de regaño, se puso de pie y caminó hasta allí, tomó la sonaja y regresó a su lugar. Se la entregó y la miró con el ceño fruncido — No debes lanzar las cosas, ¿entiendes?

Lily tomó la sonaja y asintió, luego comenzó a sacudirla haciendo ruido con ella.

— Estos últimos días ha parecido algo inquieta, ¿no crees? — le dijo Alice a Catherine, con sus ojos clavados en Lily.

— Lo sé, no comprendo que le sucede. No se comporta así normalmente — respondió ella, mirando insegura a Lily.

— De por sí, los niños no son normales. Lo sé por experiencia, he sido una hace pocos años, y te lo digo, son extraños y hacen cosas aún más extrañas — le dije a modo de broma.

De hecho, gran parte de mi infancia había dejado de recordarla luego de transformarme, lo que más podía recordar de mi vida eran los últimos dos años. Especialmente todos y cada uno de los momentos desde que Edward y los Cullen entraron a mi vida.

— Por cierto, no sé si lo has notado, Alice, pero cuando salimos del pueblo hace más de dos semanas a Oregón, sentí un aroma extraño en el aire — dijo Catherine clavando sus ojos en Alice, quien dejó lo que hacia y la miró también.

Alice asintió luego de un largo silencio, yo las miraba confundida.

— Yo no he sentido nada.

— El aroma es más fuerte en los límites de Washington y Oregón, aunque desaparece hacia el norte, cerca de Hoquiam — explicó Alice, cruzándose de brazos.

— Y son vampiros — aseguró Catherine.

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa, casi seguro, eso sólo significaba una cosa. Además, tampoco era tan lejos de Forks.

— ¿James y Victoria? — pregunté, mirando insegura a Alice. Ella asintió — ¿Pero no has visto nada?

— No, no he visto nada respecto a ellos. Pero pueden ser, ya que era más de uno. Aunque con eso de que Lily está cerca, no puedo ver mucho tampoco si alguno de nosotros está involucrado en la visión — agregó, mirando apenada a Catherine.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

— En ese caso tendremos que andar con cuidado. ¿Les has dicho a los demás? — le preguntó ella a Alice.

— No, pero Jasper lo ha sentido también. No sé si él lo haya dicho. Aunque Edward ha de saberlo ya, si Jasper no lo ocultó — le dijo Alice.

— Bueno, deberíamos investigar, ¿no creen? No podemos arriesgarnos con ellos sueltos por el mundo — dije entre dientes.

Aún sentía mucha furia contra James por haberme lastimado con el único fin de hacer sentir mal a Edward. Aunque, por otro lado, le agradecía ser como era ahora. Porque, además de lo obvio, podría destruirlo yo sola.

— Miren, no podemos estar seguras de que sean ellos, pero no estaría mal investigar al respecto, como dices, Bella — me dijo Alice, mirándonos seriamente — Pero no podemos avisarles a los demás aún. Ellos se alarmaran en vano y eso no seria para nada útil.

— Lo sé, entiendo. Pero, ¿qué podemos hacer? Ya con Edward a nuestro alrededor es muy difícil ocultarle algo. De hecho, aún estoy sorprendida de que no se enterara de Lily hasta el último día — dijo Catherine, echando una mirada a la pequeña que jugaba en mi cama, que al oír su nombre, se giró a verla.

— Podríamos ir a investigar, cuando los chicos salgan de caza.

— Claro, pero debemos tener cuidado. Además, hay una gran área que no podremos cubrir — me recordó Alice.

— Es cierto, la zona de la reserva — dijo Catherine, mientras asentía, con una mueca en su rostro — Pero podríamos hablar con ellos al respecto, ¿no? De cualquier forma, yo he estado intentando hacerlo desde que los demás llegaron. No quiero ocasionar problemas, y desde un principio pensé que seria buena idea hablarles de Lily.

Alice y yo asentimos, pensativamente.

Ella nos había platicado al respecto, nos había dicho que al cruzarse a Seth en la frontera le había pedido de favor que hablara con Sam para que la viera en ese mismo lugar y así pudieran hablar respecto a Lily o que llamara a Carlisle, porque ella no quería causar más problemas entre ambos grupos, y pensaba que hablándoles de ella desde un principio y explicándoles todo al respecto, ellos entenderían y entonces no habría sorpresas.

Pero Sam nunca había aceptado, hasta donde sabíamos, porque jamás se comunicó para arreglar una reunión.

— Ciertamente, las cosas con ellos no han estado bien últimamente — mencionó Alice por lo bajo, haciendo que Catherine desviara su mirada al suelo, sabiendo que lo decía por ella.

Me giré bruscamente hacia Alice, y la miré mal.

— ¡Alice!

— Lo siento, pero es la verdad. Y no es como si fuera tu culpa, de todas formas — agregó Alice, mirando en la ultima parte a Catherine — Tú sabes que tanto Edward, como Bella, Esme y yo te apoyamos en lo que sea que decidas hacer respecto a ese tema. Pero la verdad es que, que eso pasara, no ha sido de gran ayuda a todos los problemas que ya tenemos con ellos.

— Lo sé, y lo siento.

— No tienes que disculparte, tú no has decidido que esto pasara, ¿verdad? — le dije, intentando arreglar lo que Alice había hecho — Además, no seria la primera vez que hay problemas con ellos, sólo mírame a mi. Por el simple hecho de haberme fijado en Edward, ocasioné muchísimos problemas entre ambas especies, sólo para después ser transformada, egoístamente porque Edward intentó ahorrarme esa situación, y ocasionar más problemas.

— ¡Eso no fue tu culpa, Bella! Tú estabas destinada a ser una de nosotros desde el primer día que pusiste un pie en este pueblo — me dijo Alice con el ceño fruncido, y me pareció oír que murmuraba por lo bajo un "incluso antes de nacer", pero decidí pasarlo por alto.

— El caso es que yo traje muchos problemas. Y no es como si alguna vez ambas especies pudieran convivir como si fueran buenos amigos — dije, ahora mirando a Catherine, quien me miró un momento.

— Bueno, en eso tienes razón. Según Carlisle, la primera vez que ellos llegaron a Forks, tuvieron suerte que el ancestro de Jacob fuera alguien pacifico, de otro modo, se habría armado un gran alboroto. ¡Y eso que sólo cazaron un par de ciervos en sus tierras! — exclamó Alice, como recordando.

— El caso aquí es…— ambas me miraron — Que todo lo que está pasando no es tu culpa. En cualquier caso, en algún momento ellos habrían tenido algún problema con algún vampiro de paso, incluso, podría haber sido cualquiera...

— ¡Incluso el aquelarre de James! — agregó Alice, yo asentí.

— Ya lo sabes.

Catherine nos miró por un momento a cada una, luego asintió y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

— Gracias por el apoyo.

Alice y yo le sonreímos.

— No es nada, para eso están las amigas, ¿cierto? — dijo Alice alegremente.

— Ella tiene razón, sabes que con cualquier cosa haremos lo posible por ayudarte. Ahora ni tú ni tus hermanos, están solos — aseguré.

— Bella lleva la razón, ahora todos ustedes son parte de nuestra familia — dijo Alice guiñándole un ojo.

— Eso no se aplica a Rosalie — bromeó Catherine.

— ¡Ah, Rosalie es harina de otro costal! Ella sólo está algo molesta, siempre es así. Con Bella fue igual, ¿cierto? — dijo Alice, mirando en mi dirección.

— Es verdad, no fue hasta después de ser transformada que yo comencé a tratar a Rosalie. O más bien ella a mí, porque desde un principio no le caí bien.

— Eso es porque eras humana, Bella. Pero ahora le caes mejor, ya que no hay ninguna posibilidad de que expongas nuestro secreto sin exponerte a ti misma.

— Es un gran consuelo, Alice — mascullé sarcásticamente y puse los ojos en blanco. Alice sonrió encantadoramente y se sentó junto a nosotras.

Cuando pensé que Alice iba a decir algo más, vi como su mirada se perdió en el horizonte y su cuerpo entero se congelaba. Catherine y yo nos miramos un momento y luego regresamos nuestra mirada hacia Alice.

Su mirada regresó a la normalidad antes de que pudiéramos decir algo.

— ¿Alice?

Ella sonrió, y saltó para ponerse de pie. Su sonrisa parecía hacerse cada vez más y más grande.

— ¡Hoy tendremos visitas! — dijo demasiado feliz.

Nos miramos confundidas y luego a ella.

— ¿Visitas? ¿Qué clase de visitas? — pregunté sorprendida.

— ¿Quién visita a un clan de vampiros? — preguntó Catherine extrañada.

— ¡Otro clan de vampiros!

Entonces algo hizo clic en mi mente.

— ¿Hablas de los Denali? — le pregunté un poco insegura, no conocía a otro clan que fuera cercano a los Cullen y que, probablemente, los visitara aquí.

Alice asintió efusivamente.

— Ellos estarán aquí en unas horas. Justo para el juego.

Entonces comenzó a murmurar cosas demasiado rápido, incluso para nosotras, que nadie le entendía. Al parecer, estaba haciendo planes y planes.

— ¿Sabes algo más, Alice? — le pregunté estrechando mis ojos en su dirección.

— Por supuesto, sé muchísimo más, pero no les diré nada. Se enteraran a su debido tiempo — nos sacó la lengua infantilmente, entonces, pegó un pequeño chillido acompañado de un gran salto — ¡La pasaremos genial!

Puse los ojos en blanco ante su efusividad.

— Por cierto, Alice, eso me recuerda… ¿Sigue Laurent con ellos? — le pregunté, recordando brevemente los únicos dos encuentros que había tenido con aquel vampiro que acompañaba a James y Victoria y que, en su momento, había parecido ser el líder de su clan.

— Así es, al parecer, se está adaptando bien a la nueva dieta.

Bueno, eso me tranquilizaba bastante. Ya que si todos los Denali venían, entonces él no seria ningún peligro para nadie. Sobre todo para Lily, quien era mitad humana y seguramente a la única que tuviera que enfrentarse mientras todos ellos estuvieran aquí.

— ¡Todos se llevaran una gran sorpresa al verlo!

Quise preguntarle a Alice de que se trataba, pero me rendí antes de intentarlo, siquiera, porque sabia que obtendría la misma respuesta de siempre.

Estuvimos en mi habitación un buen rato más, hasta que comenzó a oscurecer. Alice dijo que los Denali estarían en la casa de los Cullen sobre las seis treinta, por lo cual debía dejar preparada la cena de Charlie antes de que nos fuéramos a su casa. El partido era sobre las siete, y seguramente me quedaría la noche allí, así que mejor me ponía a trabajar en la cena de Charlie.

Media hora después, estaba terminando de guardar la cena de Charlie en el microondas. Estaba lista y sólo tendría que calentarla unos minutos, le iba a dejar una nota con las indicaciones sobre la mesa y en ella también le iba a avisar que probablemente pasara la noche donde los Cullen.

Estaba en ello, mientras Alice y Catherine jugaban con Lily al otro lado de la mesa, cuando el teléfono de la casa sonó.

Las tres nos miramos, en silencio, oyendo sólo el ruido del teléfono.

Yo estaba confundida y me preguntaba quien podría ser, hacia mucho que no estaba a estas horas en la casa y Charlie pocas veces estaba los días de semana a estas horas también, así que había pocas personas que podrían ser.

Por no decir nadie.

Me puse de pie y dejé atrás la nota, para dirigirme al teléfono. Tomé la llamada mientras miraba aún confundida a Alice y Catherine. Pero la primera no tenía idea de quien podría ser, ya que como Lily estaba con nosotras, no podía ver nuestro futuro. Eso lo habíamos descubierto hacia pocas semanas.

— Casa de la familia Swan.

— ¡Bella! Que alivio que aún sigues ahí — rápidamente reconocí la voz de Charlie, y por las miradas que tenían las chicas, supe que ellas también.

— Hola, papá. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Está todo bien?

Entre todas las idas y venidas que tenia entre la casa de los Cullen y la de Charlie, casi ni lo veía. Algunas horas los fines de semana, porque los días de semana él trabajaba hasta tarde y yo me quedaba todo el día con los Cullen. Así que sentía como si no lo hubiera visto en meses.

— Sí, Bella, todo está bien. Sólo llamaba porque hace un momento recibí una llamada algo extraña — me explicó.

— ¿Llamada extraña? ¿De quien? — pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

— El hijo menor de Harry, Seth Clearwater, ¿lo recuerdas? Ha llamado a la comisaría preguntando por el numero de la casa de los Cullen, pero como yo no lo tengo le pasé el de nuestra casa, porque supuse que, como siempre, estarías ahí a estas horas. Seguramente estará marcando en cualquier momento — dijo tranquilamente.

Fruncí el ceño al oír el nombre, y rápidamente me giré para ver a Catherine, quien había dejado de jugar con Lily, parecía bastante sorprendida, y Alice la miraba igual que lo hacia yo.

— ¿Seth Clearwater? ¿Te dijo para que necesitaba él comunicarse con ellos?

— No, pero dijo que era de suma importancia comunicarse contigo o alguno de los Cullen. Mencionó algo de poco tiempo y problemas, ¿tiene algo de sentido para ti? — dijo, sonando muy confundido.

— Para nada, papá. Pero supongo que tendré que esperar a que llame — le dije, mirando de reojo a Catherine.

— Está bien, en ese caso te dejo, tengo mucho trabajo aún.

— Vale, que tengas suerte, papá. ¡Por cierto! Te he dejado la cena lista, sólo tienes que calentarla, como siempre. Te dejaré las instrucciones sobre la mesa.

— Vale, gracias, hija.

— De nada. Oh, y otra cosa, probablemente esta noche me quede nuevamente donde los Cullen, ¿no tienes problemas, cierto? — pregunté, aunque él ya ni se negaba cuando pedía permiso para quedarme con ellos, después de todo los había conocido un poco más a cada uno y se llevaban todos bastante bien. Podría decirse que Charlie estaba adaptándose a los Cullen de maravilla.

— Claro que no, Bella. Pero sé responsable — dijo, con advertencia.

— ¡Papá! — exclamé avergonzada, podía oír como Alice y Catherine reían.

— Era broma, sé que lo eres. Sólo quería bromear contigo un rato — dijo mientras reía, luego se despidió y colgamos el teléfono.

Cuando me giré hacia las chicas, ambas se habían puesto serias.

— Eso ha sido extraño — murmuré.

Alice asintió.

— ¿De qué creen que quiera hablar? — preguntó Catherine, haciendo referencia a la llamada a Charlie para comunicarse con los Cullen. Aunque Alice y yo sabíamos que, en realidad, él seguramente querría hablar con ella.

Alice y yo nos miramos y sonreímos, Alice iba a hablar cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar.

— Casa de la familia Swan — dije, nuevamente, aunque ahora sabía quien era.

— ¿Bella? — reconocí la voz de Seth al otro lado de la línea.

— Si, soy yo. ¿Qué sucede, Seth? — pregunté sin rodeos.

— Hay problemas — dijo, repentinamente serio.

**.**

**Edward**

Luego de que las chicas regresaran de la casa de Bella, todas las mujeres habían sido arrastradas a la habitación de Alice. Por supuesto, todo esto luego de que ella dejara ordenes explicitas de lo que nosotros debíamos vestir para el juego que tendríamos esta noche.

Dentro de menos de una hora comenzaría una gran tormenta, por lo que esta nos daba una gran oportunidad de jugar béisbol. Además, con nuevos miembros. Sin contar con que ahora, no me preocuparía tanto por Bella como la primera vez que la había llevado a un juego con mi familia.

No había mucho por lo que preocuparse esta vez, excepto, quizás, el que Lily no desapareciera en el prado o no se mojara con la lluvia que probablemente podría caer mientras jugábamos.

Por eso nos habíamos turnado para cuidarla.

Los chicos y yo nos habíamos ido a vestir, tal y como Alice nos había dicho que lo hiciéramos, y terminamos de hacerlo media hora después. Las chicas, por otro lado, seguían encerradas en la habitación de Alice y Jasper.

Mientras ellas terminaban de prepararse, Jason y Emmett habían ido a terminar su estúpido juego. Esos dos si que se llevaban de maravilla, especialmente cuando estaban frente al televisor con un buen videojuego.

Jasper, Garrett, Aarón y yo nos acomodamos en la sala mientras veíamos jugar a los chicos y hablábamos de todo y nada.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que el resto del clan de Catherine había llegado a Forks, no era mucho tiempo, pero nosotros no hacíamos mucho durante las noches así que habíamos aprovechado gran parte de ellas para conocernos más entre todos.

Tal y como Catherine había asegurado, todos sus hermanos eran muy buenos. Eran diferentes entre sí, como en cualquier familia, pero se les notaba lo mucho que se querían y lo unidos que eran. Sobre todo Melanie, Aarón y Catherine.

Y a pesar de que eran tan unidos, ella aún no les había dicho nada sobre Seth. Según ella, era porque "no había mucho que decir al respecto". Y, aunque ella sabía que yo leía su mente y tenia bien claro que era todo lo contrario, ella había dicho que mientras no fuera necesario, ella no les diría a sus hermanos.

Toda mi familia lo sabia, y me sorprendía que a Emmett no se le hubiera escapado o que Rosalie no lo hubiera soltado para fastidiarla.

Pero, hablando de Rosalie, ella había estado mucho más tranquila y había estado tratando mejor a Catherine desde que regresó de Oregón. Yo sé que, más bien, es por Lily. Porque Rosalie, desde que era humana, había querido ser madre y nunca pudo al ser transformada. Pero, al menos, ahora podría disfrutar de un bebé en la casa.

Y, a pesar de que a Catherine no le caía del todo bien Rosalie por como la había tratado al principio, sabia lo que esto significaba para ella _—ya que Emmett le había contado a Catherine la historia de Rosalie— _y por eso había intentado llevarse mejor con ella y ayudarla a cumplir, de cierta forma, su deseo de ser madre. La llegada de Lily a la casa, había unido demasiado a todas las mujeres, especialmente a Rosalie con Bella y Catherine.

Me alegraba por ella porque, sinceramente y a pesar de lo huraña que ella podía ser, no se merecía sufrir y ojala hubiera tenido todo lo que soñaba. Pero ahora contaba con todos nosotros _—aunque yo jamás admitiría eso en voz alta— _y podía ser algo así como una tía para Lily.

Había notado, también, como Catherine era bastante recelosa con esa pequeña. Ya que, además de las mujeres, nadie más que Garrett o Carlisle podía pasar demasiado tiempo con ella. A menos, claro, que ella estuviera presente. Era, de por sí, muy sobre protectora con sus hermanos, pero con Lily lo era aún más. Según había podido leer en su mente, esa niña era como su hija. Así la veía ella.

— ¡Estamos todas listas! — anunció Alice, mientras ella y las demás mujeres llegaban a la sala. En ese momento, Carlisle salió de su despacho y se acercó a Esme mientras le sonreía.

Todas se habían vestido con ropas adecuadas para jugar un partido de béisbol al estilo Cullen, y todas se veían muy bien.

Lily, quien estaba en los brazos de Rosalie, se veía demasiado tierna. Así, al menos, pensaron muchos de los presentes en la sala. Estaba súper abrigada, porque a pesar de que era difícil que se enfermara, nadie quería correr el riesgo. Tenia un pequeño conjunto de béisbol, y sobre este una abrigadora chaqueta marrón, más una pequeña gorra de béisbol.

— ¡Ella se ve tierna! ¿A qué si? — preguntó Alice mirando con ojos brillantes a Lily, quien jugaba distraídamente con el cabello de Rosalie mientras se preguntaba que sucedía a su alrededor.

Todos respondieron un coro de "Si" y "Por supuesto", para no hacer enfadar a Alice. Todos sabían, incluso después de sólo dos semanas con ella, que era mejor no contradecir a Alice. La única que mostraba emoción con todos sus locos planes era Melanie, quien era muy parecida a Alice, por lo que oía de los demás miembros de su clan.

Luego de unos minutos más de payasadas, donde Emmett y Jason habían decidido hacer reír un poco a Lily, decidimos que era hora de irnos. Aunque Alice, por alguna razón que no comprendía, intentaba retrasarnos constantemente con muy malas ideas.

Eso, claro, sin contar que tanto ella como Catherine me estaban bloqueando.

— ¡Basta ya, Alice! ¿Por qué demonios intentas retrasarnos tanto? — se quejó Emmett, cruzándose de brazos, y mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

Él estaba muy emocionado porque después de muchos meses volveríamos a tener un juego de béisbol. Y como la familia se había vuelto más numerosa, eso sólo lo hacia más interesante para él. Por eso no estaba nada contento con las tonterías que hacia Alice para retrasarnos.

— Ya no hace falta retrasarlos más. Ellos están aquí — dijo, y una gran sonrisa se formó en rostro luego de intercambiar una mirada con Bella y Catherine.

— ¿Ellos? ¿De quien estás hablan…? — Emmett dejó lo que iba a decir cuando oímos dos autos estacionarse frente a la casa.

Todos, excepto ellas tres, intercambiamos miradas confundidos.

Nos preguntábamos quienes podrían ser, y sobre todo a estas horas. Pero cuando todas las puertas de ambos coches se abrieron, supimos de quienes se trataban. Carlisle y Esme sonrieron al reconocerlos. Rosalie, por otro lado, hizo una mueca mientras que Emmett abría sus ojos impresionado.

Los hermanos de Catherine, que había reconocido el que los visitantes eran vampiros, nos miraban confundidos. Catherine, por supuesto, parecía saber muy bien de quienes se trataba. Incluso Bella.

— Al fin hemos llegado — murmuró una voz femenina desde el exterior de la casa, mientras cerraba una de las puertas del auto del que se bajó.

— ¡Al fin los Denali han llegado! — canturreó Alice dando pequeños brincos de emoción, mientras sonreía con alegría.


End file.
